


Sleepy Hollow – End of Days

by RavenT2



Series: Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones [5]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Drama, End of the World, F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 76,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: All roads have led to this. The Leviathan has revealed himself. War looms as a threat greater than any other casts a shadow over all of Creation. To stop him and save all of existence, Ichabod and Abbie must face their final and greatest trial. Life, death, tragedy, and triumph. It all ends here. Finale of “The Fated Ones” saga.
Relationships: Abbie Mills & Frank Irving, Abbie Mills & Jenny Mills, Abbie Mills & Jenny Mills & Ezra Mills, Edom (OC) & Osiris (OC), Frank Irving & Jenny Mills, Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills & Edom (OC), Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills & Jenny Mills, Ichabod Crane & Abbie Mills & Osiris (OC), Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, Joe Corbin & Ichabod Crane, Joe Corbin/Jenny Mills, Sophie Foster & Abbie Mills, Sophie Foster/Ray Merck (OC)
Series: Sleepy Hollow - The Fated Ones [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782898
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.16
> 
> Welcome, one, welcome all! It's been a long and strenuous journey. But we have arrived. Now, to understand a few story plot threads, make sure you've caught up on the entire "Fated Ones" saga, including the "Of the Fated" one-shots.
> 
> If you're all caught up, fantastic! Get ready.
> 
> The end begins here.
> 
> Welcome to "Sleepy Hollow - End of Days."

** Prologue **

**_Three Weeks From Now._ **

**_October 3 rd 2019._ **

Abbie stood at the cemetery alone, motionlessly staring at the grave. She sent everyone else away some time ago, she wasn’t even sure how long she’d been there anymore. She just needed to be by herself. It was still hard for her to believe that this happened. She was still barely able to process it.

She knew this war would cost them. She knew people would die along the way. After all, they already had.

But not this. This was too much.

This wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair.

Jessica Quinn walked up to Abbie, placing her hand on Abbie’s shoulder.

Abbie looked at her and blinked, “Jessica!”

“Abbie,” Jessica whispered, sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

Abbie sniffed. “Thank you.”

“I tried to hurry and gather what I could about the Leviathan. Had I been faster, had I been here sooner…”

“You and Edgar been working overtime for us. You don’t need to apologize.”

“On the contrary.” Jessica moved her hand. “I wish… there was something more I could do.”

“You’re doing plenty,” Abbie said. “Thank you.”

Jessica hugged Abbie and they stayed that way for a little while. Abbie let a few tears fall and tightened her grip on Jessica’s core. Jessica rubbed Abbie’s back and they separated.

“I’ll leave you be,” Jessica said. “I’m staying in Sleepy Hollow for the time being. If you need anything… let me know.”

“Thanks again,” Abbie said.

Jessica nodded and walked away.

Abbie gazed at the gravestone. She rubbed her face, wiping away the tears. “I’m gonna finish this. I swear. I promise… this won’t be in vain.” She tucked her lips in. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… that I couldn’t protect you.” She shook her head. “Too many have died for us. No more. We’re going to finish this. _I’m_ going to finish this. I swear.” She touched the gravestone. “I love you…”


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

** Chapter 1: Dreams **

**_Present Day. September 12 th 2019\. Sleepy Hollow._ **

Ichabod and Abbie ran through the forest, chasing after a werewolf. After losing sight of the werewolf, they stopped, frantically searching their surroundings.

“Splitting up would be the worst idea, right?” Abbie asked.

“Agreed,” Ichabod replied.

Abbie pulled out her radio, “Jenny, we lost him!”

“ _Me and Ray are by the road_ ,” Jenny replied _._ “ _We’ll keep an eye out if he comes back this way._ ”

“ _Gate’s still looking for him,_ ” Ray said.

“Alright,” Abbie said. “Watch yourselves.”

Abbie and Ichabod trekked through the forest for a few more minutes.

They heard a howl.

“Ah!” Ichabod said. “There he is.”

They followed the source of the sound to a clearing. They found the werewolf standing in the middle of the clearing, stumbling around from an injury it sustained earlier from a gunshot from Jenny, and being cornered by Gate.

“Looks like his adrenaline is finally running out,” Abbie said.

“At last,” Ichabod replied.

“Can you hit him?”

“I will try.”

“Gate!” Abbie shouted, getting the dire wolf’s attention. “We need to line up a shot. Give him some space. Draw ‘im over here!”

Gate nodded and slowly backed away from the werewolf, moving toward Abbie and Ichabod. Gate’s path to Ichabod and Abbie drew the werewolf’s focus. While still injured, the werewolf wasn’t out of fight yet. He howled at them.

“Please, don’t miss,” Abbie said to Ichabod.

The werewolf charged. Ichabod loaded a bolt into his crossbow.

The werewolf leapt at them. Ichabod fired, hitting the beast in the shoulder. Ichabod and Abbie rolled out of the way just before the werewolf crashed into them. Gate jumped and pinned the werewolf down. The werewolf growled on the ground for a few seconds before it began to shift back to the human form of Martin Hill, a truck driver from Seattle.

Once he was back to normal, Gate moved from on top of him. Abbie and Ichabod saw Hill was back to normal and exhaled in relief.

“Just another night in Sleepy Hollow,” Abbie said, as she pet Gate on the head, eliciting a tail wag from him.

“Perhaps it’s becoming too common,” Ichabod pointed out.

“That. And is it just me? Or are we getting too good at this?”

* * *

Later in the evening, Abbie, Ichabod, and Ray were leaving the hospital, having just checked in Hill for observation.

“He gonna be okay?” Ray asked.

“The wolfsbane was meant to kill the werewolf virus and not harm him,” Ichabod said. “He should recover just fine.”

“At least he only attacked one person.”

“Yeah, but the werewolf that infected him was all-wolf,” Abbie said. “I’m glad we took it down but… that makes me a little worried. We got demons, monsters, and the like coming back to town. Last time it was this bad, the Typhon was throwing out its scent.”

Ichabod and Ray paused. “Are we thinking the same thing?” Ray asked.

“The Leviathan,” Ichabod answered, grimly.

Abbie exhaled. “Let’s just go home for now. We’ll worry about it tomorrow.”

* * *

Sophie was out of town for work, leaving Ray in the apartment alone. He was sitting in his easy chair, watching one of favorite wrestling matches, when he suddenly felt very drowsy and fell asleep.

A dark sea. That’s what he saw. He was on a beach. A beach with black sand and a dark sea that seemed to stretch out for an eternity. It was night but he couldn’t see any stars. But there were no clouds. The sky was simply starless. He looked behind him, seeing nothing but an open green field that ran into a hill he couldn’t see past. He couldn’t tell if he was on an island or a mainland. He looked back at the water. It seemed calm. Yet still deadly.

A moment later, someone, or something, began walking out of the sea. Soon, it came into view: a giant hulking creature as tall as a two-story house. The creature looked like a whale, but it had the teeth of a shark. They walked up right, like humans. And the eyes not that dissimilar from a goat. All five sets of its eyes.

Ray started to shake.

Soon, the creature wasn’t alone, joined by dozens of others of its kind.

Ray looked around as they walked passed him, not paying him any attention.

He turned back around, looking at the sea. A man emerged. His skin was blood-red in color and his eyes were a deep, twisted mix of purple and green. He had no hair and his clothes were just robes wrapped around him.

“Hello, there,” the man said.

Ray’s eyes widened. “You… you can see me?”

“Of course, boy,” the man said. “I’m a different breed compared to the other fools you’ve faced before me.”

“You… know about them?”

“Moloch. The Horseman. The Hidden One. Pandora. Migron and Golan. Set. And even others you don’t know. Yes, I know them all.”

Ray struggled to breathe. He swallowed. “Okay! Well, you seem busy! I’ll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing! I’ll just be on my way and…”

Suddenly, the man grabbed Ray’s arm, gripping hard enough to cause Ray to grunt in pain.

“Tell them,” the man said. “Tell the Witnesses… their struggle… is for nothing. Not. One. Thing. I will have my victory. And there is nothing they can do about it.”

Ray did his best not to show fear. “Go screw yourself, ugly.”

The man laughed. “Brave, boy. But your bravado means nothing to me. Make your peace, child. Death… is coming for all of you.”

He threw Ray’s arm.

Ray woke up with a start. He groaned and rubbed his face. He looked at his arm and saw a deep bruise on his forearm.

“Awwwwwww, crap!” Ray said, nervously.

* * *

Abbie was asleep when she found herself dreaming about an open field. She was alone. It was midday and the sky was cloudy. Dark. Thunder rumbling.

She turned around. A gravestone. It was blank.

Abbie shook her head, her mind getting cloudy.

She looked back at the gravestone.

A name appeared.

Ichabod Crane.

“What the hell?” Abbie whispered.

“He will die.”

Abbie looked all around for the source of the voice. “Who’s there?!”

“He will die. You must accept it. You cannot save him.”

“Who the _hell_ said that?!” Abbie shouted.

“For this war to end, he must die.”

Abbie woke up with a start, sitting up immediately. She struggled to catch her breath. She looked at Ichabod’s side of the bed and panicked when she didn’t him. “Crane?” She looked around, “Crane!” She got up and hurried to the study. She stopped at the door to see him reading.

Ichabod looked up at her, immediately becoming concerned. “Treasure? What’s wrong?”

She hurried to him and hugged him with all she had.

“My love, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“A _really_ bad dream,” she whispered. “That… I’m praying stays just a dream.”

* * *

The following evening, Jenny came over while Ichabod went back to the Archives to continue his research. Abbie was wary about letting Ichabod out of her sight, but she did her best not to put too much stock in that dream. Try as she might, she failed.

Walking out on the porch with a beer and a bottle of water, Abbie handed the water to Jenny, then sat on the swing next to her.

“Thanks,” Jenny opened the bottle and took a drink. She studied Abbie. “That nightmare really messed you up, huh?”

“Yeah,” Abbie whispered.

“It was just a dream, Abbie. Given all we’ve been through, a few nightmares? Not that weird.”

“Just hope it stays that way.”

“How’d things go with Hill?” Jenny asked, shifting the conversation momentarily.

“About as well as it you’d expect,” Abbie answered. She took a sip of beer. “Hill doesn’t remember a thing, which is for the best.”

“And he was the only werewolf victim?”

“So far. I hope _that_ stays that way, too.”

“Well, another weird day in…” Jenny stopped. She groaned, quietly, “Mm.”

Abbie examined her, “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jenny shook her head, “I’m just a little… out of it. Long nights.”

“You need to start sleeping more, Jenny.”

“Oh, kettle, so nice to see you again. You remember me, pot, of course.”

“Ha, ha,” Abbie said, sarcastically. “You heard from Ed or O?”

“They just landed in Chicago when they called,” Jenny answered. “That was about an hour ago. Said the weather was really bad up there.”

“Hm.”

Jenny looked Abbie over, “You worried something bad’s coming.”

“Worse.” Abbie looked at Jenny. “I’m worried it’s already here.”

* * *

**_Chicago._ **

Edom and Osiris walked into the Diamond Club, finding it only populated by the staff as they prepared for the night’s business. Edom and Osiris looked and saw Jessica and Edgar sitting at a back table, where Jessica was waving them over. They walked over, everyone greeted each other, and Edom and Osiris sat down.

“Good to see you both,” Jessica said.

“Likewise,” Edom replied.

“How are things?” Osiris asked.

“Busy, lately,” Jessica said. “I’ve seen an increase in traffic of individuals looking for shelter from one thing or another.”

“I ran across a rather nasty giant in Ireland a few days ago,” Edgar answered. “But, other than that and the odd encounter here and there, nothing severely major.”

“What about you?” Jessica asked Edom and Osiris.

“Some events back home,” Edom admitted. “Activity increase. But still no sign of the Leviathan.”

“Yes, I’ve not encountered any being that would match the amount of power I would suspect it would have,” Edgar explained. “But I did get involved in some other business that, interestingly enough, involved me going to an acquaintance of yours, Edom, for information.”

“Who?” Edom asked.

“Barrister Glyn.”

Edom’s face darkened. “Oh. Him.”

“Oooh,” Jessica said. “That was dangerous.”

“We had a… bit of an argument when we last saw each other.”

“You threatened to kill him if he didn’t give you the location of the Noswaith Tablet,” Edgar smiled.

“He told you that?” Edom asked.

“Yep. What surprised me the most is you threatened him with the wonderful Jenny and noble Joe in tow.”

Edom looked off and grumbled, “Glyn, you meddlesome gossip.”

“You threatened to kill him?” Jessica asked.

“We were in a hurry!” Edom defended.

“Threatening a demon advocate.” Edgar laughed. “I am so very impressed.”

Edom rolled his eyes.

“What business ran you across Glyn’s path, Edgar?” Osiris asked.

Edgar smiled, presenting a leather document holder, full of papers. “Something… very interesting about the magnificent Mills family. I think it explains quite a bit about two of our favorite warriors, Abbie and Jenny.”

“How so?” Edom asked, taking the document holder.

“Read it on your flight back. You’ll see.”

“And the Leviathan?”

“From what little we could gather,” Jessica said, “ _very_ little, mind you, while there’s endless information about leviathans the creatures, we couldn’t really find anything that would lead to a leviathan as powerful as what we’re looking for.”

Edom exhaled. “We’re back to square one, then.”

“To an extent. I’ve heard, and felt to a degree, a rather… alarming amount of activity occurring around Sleepy Hollow.”

“A bit,” Edom confirmed.

“Jenny told us about an incident with a werewolf yesterday,” Osiris noted.

“All of which could very well tie-in to the Leviathan,” Jessica stated.

“Agreed.” Edom exhaled, “Still… a name would still be nice.”

“That we cannot give you.” Jessica took a deep breath before releasing it, “All we can confirm is something _is_ coming. You both need to defend your home. Leave the hunting of clues for the Leviathan to me and Edgar.”

“By yourselves?”

“We’re not exactly alone, dear Edom.”

“Still, that sounds like a dangerous notion,” Osiris said. “I’m not sure about that.”

“We can handle this, Lord Osiris,” Edgar said. “Your attention in necessary elsewhere.”

“If you come across any information, call us and we’ll investigate,” Jessica directed. “We shall do the same should we come across anything you find on your end. But, for now… you need to focus on your home. Leave the globetrotting to us. For now, both of you, stay in Sleepy Hollow.”


	3. Chapter 2: The Return

** Chapter 2: The Return **

The following day, Abbie and Ichabod were in the Archives, reading various books. Jenny, Joe, and Ray walked in, carrying food.

“Hey!” Jenny greeted.

“Hey,” Abbie replied.

“How’s it goin’?” Ray asked.

“Still the same nothing we’ve been finding for the past year.” Abbie put a book on the pile, “No matter how much we read and cross reference, we can’t find anything about a leviathan that would scare a demon like Sytry. Everything we find kinda sounds… run-of-the-mill, if there is such a thing.”

“I still can’t believe I wasn’t around for that,” Jenny said as she and Joe set the food on the table. “You fought a demon prince, king, whatever, and I wasn’t here.”

“You didn’t miss much,” Abbie said.

Joe looked at all the books, “I thought Ed put a lot of this stuff on the computer.”

“He did. All of it, actually. It just helps to go through the actual books. Just in case.”

Jenny smiled. “Crane turned you into such a bookworm.”

“Shut up, Jenny,” Abbie replied while Ichabod just smiled.

The door opened revealing Edom and Osiris, with Edom carrying slingpack on his shoulder and Osiris carrying extra food. “Good evening all!” Edom greeted.

Everyone exchanged greetings.

“We found someone else just pulling up,” Osiris said. “You might know her, yes?” He moved out of the way to allow Sophie to enter.

Ray smiled. “She’s a cutie, for sure. I say she can stay.”

“You’re pretty cute yourself,” Sophie said, as she walked over and kissed Ray.

“Can we please move on?” Edom asked, impatiently.

“Uh-huh,” Jenny smiled. “You’re just saying that because Claudia isn’t here.”

“I’m more than positive I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“He called her no less than five times when we were en route back from Chicago,” Osiris informed.

Edom glared at Osiris, his mouth agape. “Traitor!”

“Good lookin’ out, O,” Abbie said.

Osiris smiled and nodded.

Edom groaned.

“Also, we brought another guest,” Osiris declared.

Ezra walked in, a smile on his face.

“Dad!” Abbie and Jenny said, surprised. They got up and hugged Ezra.

“What are you doing here?” Jenny asked.

“Heard trouble was starting back up,” Ezra answered. “I came to see if I can help.”

“Just glad you’re here,” Abbie smiled. “That’s plenty.”

Osiris smiled. “And… for my last trick… we ran across one more wayfaring traveler making his grand return to Sleepy Hollow.”

Osiris waved toward the door and in walked Frank Irving, a huge smile on his face which caused everyone to smile.

“Hey, everyone,” Frank greeted.

“Frank!” Abbie hugged him.

“Good to see you, Mills,” Frank said.

Jenny hugged Frank next, “What brought you back to town?” They released the hug.

“From what you guys told me about demons popping up again,” Frank answered, “I thought maybe I could come lend a hand. I called Edom and offered to help. So! Here I am.”

“We are most grateful for your presence,” Ichabod said.

Frank smiled.

“He’ll be staying with me during his stay,” Edom said. “Plenty of room in that house.”

“Frank and O staying at your place?” Jenny asked. “Sure he won’t disturb you and Claudia?”

“I cannot count the number of times I’ve told you I would never discuss that subject with you,” Edom said.

Jenny shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I’m not gonna push the envelope.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

Jenny laughed.

“What about you, Dad?” Abbie asked. “You can stay with us if you want.” She motioned to herself and Ichabod.

“I’ll figure it out,” Ezra answered.

“Nonsense!” Ichabod said. “You shall stay with us. I insist!”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re my dad,” Abbie said. “Get over it. You’re staying.”

A smile came to Ezra’s face. “Thank you.”

Abbie smiled back at him then turned her attention to Frank, “How’s Cynthia and Macey, Frank?”

“Doing just fine,” Frank replied.

“Where are they?”

“Safe.”

“They didn’t come with you?”

“Didn’t wanna risk it,” Frank declared. “Just in case things get… hectic.”

“So, you’re sure they’re safe?” Abbie asked. “And, what about your job and everything?”

Frank looked at Edom.

“Again?” Abbie asked.

Edom shrugged.

“And how are you pulling all this off?” Jenny asked.

“You think making sure Frank’s family is safe-guarded and he is given a sufficient excuse for leaving his work for an extended period is a difficult task for me? You greatly underestimate me. I’ve been at this for a while.”

“A good _long_ while,” Jenny smirked.

“I feel like that was shot at my age. And save those jokes for Ichabod. They work on him.”

“I beg your pardon!” Ichabod shouted.

“Before you guys get into it,” Ray spoke up, “can we eat now?”

They sat down and ate, making small talk. They discussed recent developments in everyone’s lives, and, as they finished the meal, the topic of conversation made its way to that of the werewolf.

“Wolfsbane,” Osiris said. “Hm. I’m surprised some werewolves haven’t evolved past that weakness.”

“All the same, I’m grateful for it,” Ichabod replied.

“Indeed. At least you stopped it.”

“Yeah,” Abbie said, quietly with a hint of unease. Ichabod looked at her, worriedly.

Edom took notice of their moods. “Did… something else happen?”

Abbie paused for a while, not sure what to say.

“Abbie,” Jenny said.

Abbie looked at her.

“Tell ‘em.”

Abbie exhaled, ruefully. “I just… I had a bad dream, that’s all.”

“What about?” Osiris asked.

She looked at Ichabod, “I was… standing at his grave.”

Everyone seized at hearing that, exchanging uncomfortable looks with one another.

“Whoa,” Ray whispered.

“That’s a horrifying thought,” Sophie said.

“Yeah,” Abbie said, sadly.

“Dreams have a way of shaking us up,” Ezra spoke up.

“You ain’t lyin’,” Frank agreed.

Ray looked at everyone then exhaled, deciding he better share his own late-night experience. “Don’t feel bad, Abbie. You’re not the only one with weird dreams. Except… mine wasn’t a dream.”

Everyone looked at him, nervously.

“What?” Osiris asked.

Ray sighed. He pulled his shirt sleeve up, revealing the bruise on his forearm.

“Babe!” Sophie said, concernedly.

“What the hell happened, Ray?!” Joe asked.

“I had a dream,” Ray said. “But… it _wasn’t_ a dream. It… was a Spirit Walk. Kinda. But… it wasn’t anywhere I’d ever seen before.”

“Alright, what did you see?” Jenny asked.

Ray took a deep breath and exhaled, “Look, I don’t even know! I was… on a beach. Like a scary beach. I’d never vacation there. Then these… giant… things came out of the water. There was a guy there. I think it was a guy. He didn’t look like a regular guy, but he was… guy-like. His skin was all creepy and he had these… really weird eyes. Like… his eyes were swirling or something and they were purple and green. Anyway, and here’s where it gets weird…”

Everyone froze in place as they stared at him.

“I know that’s saying a lot but _that’s_ my point! The weird thing was… he talked to me. And when I say he talked to me, I mean he _talked to me!_ Not talked around me and I heard it. No, he was _looking_ at me! And _talking_ to me! Then he grabbed me! Hence this lovely souvenir. And he said… that we couldn’t stop him. I mean, he said Witnesses but… yeah.”

Everyone sat still, taking a few moments to process what they heard.

“Most disturbing,” Ichabod said.

“Can you describe them?” Abbie asked. “The things you saw from the water?”

“Like… giant whale-like, demon-lookin’ monsters with lots of eyes.”

“Hmm,” Edom mused. “That description matches the Leviathans of Messezit. They’re an even older variant of the leviathans most are familiar with.”

“Were they like the ones you fought?” Jenny asked.

“We did battle with a sparse few. Yet and still, I’ve never known of one so powerful even demons would bow to it.”

“So, Leviathans predate demons?” Abbie asked.

“Yes and no,” Edom answered. “Most demons and leviathans came into being around the same time. The newer demons were my former kin, the Fallen; a group of which Lucifer was chief.”

“So these Leviathans are demons, then?” Ichabod asked.

“Not in the strictest sense. Their lineage is… a bit different. I’ll put this way: demons as you know them are old but there are also archdemons, who have long since died off. They, like leviathans, far more ancient than you think.”

Ichabod paused. “How… much more ancient?”

“Let me put it this way and this should explain it,” Edom admitted, “I have no idea.”

Ichabod raised an inquisitive finger. “The eyes.” He looked at Ray, “Of the man you saw. Describe them again.”

“Uhhh,” Ray began, “they were purple and green. But… they mixed together.”

“Similar to waves of water swirling? Such as a whirlpool?”

“Yeah. Yeah! That’s a good way to put it.”

Ichabod, hurriedly, got up and walked over to stack of books he had previously discarded and began, feverishly, rummaging through them. As Ichabod searched, everyone stared at Abbie, expectantly.

Abbie took notice of their collective, anxious stares. “What?”

“Your husband,” Jenny pointed out.

“So?”

“We thought you could decipher his weird rituals.”

“Hey, I just sleep with him!” Abbie declared. “I don’t understand everything he does.”

Edom rolled his eyes and Ezra coughed, nervously, while everyone quietly laughed.

“Ah!” Ichabod said. He walked over with a book and sat back down. “I thought this meant nothing. I should’ve known better.”

“You thought what meant nothing?” Abbie asked.

Ichabod put the book on the table. “A journal of a soldier named Cibrán. He served under Beowulf.”

Ray’s eyes widened, “Whooooaaaa, hold up! Beowulf? _The_ Beowulf? Like the old poem about the badass who murdered a monster, the monster’s mother, and a dragon Beowulf? You guys got stuff about Beowulf in here, too?!”

“We told you wanted to read these books,” Jenny mentioned.

“You didn’t tell me they were _this_ awesome!”

“Edgar would die to read that book,” Edom smiled.

“He can have it when all this is done,” Abbie said.

“Uh, he’s gotta wait his turn!” Ray said.

Abbie rolled her eyes. She looked at Ichabod, “What’d you read?”

“Well, so, you know, what I’m reading is a rough translation,” Ichabod explained. “Therefore, some of my translations may be a slight inaccurate. Mind you, still enough for everyone to understand. But the exact wording will be…”

“Crane,” Abbie interrupted. “I love you. You’re the love of my life. Now, shut up and read the damn book.”

While everyone had to stop themselves from laughing, Ichabod looked at Abbie, nervously, “Reading… the damn book, Treasure.” He flipped through the book. “Ah! Here we are. ‘I joined my king and my fellow knights, journeying deep into the forest. The demon had already slaughtered many of our ranks but King Beowulf refused to show it any fear. We marched into the forest, coming to a grand tree where the demon stood, surrounded by the corpses of our countrymen. My king and the demon exchanged words but fear gripped me. The demon’s eyes. I had never seen eyes such as these. They didn’t seem to be eyes. But a dark sea never seen before or never meant to be seen by the eyes of man. The colors of an early twilight and an emerald field at dusk. Unnatural. Unholy. My king told me a tale of his battle with Grendel. I never thought the day would come where I would encounter a creature of any kind such as that.

“‘But before us, this demon stood. We charged. Fighting it with all we had. Three days. We did battle with the demon for three days. Many of our company were lost in the struggle. Eventually, my king managed to drive his sword through the demon’s chest. The demon forced himself away from my king’s sword and backed away, pained and weary. He growled at King Beowulf before bellowing, “This victory will not stand forever! I shall return! Your kind shall pay!” My king showed no fear. “We shall be ready,” King Beowulf declared. “Return when you are ready, Thrasydaeus. You will be defeated again.” The demon then disappeared in wave of darkness. We returned to our home, mourned our fallen. Then my king called me to his presence. He explained to me the evils of the world must always fought. We will experience fear. But we should never give in to it. I cannot promise I will never surrender to fear. But I swore to my king to always try. He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded. “That is all we can do,” he said to me. Truly, no greater king or warrior has there ever been or will there ever be.’”

“Thrasydaeus,” Edom breathed out, as all the color drained from him.

Osiris interlocked his hands and growled, “Thrasydaeus.”

Everyone looked at him, worriedly. “Okay, Ed’s scared,” Joe said. “Ed’s scared and O’s pissed. And that makes me terrified.”

“Thrasydaeus,” Edom repeated. “ _He’s_ the Leviathan.” He stood up and started to pace, “That… changes… everything.”

“Who is he?” Abbie asked.

Edom stopped and exhaled. “You know one of Lucifer’s titles is ‘the father of lies’.”

“One of his more dubious designations,” Ichabod confirmed.

“And entirely accurate,” Osiris added.

“Agreed but that’s not my point,” Edom said. “If Lucifer is the father of lies, then Thrasydaeus is the grandfather.”

“Whoa,” most of the group breathed out.

Edom paced again. “Thrasydaeus. He is the true Leviathan? The first? But how?”

“Is that who we’re dealing with?” Sophie asked.

“If he is, as I said, it changes everything,” Edom answered.

“How?” Abbie asked.

“Because we aren’t fighting just any entity. We are fighting one of the most dangerous entities to ever exist. If he is our enemy… and this is who he truly is… there are no more rules left to follow… and there are no lines that cannot be crossed to defeat him. Simply put… this has just become a must-win situation. At any cost.”

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Sleepy Hollow._ **

Disguised in a more human-looking form, Thrasydaeus walked into the Old Town Hall. He looked around, sensing where the pull he was feeling was at its strongest. He followed the pull and stood over the spot. He cut his hand and drops of his black blood fell onto the ground. After a few drops landed on to the ground, Thrasydaeus stood back and sheathed his knife. He surged his power over the wound, healing it. He closed his eyes, opened them up, and his eyes, now the deepest color of purple-and-green possible, began swirling. He began to chant in ancient language.

A great blaze appeared before him and, soon, a body began to emerge within the flame. The body was screaming in anguish as it took shape.

The body was female. White skin.

And red hair.

After another moment, Thrasydaeus stopped his chant and the fire subsided until it died away. He looked down at the naked female kneeling before him as she struggled to catch her breath.

“Hmm,” Thrasydaeus mused. “Interesting. You’re still conscious. Where you were, I’d imagined the sudden stop to that pain would make anyone else fall comatose. Perhaps something… keeps you with us here. Keeps you awake.” He knelt down, whispering, “Or someone.”

The woman didn’t look up.

“I can see into your mind, your heart. Your soul. You want revenge, yes? You have great rage within you. I have need of it.”

The woman still didn’t lift her head.

“I’m sure you’ve heard this before. Promises of revenge and power and more. But unlike Moloch, my word carries far more weight. And it comes with revenge against Ichabod Crane and Abigail Mills.”

The woman seized up.

“Ah!” Thrasydaeus smiled. “I see I have your attention now. I have need of you. I brought you from the depths of Hell. With naught but a few words and trickle of blood. You know I am powerful. On the power you’ve experienced so far, you know my word is worth its weight gold hundreds of times… _thousands_ of times over. Pledge yourself to me… and I will give you every desire of your heart.”

“I…” the woman said, “I swear… my life… to you.”

Thrasydaeus stood up straight. “Declare your name.”

The woman looked up at him. “Katrina.”


	4. Chapter 3: Legacies

** Chapter 3: Legacies **

**_The Archives._ **

The team was considering what they just learned about Thrasydaeus, the true name of the Leviathan. It was a lot to take in, given Edom’s concerns and Osiris’s demeanor when his name came up, but it was more than they had before.

“Now, we know a little more about what we’re dealing with,” Abbie said.

“But… Thrasydaeus?” Ray asked. “What’s with that name? Could it be any longer?”

“Actually, yes,” Edom said. “Other names he goes by… well, they are quite extensive and fall into the territory of maddening if a human tries to say them.”

“What is it with you supernatural types? I mean… is there not a god or ancient being named… Bob? Cindy? Mike? Melanie? Will? No, of course not. That’s too easy. You guys gotta have names like Abraham, Methuselah, or John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt!”

“How did I know he was gonna work that in?” Abbie asked.

“Technically, Methuselah was a name for a human,” Edom replied. “Same with Abraham. Though, to be fair, one of the original bearers of that name did become the father of many nations.”

“I actually knew several fellows named Abraham,” Ichabod added.

“Oh, there’s a shock!” Ray said. “Coming from the guy named ‘Ichabod’!”

Ichabod straightened up. “Well. I can confidently say I did nothing to deserve that broadside, Ray.”

Ray smirked, “Had to do it, man. I never have a joke for you. It’s rare that I can get you.”

Ichabod rolled his eyes.

“Hey, what else did you guys find out?” Jenny asked, directing the question at Edom and Osiris.

“Not that much on the Leviathan front,” Osiris admitted. “Though now we have more to report to Jessica and Edgar.”

“You’re not gonna look into it more yourselves?” Frank asked.

“Jessica advised we stay in Sleepy Hollow, given the increase in activity. I couldn’t but agree.”

“But, Jenny, to your question: Edgar ran across something rather interesting in his travels,” Edom went into his slingpack and pulled out the leather document holder. “Something that will interest… the fair ladies of the Mills descent.”

“Us?” Jenny asked. She and Abbie looked at each other then back at Edom.

“Indeed.” Edom looked at Ezra, “And I imagine this would concern you, too. Since you’re here and all.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir Edom,” Ezra chuckled.

“What’d he find?” Abbie asked.

“According to these records,” Edom began, “you’re descended from lineages of demon hunters. Warriors sworn to always stand against evil.”

Abbie and Jenny paused then whispered, “Whoa.”

“By the way,” Edom looked at Ezra then back at Abbie and Jenny, “that’s _both_ sides of your family.” He opened the document holder and spread out a few of the papers, “Some of the earliest accounts dating all the way back to 494 B.C., specifying warriors that used to hunt demons in what is now present-day Nigeria. Other notes mention hunts in areas that are now Libya, Sudan, Ethiopia, Egypt, and so on.”

“Apologies for the Egypt ones,” Osiris said. “We somehow always seemed to miss a couple of demons on our land, despite our best efforts.”

“They were even battling demons in Africa?” Abbie asked.

“Absolutely,” Edom replied. “Africa is one of the centers of all life in this world, Abbie. Don’t let anyone fool you on that score. Some of the first lines of defense against the greatest evils in existence were in Africa. Your bloodline… had made it their mission to keep demons from running amok on this world.”

“Hence one of the many heinous, sadistic reasons for the slave trade,” Osiris explained.

Everyone in the room paused. “Demons did that?” Abbie asked.

“Partially, as sad as that is to say,” Edom answered. “Demons used their influence to accelerate the slave trade in some ways. But, make no mistake; there were plenty of evil people who did it for their nefarious means, but all that did was aid the demons more and, trust me, they took full advantage of it. They had many tribes either killed or captured, with many warriors enslaved and shipped around the world, making it easier for the demons to infiltrate the rest of the world.”

“Despite the lack of frontline defenses, it never truly stopped the warriors,” Osiris declared. “The battlegrounds simply shifted. But the soldiers battled on, whether they knew it or not. Some were well-aware of their lineage, some just knew they had to fight back, often with direct force. Some merely inspired action within others.”

“Grace Dixon being a witch of light being one example of someone aware of her lineage. Another was Harriet Tubman.” Edom chuckled, “Now, _that_ was a tough lady! She wasn’t a witch, but, the way she handled a gun, she didn’t need to be!”

“In conjunction, there were others who did battle in… not as conventional of ways.”

“Like how?” Abbie asked.

“Oh, how did Edgar put it when he spoke to you about Grace’s journal?” Edom asked. “They… ‘existed to inspire’, you could say.” He smiled.

A smile crept across Abbie’s face.

“Brave individuals such as Fredrick Douglass, Robert Smalls, Sojourner Truth, Olaudah Equiano, Ignatius Sancho, just to name a few.”

“All of them were descended from demon hunters?” Abbie asked.

“Some,” Edom answered. “They rest were inspire to stand, either directly or indirectly. In their private lives, they battled their own demons, but their combined efforts began to give those of African descent a voice, confidence. Hope. That same hope inspires of all walks of life. And that’s something demons cannot stand. Hope is one of the most powerful weapons humans possess.”

“Sounds like something you’d say in a fable to teach a lesson,” Jenny noted.

“Does that make it any less true?”

Jenny shrugged, “You got me there.”

“It takes hope _and_ action, of course. But most actions are taken because the hope exists in the first place.” Edom looked back and forth between the Mills women, “Why do you think Moloch worked so hard to keep you both at bay as children?” He looked at Abbie, “Either by you not wishing to see the world as you know it truly to be,” he looked at Jenny, “or seeing too much of it at an age where you could not begin to comprehend or understand it? Thus, just considered, what some would call, crazy?” He looked at Ezra, “Or even robbing the hope away from you… causing you to run from your family, entirely?”

Abbie and Jenny looked at each other, remembering those hard days as kids then the difficult period when they reunited once Abbie was revealed to be a Witness. They looked at Ezra, remembering the hard days of trying to be a family again. It was hard for Abbie and Jenny to get passed the resentment and the pain. It was hard for Ezra to come to terms with what he had truly done to his daughters by abandoning.

They were grateful those days were long behind them.

“You know the power hope has,” Edom continued, focusing on Abbie and Jenny. “Moreover, you know the power _hopelessness_ has. You are descended from those who never gave up. Without even knowing it, you both honored your legacy by forging your own, one of confronting fear and never letting it destroy or conquer you.”

Abbie and Jenny smiled.

“Despite me,” Ezra whispered.

“You made a mistake,” Osiris said. “A failure. Yes. You failed. However, Ezra… you faced that failure. You accepted your role in it, and you have fought your way to make amends. That is the mark of a warrior, as well. Not the repeated triumphs. But the rise from failure.”

“And, I gotta say,” Abbie said. She smiled at Ezra, “I like where things are now.”

“Same,” Jenny agreed.

Ezra smiled.

“Okay, so…” Ray spoke up, “I gotta ask something real quick.”

“By all means, Ray,” Osiris said.

“If I’m getting this right, Abbie and Jenny have been badasses since birth? It was just their destiny to be awesome?”

“A succinct way to put it,” Osiris shrugged, “but accurate, yes.”

“Okay. Because… yeah, that’s not news at all.”

The room had a laugh at that.

“Do you think it explains why I was chosen to be a Witness?” Abbie asked.

“That was because you were the right choice,” Edom answered. “Your heritage had nothing to do with that.”

“You read that somewhere?”

“No. I know it in my heart.”

“He’s not wrong,” Ichabod spoke up.

* * *

After getting home, Abbie went to her bedroom and sat on the mattress. She thought about everything Edom said about her lineage. She got off the bed and kneeled down, reaching under the bed. She pulled out a large, metal case and opened it up. Inside sat Grace Dixon’s journal.

She pulled out the journal, sat back on the bed, put the journal in her lap, and stared at it. She exhaled.

Ichabod walked in, “Treasure.”

Abbie looked up at him and smiled. “Hey.”

He walked over and sat down next to her.

“It’s a lot to take in,” she said. “Knowing… I was always meant to do this. Every time I hear something confirming my status as a Witness… it’s the same overwhelming feeling all over again.”

“I can only imagine.” He looked at the journal, “Did you ever start writing in it?”

“No, not yet,” she answered. “I was… kinda hoping to wait until this is over.”

“We’re basing a lot on our victory, aren’t we?”

She looked at him, remembering their discussion of children when their mission was over. “Yeah, we are.” She looked at the journal, “But… all of this… kinda makes me want to write something.”

“Of course.”

She looked at him, “Wanna help me with some of details I’m fuzzy with?”

“It would be my pleasure, my love,” he smiled.

She eyed him up and down, suggestively. “And no getting distracted.”

“Treasure!”

“Relax.” Abbie smiled, mischievously. “I was talking to myself.”

* * *

**_Outside of Sleepy Hollow._ **

Thrasydaeus brought Katrina to a mansion, hidden in the forest a few miles away from town. The area around the mansion was hidden with a magic spell to keep them from being found out. As Katrina looked around the barren mansion, she stared at Thrasydaeus as he gazed at the flames in the fireplace.

“That’s probably the one bit of Creation that’s rather impressive,” Thrasydaeus mused. “Fire. It does have its uses.”

“Who are you?” Katrina asked. “Truly.”

Thrasydaeus chuckled. He let out a contemplative yet seemingly relaxed exhale as he threw his head back, “Ahhhh! I’ve had so many names throughout time. I’ve settled on Thrasydaeus for the past few millennia. But some of my names… it would drive you mad to simply hear them uttered.”

“And why do you need me?”

Thrasydaeus turned to her, “Do you know the true power of despair? Of pain?”

“Yes,” Katrina answered.

“No. You don’t. You have no idea. But you must learn it soon. I have need of its effects.”

“In what regard?”

“You are to keep the Witnesses at bay,” Thrasydaeus declared. “They are not to leave Sleepy Hollow.”

“At bay?” Katrina asked. “I’m not allowed to kill them?”

“Not yet. I still have need for one of them. I’m not sure which yet.”

“You’re not sure?”

“My power is vast.” Thrasydaeus growled, “Yet… it has its limits. For the moment. And the Witnesses are my primary threat.”

Katrina nodded, “Very well. It’ll be nothing to combat them. They’re bond was very nearly broken once. I will merely convince Ichabod that my return was of a divine nature. I’ll simply capture his heart again and…”

“You may not find that as easy as you believe it to be,” Thrasydaeus interrupted. “Your claim to Ichabod’s heart is not as strong as it once was.”

Katrina studied Thrasydaeus. “What makes you so sure?”

“The simple fact that he has taken a new bride.”

Katrina’s eyes widened. “WHO?!”

“The other Witness,” Thrasydaeus answered. “Abigail Mills.”

Katrina started breathing in heaves. Her mind screeched to a halt at hearing that. It took her a minute to find her voice, seething, “He… married… _her?!_ ”

Thrasydaeus laughed. “Well! I imagine he needed something to occupy his time after your demise.”

Katrina did her best to control her shaking. “Do they have children?”

“As of the moment, no. If they did… this conversation would be quite different.”

Katrina let out a low growl. “And are you sure you wish them alive?”

“For now,” Thrasydaeus admitted.

“It would be easier if they were dead. Removed from the problem.”

“No. Dead, they might become an even greater threat. The Soul of a Witness is more dangerous if it goes before Yahweh ahead of its time, especially if it’s under the wrong conditions.”

“How?” Katrina asked.

“Such a concept would be difficult to explain.” Thrasydaeus stepped toward her, “To put it simply, for anyone to kill a Witness invites danger and wrath. Only the most foolish would dare attempt it. For now, all I need is for you to combat them, distract them. We will kill them, _both_ of them, in time. You have my word. Aid me in this, Katrina. And when I have conquered everything that is rightfully mine, I will reshape the world, _all_ of existence, and I will return your son to you and anything else wish.”

“How are they such a threat?” Katrina asked.

“Because the Witnesses are the only ones who can kill me.”

“How?”

Thrasydaeus stared at her. “You must simply know this, Katrina: plans were set in motion long before your entire species was brought to life, before your world was even formed. And, in a strange way, you had a hand in helping with that plan to come to its current stage.”

Katrina blinked in surprise. “Me?”

“Despite what most will tell you, Katrina, the will of Jehovah is beyond contestation by lesser beings such as yourself. He will have His will done, regardless. Only I am powerful enough to topple Him. All you did was fulfill a prophecy of the Witnesses. But the powers you drew on… came from several sources. One, of which… was mine. The same day you saved Ichabod and the power that caused he and Abraham Van Brunt to awaken in this time.”

Katrina paused. “You… your powers… I used to save them?”

“Partially. You pulled on power across time and space to save your former beloved. But… in doing so… you stole something from me. But you were hardly the first to do so.” Thrasydaeus walked closer to Katrina, “In Ichabod’s blood, the power he’s accrued over the years. His hope, his faith, his devotion. Even the love he has for his wife…”

“He does _not_ love her!” Katrina shouted, angrily.

Thrasydaeus laughed. “You amuse me, Katrina. But your rage can be an asset. But, I digress… all Ichabod has seen and done has made him strong enough to be a threat. The same can be said for the other Witness.”

“Even if all you say is true, you brought me to life from almost nothing. Ichabod cannot match your power.”

“Who said anything about _matching_ my power? Empires have crumbled due to far more reasons than opposing armies. After all… Rome fell due to an inside enemy. The British rule nearly collapsed due to arrogance on the part of its leaders.” Thrasydaeus smiled. “And you lost your son and husband because you believed your power was greater than it truly was. I fear not opposing might, Katrina. I concern myself with the irritating trait you humans possess. Your will to survive and your ability to hope. Do not let the naysayers and the doubters fool you: the hope humans possess is one of the greatest weapons in all of Creation.”

Katrina considered all she just heard, but the matter of vengeance took over her mind. “What would you have me do?” she asked.

“You’ll need to gather your strength,” Thrasydaeus answered. “A few days. Then… break their hope.”

“Happily.”

“You will not be alone in this task. Soon, you will pay them a visit. But you will tell them nothing of me.”

“As you wish.”

Thrasydaeus smiled. “Take heart, Katrina. Soon… both of us shall have our desires fulfilled.”


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.21
> 
> I know I'm going through this kind of fast, but, given this year and the fact that school is about to start back up, I want to finish this as quickly as possible. I hope you all don't mind the fast pace. And I hope you all are enjoying it so far.

** Chapter 4: Dark Vengeance **

**_September 20 th 2019._ **

The next few days came with supernatural activity throughout town but nothing Earth shattering. Edom and Frank were reading books at Edom’s home when Claudia arrived.

“Hey, guys,” Claudia greeted.

Frank nodded at her, “Claudia, hey.”

“Hello, my love,” Edom greeted.

Claudia walked over and kissed Edom. “Hard at work?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

“Now that we got a name, we’ve been looking for anything that would tell us about this Threshold guy,” Frank added.

“Thrasydaeus,” Edom corrected.

“Whatever.”

Claudia laughed. “Where’s O?”

“Doing a light patrol with Ray,” Edom answered.

“Got it. Hey, have you guys been listening to the news?”

“Not today. Why?”

“They’re have been a lot of weird weather occurrences popping up lately,” Claudia replied.

Edom narrowed his eyes, “Weird how?”

“Like it’s been raining in places where it doesn’t usually rain. And some minor earthquakes a lot of places. Nothing like… destructive but the ground still moved a bit.”

“Hm.”

Frank stared at Edom, “I’ve known Crane long enough to recognize that ‘Hm’ anywhere. What’s on your mind?”

“Well…” Edom sighed, “misplaced weather patterns have long since been a sign of supernatural activity. Along with a change in wildlife in any given area.”

“You gonna look into it?”

“No, too much happening here. But I’ll tell Edgar and Jessica to see if they can find any connection to strange weather patterns and the supernatural.”

“That’s not always the case it?” Claudia asked. “I mean… if it suddenly rains in the Sahara desert, that doesn’t mean that a powerful demon suddenly showed up.” She felt a shiver go up her spine. “Right?”

“Well…” Edom took a deep breath, “I’ll put it this way: it doesn’t… _not_ mean that. All the time.”

“Wow,” Frank said, “Abbie was right. You can be a little creepy when you’re not trying.”

Edom paused. “She said that, did she? Wonderful.”

Claudia kissed Edom on the cheek. “I don’t think you’re creepy.”

“Thank you.”

“All the time.”

Edom’s eyes widened then he shouted, in an offended tone, “Really?!”

Claudia and Frank laughed.

* * *

That evening, Ray and Osiris were driving around town in Ray’s truck, with Ray talking to keep them occupied.

“And _then_ in 1999,” Ray said, “Mick Foley beat the Rock on a taping of RAW but, since they used to film RAW a day before, it didn’t air until Monday, same day as Nitro. WCW gave away the results from RAW on their own taping of Nitro, but the fans were so mad at Nitro’s main event, they switched to RAW and WCW lost in the ratings that night. They never really recovered in the ratings after that. About 2 years later, they folded.”

“Fascinating!” Osiris said, genuinely intrigued. “So, these… Monday night wars were simply a… means to attract viewers?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Amazing. You’re quite knowledgeable in this arena, Ray.”

Ray chuckled, “Grew up on the stuff, man. It’s just fun, easy to get lost in. Plus, the men and women who do it are just athletes. I know some people have their strong opinions about it and make fun of guys like me who love it, but hey! What can I do? People can call it what they want. It’s loads of fun.”

“I ruled during an era where actual lives were at stake in duels,” Osiris admitted. “And that was, relatively, common entertainment. Trust me. A sport or spectacle where the stakes are merely wins and losses for championships with no lives on the line? No matter how others view it, it is a very much welcome improvement, indeed.”

Ray scoffed. “I can bet.” He paused then chuckled. “I almost forget I’m friends with a literal god. You’re just a regular dude, sometimes, O.”

Osiris chuckled. “That’s probably because none of you bow to me when I enter a room.”

“Want us to start?”

“In the name of Ra, please, do not.”

Ray laughed.

Osiris turned serious. “Stop, Ray.”

Ray stopped the car. “What’s up?”

“Pull over.”

“Okay,” Ray said, nervously.

Suddenly, the sound of beating wings could be heard over head.

The wings sounded much larger than usual wings.

“Ohhhhhh, crap,” Ray whispered.

Osiris’s eyes glowed gold and he summoned his khopesh to his hand. Ray pulled his gun and loaded a bullet into the chamber.

“We have to get out, don’t we?” Ray asked.

“Call Abbie,” Osiris said. “Gate, too, if you can reach him.”

“Right.” Ray pulled out his cell phone.

“Stay in the truck for now.”

“What?” Ray asked, perplexed.

But Osiris had already closed the door behind him.

“Aw, man!” Ray hurried and found Abbie’s number, while simultaneously sending out a call to Gate.

Osiris stood in the middle of the road, looking up and down the street and in the sky. He steadied his breathing.

Something flew by, almost as quickly as a hummingbird.

“Bats,” Osiris grumbled.

Suddenly, a bat the size of a greyhound flew down at Osiris, screeching as it did so. He easily dodged and decapitated it.

“WHOA!” Ray shouted.

“RAY, STAY IN THE TRUCK!” Osiris ordered.

Suddenly, no less than twenty of the bats appeared out of darkness. Osiris readied himself for the attack.

A few minutes later, Gate arrived on the seen tackling one of the bats right out of the air and biting its head off. Edom drove up a minute later with Frank in the car.

“What the hell am I looking at?” Frank asked, horrified.

“Stay here!” Edom rushed out of the car, summoning his sword. He charged in and joined the battle.

* * *

Abbie and Ichabod were racing toward the scene. They could see Edom, Osiris, and Gate fighting the bats when a line of fire appearing, cutting off the path of their SUV. Ichabod, who was driving, slammed on the brakes.

“What the hell?” Abbie asked.

Abbie and Ichabod got out but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a woman emerging from the fire.

Immediately, they recognized her.

Abbie’s eyes widened.

Ichabod felt his chest constrict.

Yet Katrina merely smiled at them a sick, evil grin.

“Good evening,” Katrina greeted.

“Katrina…” Ichabod whispered in a terrified tone. “It can’t be…”

“What the hell?” Abbie said, in disbelief.

“Ichabod,” Katrina said. “Abigail. It’s been some time.”

“Katrina?” Abbie shook her head. “How…”

“You can thank my new ally. He’s given me a proper chance to have my revenge.” Katrina looked over her shoulder. “Hm. It seems _your_ new allies are rather adept. Just as I was told.”

“Told by whom?” Ichabod asked, coldly.

“You’ll know. Oh so very soon.” Katrina began to step back, “This was merely a… reintroduction. But soon… you will all know true pain. True sorrow. And there is nothing you can do to stop it.” Katrina stepped back into the fire and disappeared a moment later. The flames died away as well.

The bats flew away and Edom, Osiris, and Gate stared up at the sky to make sure they were gone.

Ray got out of his truck and Frank got out of the car and they approached the trio. “Okay, what the hell was that?!” Ray asked.

“Those were bats,” Edom said. “From the pits of Tartarus.”

“Tartarus?” Frank asked. “Like… the Greek place?”

“Yes.”

“And how the hell did they get here?!” Ray asked.

“I don’t know,” Edom answered.

Frank looked and saw Abbie and Ichabod, taking note of the looks on their faces. “Something’s wrong.”

Osiris looked over and saw the Witnesses. “Yes. Very wrong.”

They all walked over to Abbie and Ichabod. “Abbie?” Frank asked. “Crane? What’s wrong?”

Edom looked down, examining the ground, “There was fire here. But… it was not natural.”

“No, it most certainly was not,” Osiris agreed. He looked at Ichabod, “What happened?”

Ichabod looked up, sadly. “It was… Katrina.”

Edom, Frank, Ray, Osiris, and Gate all froze.

“Katrina?!” Edom shouted in shock.

“Oh, my God…” Frank breathed out, throwing his head back.

Ray struggled to find the right words, “But… but… but… you told me she was dead!”

“She was,” Abbie whispered.

Osiris shook his head, “How…”

Edom looked up, suddenly. “Abraham!”

* * *

They all drove off to the caves where Edom had imprisoned Abraham. Once arriving at the cave’s entrance, they rushed inside.

They saw the cage.

But it was empty.

The door blown off its hinges.

Abraham was gone.

* * *

Abraham was in the mansion, standing before Thrasydaeus who stood in front of a dilapidated fireplace with his arms folded.

“Be patient, Horseman,” Thrasydaeus said. “My reason for freeing you will be revealed soon.”

A flash of fire appeared behind Abraham and Katrina appeared.

Katrina saw Abraham and smiled. “Abraham!”

Abraham seized up.

“My love!” Katrina walked toward him.

Abraham took a step back.

Katrina stopped. “Still so distrusting of me?”

“You should not be, Abraham,” Thrasydaeus declared, getting their attention. “I revived Katrina for the same reason I freed you. I have need of you against Ichabod Crane.”

Abraham didn’t move.

“To prove my word is my bond,” Thrasydaeus waved his hand and the cage containing Abraham’s head appeared, floating in midair. “A gift to you, Abraham.”

Abraham seized up. He tentatively approached the cage. He stopped.

Thrasydaeus chuckled then nodded.

Abraham took the cage. He opened it and removed his head from the cage. He attached his head back on to his shoulders and a few painful moments later, Abraham’s face took its previous form. However, his skin was greyer and more dried that it had been before.

“Hm,” Thrasydaeus narrowed his eyes. “Interesting.”

“What’s wrong with him?!” Katrina asked, alarmedly.

“Nothing, actually. But his natural age seems to have some effect on his appearance. He’s also a bit weaker. However, that’s from the cage the archangel had him locked in. A rather impressive design, really.”

“Can we fix him?” Katrina asked.

“At current, no,” Thrasydaeus answered.

Katrina glared at Thrasydaeus.

“I told you I am not what I once was. At the moment. And there is… interference in Abraham’s case. His full strength should return soon enough.”

Abraham looked at Thrasydaeus and struggled to speak for a few moments. He finally managed to do, asking in a raspy voice, “Who are you?” He began to clear his throat.

“Call me Thrasydaeus,” he introduced.

“He saved me,” Katrina explained to Abraham. She took hold of Abraham’s hand, “He saved _you_. He will give us our revenge.”

Abraham snatched his hand away. “Our? I’m quite certain your surname is still ‘Crane.’”

“A mistake, I assure you!” Katrina declared, angrily.

Abraham narrowed his eyes.

Katrina softened the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice, “I was wrong to ever reject you. But I can make it right. I will! I correct the injustice I did to you. We can do it together. Join me. Pledge yourself to Thrasydaeus. And we shall have our revenge.”

“I’ve heard promises such as that before,” Abraham replied.

“Not from me,” Thrasydaeus declared.

Abraham glared at him.

“Serve me, Abraham. When I am victorious and all of Creation is mine, I will give you both a world. Where you both may have anything your hearts’ desire. A world where you will be above kings, above emperors. You’ll be gods.”

Abraham stared at Katrina then looked at Thrasydaeus. The words of Osiris and Edom came to Abraham’s mind, telling Abraham he had a role to play before this war ended. Perhaps for the better. Abraham dwelled on those statements but wasn’t sure if they were true.

But in this moment, those words seem to carry no weight. Not like the words of this being. Thrasydaeus’s very presence seemed to exude power. Where as Moloch had an enormous amount of power, Thrasydaeus’s power seemed to be far beyond even him, bordering on suffocating in a way. And Abraham had Katrina here. She was even claiming her love for him.

Abraham felt this could be the chance to get back everything he ever lost. He could have Katrina and live free of bonds to any master.

But he still had his reservations.

After all, this still sounded too good to be true. Like all of the promises he had heard before.

“I will work with you,” Abraham declared. “But I will pledge nothing… until I am certain.”

While Katrina stared at Abraham surprised at his statement, Thrasydaeus narrowed his eyes. Yet he smiled. “Very well,” Thrasydaeus nodded. “I agree to your terms.”

Katrina breathed a sigh of relief while Abraham kept his indifference.

“Now, as for the Witnesses…” Thrasydaeus looked at Katrina. “Wound them. Hurt them. Break them. But do not kill them. Not yet. I still have plans for them. But do not underestimate them. They have powerful new allies.”

“Very,” Abraham confirmed.

“I noticed,” Katrina agreed. “How do you propose we face them?”

“For the moment, I would advise you to stay away from battle, Abraham. Your strength will return. In time. As for you Katrina, you will combat them with this.” Thrasydaeus waved his hand and two crystals appeared, attached to a silver necklace. “This will give you even greater powers, aiding you against the Witnesses and their allies.”

Katrina took the necklace and put it on. “Very well. Thank you, my lord.”

“I’ll leave this to you until I return.”

“Where will you be?” Abraham asked.

“Attending to other business,” Thrasydaeus answered. “Don’t worry about me. Focus on your task. Remember: the _Witnesses_ are not to be killed. As to their allies… I leave them entirely in your hands.”

Katrina smiled, devilishly. “Yes, my lord.”


	6. Chapter 5: Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.24
> 
> All I can say is... sorry.

** Chapter 5: Loss **

**_The Archives._ **

Everyone met up in the Archives that night. The revelation of Katrina’s return and Abraham’s escape generated a somber and anxious mood among the team.

“This is bad!” Ray shouted as he paced. “This is _reeeeeeally_ , really bad!”

“Well,” Osiris said. “He’s not mistaken.”

“How the hell is that _bitch_ back?!” Jenny asked, angrily.

“The Leviathan,” Osiris mused.

“Thrasydaeus,” Edom groaned. “It must’ve been.”

“What makes you so sure?” Joe asked.

“He brought Katrina back from hell and none of us noticed? Only the strongest of beings can do something like that.”

“What’s with this guy?” Ray asked. “Why the hell would he need Katrina and now the Horseman?”

“I’m more concerned with those two will do now,” Edom said. “The stakes have just increased. And they’re at a level I’m not at all comfortable with.”

“You and me both,” Jenny said.

The group looked at Ichabod and Abbie, neither had said a word since finding Abraham’s cage empty. They knew Katrina’s rage. They knew she wouldn’t stop. Katrina would do whatever was necessary to kill them. And now, she had Abraham, and, if the Leviathan was truly behind this, they both had back-up.

Very powerful back-up.

“But what does the Leviathan need them for?” Joe asked. “I just don’t get that. What could they possibly do to help him he can’t do himself?”

“I still don’t know,” Edom answered. “He’s been quiet for so many centuries. I don’t know what brought him forward now.”

“We must hunt them,” Osiris said. “I will make contact with Artemis and Simon. We need them in Sleepy Hollow, now more than ever.”

Ray paused. “What are the chances the Leviathan stuck around?”

Everyone turned to him.

“What do you mean?” Joe asked.

“Okay, hear me out,” Ray began, “this Thresy dude is supposed to be all-powerful, yeah? But he resurrects Ichabod’s ex and gets his crazy former best friend out of jail? What the hell would he need them for? It can’t be just to screw with us. And, if he’s so powerful, I don’t think he needs bodyguards.”

Edom considered that. “It’s a distraction.” He exhaled. “Oh, it’s a good one, but it’s a distraction, nevertheless. He’s keeping us here.”

“Then if we stay, we’re playing into his hands,” Osiris pointed out.

“But if we leave, that bitch will tear through town,” Jenny pointed out. “Maybe some of us can go after the Leviathan, but Katrina and Abraham together? That’s a lot of trouble.”

Everyone thought about it.

“I vote for all of us staying here to deal with this,” Joe declared.

“I second that,” Frank concurred.

“Agreed,” Osiris groaned. “Thought I must admit, I don’t like being outmaneuvered by our foes.”

“Neither do I,” Edom admitted. “But we have no choice. We shall remain here.”

“I will tell Artemis to hunt the Leviathan. We’ll have to handle the witch and the horseman ourselves.”

“I’ll put Edgar and Jessica on alert, as well. But we must forewarn them all to approach this with supreme caution. This isn’t our typical enemy.”

“Indeed,” Osiris nodded. “But, I’m positive they knew to be cautious as this point.”

“Fair enough,” Edom agreed. “But I’m overprotective.”

Osiris chuckled, softly.

“What were you saying about the rules being out the window, Ed?” Sophie asked.

Edom stopped. “Yes. Rather prophetic those words, were they not?”

* * *

**_September 18 th 2019._ **

Over the next few days, a few supernatural occurrences happened around town. But there had been no sign of Katrina or Abraham. The team made all of the precautions they could, with the basics of their phones constantly on and charged: Edom stuck close to Ichabod and/or Abbie as often as possible; Jenny, Osiris, and Frank shadowed Joe during his shifts; and Sophie and Ray were even taking turns looking over Ezra. Edom, Ray, and Osiris mainly did patrols around town for now.

Ichabod and Abbie were researching at home in their study while Edom was on patrol. As they read in silence, Ichabod glanced up at Abbie, who was reading a large tome.

“What are you reading, Treasure?” Ichabod asked.

“I don’t have the slightest idea,” Abbie admitted. “Took me forever to read the past ten pages. Now…” She closed the book and put it aside. “Now, I just keep reading the same opening sentence over and over.” She sat back. “You?”

“A guide of metals and how to merge them through alchemy.”

She stared at him, blankly.

“I began reading and had no discernable goal. The hands-on experience can be more relaxing.”

“Is it working?”

“Not in the slightest.”

She scoffed, softly.

Ichabod set his book down. He pressed his fingers together and exhaled. “Katrina.”

“Yeah.” Abbie rubbed her forehead. “Her.”

“I had hoped… we’d settled that account, once and for all.”

“It’s like Ed said. The Leviathan changed all the rules. Even bringing her back.”

“If I had a single wish… it would be we would never have to deal with her again.”

“Same.” Abbie fiddled with her fingers, “Crane. I… hate to ask you this…”

“What’s wrong?” Ichabod asked.

“Do you…” She sighed, “I want to know if you blame me for what Katrina became.”

He stared at her, stunned, “You cannot actually believe I feel that way!”

Abbie shrugged.

Ichabod exhaled, went over to her, kneeled in front of her, and took hold of one of her hands. “Do you still worry so much about that time period?”

“Yeah, sometimes. But… seeing her… knowing she’s back… it just brings up a lot of things I thought I dealt with.” She stared into his eyes, “I guess I haven’t. Now, it’s hitting me in spades.”

“Tell me.”

“It’ll probably a repeat of stuff you’ve heard before.”

“Tell me.”

She took a second to search for the right words. “I feel like… when all this started with us… we were just friends. But the more I got to know you… I knew it was becoming something more. But I did my best to ignore it so it wouldn’t interfere with our mission as Witnesses. Then… I started to see the cracks in Katrina…” She stopped. “Maybe I was… trying not to force the issue because, if I kept trying to show you something was wrong with her… you might’ve thought it was because I was feeling something for you. And you would’ve been right.”

“We spent quite a long time denying our feelings for one another,” he said.

“Too long.” She sighed. “That’s why… as angry as I was with you with leaving after Katrina died… I honestly understood. It’s why I didn’t just come after you. Because if I did that… it would’ve looked like a scene from every 90s romance movie.” She laughed, lightly, “Running at you with a R&B song playing in the background.”

He smiled.

She looked down, “I liked Katrina. Once. I was happy you were getting something back after losing so much.”

“But we had a mission,” he declared, causing her to look back at him. “A mission that we both swore ourselves to. You were not wrong for wanting to keep us on task. Lives are at stake.”

“Yeah. But… I felt like I cost you anything you and her could’ve had. I feel like…” She stopped, “Like I sent her down that road. And now… we’re in love. We’re married.” She shook her head, “Part of me… thought maybe… you’d get her back when we won, when the Trials were over. Then… you’d have your life back. But… then this happened between us. Now, when this is over, all I want… is for us to move on with our lives together. All of that… just makes me feel like…” She stopped. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this.” She sighed. “I feel like I really _did_ steal you from her.”

“Nothing could be further from the truth,” he said, immediately.

She was surprised he replied so quickly.

“We all made our own choices in this life, Treasure. Myself, you, and Katrina.” He sighed. “If she turned to evil because of you, then she truly did so because of me. And my love for you has nothing to do with her or what she became!”

“No, Crane, I’m just…”

“Please. Let me explain.”

She fell silent.

“I felt things for you,” he began, “that I told myself I shouldn’t for a very long time. The more of your strength I saw, the easier it became to love you. I still had my love for Katrina… but then I began to see the signs. It killed me having to… do what we did to Jeremy.”

“Me, too,” she whispered.

“I wish it never had to come to that,” he admitted.

“That was all on me.”

“No, it was on us. In this war… we are partners.” He smiled a bit. “In all of life… we are partners.”

“I just feel like…” She stopped as a few tears escaped, “I cost you everything you almost had back.”

“Abigail Mills-Crane!” he chided.

She scoffed as a sad smile came across her face.

“You will stop this nonsense, right now! You cost me nothing. Yes, I have lost much. But I do not and will not blame you for anything. Do you understand?”

She stared at him for a while. “Did you just raise your voice to me?”

“A momentarily lapse in sanity, I assure you,” he said, quickly.

“It’s fine. I like you a bit forceful. It was kinda hot.”

He smiled.

She thought for a second, “Does it bother you we’ve never settled on the last name thing?”

“Not at all. I am yours, you are mine. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Yeah. Same.” She kissed him. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

Abbie’s phone rang, Edom’s name and picture appeared on the screen.

“What’s up, Ed?” Abbie asked.

“ _Trouble,_ ” Edom answered.

* * *

Jenny, Ray, Ezra, and Osiris were at the Archives while Edom was shadowing Joe as he made his EMS rounds for the night. As she was researching information on the computer, Jenny stopped and shook her head when a wave of exhaustion hit her.

Ezra looked at her, “Jenny? You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jenny shook her head. “I’m fine, Dad. Really.”

Ezra stared at her.

“I’m fine!” Jenny looked at Ray, “Ray, will you tell him?”

Ray looked between them, “Okay, if I’m never gonna get between you and Abbie, what makes you think I’m gettin’ between you and your dad?”

Jenny rolled her eyes. She looked at Ezra, “I’ve just been feeling… drained lately.”

“You don’t get drained,” Ezra said. “At least, I don’t see it often. You should go to the doctor.”

“Joe’s been saying that for the past week,” Jenny whispered.

“Listen to him. He loves you, Jenny. He’s just trying to be a good husband.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Ezra chuckled.

Osiris looked up, suddenly, when he felt a surge of power coming from town. An evil power. “Damn.”

“I hate it when you say ‘damn,’” Ray said.

“Something’s in town.”

“Alright,” Jenny said. “Ray, you and Dad stay here. Me and O will check this out.”

“You’re not going anywhere without me,” Ezra insisted. “As long as that… woman’s around, I’m going where you go.”

Jenny looked at Ray. “And you?”

“I’m a wealth of information of wrestling and 90s cartoons,” Ray joked. “What else you wanna know?”

Jenny groaned.

“I’m going, too, Jenny. Look at it this way: this chick doesn’t even know me. I’m probably not even on her radar.”

“We’ll take separate cars, though,” Osiris advised. “Just in case.”

“Sounds good,” Jenny said. Her cell phone rang. “Yeah, Ed?”

“ _We have a problem,_ ” Edom declared.

“Yeah, O just told us. We’re about to head out.”

“ _Be careful._ ”

“Will do.”

* * *

Abbie and Ichabod were driving toward Edom’s location. They were down a secluded street when a strong force, violently, slammed into the side of the SUV, causing it to slide across the road and crash into the curb. They looked up, disoriented, finding Katrina standing in front of the SUV.

“Ohhhhh, hell…” Abbie, painfully, whispered.

“Katrina?” Ichabod groaned.

“Good evening, Witnesses,” Katrina smiled. “I believe it’s time we had a conversation.”

Abbie seethed.

“But… not just us.”

* * *

Edom standing outside of a condemned building on the other side of town when Jenny, Ray, Osiris, and Ezra pulled up. They all got out and hurried up to Edom.

“What do we got, Ed?” Jenny asked.

“A homunculus,” Edom answered.

“Really?!” Osiris said, astounded. “That’s impressive.”

“Really, O?” Ray asked.

“Homunculi are not easy to form. Creating them is a feat. Seems our enemies are powerful, indeed.”

“What happened, Ed?”

“The homunculus attacked a pedestrian near where I was shadowing Joe,” Edom explained. “I trailed it here.”

“Where’s Joe?” Jenny asked.

“Frank is following him. They’re fine.” Edom looked down the street, narrowing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Abbie and Ichabod. I called them first. They should’ve gotten here already.”

The implications of that quickly hit everyone.

“Oh, crap,” Ray said, nervously.

“Best course of action?” Osiris asked.

“Can you guys deal with the homunculus by yourself?” Jenny asked.

“You know who you’re talking to, right?” Edom asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes, “Alright, alright. Me, Dad, and Ray will go find Abbie and Crane.”

“One of us should go with you,” Osiris advised.

Ezra looked down the street and his eyes widened. “I… don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Everyone turned to see a dozen people walking toward them. They were tall, shirtless men with glowing red eyes. Each of the man were about seven-feet tall, at the very least.

“Homunculi,” Osiris declared.

“Those dudes remind me of the Great Khali,” Ray said. “Only scarier.”

“Wrestling reference?” Jenny asked.

“Wrestling reference.”

“Jenny,” Edom said, glaring at the homunculi. “Go. We’ll handle this and find you as soon as we can.”

“Let’s take different roads to get to their house,” Jenny said. “I’ll take the fast way.”

“I’ll go around,” Ray said. He looked at Ezra, “Ride with me, Mr. Mills.”

“I’ll go with Jenny,” Ezra said.

“You sure?”

“Everyone, hurry,” Osiris said as the homunculi started to advance.

“Alright, alright,” Jenny said. “Get in the truck, Dad!”

Jenny, Ezra, and Ray got in their vehicles while Edom and Osiris prepared to battle the homunculi.

* * *

A few minutes later, Ray drove down the street and found Abbie’s SUV crashed on the side of the road.

Ray’s eyes widened, as he hurriedly parked his truck and jumped out. He ran to the passenger side and looked inside. “No, no, no.” He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Jenny.

No answer.

He looked at his phone and dialed again.

Still no answer.

“Oh, crap, crap, CRAP!” He dialed again, calling Sophie this time.

“ _Ray, what’s up?_ ” Sophie asked.

“We’ve got a really big problem!”

* * *

Sophie drove as fast as she could to Abbie and Ichabod’s house, skidding to a stop in front of it.

She saw Jenny’s truck. But saw no sign of Jenny or Ezra.

Sophie examined Jenny’s truck and found so sign of either of them. She rushed to the front door, feverishly knocking on the door. When she got no answer, she grabbed her phone, calling everyone else.

* * *

In the forest, 30 miles north of Sleepy Hollow, Katrina strode before her prisoners: Ichabod. Abbie.

Jenny.

And Ezra.

She had them all bound to the ground, in kneeling positions with their arms tied behind them, through the magical use of vines and roots.

“Oh, the familiar faces,” Katrina mused with a smile. She looked at Ezra, “And one extra.”

“Katrina,” Ichabod said, angrily, “do what you want with me, but let them go!”

“Oh, perish the thought! I would never separate… a husband and wife.”

Abbie glared at Katrina. “So, you saw the rings. Big deal. Would you like a cookie for solving that mystery, Sherlock?”

Katrina laughed. “So, please! Regale me with your nuptials! I imagine the ceremony was divine! Though… I doubt you were able to wear white, Abbie.”

“Bite me.”

Katrina laughed again. She looked at Jenny, “Given your propensity for risk-taking, I thought you’d be long dead.”

“Go back to hell, bitch,” Jenny gritted.

“I’ll be more than happy to send you there.” Katrina turned her attention to Ezra, “Once I learned about your father, Abbie… it gave me another wonderful way to harm you.”

Abbie’s eyes widened as she struggled to get to her feet, “You damned, piece of…!”

“Such anger! One would think I had stolen _your_ husband and killed _your_ child.”

“No one stole anything, Katrina!” Ichabod shouted.

“She did!” Katrin shouted. She glared at Ichabod, furiously, “ _You_ did. You stole Jeremy. Then she stole you. Tell me, Ichabod: how soon after my demise did you bed her? A day? A month? That very _hour?!_ Was that how you celebrated?!”

“Oh, will you get over it, you whiny brat?!” Jenny shouted. “Your man dumped you! Get over it!”

Katrina looked at Jenny and laughed. “You know… I thought about going after Frank Irving. I am well-aware he’s in Sleepy Hollow. To put his life through further torment. It would be so easy. Or Joe Corbin. How easy it would be to put more misery in his life. But now…” She looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “you have so many others to choose from. People who can die and whose deaths will be on your head.”

Abbie was beginning to shake, “Don’t. _Touch!_ Them!”

“You’re in no position to order me.” Katrina formed a clove of fire in her hand. “Life. So fleeting. Isn’t it?”

“Katrina!” Abbie growled. “I’m warning you…”

“But we have an interesting choice right here. Tell me…” Katrina looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “…who do you love more?”

That one question shifted the mood of everyone. It was a simple question.

With a simple, horrifying answer and meaning.

“What?” Ichabod whispered, aghast.

“Just what I asked. Life is fleeting. No one knows that better than I do.” Katrina began to pace. “I’ll give _you_ the choice, Ichabod. Decide. Choose someone who must die and let’s see how much your dear wife will love you afterward. After all… I saw the true you after you took Jeremy. Should your new wife not have the same experience? Well, not precisely the same. You have no children I can kill.”

“You hateful bitch!” Abbie yelled.

“Who shall die? Choose, Ichabod.”

“Katrina…” Ichabod said, petrified at Katrina’s threat. After all, he knew it wasn’t a threat.

It was a promise.

Katrina stood behind Jenny, “Will it be your dear sister-in-law?” She stalked over to Ezra, “Or your new father?”

“Burn in hell, bitch!” Jenny shouted, defiantly.

In an instant, Katrina backhanded Jenny with her free hand.

“Jenny!” Abbie shouted.

The blow was stronger than anyone was expecting, especially Jenny. Jenny was stunned by the strike, having to steady her breathing to deal with the pain. A huge bruise was forming on her cheek and jaw, almost, immediately.

Ezra stared at his youngest daughter. Jenny looked at him and, for one of the few times in his life, Ezra could see fear in Jenny’s eyes.

“Choose, Ichabod,” Katrina said.

“No,” Ichabod shook his head. “I will not!”

“Choose. Or I shall kill them both.”

Ichabod shook his head, “No, no! Don’t make me do this!”

“ _Choose!_ ” Katrina shouted.

“No,” Ezra said. “He doesn’t have to.”

Everyone looked at Ezra.

Katrina smiled.

“Take me,” Ezra whispered. He spoke up, louder and bolder, “Take me.”

“Dad!” Jenny cried, desperately.

“Dad, no!” Abbie tried to stand but Katrina tightened Abbie’s restraints.

Katrina stood before Ezra, “Such a brave man.”

“Mr. Mills, please!” Ichabod pleaded.

“It’s alright, Ichabod.” Ezra smiled. “It’s alright. I mean it. It’s fine. I don’t think I ever told you… I am very proud… so _very_ proud to call you my son. You and Joe… I am so proud to have you both as family.” He looked at Abbie and Jenny, “I’m sorry, girls. For everything. I’m sorry I wasn’t always a father. I love you so much. I’ve always been proud of you.”

“Dad!” Jenny wept. “Dad, don’t…”

“It’s okay, Jenny. It’s gonna be okay.” Ezra glared, fearlessly, at Katrina. “Do what you have to. But this is a temporary victory. When this is all over, you won’t win.”

“I beg to differ.” Katrina the fire into the shape of a blade.

“KATRINA!” Ichabod shouted, struggling with all of his might. “NO! KILL ME! KILL ME! LEAVE HIM!”

“You misunderstand, Ichabod. I _am_ killing you. Right now.” She looked back at Ezra. “Parting words?”

Ezra thought for moment. “I regret I can only die for my family once.”

“Noted.” Katrina slammed the flame into his chest, getting only a grunt of pain from Ezra.

“NO!” Abbie shouted.

“Oh, God!” Jenny shouted. “Dad!”

Ichabod’s voice caught. He felt his stomach turning into knots.

Katrina held her hand against Ezra’s chest until she was certain he had passed. Once she was sure, she removed her hand, loosened Ezra’s bindings, and let his body fall. She turned to the stunned Ichabod, “I will burn your life to ashes. And you will live just long enough to feel the flames.” She disappeared in flash of fire, freeing them from their binds after she was gone.

Ichabod dropped to his hands and knees, hanging his head in sorrow and struggling to catch his breath.

Abbie and Jenny hurried over to Ezra. “No, no, no!” Abbie whispered.

Jenny just started crying as she took hold of Ezra’s hand, “Daddy…”

Abbie cradled Ezra’s head, beginning to rock back and forth. “Dad. Please, no! Dad!” She did her best to stop the scream of anguish she felt inside of her. But, soon, she couldn’t.

Abbie could only scream out her grief.

And scream.

And scream.


	7. Chapter 6: Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.26
> 
> So... let's deal with the fallout, shall we?

** Chapter  ** ** 6: Pain **

It took a little over an hour for Frank, Joe, Sophie, and Ray to find Abbie, Ichabod, and Jenny after Katrina’s heinous attack. When they did and they saw Ezra’s body, the despair pressed down on them as though they were underwater. Ray called in the attack and the murder with the sheriff’s department and Frank and Joe took Abbie and the others to the hospital; Ray and Sophie met them there later.

An hour later, Edom and Osiris ran into the hospital and spotted Frank, Sophie, and Ray standing in the hallway. Upon seeing them, Edom and Osiris slowed to a stop and all of the air rushed out of them at once. They walked up to Frank, Sophie, and Ray; the atmosphere becoming grimmer by the second.

“It’s true,” Osiris whispered.

Frank nodded, “Yeah.”

“It was Katrina,” Sophie said, angrily. “That bitch killed him! That _bitch!_ She _killed_ him!”

Ray put his arm around Sophie and she cried against his shoulder.

Edom bowed his head as tears formed in his eyes. “Ezra…” He motioned a cross over himself, “God grant him peace.”

“It’s my fault,” Ray whispered.

“No! It’s not and don’t you dare blame yourself.”

“What about the guys you were fighting?” Frank asked.

“We dispatched the homunculi,” Edom replied. He exhaled. “Only now do I know how clever and deceitful a distraction that was.”

“She killed…” Osiris whispered, absentmindedly, “…an innocent man. To spite a former lover.”

“Sounds like a bad romance novel,” Frank surmised.

“Or half of the reason any murders occurred in the 16th century,” Edom added.

Osiris swallowed the lump in his throat then turned around, heading for the exit.

Edom called after him, “Osiris!”

“I’m going to find her!” Osiris shouted back.

“Don’t go alone! You’ll need…”

“Stay here, Edom. Protect your family.” Osiris disappeared from sight as he exited the hospital.

Edom exhaled and looked at Frank, “Where is everyone else?”

They walked into an emergency room where Abbie, Ichabod, and Jenny were being looked at. Joe was holding Jenny’s hand and rubbing her back, doing his best to comfort her. After exchanging glances, Edom couldn’t think of anything to say. No one could.

Edom walked out of the room, motioning toward Frank and Ray.

Once they were in the hallway, Edom looked at Ray, “I need to see him.”

* * *

Edom, Frank, and Ray went to the morgue and viewed Ezra’s body. Frank and Ray looked at Edom, noticing the stressed look on the angel’s face.

“What’s on your mind, Ed?” Frank asked.

Edom let out a deep exhale then looked up at Frank and Ray. “Jenny. Abbie. They see me as… an older brother. A father figure, at most. And I couldn’t protect their father. I failed again. I failed at the one thing a brother and a father… and even an angel should be: a protector. I should’ve been there. I should’ve known.”

“You’re an angel. Not God.”

Edom, quietly, huffed. “True words.”

“Katrina wanted this, more than anything,” Frank pointed out. “She would’ve gotten one of us, no matter what. Ezra was being a good father, laying his life down for his children. I’d do the same for my daughter and I wouldn’t think twice about it.”

Edom stared at Frank, “Blessed is your daughter to have a father like you.”

“Thanks. But you need to stop blaming yourself. They need you to be strong. Abbie, Jenny, and Crane.”

Edom considered that then nodded. “You’re right. It’s just… not easy right now.”

Frank took a deep breath, “Yeah. No argument about that.”

Edom and Frank looked at Ray, noticing he was shaking as he gazed at Ezra’s body.

Edom exhaled, ruefully, “Ray…”

“I should’ve done something,” Ray whispered. “ _Anything_. I should’ve followed right behind them! This is my fault. I let Abbie… and-and Jenny and Crane down! Everything they’ve done for me… I met Sophie because of all of this! I finally closed Lily’s case. They needed me to do _one_ thing and… and I…” He just leaned against the table, trying to stead himself.

Frank patted Ray’s shoulder.

“You didn’t fail, Raymond,” Edom declared. “Katrina was just prepared. She plays a dangerous game. At the moment, she is winning.” He stared back at Ezra. “But Frank’s right. We must carry on. I know it’s a dangerous proposition…” he looked at Frank and Ray, “but I hope we can all weather this storm together.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Frank declared.

“Me, neither,” Ray said, boldly. “Let that bitch come after us, if she wants. No way in hell am I running from this. I’m going to the mat on this one.”

“Good,” Edom nodded. “But she won’t attack us right away. I feel she wants us to dwell on this for a while.”

“Well, if that’s what she wanted, mission accomplished.” Ray shook his head. “We need to take her on.”

“We will. In time.”

“Osiris might beat us to her.”

“Perhaps,” Edom said. “And if she decides to fight him, that’s her choice. Given the look in his eyes when he left, I wouldn’t advise it.”

“He’s a god of resurrection, right?” Frank asked.

“Yes. And I already considered asking him what you’re thinking, Frank. Once I know where the hell he went, I’ll inquire with him about it.”

Ray’s eyes widened. “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say ‘hell’ like that.”

Edom shrugged. “Strange times.”

* * *

An hour later, Edom drove Abbie, Jenny, Ichabod, and Joe to Abbie and Ichabod’s house. Everyone decided it would be best if they were stay together. After getting to the house, everyone walked inside without a word. Edom watched them all go to separate rooms. He could feel the sorrow from each of them. And he didn’t blame them. Edom simply sighed and sat down at the dining room table; he bowed his head and let out a shaken exhale.

* * *

**_The Hidden Mansion._ **

Katrina laughed. She laughed and laughed. She had been laughing for a while. Even after a good bit of laughter, she would remember the expressions on the faces of the Witnesses. And she would laugh again.

Abraham was taken aback by her mood. “Was the blow you dealt them so… outstanding?” he asked.

“It was glorious!” Katrina said, elated. “The despair in his eyes! The pain in hers. Let’s see how their… _love_ survives when faced with this.”

Abraham studied her.

“We’ve beaten them. But we will wait. We will let them realize they have failed. That her father is dead. They will know the true pain that they inflicted on me.” She looked at Abraham, “On us.”

“They’ll want retribution.”

“Let them try. This is our revenge to have and we shall have it. They won’t find us and they cannot stop us. When we kill them, we will have our revenge. Then, Thrasydaeus will fulfill our desires! At long last…” she took hold of his hand, “at long last, Abraham… we will set right all of the wrongs in our lives. We will have the ending we truly deserve. Do you see it?”

He stared at her for a while. “Perhaps.”

“Perhaps?”

“My words to Thrasydaeus still hold true. I don’t trust his power. Until I’m sure without a doubt.”

“What more does he need to prove?” Katrina asked.

“That his promises mean more than Moloch’s,” Abraham answered.

“You’ve seen…”

“I’ve seen his power before,” Abraham interrupted. “It impressed me, once. I will not fall for the lure again. Not until I have my certainty.”

Katrina considered that. “I see.” She nodded, “Actually… I entirely see your point.” She walked toward the window and stared up at the night’s sky, contemplating Abraham’s words.

* * *

The following morning, Edom was sitting on the porch swing of Abbie and Ichabod’s house. Claudia called him a little while ago, having been by his house looking for him; Edom told her where he was. Claudia drove up, parking along the curb. She got out and walked toward Edom, becoming distressed when she saw his face. She walked up to the steps, “Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Edom stared at her, “Ezra. He… he was… killed last night.”

Claudia’s mouth fell open as she froze in place. “Wh-wh… what?”

“He was killed. By Katrina.”

Claudia sat down and wrapped her arms around him, “Edom. I’m so sorry.”

“As am I,” Edom whispered.

They sat in silence for a long time. Edom still dealing with last night while Claudia tried to figure out what to say.

“Where is everybody?” Claudia asked.

“Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Joe are inside,” Edom explained. “Frank, Ray, and Sophie are resting. I have no idea where Osiris ran off to.”

“You don’t?”

“He said he was going to find Katrina. I haven’t heard from him since last night.”

Claudia exhaled, sadly. “I hope he’s okay.”

“Me, too,” Edom mused.

She looked at him. “What’s going through your mind?”

“Much.”

“Tell me.”

Edom was silent for a while, really thinking about what was bothering him the most. He realized what was prevalent at the moment. “Claudia… everything about me… all I’ve told you… all of the danger around us… I’ve failed at keeping a loved one safe. And it’s not the first time. As hard as I try, I can’t guarantee it won’t be the last. Doesn’t that give you pause? Are you sure you don’t wish to… run?”

“Don’t you try that!” Claudia said, suddenly.

Edom blinked and jerked his head back.

“Now, you listen to me,” Claudia said, “I didn’t fall in love with an actual angel for you to try and weasel out of this relationship!”

Edom scoffed but smiled.

“I am so sorry for what happened to Mr. Mills. He was a nice man and I’m going to miss him. But that absolutely does not change how I feel about you. What happened… it’s… it’s bad. Things are bad. You said they would be.” She leaned her head on Edom’s shoulder. “But I’m not going anywhere.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Sure you do.” Claudia smiled. “That’s why I’m here. And why I’m staying here.”

* * *

That evening, everyone, except for Osiris, came to Abbie and Ichabod’s house. The atmosphere hadn’t improved at all; everyone just as solemn as they were since last night. Everyone sat in the living room, with Frank looking around. “Anybody hear from O?” Frank asked.

“Not a peep,” Ray replied.

“That idiot better not get himself killed,” Edom growled.

“Baby!” Claudia chided.

“I know, I know.”

Ray sighed, “We need a plan.”

“We need to find them so we can kill them,” Sophie declared.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“I’m not opposed to that, myself,” Edom admitted.

Jenny’s cell phone rang. “Uh… be right back.” She got up and stepped out of the room.

“What about Gate?” Sophie asked Ray.

“I called him and he’s combing the countryside,” Ray answered. “Hasn’t found anything yet. He’s gonna try and track down O and see if they can search together.”

“I’d prefer it if neither of them did,” Edom said.

“Want me to try ‘em again?”

“Please. Tell them both to get back here. We can’t afford any more… losses.”

Jenny walked back into the living room, a blank yet haunted expression.

“Jenny?” Joe asked, concernedly.

Jenny lifted her eyes and looked at everyone.

“What’s wrong?” Abbie asked.

“That…” Jenny said, “that was the hospital.” She stopped, her voice catching.

“What is it?” Joe got up and walked over to her.

Jenny stared at Joe and swallowed. “I’m pregnant.”

The air in the room escaped, leaving everyone all at once. They all regarded Jenny with nervous and stunned gazes. It took what felt like forever for anyone to break the silence.

“Oh, my God…” Abbie whispered.

Joe blinked then stuttered out, “Are… are-are they sure?”

“Y-Yeah, pretty much,” Jenny answered. “They want…” She shook her head, “They want me to come back in the morning to get more tests done.”

Ichabod dropped his head in his hands. He looked up and shook his head, “What have I done?”

“What?” Edom asked.

“I’ve done this. I’ve brought this upon us.”

“Alright, that’s not…”

“What are you even talking about?” Abbie asked.

“She did this because of me!” Ichabod said, standing up suddenly.

“Crane, come on…” Frank exhaled.

“No, man,” Ray said. “This is on me!”

“Ray!” Sophie said, surprised.

“I should’ve gone with them! What the hell was I thinking?!” Ray looked at Jenny, “I let you guys drive off alone?! What am I? Stupid?!”

“Look, Katrina did this because of me!” Abbie said, standing up. “Because she hates me and couldn’t stand it that I married Crane. If this is on anyone, it’s on me!”

“Not true,” Edom argued. “I should’ve seen through her plot. I should’ve known better! The fault is mine!”

The arguments erupted all over the room. None with malice or rage toward anyone in the room but there was self-blame all around. Frank watched them all in shock; he’d never seen Abbie or Ichabod so defeated, he’d never seen Ray or Edom so unsure, and, most of all, he’d never seen Jenny so scared. Frank looked at Joe, Sophie, and Claudia as they did their best to dissuade everyone’s guilt to no avail.

Frank ran his hand over his face. He knew this kind of attitude wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Also, it wasn’t necessary. He knew Katrina. She was crazy, bottom line. And this episode everyone was having wasn’t going to solve anything.

Frank decided to do something about it.

“HEY!” Frank shouted, causing everyone to stop. “Knock it off! _Katrina_ did this! _Katrina_ killed Ezra!” He looked at Edom, “Not you!” He looked at Ray, “Not you!” He looked at Abbie, “Definitely, not you!” He looked at Ichabod, “And, get this through your head, not _you!_ ”

Ichabod looked down at the floor.

“All of you are gonna stop this crap, right now! Ezra died to save your lives and I’m not gonna let all of you just… blame yourselves when he was being a good father! You’re not gonna do the very thing he died to prevent and that’s let this divide you! I won’t let it happen! You wanna be sad, fine! You wanna cry and be angry, who’s gonna stop you?! But, all this blaming each other crap? KNOCK IT OFF!”

Everyone fell silent, scared to even whisper, as Frank let out a few deep breaths.

“And if you start blaming yourselves again, just remember one simple thing: Katrina? She’s an evil bitch. She’s out of her mind and crazy. Pure and simple.”

Ray almost smiled at that.

As everyone settled down, Frank let out one last, deep exhale. “Anybody else hungry? I’m hungry. What’s everybody want?”

Edom took a few deep breaths. “I’ll… I’ll cook.” He walked into the kitchen and started pulling pots and pans.

Frank looked at everyone, “Can someone call O again? Make sure he’s okay.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ray spoke up. “I’m on it, captain.”

“Not a captain anymore.”

“After that speech?” Joe asked. “The hell you’re not.”

* * *

It was early hours of the morning as Osiris and Gate trekked through the forest, still looking for any sign of Katrina. After receiving a phone call from Ray, Osiris promised he and Gate would return in the morning, but they wanted to search a bit more before heading back.

Suddenly, Gate stopped, turned around, and started growling.

Osiris looked at Gate. “Hm.” He looked over his shoulder, “I was actually searching for the witch. It is she with whom I have quarrel against. However, I must confess to wondering where you had scurried off to.”

He turned to see Abraham advancing toward them.

Gate growled.

“Just a moment, Gate,” Osiris said. Gate settled down.

Abraham stopped just before them.

“You have your head back,” Osiris noted. “Wonderful. Now I can explain what a disappointment you are to your actual face.”

Abraham blew a heavy sigh.

“Oh, I will not converse with you like this,” Osiris rolled his eyes. “Take off that _ridiculous_ obstruction!”

Abraham paused for a moment. But removed his iron mask.

“That’s better.” Osiris examined Abraham’s face. “Though… marginally. You look terrible.”

Abraham didn’t reply.

“How did you know I was here?” Osiris asked.

“I anticipated one of you would be looking for us,” Abraham answered.

“One, for the moment. You’ve incurred the wrath of many. You may not be pleased at the results.”

“Leave, Osiris. This is not your fight.”

Osiris fell deathly still. “Not… my fight?” he asked, seething. “Your beloved murdered Ezra Mills. A good man trying to save lives. Protecting friends of mine, his _children_. You have no _idea_ how much this is my fight! Were it not before, for what she’s done, it certainly is now.”

“All of this is on Crane’s head!” Abraham declared.

“Do you truly believe that anymore? Or is that your preferred explanation to absolve yourself and her from blame?”

Abraham paused.

Osiris looked Abraham over, studying his body language. “Well. That’s fascinating.”

“What is?” Abraham asked.

“You’re conflicted.”

Abraham stiffened.

“Gate,” Osiris said, “would please give us a moment alone? I think he’ll speak more freely without such a strong, noble warrior present.”

Gate looked at Osiris then at Abraham and huffed.

“Yes, I understand your sentiment. But trust me. I’ll be fine.”

Gate let out a low growl but walked past Abraham, purposefully hitting Abraham with his tail as he went. The gesture made Osiris smile.

Abraham waited until Gate had disappeared from sight then turned back to Osiris, “Now that your mutt is gone, what have I to be conflicted about?”

“Whether or not you still love Katrina.” Osiris lifted his chin a bit. “Forgive me, that’s incorrect. You wonder if she’s the same woman you fell in love with.”

Abraham made no move.

“Do you remember what I said to you? When we first met? What Edom said to you? You stand before me. The Leviathan freed you. Even returned your head. Tell me what I told you then doesn’t still ring true in your mind. And in your heart.”

“I have no heart.”

“You wish to believe that, so desperately, don’t you?” Osiris asked. “You still have your role, Horseman. I still believe that. And even you can see the devil that Katrina has become. How insane she truly is.”

“Do not insult her!” Abraham commanded.

“Insult? You perceive the truth as an insult? Why? Because the truth I’m revealing to you is too painful?” Osiris studied Abraham for another moment. “Or… perhaps, it’s not because I’m revealing the truth. It’s because it’s a truth you’re already very well aware of.”

Abraham drew his axe, rushed forward, swinging his axe at Osiris’s neck.

But stopped just before the strike landed.

Osiris didn’t flinch. “My apologies, was that supposed to frighten me? I’ve survived countless wars, Horseman, and died in several. At times, extremely violent and supremely painful deaths. And the last thing I would ever fear in this world is you, your axe, or your foolish loyalty to a woman who would _murder_ a man _protecting his children!_ ” Osiris’s shout echoed through the forest.

“What we do now is what Crane has brought upon himself!” Abraham yelled back. “This is vengeance!”

“Vengeance. Truly? For what?”

“Crane betrayed us both!”

“When?” Osiris inquired. “When he had to kill his own son for the good of the world? Because of the sins his son committed, similar to your own? Or when Katrina turned _her_ back on _you_ to pursue _him_?”

Abraham couldn’t find any words to argue. He stared into Osiris’s eyes, “She’s my only love.”

“Is she? Do you recognize her anymore, Horseman? Or do you simply see the shadow of the good woman she once was? Yes, some time ago, Katrina bore a heart of gold. But that gold has been tainted by the dark vengeance she craves and the blood of innocence she intentionally shed.”

“You don’t know her pain!”

“But I know what she allowed her pain to turn her into,” Osiris fired back. “Keep in mind, Abraham: Ichabod is in pain, as well. No matter what happiness he’s attained, there are pains he will always carry. Always. He still lost a son. And nothing can take that away. But he chose not to go down the road of malice and hatred. The opposite of you. And the opposite of your supposed ‘love’.”

Abraham was breathing in heaves.

Sensing his hesitation, Osiris knew he had said all he could for now. He moved the axe aside, “I will give you this reprieve. But only this once. However, know this: if you ever raise your axe to me again, Horseman, I’ll remove your head. And this time? I swear to you, the sun will die before you ever see it again.” Osiris walked past Abraham, following Gate and heading for the forest exit.

“What would you have me do?” Abraham asked.

Osiris stopped. “Decide. You were a soldier once. Perhaps, you still are. Once upon a time, you had your principles. Then you let your own rage take you down a road you never fully understood. Now you understand it. Will you continue to walk down that road? Or turn from that evil and bring yourself back to the light?”

Abraham turned and looked at Osiris.

“You knew the answer to the question before you uttered the words, Horseman: I would have you decide. You must. You must choose what your role is in this. We are at the end of days, Abraham. If you choose to stand with her, so be it. But make sure you that is the right choice. And ask yourself one question. Just one. What would you have done… _before_ you became the Horseman?” Osiris walked on.

Abraham watched him walk away and made no attempt to stop him. He thought about chasing him, but Osiris’s words kept him in place. After all, this wasn’t the first time he questioned what his role should be. Where once, he thought he knew.

Now, he wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well. Looks like Abraham is thinking. What will he decide? We'll see.
> 
> Also, from the last chapter, Ezra Mills's death was inspired by Moira Queen's death in the CW's "Arrow". I love that show and I thought the writing (for the most part) was really solid for that show.


	8. Chapter 7: Those Left Behind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.29
> 
> Hello, all. Kind of a somber time given the news just hours ago but, like King Chadwick Boseman did, I must carry on.
> 
> I'm posting 2 chapters today, simultaneously. Lastly, I didn't expect these chapter titles to reflect my current attitude. But indeed... we are those left behind. And we must fight on. The King did. We must.
> 
> Also, I lost a very dear friend of mine as well. I learned about his passing just shy of 24 hours before learning of Chadwick's passing. To Chadwick Boseman and pro wrestler Sal "Massive" Acosta, rest in peace. #RIPChadwickBoseman #WakandaForever #RIPMassive
> 
> Sorry for all of that, but I couldn't let myself post anything without addressing everything.
> 
> Hopefully, this will help everyone get their minds off their troubles for a little while. We all need that.

** Chapter 7: Those Left Behind… **

The night came with no sleep for anyone at Abbie and Ichabod’s house. Everyone stayed at the house, all of them too worried to leave one another alone.

Early the next morning, Jenny and Joe sat on the porch swing when Abbie and Ichabod walked out and sat on the other chairs on the porch.

Abbie stared at Jenny; the sisters having a silent conversation with each other with Abbie urging Jenny to vocalize how she was feeling.

“I’m just so pissed!” Jenny whispered, furiously. No one could blame her. “I feel like… like a total idiot! I can’t believe this happened! I thought we were being careful!”

“We were,” Joe shrugged. “…I thought.”

“And Daddy’s dead! And he didn’t even know! And… and…”

Joe took hold of Jenny’s hand.

Jenny took a breath, “I screwed this up.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Ichabod said.

“Yeah, ‘cept get pregnant during the apocalypse.” Jenny looked at Joe. “I wanted to… wait until we were… kinda safe for something like that.” She felt tears coming up, “Because… I can’t even be happy about it.”

“Yeah,” Joe nodded. “I get it.”

Jenny’s guilt hit her harder. “I’m sorry…”

“No, I really do get it.” Joe ran his hand across his face. “I didn’t even wanna think about that until… all this was over. I mean… how many times have we come close to… not coming back? And now your dad, Katrina, and everything. Jenny, I get it. It’s hard to… be happy, right now.”

Jenny squeezed Joe’s hand. “I’m really scared.”

“I know. I am, too.”

Abbie sat next to Jenny, “We all are.”

Jenny leaned her head on Joe’s shoulder, letting some tears escape. Abbie hugged both of them. Ichabod observed them and couldn’t bring himself to join them.

Despite what everyone had said and Frank’s heated speech last night, Ichabod still felt in his heart he was the cause of this.

Ichabod looked up and saw Osiris approaching the house. “Osiris!”

Abbie, Jenny, and Joe looked up to see Osiris walking on the sidewalk.

Once Osiris was approaching the steps to the porch, Abbie got up, moved to the top of the steps, and stared at him, “Where the hell have you been?!”

“Apologies for…” Osiris began.

“Shut up and get up here!”

Osiris walked up the steps and Abbie hugged him as tightly as she could. Osiris chuckled, softly, and hugged her back. After releasing the hug, he looked at everyone. “Morning, all,” Osiris greeted, somberly, which they returned in a matching tone.

Osiris stared at Jenny, “Ray told me.”

“Yeah,” Jenny said, sadly.

“Though this may be a small consolation, Jenny… I truly and fervently believe you’ll be a phenomenal mother.”

Jenny smiled a bit. “Thanks.”

Osiris looked at Joe, “And you, a magnanimous father.”

Joe gave a small smile and nodded at him.

“Are you okay?” Abbie asked Osiris.

“No,” Osiris replied. “But, I do have something to report. Given the number of vehicles, I assume everyone is still here.”

“Correct,” Ichabod confirmed.

“Where’s Gate?” Abbie asked.

“He’s near the backyard,” Osiris answered. “Keeping out of sight but also keeping watch.”

“Glad you’re both okay.”

“Physically, yes. Let’s go inside.”

Once inside, Osiris explained how his search for Katrina proved fruitless but detailed his encounter with Abraham.

“He has his head back?!” Frank asked.

Osiris nodded.

“That’s terrifying.”

“Extremely,” Edom said. “Especially given I didn’t know where it was, and I was searching for it.”

“It doesn’t seem to be doing him much good,” Osiris pointed out. “He looked… somehow just as deceased with his head as he did without it.”

Edom narrowed his eyes. “Hm. Interesting.”

“And you didn’t kill him?” Abbie asked Osiris, angrily.

Osiris regarded her and sighed. “No, I did not. Perhaps I should have, but…”

“But what? What could’ve possibly made you think _he_ didn’t need to die, right then and there?!”

“The uncertainty in his eyes and body language spoke volumes.”

“He could’ve faked it,” Abbie pointed out.

Osiris considered that. But shook his head, “No. No, I don’t think so. Believe me, Abbie: I considered his dangerous nature. That’s why I wanted to speak with the man. Not the Horseman.”

“What’s the damn difference?”

“Perhaps, there isn’t one. Or, perhaps, there is, yet the difference is so miniscule it’s easy to miss. However… that small bit of difference could change everything.”

“You’re putting in a hell of a lot of faith in that,” Abbie growled.

“I know,” Osiris said. “Ironic, isn’t it. A god putting faith in a human, especially one such as Abraham.”

Abbie rolled her eyes.

“But nothing of Katrina?” Edom asked.

“As of yet, no,” Osiris answered. “She’s masking herself very well. Which should be impossible but she’s achieved it.”

“Thrasydaeus.”

“Yes, I believe the same. A witch such as herself should not be able to hide from me. I believe she’s been able to do so by the power of the Leviathan.”

“Another mad god with an even more deranged disciple,” Edom noted.

“As you say,” Osiris agreed.

Edom took a breath, “Osiris, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Resurrecting Ezra?” Osiris asked, leaving everyone shocked.

Edom nodded.

“I thought about it. In fact, while searching for the witch, I visited Ezra’s body.” Osiris’s demeanor seemed to sink a bit as he sighed. “Regrettably… her fire… it’s not natural. Thrasydaeus’s augmentation of her powers is stronger than any I’ve seen for a witch. She wounded Ezra’s body in such a way that…” He looked away, gathered himself, and looked back at everyone. “…I’m not able to bring him back to life.”

Edom closed his eyes, regretfully, and sighed. “I was afraid of that.”

Osiris looked at Abbie and Jenny, “I’m truly sorry.” He looked at Sophie, “It seems I’m somewhat useless at the one job I have.”

“Not your fault,” Jenny whispered.

“I can’t but feel that it is.”

“Please don’t blame yourself for anything,” Ray said. “Frank read us all the riot act last night about blaming ourselves.”

Osiris stared at Edom, “Even you?”

Edom shrugged.

Osiris turned his attention to Frank, “Well done, Frank! It’s nice to know someone has a level head in this group.”

“I would be offended by that,” Jenny spoke up, “but you’re not wrong.”

“They weren’t acting like themselves,” Frank surmised. “I had to do something.”

Edom took a deep breath. “We’ll find Katrina. The rest we’ll figure out in time. I’m cooking breakfast.” He looked at Osiris, “I suspect you haven’t eaten. In several days.”

“I don’t need to,” Osiris replied.

“Yes, you do, you fool. Your body is still human. It may be able to last longer but I’d rather not test of the effects and affects of you not eating at all.”

Osiris rolled his eyes, “An angel calling a god a fool. It’s Lord Gabriel at the Treaty signing all over again.”

“Oh, shut up.”

* * *

The rest of the day and into the following night was spent with everyone just trying to get their bearings after Katrina’s attack. Edom was making funeral arrangements for Ezra while Osiris, Ray, and Gate kept their eyes on everything in town. That night, everyone left Abbie and Ichabod alone with Osiris staying parked outside of their home. Edom decided to have Jenny and Joe stay at his house for a few nights and Gate stayed closer to Sophie and Ray’s apartment.

Abbie was sitting in the study, staring at Grace’s journal. She had started writing in it the other day but, now, writing down her memories seemed like the hardest thing to do.

Especially since the only memories that came to her mind were ones of her father.

Abbie remembered finding out Ezra was alive. How hurt she was he abandoned them. She remembered how he explained everything to her. Yet part of her still hadn’t forgiven him.

And she hated herself for it.

She didn’t blame Ichabod. Why would she? He did all he could for Katrina. She didn’t blame Jenny or anyone else. It wasn’t anyone’s job to know every single move Katrina would make.

Abbie blamed herself for losing Ezra. Because she felt she didn’t tell him enough how much she loved him. How she was ready to forgive him, she just needed time to work through it. Now, that time was gone.

He was gone.

And she could never tell him again how much she loved him.

Or that he had a grandchild on the way.

Her mind shifted to Jenny. Her sister was going to be a mother. But her life was in danger as long as Katrina was around.

Katrina.

She wasn’t done. And, she could and, more than likely, would kill Jenny. Just like she killed Ezra. Or Katrina would kill Joe. Or Frank. Or Sophie. Ray. Edom. Osiris. Even Gate or Claudia could be in danger. Katrina could kill them all and she’d laugh about it.

Abbie’s mind went to the dangerous place of what if. With one single question.

What if she couldn’t protect Jenny and her unborn child?

A wave of emotions came at Abbie all at once. Anger, rage, sorrow, regret, guilt. It hit her like a sledgehammer to the chest, driving her to tears that fell on to the pages of the journal. She started weeping, hard, pressing her hand to her face. Frank told her to stop blaming herself. But how could she not?

It was all too painful. Too stressful. Too enraging.

She moved her hands, opened her eyes, and took her rage out on the first thing she saw. She grabbed the journal and threw it across the room, screaming as she did so. She sunk out of her chair, down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs, pulling her knees to her chest. She kept crying. She couldn’t help it. She just had to cry. It wouldn’t fix anything but she needed it to happen.

Ichabod ran into the study in a panic. He saw Abbie on the floor. He rushed to her and hugged her.

“He’s gone!” Abbie cried.

Ichabod held her tighter.

“I didn’t get to say good-bye.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Treasure, I am so sorry…”

“I didn’t get to say good-bye,” she repeated. “I didn’t tell him… I didn’t tell him…”

* * *

**_The Hidden Mansion._ **

Abraham sat as Osiris’s words echoed through his ears. He still hadn’t told Katrina about his meeting with Osiris. For some reason, he felt keeping that secret was for the best. He looked up when Katrina walked into the room. After she stared at Abraham for moment, Katrina began to pace.

Abraham looked at her, curiously, “My love?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Katrina replied.

“About what?”

“What you said about Thrasydaeus. About his power. More to the point, his promises. You may be right.” She shrugged, “For all we know… he could be dead right now. It has been some time since we’ve seen him.”

“He did tell us he would depart from us for a while,” he reminded.

“But for this long? I don’t know if the powers he’s given me are finite or not.” She looked at her hand, “I’ve never felt so powerful.” She stared at Abraham. “You brought up an excellent point. What about his powers? His promises? How can we trust them?”

“We don’t know for sure.”

“Indeed. And I grow tired of the plans of demons and the like and being made a pawn in their games. Perhaps… I should take matters into my own hands.”

Abraham studied her, carefully. “A dangerous prospect, Katrina.”

“Possibly. But I’m tired of waiting. I have the power. I can make the choice. I can set things right. While I still have the power, I will command my own destiny.” She made a fist and whispered, “At long last… I will bestow the justice I have long since been denied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 8 is up RIGHT NOW!


	9. Chapter 8: …Fight On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.08.29
> 
> WAIT! Don't forget! Chapter 7 is up right now, as well! Be sure you read it first!

** Chapter 8: …Fight On **

The following morning, Ichabod and Abbie awoke in the study, leaning against wall and each other and still holding hands. They didn’t even realize they fell asleep. They had stayed up, crying and holding one another before accidentally drifting off. They both awoke with sharp gasps, looking around confused.

“I guess we were tired,” Abbie said.

“Yes,” Ichabod replied. “Not surprising.” He looked down, sadly, “My love…”

“Don’t apologize again. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I need you to start to get that.” She stopped. “I need to do the same.”

“I’m doing my best.” He shook his head, “I just… feel responsible.”

“You’re not,” she whispered. “She hates us both. If this is anyone’s fault, _if_ it is… it falls on both of us. But stop it. You didn’t bring her back. The Leviathan did this. Anything that’s happened… it’s on him.”

“How do we move on? After a defeat such as this…”

She thought about that. It was a good question. “We just gotta keep moving. That’s it. Gotta keep fighting. For everyone.” She stopped. “For Dad.”

Ichabod nodded. “Yes. We will. We must.”

They got up and spent the day as normal as they could. They ate, watched television, even played video games. Abbie hadn’t picked up the journal again yet; she was nervous it might trigger something if she did.

That evening, after they just finished dinner, Ichabod and Abbie heard the cars pull up outside. They walked to the door to find Jenny, Joe, Frank, Edom, Ray, and Osiris walking up toward the porch.

“This can’t be good,” Abbie mused.

Once the group made it up the porch, Jenny declared, “We’ve got a problem.”

“Oh, damn,” Abbie said, sarcastically. “Things had been going so well.”

“Two animal attacks,” Ray said. “At the Wilson shopping center. The sightings described the animals as… bear-like. With glowing. Orange. Eyes.”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at each other, nervously.

“Nothing suspicious about that,” Jenny added.

“Katrina,” Edom mused. “Osiris and I sensed a surge of power. It has to be her. It matches the power we felt with the homunculi.”

“Guess she’s done hiding,” Frank mused.

“Good!” Ray growled. “‘Bout damn time she showed back up. But I gotta think she’s doing this to get to one of us.”

“Perhaps all of us,” Osiris added.

Ray looked at Jenny then back at Abbie and Ichabod, “So, where we stashing Jenny?”

Jenny looked at Ray, incredulously, with a raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?”

“I concur with Ray,” Osiris agreed.

“Hold on!”

“Yeah,” Abbie said. “We need to put her somewhere safe.”

Jenny shook her head, “Oh, you are not…!”

“You’re pregnant, Jenny,” Edom interrupted. “This is no time for your bravado.”

Jenny glared at all of them. She remembered she wasn’t alone anymore. She let out a groan. “Do I get a say in this?”

“No!” Abbie, Ichabod, Frank, Edom, Osiris, and Ray said, simultaneously, causing Jenny to groan again.

“The Archives?” Ray asked.

“I’ll go with her,” Joe said.

“I’ll go, too,” Frank said.

Edom nodded. “I’ll take them.”

Jenny let out one more irritated groan. “Can I, at least, get a shotgun?”

“I have one in the car.”

“Thanks for that at least.”

Edom nodded and looked at Abbie and Ichabod. “There are no words I can say to convince you two to go to the Archives with them, are there?”

“Nope,” Ichabod and Abbie said, simultaneously.

“Yes, I thought not.” Edom exhaled. He looked at Osiris.

“I’ll protect them,” Osiris said.

“And you know I got their backs,” Ray added.

“That’s not my concern,” Edom admitted. “Katrina’s outmaneuvered us before. She may very well again.”

“Innocent people, Ed,” Abbie reminded.

“I know, I know.” Edom rubbed his forehead. “I hate it when practitioners of evil use innocent blood to hide behind.”

“They wouldn’t be evil if they didn’t.”

“True words.” Edom exhaled and dropped his hands. He studied the group, “Stay together as best you can. I’ll join you as soon as possible. If you are separated, try to fight our way to each other as quickly as possible. Understood?”

Everyone nodded.

Edom looked at Jenny, Frank, and Joe, “The protections over the building and tunnel should keep Katrina out. But call at the first remote hint of trouble. I don’t care if you see a cockroach, you call us.”

“Got it,” Jenny said, as Joe and Frank nodded.

Edom paused. “I don’t like this.”

“What’s to like?” Abbie asked.

“Indeed. Shall we?”

“I’ll call Gate,” Ray said.

* * *

Abbie, Ichabod, Ray, and Osiris pulled up to the square to see people leaving, some more hurriedly than others, and the area cordoned off by the sheriff’s department. Everyone got out, and Abbie and Ray flashed their badges and got a quick explanation of the situation. They walked back to Osiris and Ichabod and Abbie explained, “Alright, so, whatever showed up attacked some people and went into the shops. Then the other showed up.”

“The department’s got it all sealed off and their original plan was to wait for animal control to get here,” Ray added.

Osiris looked at the shopping center. “They’ll be killed.”

“Yeah, I told them we’ll handle this,” Abbie said, “and we’re expecting two more people. They called off the animal control. By the way, O, if anyone asks, you’re an animal expert.”

“A role I shall wear proudly,” Osiris nodded.

“Sophie said she’s about 10 minutes out,” Ray explained. “Ed’s probably not far behind.”

“I think it best we not wait,” Ichabod suggested.

“I concur,” Osiris said.

“So we’re all agreed to do this really bad idea?” Ray asked.

“Yup,” Abbie answered.

“Okay. As long as we’re all in this together.”

“Let’s go.”

The four, all drawing their weapons, crossed the barricade and carefully explored the shopping center, looking carefully into each store they came across. So far, they hadn’t found anything. They ventured further into the shopping center, coming to a large fountain in the center of it.

That’s when they heard growling.

All four looked up to see a twisted, demonic kind of bear stalking through the center.

Ray swallowed the lump in his throat. “Well. Can’t say I expected this.”

“Yeah,” Abbie said, fearlessly, “I’m really scared.” She raised her gun and opened fire.

The bear roared as the bullets hit its hide. It started to charge at Abbie until Osiris jumped on its back and plunged his khopesh into the bear’s neck. The bear dissolved into dust within seconds.

“Nice, O,” Abbie said.

Osiris nodded.

“Oh, dear!” Ichabod said, worriedly.

Everyone looked up to see half a dozen bears surrounding them.

“Oh, you are _kidding_ me right now!” Ray shouted.

“So much for two,” Abbie said.

“Everyone, stay together!” Osiris shouted.

The bears advanced toward them.

* * *

Edom screeched his car to halt, exiting hastily. He looked to see Sophie pulling up as well, racing out of her car with the same urgency.

“Where’s everyone else?” Sophie asked.

“Everyone we didn’t hide at the Archives is in there,” Edom said.

“Abbie and Crane?”

“Where do you think?”

Sophie exhaled and shook her head, “This is a horrible idea.”

“Dearest Sophie, you are preaching to the choir,” Edom agreed as they rushed into the shopping center.

* * *

The team was holding their own against the bears, though more seem to enter the shopping center. Gate had joined the battle minutes ago, currently dealing with three bears on his own. As one bear had Ray cornered while he kept firing at it, Edom appeared, decapitating the bear in one easy motion with his sword.

Ray chuckled, “Boy, do you come through in a clutch!”

Edom smiled. He looked around, “Where are Abbie and Ichabod?”

Ray motioned forward, “They went over to that department store with O.”

Sophie raced over, “Ray!” They hugged each other.

“How’d you get separated?” Edom asked.

Ray looked at Edom, breaking the hug with Sophie, “Dude! A whole herd of things showed up outta nowhere!”

Edom growled, “Hurry! I have a feeling she’s here!”

“Oh, I hope she is!” Ray growled. He looked at Gate, “You got this, Big Dog?!”

Gate growled in confirmation.

“We’ll be back as soon as we can, Gate!” Edom replied. The trio hurried for the department store.

* * *

In the department store, Osiris had just slain another bear. He saw flash of fire and Katrina appeared.

“You…” Osiris growled.

“Osiris,” Katrina smiled. “God of resurrection. A pleasure and honor to make your acquaintance.”

“I cannot and will not say the same, wench!”

Osiris leapt for her but she quickly hurled a fireball at him. It exploded, sending Osiris flying out of the store. He crashed in front of Sophie, Edom, and Ray.

“O!” Sophie shouted. “Are you okay?”

“KATRINA!” Osiris growled out. He hurried to his feet.

“CRAP!” Ray shouted as they all ran back into the department store.

* * *

Having just taken down a bear, Abbie and Ichabod were toward the back of the store when the explosion went off. They turned around to see Katrina floating toward them.

Abbie didn’t waste any time in firing her gun at her. Katrina deflected the bullets. Ichabod opened fire on her, as well, but had the same result. Katrina waved her hand and both weapons flew from their hands. Abbie and Ichabod stared daggers at Katrina.

“A pitiful attempt, Witnesses,” Katrina insulted. “Very pitiful.”

“Thanks for that critique,” Abbie replied, defiantly. “So, you gonna kill us or what?”

Katrina smiled. “No. Not just yet.” She raised her hand and a clove of fire formed. “I have… a much better idea in mind.”

A bright flash. And all three were gone.

* * *

As Edom, Osiris, Ray and Sophie, rushed back into the department store, they headed toward where Osiris saw Ichabod and Abbie last but were temporarily stopped and blinded by a bright flash. When their vision returned, they looked around, finding only a huge burn mark on the floor.

Ray swallowed, “Did… di-did she…?”

“No,” Osiris growled, beginning to shake. “She abducted them!”

“She’s got ‘em,” Sophie whispered, anger and terror in her voice. “She’s got ‘em.”

“No, no, no,” Ray shook his head.

Edom growled and seethed until he let a roar of rage.

* * *

**_The Hidden Mansion._ **

Ichabod and Abbie were knocked off of their feet by Katrina’s teleportation, hurrying to get up. No sooner were the Witnesses on their feet than Katrina used her powers to fling them back and bind them to two individual wooden armchairs. Katrina summoned ropes to bind Ichabod and Abbie at the wrists, ankles, and waists.

“Dammit!” Abbie said, as she struggled to move.

Katrina moved the chairs so the Witnesses were facing each other.

“Now, then…” Katrina stood between them. “…so glad I could get you two alone. I think it’s past time we had a little talk.”

Abraham walked in the room. He was surprised when he saw the Witnesses.

Despite Osiris telling them about their encounter with him, Abbie and Ichabod could barely believe they were seeing Abraham right now, especially with his head.

“Abraham…” Ichabod breathed out.

“Oh, this just keeps getting better and better,” Abbie grumbled.

He did look as horrible as Osiris described, but they noticed that he did, indeed, seem indifferent to what was happening. He was looking at right them, and they couldn’t see his rage at all.

“You managed to abduct them?” Abraham asked Katrina.

“Yes.”

Abraham paused. “Did you kill anyone?”

Abbie and Ichabod both narrowed their eyes at that question.

“No,” Katrina replied. “Osiris tried to intervene but… for a god, he was dispatched rather quickly. Perhaps we have nothing to fear from anyone anymore. Perhaps we were wrong to fear their allies. They may be quite easy to do away with, after all. But… that is a matter we shall attend to later.” She looked back at the Witnesses, “Now, where was I?”

“You were about to tell us why you’re such a bitch?” Abbie asked.

Katrina slapped Abbie across the face.

“Katrina!” Ichabod shouted, trying to break free.

Abbie spit. She looked at Katrina, “Well. You definitely _hit_ like a bitch.”

Katrina formed another clove of friend, “You have no idea what I could do to you…”

“You killed my dad,” Abbie growled. “Do you think you can do anything worse to me?”

“I could kill your precious sister.”

Abbie’s breath caught.

“Or Frank Irving,” Katrina went on. “Or any of your dear friends. Or I could just kill you, Abbie. Over and over again.” She glared at her. “I could make sure you never bear a child. I can target your sister’s beloved. I can do so much, you fool. And it would barely cost me any effort.”

“Go to hell,” Abbie growled.

“Hmph!” Katrina scoffed. “So brave. A shame that bravery didn’t save your father.”

“ENOUGH, KATRINA!” Ichabod yelled.

Katrina turned toward him and slapped him.

“Strike me all you wish,” Ichabod replied, immediately. “I don’t care. But you will not insult the memory of Ezra Mills again!”

“Or what?” Katrina asked.

“Or when I am free of these bonds… I will make you pay dearly for the insults. Even more so than you will suffer for his murder.”

Katrina glared at Ichabod. “You care so much about his murder. Tell me… did you care as much for mine? Or for Jeremy’s?”

Abbie let out a disgusted grunt, “Ugh! Sing a new song already!”

“Silence!” Katrina shouted. She regained her composure and strode around them, arrogantly, “Now, then… I’ve brought you both here for a reason. A very specific reason. Consider this… to be a trial. We will examine your actions. Your crimes. It’s far past time you two were judged for your transgressions, your sins. Let’s determine how guilty you both truly are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Huh. Katrina has some nerve, doesn't she?
> 
> Some more notes: the demonic bears were inspired the Demon Bear, the Marvel comics supernatural beast, specifically from X-Force where Warpath battles one with the help of Ghost Rider. Also, yes, I know something similar to a trial for Ichabod happened in Season 4. The idea is somewhat similar but not exactly and it doesn't change the fact that season 4 was still trash.
> 
> Lastly, I was trying to space out the posts of this story as to not force it too soon. However, recent events have shaken me to my core. I want to finish this story and others, but I also don't want to keep you guys waiting. I know the Sleepy Hollow/Ichabbie fandom isn't as large as it was but those who are still here, you still deserve quality and I promise to do my best to give you that. So, hopefully, before September is done, this story will be complete. October, at the latest.
> 
> See you soon, Sleepyheads.


	10. Chapter 9: Sins & Judgment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.02
> 
> So, I, once again, ended up splitting 1 chapter into 2. It's always interesting when I have to do that. But, it also makes it more fun to post 2 chapters a time.
> 
> Enjoy!

** Chapter 9: Sins & Judgment **

**_The Hidden Mansion._ **

“ _Our_ sins?” Abbie asked, incredulously. “Our sins. You’re kidding me, right? You murder innocent people and you wanna go on about our sins?”

“You’re just as guilty of death as I am,” Katrina replied.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“How dare you compare our actions against your own?” Ichabod asked, angrily.

“Truly?” Katrina asked. “How many people have you failed to save?” She looked at Abbie, “With the exclusion of… recent deaths, of course.”

Abbie started fighting to get free, “I’m gonna…!”

“We all know you’ve both failed a great many individual,” Katrina continued, ignoring Abbie’s rage. “People who trusted you. Innocent victims who sought the aid of the Witnesses and their only salvation was death. How often did you fail Frank Irving? The son of August Corbin?” She looked at Abbie, “Your own sister. Almost her entire life, you failed her.”

Abbie just glared at her.

Katrina paused and let a chortle. “Isn’t that interesting? The Witnesses. Chosen warriors of God. Destined to save the world from evil. Yet, I believed we’ve already uncovered your greatest sin. Betrayal.”

* * *

After dealing with the fallout from the bear attack, Edom and the others burst into the Archives, Jenny, Joe, and Frank already making calls to do whatever they could to track Abbie and Ichabod down.

“Any news?” Osiris asked.

Joe shook his head.

“Damn.”

Ray took off his jacket and looked around. “I need a chair.”

“Ray?” Joe asked.

“We’re not losing them! I just need somewhere to sit, to relax.”

“Ray, what are you talking about?” Sophie asked.

“I’m gonna find them,” Ray answered. “I’ll Spirit Walk all over Sleepy Hollow. New York. Hell, I’ll Spirit Walk _through_ hell if it means I find them.” Ray saw a chair with books in it. He threw the books to the floor and sat down.

“Ray…” Osiris said.

“Don’t try to talk me out of this, O! I’m finding them now!”

“I wouldn’t dare stop you. I was going to suggest you look for any spots that are hard for you to see through.”

“Roger that.”

“Ray, be careful,” Sophie said.

“No promises.” Ray immediately entered the Spirit Walk.

* * *

**_The Hidden Mansion._ **

“Betrayal?” Abbie asked. “You’re gonna call us out on betrayal?!” She shook her head. “Look, at most, I’ll give you failure. Yeah, we’ve let a lot of people down. And I really wish we could fix that. We can’t but I wish we could. But betrayal? Really?!”

“You’re a fine one to speak of betrayal, Katrina,” Ichabod declared. “Given your numerous counts of treacherous actions.”

Katrina turned to him, “After you…”

“If you bring up Jeremy one more time…” Abbie said, irritably.

Katrina quickly faced Abbie, “Oh, have I mentioned him before? Has it been too many times for your liking?! Amazing to be scolded by the one who dealt the deadly blow!”

“He didn’t give me a choice!”

She leaned down, gripping Abbie’s wrists as tightly as she could. “So I’ve heard. Repeatedly. Yet you still judge me for my rage. Have someone cause the death of _your_ son! Cost you your beloved child! Then tell me how wrong I am!”

“I know what happened!” Abbie declared, ignoring the pain. “I pulled the trigger.”

“A crime, you will pay for in time, I assure you. But it was his father who led him down that path! His _father_ didn’t save him. And he, like you, treat his death as a minor inconvenience! A small rough patch in your road! Not the tragedy it was!”

“What happened to Jeremy _was_ tragic! I never said it wasn’t! He never said it wasn’t! What you did in response? Didn’t make anything better!”

“Don’t pretend that Jeremy’s death affected him in any…”

“Are you even listening to yourself?!” Abbie interrupted. “You think that doesn’t bother him?! That I killed him?! You think he doesn’t think about that all the time?!” She paused. “I know he does.”

As Katrina stared at Abbie, curiously, even loosening her grip, Ichabod looked floor, sorrowfully. He never told her how much Jeremy’s death still plagued him. But, of course, she knew. He wasn’t able to hide much, if anything, from her.

“And I don’t blame him. Because I thought… he would hate me for that. Like he should.”

Ichabod looked up, quickly, stunned at Abbie’s words.

Abbie steadied herself. “You wanna talk betrayal? Fine. I did. I betrayed him because I couldn’t help him find a way to save his son. I had to kill to Jeremy. And it’s one of the biggest regrets I have in my life.” She stopped, gathering herself before she let any weakness show; she didn’t want to give Katrina that satisfaction. She looked at Ichabod, “The fact that he can love me… after what I’ve cost him… speaks to his character.”

“So you admit you’ve cost him much?” Katrina asked.

Abbie looked back at Katrina, “I know I did.” She swallowed. “I can never fix it. But I can do my best with all the time we have. As long as he lets me, as long as he wants me to, I’m gonna love him. And hopefully… that’ll make up for some of what I did to him.”

“Abbie…” Ichabod whispered.

Abraham watched the scene carefully. Abbie’s words were earnest. He could feel it. In his heart.

“A short-lived time,” Katrina declared. “Both of you… you’re not Witnesses. You’re false prophets. You’ve ruined every life you touch. And you are no threat. To me or to Thrasydaeus.”

Ichabod’s eyes widened. “Thrasydaeus?”

“He resurrected you!” Abbie confirmed.

“Indeed. He gave me power. More power than I’ve ever known. And I will use it to have my vengeance. My true justice.”

Abraham narrowed his eyes.

“So!” Katrina declared. “In this court, we’ve determined you both are guilty of murder and betrayal.”

“Must’ve missed the jury part of this trial,” Abbie muttered.

“I am the jury and the judge,” Katrina replied.

“Who judge’s _your_ crimes, then, Katrina?” Ichabod asked.

“I died for your sins. Does that not make me the prime candidate to judge you both?”

“Ya know, you almost had me,” Abbie said. “And by ‘almost’, I mean not once. But you would’ve had an argument against us. Right up until you sided with Satan’s godfather and started targeting innocent people to get back at us.”

“Your remarks have always been a source of entertainment, Abbie,” Katrina noted. “It’s time for your sentence.” She looked back and forth between them, studying them both. She settled her gaze on Ichabod. “She may have killed Jeremy. But you failed him to begin with. You failed us both. Ichabod Crane. I sentence you… to die.”

Abraham looked at Katrina, stunned by her declaration.

Ichabod refused to show fear. After all, he was expecting such an outcome.

“Oh, you bitch!” Abbie shouted. She struggled to get free, “Don’t you hurt him!”

Katrina smirked. “Hm.” She paced, “Perhaps… I could… change my punishment. On one condition.”

Abbie calmed down, “What condition?”

“I could be possibly be persuaded to allow Ichabod to live…” Katrina folded her arms, “if one of you simply rejects the other. I’ll be that much more encouraged if you deny each other. Denounce your love. And perhaps…” she looked at Ichabod, “you shall live.”

Abbie glared at Katrina. “First off, that promise is as empty as Crane’s grave.”

Ichabod actually smiled at that.

“Second, rip my heart out and step on it. Pull off my fingers, one by one. You can say and do whatever you want… but I will never say I don’t love him. Ever.”

Katrina set her jaw. She looked at Ichabod.

“My wife has spoken,” Ichabod declared, causing Katrina’s face to grow more rigid. “I feel exactly the same as she. And I wholeheartedly agree with her decision.”

Katrina set her jaw and breathed out a harsh exhale. “Fine. You’ve made your choice.” She thought for a moment. “One hour.” She walked toward the door, “Take these last few moments to say your good-byes.” She walked out of the room.

Abraham stared, contemplatively, at the Witnesses for one more moment before following after Katrina, closing the door behind him.

Abbie looked around, “Great. Just great.” She struggled against her restraints, “We need a plan. We gotta get outta here. Or stall so everyone else can find us.”

“They have no way to find us,” Ichabod breathed out, defeatedly. “Despite their talents and gifts, Ray and Gate have had no fortune in finding Katrina before. I doubt even Edom nor Osiris could find us.”

“Yeah, that’s never stopped any of them from trying before. We just need to think of something.” She started to try and shake her chair. “Maybe… get a signal out. Or… just… get… free!” She gave one more, hard shake. “And make a run for it.” She tried again then sighed. “Okay. That ain’t gonna work.”

Ichabod stared at Abbie, solemnly. “Did you honestly believe some part of me hated you for Jeremy’s fate? Or blamed you?”

Abbie stared at him, for a while. “Yeah. I still worry some part does.”

“Please. Put that out of your mind. I don’t.”

She nodded. “Okay. I’m sorry I never told you that before. I guess I was scared that, if I brought it up… it really would be the end of us.”

“My heart grieves for Jeremy,” he admitted. “It always will… but never because of you. I failed him. Not you. You were saving lives. I could never fault you for that.”

“I wouldn’t have blamed you if you did. I was preparing myself for the day it came up. I wasn’t gonna tell you how to feel. Just… I always hoped we could work through it.”

“We did. We have. It may be painful. But it is nothing I blame you for.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

He smiled back and nodded.

She looked around the room. “Now… back to that escape plan that we don’t have.”

“Resilient even in the direst of situations,” he mused. “Your strength has always been amazing, Treasure.”

“Stop flirting. We need to think.”

“I’m sorry, Abbie.”

She looked at him, “For what?”

“For everything. For all of the calamity that I’ve brought on to your life.”

She groaned. “Oh, stop it!” She tried, slowly and methodically, working her wrist free, “You didn’t do anything.”

“I did. I do so much.”

She stopped and stared at him, “What are you talking about?”

“For her mad ramblings, Katrina made a valid point,” he admitted. “You are no traitor. You never have been. On other hand, I have. In spades. I betrayed Abraham to begin with. And he became the Horseman. Katrina’s right in how I’ve wronged her. And… I arrived here… in this time… and death followed everywhere I went. Look at the people I’ve cost you… the life you could’ve had because of me. I’ve ruined so much. For all of my transgressions against you, I… I hope you can forgive me.”

Abbie stared at him, blankly. “Are you done? Are-are you done yet?”

He blinked in confusion.

“Crane. Listen to me. Crap. Happens. That’s life. Everyone made their own choices. And, let’s make this absolutely clear: you’ve done nothing to me.”

“Save for the death around you?”

“That sucks,” she said. “It does. It hurts like hell that my parents, August, and so many other people are dead.”

“And that is because of me.”

“So, you killed Mama? You killed Corbin? You killed Andy? That was you?”

“No, but…” he began.

“‘But’ nothing,” she interrupted. “You didn’t do those things to me. They happened. And stop thinking what happened to Daddy was your fault, too. I know you still think it is.”

He looked down, regretfully.

“Did you ever once stop and think the reason I got through all that hell is because I’ve had you there?”

He looked back at her, “You would’ve survived it all, with or without me.”

“Maybe,” she replied. “But it was a hell of a lot easier because you’re here. And don’t ever mistake me here, I always want you with me. Because no matter how tough it gets, I know I’ve got you. At the end of my worst days… I know I’ve got you at the end. One of the many reasons I love you. That’s why I won’t let you do this. Not to me, not to you, and, especially, not to us.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t think this is what she wants? I saw through her b.s. plan the minute she brought us here. Don’t think that’s why Katrina was going to kill either Dad or Jenny? So this would happen. So you would blame yourself or I would. So you would give up. Either on life, on our mission, or on _us_. And I won’t let you. I’m not gonna let you give up on _any_ of it. Period.”

He wanted to feel reassured, and, while he was a little, something wouldn’t let him fully hold on to hope again.

“We’re _going_ to get out of here,” Abbie declared. “We’re _going_ to make her pay for what she’s done. It’s all going to work out. I promise.”

“I’ve never deserved you, Treasure,” Ichabod stated. “And I never will.”

“Stop being romantic.” She smiled. “I already love you.”

“Doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t always give my best.”

“You got that right.”

* * *

Once they were far enough away from the room, Abraham looked at Katrina, questioningly, “What are you doing?”

Katrina stopped and looked at him, “What?”

“You mean to kill Ichabod?”

“Of course,” Katrina replied, a slight laugh in her words. “What better way to show them true despair than to lose someone they…” she groaned, “… truly love?”

“But Thrasydaeus commanded they be left alive until he said otherwise,” Abraham reminded.

“We’ll keep the body.”

Abraham blinked and jerked his head back.

“I considered what you said,” Katrina explained. “We’ve always been at the mercy of demons and gods, under their command. The hounds at their feet. We don’t have to be this time. This is our chance, Abraham. Ichabod betrayed us. He lied to us. All for his own ends. Now… he will suffer. He will die. We will have our revenge.”

“And Thrasydaeus?” Abraham asked.

“I’m sure he will be unhappy with our decision, but it will be one less Witness to concern ourselves with.”

Abraham eyed her, suspiciously. “‘Our’?”

Katrina blinked.

“‘ _Our_ decision’?”

“Of course. You want this as well. You need to him in as much as pain as he caused you.” She walked up to him. “I have your support, of course.”

He stared at her a while then nodded. “Of course.”

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, then walked away.

Abraham was surprised at himself.

He didn’t know he had the ability to lie to Katrina.

But he had. Quite convincingly. Anyone else would’ve thought he actually agreed with her.

But he didn’t. He couldn’t believe it, but he knew this couldn’t continue.

This needed to end. It had gone on for far too long. Katrina needed to be stopped. Perhaps, he could slow her down, but he couldn’t stop her alone.

Abraham walked outside. He didn’t know where the Witnesses’ allies were, but he knew they would be seeking them out. Still, try as they might, they would never find the mansion.

Not without help.

Abraham walked away from the mansion and ventured to just before the spell line that concealed the mansion’s location ended. He could feel the magic of the spell. He unclipped his axe. And the drug the edge of the blade against the spell.

It wasn’t enough to break it. Katrina would easily sense that and there was no telling what she would do. His disruption did create a small hole to make them visible to anyone looking hard enough. Hopefully, that would be enough.

Abraham looked up and stared at the forest. He sighed and walked back inside.

* * *

**_The Archives._ **

Ray snapped out of his Spirit Walk and shouted, “Found ‘em!” Everyone looked at him, anxiously. “It was faint but it was definitely them!”

“You know where they are?” Frank asked.

“Can you take us there?!” Edom asked, frantically.

“You bet your ass I can!” Ray confirmed.

“Let’s go!”

“Gate’s gonna meet us there!” Ray said, throwing his jacket back on.

“I’m comin’ with ya this time!” Frank said.

“Screw that, we’re all going!” Jenny declared. Everyone stared at Jenny. She looked back at him, a dangerous look entering her eyes, “I dare any of you to stop me.”

“We’ll keep you safe, Jenny,” Osiris said. “I swear on my life.”

“It’s the bitch’s life you need to worry about.”

“Pregnant and badass,” Ray chuckled. “I pity the poor bully who runs across your kid.”

“You and me, both,” Joe admitted.

* * *

**_The Hidden Mansion._ **

The hour was almost up, and Ichabod and Abbie were still bound to their respective chairs.

“Any ideas?” Abbie asked.

“None,” Ichabod answered.

“Yeah, me neither.”

He just sighed. “Perhaps… this truly is the end.”

“Yeah,” she whispered. “That thought crossed my mind, too.” She stared at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

“Funny. I was about to say the same thing.”

Moments later, the door opened and Katrina and Abraham entered. Ichabod and Abbie just regarded them with hard glares.

“The time has arrived,” Katrina declared.


	11. Chapter 10: Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.02
> 
> DON'T FORGET! CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN POSTED AS WELL! BE SURE TO CHECK IT OUT!

** Chapter 10: Execution **

Katrina walked toward the Witnesses while Abraham remained at the door. “Well, then, Abbie,” Katrina began, “did you say your farewells to Ichabod?”

“Choke on a shard of glass,” Abbie growled.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” Katrina looked at Ichabod. “I know you made some… impassioned speech to her, yes?”

“I considered doing so but I found it to be unnecessary,” Ichabod replied. “She knows I love her. She’s never questioned it. Just as I have never questioned her love for me. To repeat those feelings would be… beating a dead horse.”

Abbie smiled.

Katrina set her jaw then swallowed. “Viewing your corpse… will be a solace, immeasurable.” She looked at Abraham. “My love. I want you to have this honor.”

“Of all your actions,” Ichabod said, “that is the least surprising.”

“It’s only right. Of all you have betrayed, he was the first. And it’s time he has his revenge.”

Ichabod stopped. “I don’t deny that I failed him. That I dishonored him.” He looked at Abraham. “We were friends once. No matter how it happened, I am so very sorry for how things ended.”

Abraham stared at Ichabod. To Abraham’s surprise, he believed those words.

“Pleading for forgiveness?” Katrina asked. “It is far too late.” She looked at Abraham and nodded.

As Abraham unclipped his axe and slowly moved in front of Ichabod, Abbie felt herself began to hyperventilate. She knew for an hour this was coming. But now it was happening. She didn’t want to see this. She couldn’t see this. She had to stop it. No matter what the cost.

As Abraham held his axe in his hand and stood before Ichabod, Abraham remembered how he once called Ichabod his best friend. Then became the betrayal. Then the war between them. Abraham had dreamed of this moment for so long: Ichabod at his mercy and Abraham finally able to have his victory and revenge against him. He could easily strike him now and end this longstanding blood feud.

But something was stopping him. Abraham could feel a part of him what wanted this. But, at the same time, some part did not. Even more surprisingly, the part that didn’t want to kill his nemesis was seeming like the better choice.

Abraham remembered all he had suffered because of Ichabod’s betrayal. Katrina had admitted her part in those actions and Ichabod still made his own choices that brought them to this end. Yet, when Abraham thought about, what about his own choices and where those had brought him.

“Kill him, Abraham,” Katrina said. “Vengeance will be ours.”

“No!” Abbie shouted, suddenly and frantically. “Don’t! Kill me!”

Abraham and Katrina looked at Abbie, Ichabod felt his heart sink to his toes.

“Kill me!” Abbie took a breath and calmed down. “Please. Please, just kill me. Let him live.”

“Abbie…” Ichabod breathed out. “No…”

Katrina smiled. “Why, that’s a splendid idea! Kill the whore. Make Ichabod watch.”

“No!” Ichabod shouted. He struggled with all his might to get free. “Katrina! No! Don’t do this!”

“Why not? It’s _perfect!_ You will watch her die! You will watch her suffer!”

Abraham turned and faced Abbie.

“Why?!” Ichabod screamed, feverishly. “Why are you doing this?! WHY?!”

Katrina’s smile fell away, replaced with a vicious scowl. “You dare ask why?! You fool! You know the reason why! Because you will know the pain you caused me! You claimed you loved me but turned your back on me! You took our son away!”

“The world is at stake!” Ichabod fired back.

“I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR WORLD! I WAS! AND NOW SHE IS! YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE WHORE!”

“STOP CALLING HER THAT!”

Katrina paused for a moment. She smiled, devilishly, then laughed. “I will call her that but once more. When I carve ‘whore’ on her gravestone.”

Ichabod tried to move again but it was no use.

Katrina took a few steps back and looked at Abraham. “Kill her.”

Abraham looked at his axe then looked at Abbie. He maneuvered himself directly in front of her.

“Abraham,” Ichabod called out, weakly.

Abraham paused but he didn’t turn around.

“Please. With all I am, all that is left within me… do not do this. I was wrong to betray you. Our friendship. I wish to God I hadn’t wounded you as I did. But please. In the name of God. If there was ever a time when we were friends… please. Do not take her from me. She’s all I have. All I have. Without her… I have nothing, I _am_ nothing. Please.”

“Crane,” Abbie said. She managed to smile, though tears were escaping. “It’s okay. It’s okay. You will always have me. In life… or in death. I swear. I love you. No matter what.”

“Abbie…” Ichabod whispered, painfully.

“So brave,” Katrina mocked.

Abbie stared daggers at Katrina. “You’re putting my husband through hell because you can’t let him go.” She scoffed. “And you know what’s really pathetic? You want this. You’ve wanted this from the start. You want to see me dead. You _need_ to see me dead. Not even so he’ll suffer. It’s just what _you_ want. Because you hate me.”

Katrina thought abought that and smiled. “You’re right. I do.”

“You’re so pathetic. I’ve finally figured you out. This isn’t even about Jeremy anymore. Quit lying to yourself!”

Katrina’s smile fell away.

“This isn’t even about Ichabod putting the fate of the world ahead of you. This is about Ichabod seeing through your crap and getting away from you. This is simply about one thing: he moved on. He’s happy. Without you. He’s happy with me. And you. Can’t. Stand it.”

Katrina held a death glare at Abbie.

Ichabod couldn’t help but notice Katrina didn’t deny it.

It didn’t escape Abraham’s notice either.

“Fine,” Abbie concluded. “But remember this: I was never afraid of you. And I love him,” Abbie motioned toward Ichabod, “more than you ever did. More than you ever could.”

Katrina’s jaw clenched at that declaration and she had to steady her breathing. She looked at Abraham, “Kill her!”

“No, no!” Ichabod struggled again, doing everything he could to get free.

Abbie stared, defiantly, at Abraham. “Do what you gotta do.”

Abraham examined at his axe. “Yes.” He looked back at Abbie, “I believe I will. Mrs. Crane.” He drew the axe back.

Abbie closed her eyes.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Ichabod screamed.

Abraham swung.

* * *

Jenny and others arrived at the edge of the spell guarding the mansion. They all got out of their vehicles, everyone carrying a weapon or two.

Osiris put his hand against the barrier, feeling its power. “That’s how she did it…” he whispered. “Simple yet intricate. No wonder we couldn’t see it. Clever, wench.”

“Yeah, she’s the Zuckerberg of evil force fields,” Joe mused, sarcastically.

“I’ll be sure to mention that in her eulogy,” Jenny grumbled.

“Impressive or not, it won’t save her now,” Edom noted.

“They might.” Frank pointed to a collection monsters beginning to rise from portals on the ground.

“That’s a good home security system,” Sophie noted.

“It’s nothing she ain’t sent after us before,” Ray said, defiantly.

“She’s gonna need more than that to keep me from Abbie and Crane,” Jenny growled.

“A lot more!”

“I’ll break the spell,” Osiris volunteered.

“Everyone ready?” Edom asked.

The group responded with their weapons prepped.

“No one miss.”

“Copy that,” Ray replied.

“Osiris,” Edom said. “Break it.”

“With supreme pleasure.” Osiris surged his power and swung his khopesh against the barrier, shattering it in one strike. As soon as the barrier was done, the team went on the attack, frantically fighting to get to the mansion.

* * *

Abraham’s strike landed.

Hitting the front edge of the seat of Abbie’s chair, missing Abbie completely and breaking Katrina’s spell on the chair.

Ichabod froze, almost in disbelief at what he was seeing.

Abbie’s eyes flung open and her mouth fell agape when she saw what happened. She looked up at Abraham. He simply stared back at her.

“ABRAHAM?!” Katrina screamed.

“I won’t kill you,” Abraham said. The axe was lodged into the ground in front of Abbie’s chair, and Abraham released his grip on the axe. “Although I could. And to clarify…” He looked at Katrina, “I’m speaking to you, Katrina.”

That admission took everyone by surprise.

Katrina stood, aghast. “Why?”

“Because…” Abraham began, “even at her angriest… the woman I loved… _never_ would’ve have murdered an innocent man or threatened innocent people.”

While they were distracted, Abbie hurried and worked her way out of the binds on her wrists then quickly undid her waist binds.

Katrina began to scowl and hissed, “You. You… judge _me?_ _You?!_ The demon you’ve become and you _dare_ judge ME?!”

“No, I do not,” Abraham admitted. “I am no better a devil than you. And there’s the rub. You were once better than me. Now… you’re the same evil repeated. And I’ve had quite enough of that.”

Katrina felt a power surge outside. She looked toward the window, hearing a commotion. “No…” she whispered. “How…” She looked back at Abraham. “You told them?!”

“No. But I did allow them to find us.”

Katrina screamed and unleashed a blast of magic that sent Abraham sailing backward. Abbie jumped up from the chair and punched Katrina as hard as she could, sending her to the ground. Abbie grabbed the axe and hit one of the arms of Ichabod’s chair, freeing him. She turned to see Katrina beginning to get up. Abbie started to her, but Katrina, desperately, threw her hands in front of her, sending Abbie and Ichabod sailing back.

Katrina stood up, a bit dazed from the punch. She stopped and looked at Abraham. “Traitor.” She looked at Ichabod. “How could I ever love either you? No matter. All of you can die together. And this time… you’ll stay dead.” She fired a bolt of lightning at Abraham, electrocuting him and throwing him against a far wall.

With Katrina distracted, Abbie charged at her with Abraham’s axe. She swung at Katrina, who used her magic to deflect the attack and threw Abbie back.

“KATRINA!” Ichabod shouted.

Katrina glared at Ichabod and roared, unleashing a flurry of fireballs at Ichabod. While Ichabod managed to dodge the fireballs, one of them exploded and threw Ichabod to the ground. Ichabod rolled on the ground, grabbing his arm in pain.

Katrina approached Ichabod, a fire blazing in her hand. “This…” Katrina seethed, “is for Jeremy.”

Ichabod stared in horror.

Katrina was about throw the fireball.

Until Abbie swung the axe with all her might, cutting off Katrina’s arm.

Katrina gasped. She started shaking as the pain hit her. She looked at Abbie.

Abbie was seething, her hair fallen over her face and rage radiating in her eyes. “And this… is for my dad.” She screamed as she swung the axe again, hitting Katrina in the chest.

Katrina gasped, struggling to breathe as the life began to leave her. She looked over at Ichabod.

“No,” Abbie denied.

Katrina looked at Abbie.

“Look at me.”

Katrina started to sink to her knees, Abbie kneeling with her. Katrina tried to look at Abraham, who was starting to get up.

Abbie jerked the axe, “LOOK! AT ME!”

Katrina stared into Abbie’s eyes.

“Look at me. You killed my dad. You threatened everyone I love. You’re gonna look me… _right_ in the eyes as you die.”

Katrina struggled to speak, “I will…” a bit of blood coming out of her mouth, “…see you… in hell.”

“Save me a spot,” Abbie growled. She ripped the axe out of her chest.

Katrina fell back and let out one last gasp. Then she was gone.

* * *

Edom swung his sword at a homunculus until it, suddenly, crumbled to dust, causing Edom to stumble from his momentum. He looked at ground, alarmedly. “What?”

The rest of team were surprised when their opponents all disintegrated as well.

“Uhhhhhhh,” Ray mused. “Okaaaay?”

“What the hell just happened?” Joe asked.

Jenny looked at mansion, “Abbie! Crane!” She ran for the mansion, everyone following right behind.

* * *

As Abbie stood to her feet, still shocked at what she just did, Ichabod and Abraham walked over to her. Ichabod stared at Katrina’s body and just shook his head. Abraham was trembling but maintained his facial composure. The two former friends stared at each other in uncertainty. Abraham broke the gaze and stared back at Katrina’s body. Ichabod looked at Abbie and they put an arm around one another.

Abbie looked at Abraham. “Uhh… thanks.”

Abraham remained silent. Yet he did nod.

The door burst open and Edom, Jenny, Joe, Sophie, Frank, Osiris, and Gate broke into the mansion with their weapons drawn but looked on in astonishment at the sight of Katrina’s corpse.

“What the hell?!” Sophie asked.

“I echo the sentiment,” Edom said.

“Abbie!” Jenny shouted, running to her sister and her brother-in-law, “Crane!”

“We’re okay, Jenny,” Abbie breathed out. Jenny pulled her into a hug.

Osiris looked at Abraham. “You did this?”

“I swore not to kill her,” Abraham answered. “I never said… I would follow her blindly.”

“Believe it or not,” Abbie said, “he saved us.” She shrugged, “I killed her.”

Ray took of note of the remorse in Abbie’s tone. “Yeah, sorry, but I so don’t think you should feel guilty about that.”

Osiris looked back at Abraham. “This is your path, then?”

Abraham gave a small nod.

“Why?” Edom asked.

“Because some people… are not who we thought they were,” Abraham admitted. He looked at Ichabod. “And some are. In the better of ways.”

“Abraham…” Ichabod said.

Abraham looked at Abbie, “And others… are far more than I realized.” He looked at Katrina’s body. “Now then…” He looked back at everyone else, “there are other matters to attend to. Thrasydaeus means to end the world. I believe it is the job of you Witnesses to prevent such things, yes?”

* * *

**_Stonehenge._ **

Thrasydaeus looked up. “She’s dead. Interesting.” He chuckled. “That happened a bit sooner than I was expecting. Perhaps these Witnesses are more resourceful than I thought.” He cut the tip of his index finger and placed a stain of blood on one of the inner most structures of Stonehenge. “No matter.” He looked up as the sky began to darken with storm clouds. “I’ll have my time with them soon enough.” He held his stare at the sky. “You’ve managed to keep this interesting. It won’t change the outcome, I promise You, but, at the very least, You’re holding my attention.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Exeunt, Katrina.
> 
> So, this chapter and a bit of the next one is the end of, what I'm calling, the “Katrina Arc”. Now we’re getting into the “Endgame Arc”. What could that mean? Well, you'll have to wait and see! See you soon, Sleepyheads!


	12. Chapter 11: In Loving Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.06
> 
> WHELP! Sorry, guys. My spoiling streak ended with the last two chapter post. I can only give you on today but worry not! Hopefully this week, more will be ready!

** Chapter 11: In Loving Memory **

**_October 3 rd 2019._ **

With the threat of Katrina gone, the team took the few days following her defeat to recuperate. There was not much relaxation or peace to be had as one more event had to take place.

The memorial service for Ezra Mills.

The funeral was small and intimate. But something everyone felt needed to happen. They needed to grieve. If, for no other reason, than to get let the sorrow have its time so they could push forward.

That’s what Ezra would’ve wanted.

There were a few of Ezra’s friends from outside the usual circle who attended, each giving their condolences to Abbie and Jenny. Despite everyone’s best intentions, however, there was no real comfort be had on this occasion. A little while later, everyone gathered at the cemetery, gazing at Ezra’s grave. As the cemetery workers lowered Ezra’s casket into the ground, Jenny broke down, weeping and falling to her knees; Joe held on to her, kneeling with her. Jenny’s cries brought to tears to everyone else.

Save for Abbie. She felt all cried out. She didn’t have any tears left. She didn’t even have the energy get angry or sad again. She looked over at Jenny, with a forlorn look in her eyes. “Joe,” Abbie said, in a still tone, “take her home.”

Joe nodded. He helped Jenny up, whispering, caringly, “C’mon, Jenny.” They headed for the car.

“In fact… everyone, thanks. But, go. Get some rest.”

No one wanted to question Abbie right now. Nor could they think of any reason to do so. They walked off, leaving Abbie and Ichabod alone.

“What can I do?” Ichabod asked, staring at the grave.

“Can you… just wait for me in the car?” Abbie asked.

Ichabod nodded, “Of course.” He walked off.

Abbie stood, staring at the gravestone. She didn’t know how much time had passed since she told Ichabod to go wait for her, but she knew it was long enough to where her legs were beginning to feel tired. But she couldn’t leave yet. This was her last chance to say good-bye. It was just taking her a long time to say it. Despite knowing death had always and would continue to surround them until this was over, Ezra’s passing caught her particularly off-guard. Maybe it was because it reminded her too much of August’s murder. Maybe it was because she was powerless again. Maybe it was because she really didn’t expect to have Katrina cost her someone. Maybe it was because she had hoped, if she saw Katrina again, nothing like this would happen.

Or, perhaps, it was the simple fact that it was her father.

Abbie suddenly remembered the dream she had weeks ago. And here she was. Standing before a grave. Only the tombstone didn’t have the name she thought it would.

“It was you, Dad,” Abbie whispered. “Not Ichabod. It’s _your_ grave I’m standing in front of.” She shook her head, “And I don’t know which would be worse.”

As Abbie stood, motionlessly, staring at the grave, Jessica Quinn walked up to her, placing her hand on Abbie’s shoulder.

Abbie looked at her and blinked, “Jessica!”

“Abbie,” Jessica whispered, sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

Abbie sniffed. “Thank you.”

“I tried to hurry and gather what I could about the Leviathan. Had I been faster, had I been here sooner…”

“You and Edgar been working overtime for us. You don’t need to apologize.”

“On the contrary.” Jessica moved her hand. “We’re going to get justice. There will be vengeance for this. I swear it.”

Abbie nodded. “Thank you.”

Jessica hugged Abbie and they stayed that way for a little while. Abbie let a few tears fall and tightened her grip on Jessica’s core. Jessica rubbed Abbie’s back and they separated.

“I’ll leave you be,” Jessica said. “I’m staying in Sleepy Hollow for the time being. If you need anything… let me know.”

“Thanks,” Abbie said.

Jessica nodded and walked away.

Abbie gazed at the gravestone. She rubbed her face, wiping away the tears. “I’m gonna finish this. I swear. I promise… this won’t be in vain.” She tucked her lips in. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… that I couldn’t protect you.” She shook her head. “Too many have died for us. No more. We’re going to finish this. _I’m_ going to finish this. I swear.” She touched the gravestone. “I love you, Daddy. Always. Say hi to Mama for me.”

She patted the gravestone and walked to the SUV. She got in the passenger’s side, still gazing straight ahead as Ichabod stared at her, worriedly.

“Can I do anything?” he asked.

“Right now,” she looked at him, “I just wanna go home. I’m tired.”

“Of course.”

“But you can do something for me.”

“Anything.”

She put her hand on top of his. “Stop. Blaming. Yourself.”

He looked down, then interlocked his fingers with hers. “I’ll… try.”

“I’ll take it.”

* * *

After getting home, Edom just sat at his dining room table, staring blankly. Frank took note of his mood. “You need anything?” Frank asked.

“No, thank you, Frank,” Edom replied.

“Alright. If you change your mind…”

“Thank you.”

Frank patted Edom’s shoulder, then headed for his room. Edom sat, motionless, for hours. Claudia arrived and saw him sitting; she walked over and sat next to him.

She put her hand on his arm, rubbing it, “What can I do?”

He looked at her. “You know everything about me. And you’re still here.”

“Yeah. I am.”

“If I failed… to be all you believed me to be… if I… couldn’t be the person you thought I was… would you still love me?”

“Have you tried? Given it all you have?”

“I don’t know.” Edom looked down. “I feel like I have but the end result is the same. Ezra is still gone.”

“But you didn’t kill him,” Claudia replied.

“I was supposed to keep him safe. Keep all of them safe.”

“Even angels fail, baby. And this… bad guy you’re dealing with? He’s counting on that. He’s counting on how people fail.”

“Even angels?”

“You’re sulking,” she pointed out. “You never sulk.”

He scoffed.

“If you keep this up, it can only get worse. You need to get back to work. Mr. Mills is gone. Abbie and Jenny and Ichabod still need you. They’re counting on you. So am I.”

Edom gazed into her eyes, “The Father blessed me in more ways than I deserve when I met you.”

“He’s been lookin’ out for me for a long time, too.” Claudia smiled. “Then you came along being cake and icing.”

Edom laughed. He exhaled, “Thank you, Claudia. I love you.”

She leaned over and kissed him. “I love you, too.”

* * *

That evening, while Abbie slept, Ichabod sat outside on the porch. He knew Abbie felt some guilt at her rage taking over against Katrina. But Ichabod couldn’t blame her. After all, Katrina’s sin against Abbie was unforgivable. There was bound to be some form of revenge. Ichabod almost hated to admit it but there was some relief to Katrina being executed, along with a certain sense of justice that Abbie was the one who dealt that final blow. Abbie needed to be the one to do the deed, to avenge her father; a good man who performed one last heroic act for his children.

Ichabod’s train of thought went to Ezra and all their relationship entailed.

After his initial misgivings about Ichabod and Abbie’s courtship, Ezra had a long talk with Ichabod, discussing the trials and hardships that would come along with Ichabod and Abbie being together. After they came to a mutual understanding, Ichabod found himself growing close to Ezra, having the father figure he had not had in a long time.

It was Ezra’s last words to him that haunted Ichabod the most. Proud to call him a son.

Ichabod had longed to hear those words from his own father. But he accepted that he never would. To hear them at all, from someone he did view as a father, was a blessing. It hurt at how quickly it felt like a curse.

“Stop it,” Abbie said.

Ichabod looked up, suddenly, to see her standing by the door.

“Stop blaming yourself.”

“I thought you…”

“I woke up,” she interrupted. “I got hungry. Safe money is you haven’t eaten yet, either.”

“I have not.” He sighed. “I’ll happily make dinner.”

“In a minute. Why are you doing that to yourself?”

“I was just…”

“Blaming yourself for what happened. And you shouldn’t.” She walked over and sat down. “Let me ask you something.”

He looked at her.

“Do you hate me for killing Katrina?”

“Of course not,” he answered.

“Are you angry with me that I did?”

“Why would I be?”

“She was your ex-wife,” Abbie answered. “Mother to your child. Who I also killed. Do you hate me for any of that?”

“No,” Ichabod said, boldly. “I don’t. You didn’t any of those acts out of pure evil or malice.”

“I’ll admit to malice when it came to Katrina.”

“She prompted you to it. What she did was unforgivable. If your rage manifested itself in that way, then so be it. Be that as it may, I still do not hate you or blame you.”

“Okay,” she said. “Then, if you’re not gonna hold that against me, or Jeremy, why the hell do you think I’d hold what happened to Dad against you?”

“I know.” He sighed. “Perhaps… I’m just blaming myself. What Katrina said about my levels of betrayal…”

“She didn’t say anything we didn’t already know. Sure, maybe we never talked about it a lot. But we already knew everything she was gonna say.”

“Indeed.” He stared at her, “I can’t help but notice you’ve become a master at…”

“Predicting what you’re about to say?” She smiled.

“Have I become so easy to preempt?”

“From time to time.” She took hold of his hand. “We’ve done… terrible things in the past to win this war. We’ve failed, that’s true. Maybe there’s been some betrayal. We have our sins. We’re Witnesses, not saints.”

“Depressingly true,” he agreed.

“But we can’t let that stop us. We still have our mission to finish. And we can’t blame ourselves for things we had no control over. You had no control over Katrina and what she did. I will never… _ever_ … put her crimes, her sins on you. Got me?”

“I understand.” He sighed. “I believe… more than anything… I just miss him.”

“Yeah.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I do, too. I always will. But he believed in us. He believed in what we could do. It’s why he made the sacrifice for us. That and he just loved us. He was being a great dad.”

“Yes.” Ichabod sighed. “Yes, he was.”

“We’re gonna end this. And he’s one of the people we’re gonna do it for.”

Her words began to strengthen his resolve. Ichabod nodded, “Agreed.”

Abbie looked up at him, “Do me a favor.”

He looked at her, “Anything.”

“Whenever I breakdown and forget what I said here, just remind me and… and be patient with me.”

“Always, Treasure. Always.”

She kissed him. “C’mon. Let’s eat.”

* * *

That night, Jenny laid in bed and cried. She never cried so hard in her life. She wanted to blame it on her hormones but she knew better.

She missed Ezra. She lost her father and came so close to losing Abbie and Ichabod. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, thinking about her child. She cried, knowing her child wouldn’t get to know her father or August. All of the parents Jenny had ever known were gone. And it hurt so very much. This wasn’t even about blame anymore. She replayed the moment Katrina killed Ezra over and over again in her mind and knew for a fact there was nothing she could have done to change the outcome.

Nothing.

She’d never felt more powerless in her life. Not in prison, not in psych wards, not against any single criminal or entire groups of criminals she had ever faced.

And she couldn’t protect her family. Her dad was gone. And there was nothing she could but just let it all out.

She wanted to keep her strength up, but she couldn’t. It hurt too much to hold in.

Joe walked in and heard her crying. He got in bed next to her and put his arm around her. He didn’t know if it would help but he had to do something.

Jenny put her hand on his arm and pulled him closer.

Maybe tomorrow would be better. But tonight just wouldn’t be.

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered. “I love you.”

Five words. And Jenny felt a bit calmer. A bit safer.

She turned and looked at him. “I love you, too.”

They slowly drifted off to sleep. Jenny’s last thought before she drifted off was she would do everything she could to be stronger tomorrow.

After all, this wasn’t over yet.


	13. Chapter 12: Journeyman’s Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.12
> 
> I won't lie to you, guys. I didn't really spellcheck this one thoroughly. The past two days have taken a lot out of me. But, as usual, writing has kept me sane. I really mean that. I hope you guys like this. I hope I'm still making all of you proud.

** Chapter 12: Journeyman’s Path **

The next day, Osiris went to an abandoned building, where Abraham was currently residing. They placed Abraham in a building at the edge of town, just to be safe. Osiris entered the basement where Abraham sitting in a chair in the alchemic circle. Despite his aide against Katrina, the team were still wary about trusting him. To their surprise, Abraham gave no argument.

Abraham looked at Osiris and asked, “Is there a problem?”

“We buried Abigail and Jennifer’s father yesterday,” Osiris informed.

“I see.”

“Time is of the essence. And I grow weary of this monster’s games. We need to know what Thrasydaeus wants, Abraham.”

“I swear to you, I do not know,” Abraham declared. “Believe me. I would tell you if I did.”

Osiris nodded, “I do believe you.” He sighed. “Did he say anything? Mention anything?”

“I only know the words Katrina relayed to me.”

“Which were?”

“The Witnesses were his truest threat. The only things capable of destroying him.”

Osiris narrowed his eyes. “Did he say how?”

“No,” Abraham answered.

Osiris folded his arms and began to pace. “What do you know of his return?”

“He said something beckoned him here.”

Osiris stared at Abraham, intently, “Did he say what?”

“He withheld that information.”

“Hm. Seems he didn’t trust you.”

“Perhaps he didn’t trust _her_ ,” Abraham corrected. “Or both of us. Given the resulting circumstances, I can’t say I blame him.”

“Quite.” Osiris paced again. “We need insight into our enemy.”

“Well, best of luck to you,” Abraham said. “The only other thing worth noting is… he said there was interference. With his powers. He wasn’t at full strength.”

“Hm.” Osiris considered that. “Noteworthy, indeed. But not enough. We need to know his goals, his plans. If we know his desires, we know how put to a stop to them.”

“Then in that regard, you will fail, I assure you. He’s far more cunning and dangerous than Moloch ever was. He’s careful. Meticulous. Calculating. All you will know is what he will _want_ you to know.”

Osiris paused. He looked back at Abraham. “Say that again.”

Abraham narrowed his eyes, “All you will know is what he will want you to know.”

“What he wants us to know…” Osiris jerked his head back. “He _wanted_ us to know.”

“Know what?”

“That he had returned.” Osiris nodded. He looked at Abraham. “Horseman.” He started heading for the exit, “You may prove your worth yet!”

“Oh, joy,” Abraham said, dryly.

* * *

Once Osiris was within cell phone range, he called Ray.

“ _O, what’s up?_ ” Ray asked.

“Ray,” Osiris said, “he let you see him.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Thrasydaeus. The Leviathan. He did it on purpose. He wanted us to know.”

Ray paused. “ _Okay. That almost makes a creepy kinda sense. But what are we gonna do about it?_ ”

“In terms you humans like to use, we will beat him at his own game. Let’s call everyone to meet at the Archives.”

“ _You got it, man._ ”

* * *

After getting a phone call from Ray, Abbie and Ichabod were getting ready to leave when Abbie walked back into the study and saw the journal again.

She sighed, kicking herself for not picking it up sooner. She felt like she had disrespected Grace by taking out her anger on her book. She walked over and picked up the book and saw something sticking out of the inside back cover. She pulled at the seam and found it came apart, surprisingly easily, especially compared to how well the rest of the journal held together. She found a hidden page with a large symbol on it. The symbol look like flower-petal shaped drawings interconnecting with each other.

“Uhhhhh,” Abbie said. “Crane?”

“Yes, love?” Ichabod called out.

“Can you c’mere?”

He walked in the room and saw the page she was looking at. “What…” Ichabod said.

“Yeah,” Abbie said. “It was… in the seam of the journal.” She looked at him, “Didn’t we see this…”

“In Washington’s Bible!” Ichabod hurried out of the study. He retrieved the Bible from a hidden lock box in the bedroom. He brought it back to the study and flipped toward the back of the Bible. When he did, they saw the same symbol in the corner at the bottom of blank page after the words of Bible had concluded. The symbol was on a righthand side page, tucked in the bottom corner. Ichabod had missed it the first few times he flipped through the Bible, as had Abbie. When they found it, they looked through each page of the Bible carefully but never found the symbol located anywhere else.

“Okay,” Abbie said. “But what does…”

Suddenly, wind began to stir in the room.

“WHOA!”

A whirlwind kicked up and a bright light shown from the Bible, the journal, and the page from the journal. The page slowly had writing form on it. As Ichabod and Abbie stared at the page in shock, they looked at Grace’s journal and Washington’s Bible, seeing that they both stopped glowing. The writing was in a language neither of them had ever seen.

* * *

About an hour later, Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, Joe, Frank, Sophie, Ray, Edom, Osiris, and Jessica met in the Archives. Osiris just explained his brief conversation with Abraham about the Leviathan.

“Why would he want us to know?” Abbie asked. “Why tell us he’s ready?”

“That I don’t know yet,” Osiris admitted. “But why else would Ray Spirit Walk right in front of him? Ray didn’t know Thrasydaeus’s name. He didn’t know what he looked like. He didn’t even begin to know where to look for him.”

“Just to taunt us?” Joe asked.

“That is a possibility.”

“Seriously?”

“Indeed,” Osiris confirmed.

“C’mon, O…” Joe replied, disbelievingly.

“I’m quite serious. You’d be surprised how close to accurate you probably are. Primordial beings are… what’s the term? Petty.”

“You’re a primordial being,” Ray reminded.

“Which would make an expert, yes?” Osiris asked with a smirk.

“Dammit, you have great points.”

“Then why send Katrina after us?” Jenny asked. “Did he want us to know he was after us or didn’t he?”

“We didn’t know he brought Katrina back,” Osiris reminded. “Not until Abbie and Ichabod confirmed her from her own mouth that he did. We merely suspected. We had no way to confirm, one way or the other.”

“If you’re accurate, Osiris,” Jessica said, “which I very much believe you are, then we need to find him.”

“Any news on your end, Jessica?” Edom asked.

“Yes,” Jessica said, grimly. “And it’s rather… disturbing.”

“At this point, we’re used to that.”

“At the suggestion of your beloved, Edom…” Jessica smiled, snidely, “…a woman whose body and position in your heart I’m not, at all, jealous of…”

Edom blushed while everyone else held back giggles.

“Really, Jessica?” Edom asked.

“I need to have some fun, too,” Jessica defended. She sobered, “But I shall be serious. From what we could gather at Claudia’s suggestion, Edgar and myself found that abnormal weather phenomena are occurring in no small order all over the world. Primarily where a majority of the nine sacred sites are thought to be located.”

“Those again,” Abbie groaned.

“Our belief is that Thrasydaeus is… poisoning these locations. Corrupting them.”

“For what?” Joe asked.

“For whatever he wants,” Osiris answered. “The sites are locations where great spiritual energy is concentrated and, in most cases, consecrated. If he can control that flow of power, then he will be able to turn the Earth into his own personal playground or power source or fortress or whatever he wishes. Who knows if his powers will even have a limit.”

“Jeez…” Joe whispered.

“We must find out what he wants!” Edom declared.

“Would this help?” Abbie asked. She presented the page from the journal.

“What’s that?” Edom asked.

“We found it in Washington’s Bible.”

Edom and Osiris examined the paper. “This was in Washington’s Bible?” Edom asked.

“Forgive me, I’m not well-versed in the scripture of Jehovah,” Osiris said. “But I don’t recall ever seeing anything like this.”

“Apparently I, also, am not as knowledgeable in the Bible as thought I was,” Edom admitted. “Which discourages me, deeply, I must admit.”

“No, it was _hidden_ in Grace’s journal,” Ichabod explained. “This page had its writing revealed to us when we brought it within proximity of the Bible.”

“And the list of things we don’t question as weird anymore continues to grow,” Jenny mused.

“We… found it by accident, more or less,” Abbie continued. “The page was hidden in the back cover of Grace’s journal. Like a… inside the seam. At first, it was just that flower drawing. That’s what made us get the Bible in the first place. We put the page near the Bible, a hurricane kicked up in the house, and the letters… kinda… appeared.”

Jenny exhaled, “Like I said…”

Edom studied the paper further. “Interesting.”

“What language is this?” Abbie asked.

“I’m quite certain it’s a mixture of Sumerian and Cypro-Minoan. Both dead languages.” Edom studied the paper further. “I’ll need to decrypt it.”

“How much time will that take?” Jenny inquired.

Edom gave a slight shrug, “About an hour, give or take. I might not even need that long. The dialects are dead and intermingled with one another, but… they’re not so ancient nor so intertwined that it would take a long time to figure out.” He sat down at the table, pulled out a couple of spare pieces of paper, and got to work.

“Okay,” Abbie said. “But there’s no guarantee that’ll give us anything. We need to focus on our big problem. How do we get more info on the Leviathan?”

“What about when I Spirit Walked and saw him?” Ray asked. “Maybe I can… get back there?”

“Do you even know where you were?”

“Not a frikkin’ clue. It… was a beach. Somewhere.”

“Is there any way to go back to that point?” Ichabod asked.

“Your guess it as good as mine.”

Jessica pondered for a moment. “Spirit Walks are tricky. They usually can only be performed by the Walker. To go outside of the normal scope of what the Walker is accustomed to, that is another dimension or higher plane, is possible, but dangerous. Usually, this can only occur in specific circumstances, then the path is lost when the Walk concludes. But, again in specific circumstances, the steps can be traced.”

“Any idea what those ‘specific circumstances’ are?” Ray asked.

Ichabod raised a finger. He raced over to a stack of books, pulling each one out.

Edom glared at Ichabod, “Does he remotely remember that I digitized everything?”

“I don’t think he cares,” Abbie replied.

“Why did I even bother, then?!”

“Get back to work, Ed!” Jenny chided.

Edom grumbled out his frustration while he went back to the journal page.

“Ah!” Ichabod lifted up a book. He started flipping through it. “Yes! This is an account an Native American woman named Shikoba, a member of the Choctaw tribe. She details a way to trace your steps during a past Spirit Walk. She crossed into a higher plane to seek out her child who had passed away. She wanted to do the same for her brother, who also lost his child.”

“While that sounds like a good plan,” Ray said, “I have an issue. I might miss something. I mean… it’s bad enough I might run into Lord Voldemort Palpatine, master of all evil, and his army of whale Decepticons again…”

“Been working on that one, babe?” Sophie asked, smiling.

“For, like, two weeks,” Ray answered, then continuing, without missing a beat, “Anyway. I don’t want to miss an important detail.” He shrugged, “Maybe…” he motioned toward Abbie and Ichabod, “you two could come with me.”

“Us?” Abbie asked.

“Well, you’re the Witnesses. This probably has more to do with you than anyone else.”

“He’s got a point,” Jessica admitted.

“He does, frequently,” Osiris said. “He just thinks he doesn’t because he likes to joke and make pop culture references.”

“I stick to what works,” Ray replied.

Ichabod kept reading. “Ah, yes! There is a way to pull us into the Spirit Walk with you, Ray. It’s known as the Journeyman’s Path.” He stopped. “But…”

“But what?” Ray asked, immediately and nervously.

“Well… the… uh, method is safe for travel within our own realm and safe for those travelling with you but… the further we venture from our realm… the more dangerous the journey becomes for the Spirit Walker. Possibly… bringing you to the point of death.”

The entire room came to a stop.

Ray groaned. “There’s always a catch.”

“Point of death,” Sophie said, uneasily. “Wha-what’s that mean? Will he die or won’t he?”

“It’s not clear,” Ichabod replied.

“Okay, so, we’ll try something else,” Abbie declared.

“Abbie…” Ray said.

“Shut up, Ray.”

“No. I’m gonna talk. We just pointed out that’s what I do. You lost your dad because of me. Because Katrina outsmarted me. Yeah, it was all of us, but I should’ve gone with him and Jenny.”

“Ray…” Jenny whispered, sadly.

“I think about it all the time. If I could go back and fix that…” Ray looked at Abbie and Jenny, “…if I could trade places with your dad… I’d do it. In a heartbeat. But I can’t. I _can_ do this. Yeah, it’s dangerous. But there are bigger things happening here than just us.”

“We’re not losing anyone else!” Abbie insisted.

“That’s not your call,” Ray replied, boldly. “Not this time, Abbie. This is the end of the world, right? Either I could possibly die, or everyone does. I’d make a _Star Trek_ reference but I’m pretty sure no one wants to hear that, so I’ll put it this way… I’ve made my choice. This is it. I can Spirit Walk you guys and I’ll do everything I can to make the Leviathan doesn’t see us. We need to know what he’s up to.”

The team looked at each other, with uncertainty. They all looked over at Sophie, whose heart was breaking more and more by the second. But, as much as they hated to admit it, Ray had a very good point.

Osiris exhaled, ruefully. “Ray… if I knew of another way…”

“Bro,” Ray smiled. “I know. You’d do it yourself.” He looked at Ichabod, “How do we do this?”

The next half hour was spent with Ichabod and Jessica mixing the ingredients together for the Spirit Walk. The instructions also called for those joining the Journeyman’s Path lying prone near the Spirit Walker. Jenny, Abbie, Frank, and Joe prepped a couple of cots for Ichabod and Abbie in front of the chair Ray was going to sit in.

As Ichabod and Jessica continued to work, Osiris looked over the instructions. “I see. The strain of the Journeyman’s Path takes effect on the mind and body. A strong enough soul is the difference maker.”

“Hope mine’s strong enough,” Ray said.

“It is,” Sophie said.

Ray smiled at her.

“I think I can prepare a bit of… restoration potion, if you will,” Osiris explained. “But… that will depend on the condition of which you awake, Ray.”

“Yeah, I figured it wouldn’t that easy,” Ray said.

“Can’t he take it before we do anything?” Abbie asked.

“I wouldn’t advise it,” Osiris replied. “I don’t know how it would react with the potion he has to take to initiate the Path in the first place. Plus… the potion more restores one to healthier state. No guarantee it will work if taken _before_ any trauma.”

“Jeez.” Abbie exhaled. “Can we catch one break?”

“Asking for too much, Abbie,” Jenny said, sadly.

After another few minutes, Ichabod held up a cup. “It’s ready.”

Ray took a deep breath and exhaled. “Sweet.”

Ray sat down in the chair and Ichabod and Abbie, tentatively, laid down on the cots. Jessica handed the cup to Ray and stepped back.

Ray stared at the liquid. He brought the cup up to his mouth.

“Stop,” Sophie said, suddenly, causing everyone to look at her and halting Ray’s actions. “We can’t do this. What if… what if it kills him?”

“Okay, she’s right!” Abbie started to get up. “I can’t believe we agreed to this! That we were about to do to this!”

“I concur,” Ichabod hurried to stand. “We’ll find another way. We will….”

“Hey,” Ray said. He closed eyes, took a breath, then looked at everyone, “I gotta do my part.”

“You could die,” Abbie said. “I don’t wanna lose anyone else.”

“I don’t do this, we miss our chance to find out about this guy. We lose that, the world could end.”

“And what about me?” Sophie asked.

“You’re the reason I _have_ to do this,” Ray answered.

“Oh, don’t you be a hero, right now!”

“At least he’s consistent with it,” Edom said.

“Don’t remind me,” Sophie replied.

“If…” Ray began as he gazed at Sophie, “I don’t come out of this… in my car… glove compartment. Actually… whether I come out of this okay or not… when we get what we need, whether I’m dead or not… go take a look.”

Sophie looked at Ray, curiously.

“I love you, Sophie.”

Sophie bit her lip. “I love you, too.”

Edom shut his eyes tight then he looked back at Ray, “Ray. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Ray looked at the liquid. “If this helps us win… let’s do it.”

“Ray…” Ichabod said.

“Hey.” Ray smiled. “Bros.”

Ichabod chuckled, softly. “Bros.”

“Both of you, I got this. I’ll do my best.”

“That’s always been enough, Ray,” Abbie reassured. “More than enough.” She and Ichabod laid down on the cots again.

Ray stared at the liquid, nervously, “Alright.” He took a breath then a look of determination came over his face. “Screw it! Let’s get this party started!” He downed the liquid in one gulp. He inhaled sharply and his body seized, immediately, as his grip tightened on the chair and he let out a pain-filled grunt.

“RAY!” Sophie cried out.

Abbie and Ichabod wanted to call out to him but it was too late. His Spirit Walk had already begun and they fell unconscious.


	14. Chapter 13: Nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.17
> 
> Alright. It's time to learn a little bit more about the Leviathan.

** Chapter 13: Nowhere **

A dark sea. And a dark seashore. But one neither Abbie nor Ichabod had ever seen before. They remembered being in the Archives just a second ago. They fell asleep, concerned for Ray, then, without even having the sensation of waking up, they arrived at this barren beach. They looked above them at the limitless blackness of, what they were calling, the sky. Ray was right; there were no clouds. There weren’t even any stars. The darkness above them seemed to be just that: an infinite expanse of pitch-black.

“What is this place?” Ichabod asked. “Where are we?”

“I…” Abbie shook her head, “I don’t know.”

“This is it,” Ray said.

Abbie and Ichabod turned around to see Ray standing there. But he seemed different: subdued, almost apathetic.

“This is what I saw the first time.”

“Ray?” Abbie asked. “Are you okay?

“I don’t know,” Ray said. “I… kinda feel like… I’m just drowsy. Maybe I’m dying. I can’t tell.”

“Ray, don’t say that! We’re gonna…”

“I can see it, Abbie. I mean… I can feel it. I can… _feel_ where we are.”

“Ray…” Ichabod said, concernedly.

“Like… I know we’re not on Earth and I know we’re… somewhere else. I get it. I know what this place is.”

Abbie jerked her head back. “You do?”

“What is it?” Ichabod asked.

“It’s nowhere.” Ray scoffed. “It’s… the very first nowhere there ever was. I didn’t know where this place was… because it was literally impossible to find. Because it doesn’t exist anymore. Heh. We were never meant to see this place.”

“Alright, this was a _bad_ idea!” Abbie said, immediately. “Ray! Shut this down! We gotta go!”

“No. I promised I’d bring you here. I promised we’d get answers. We’ll get them.”

Abbie studied him, anxiously. “Ray…”

“I don’t know how long this lasts, Abbie. We gotta move.” Ray looked around, “This way.”

Ray lead them as they journeyed further down the beach until they saw a herd of the Leviathan creatures Ray saw before marching, ominously, out of the water. Abbie and Ichabod were about to panic when Ray held his hand up.

“What’s wrong?” Abbie asked.

Ray was still for a moment then shook his head. “They can’t see us. Or hear us. They don’t know we’re here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. We’re here on my terms now. The Leviathan isn’t doing this. I am. They can’t see us and ol’ Thresy doesn’t know we’re here.” Ray smirked. “Not bad for a ‘boy’, eh, ya freaky-eyed bitch?”

Abbie shook her head while Ichabod smiled a bit. It was good to know Ray was the same, no matter the dimension.

They followed the Leviathans into the mainland and saw a large tower in the middle of a desolate valley with the Leviathans filing into it. The tower had the square mileage of large town and seemed to go up, infinitely; the upper areas of the spire disappeared into the sky.

“Oh, God…” Abbie whispered.

“What… is that?” Ichabod asked.

“Don’t know.” Ray froze. “Wait. I… can hear something. Talking.” He listened. “They’re… chanting. Banatroth? Banerkoth? Baneqeroth! They’re chanting Baneqeroth.”

“What’s that mean?” Abbie asked.

“I don’t know.”

A loud groan echoed across the land, causing the ground to quake. Abbie and Ichabod panicked while Ray stared at the spire in wonder.

“What was that?” Ichabod asked.

“It’s him,” Ray said, suspiciously.

“What is?”

Ray held his gaze.

“Ray?” Abbie asked.

“The tower. It’s… him.”

Abbie and Ichabod stared at the tower in shock. “Ray, how do you know any of this?” Abbie asked.

“I can feel it. What they’re chanting. And… there’s talking. Like someone’s preaching a twisted kinda sermon. It’s his voice. Just… times a million. I’m… picking out what I can.”

“Ray,” Ichabod said, worriedly, “you may need to stop. This may be too much for you.”

“Yeah. But we’re not done yet.” Ray leaned his head to the side. “We need to go inside.”

Abbie stared at the tower then looked back at Ray. “Oh, that’s a horrible idea.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

“Is it necessary?” Ichabod asked.

“One hundred per cent.”

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other, unsure, but they looked back at Ray and nodded.

Ray looked off for a second. “Uhhhh… I’m gonna try something. Don’t freak out.”

“You mean hold it back more than we currently are?” Abbie pointed out.

“Good point.”

Ray slowly levitated off the ground, then did the same to Ichabod and Abbie.

“Whoa…” Abbie whispered.

“Amazing,” Ichabod declared. He looked at Ray, “Umm…”

“Don’t worry,” Ray reassured. “I got this.”

They flew toward the tower with Ray taking the lead. They easily went through the walls, arriving in the upper areas of the tower. Inside was hollow, going down to the bottom where the Leviathans were gathering around a throne was currently unoccupied.

“How’d you do that?” Abbie asked.

“No clue,” Ray answered.

“Why didn’t you do this before?”

“Didn’t know I could.”

“Then, what made you discover this ability?” Ichabod asked.

“Just decided to try it,” Ray replied. “I mean… we’re spirits, ghosts, or whatever, right? If we can’t fly, then this whole deal is a real gyp.”

Abbie blinked. “Did you just use the word ‘gyp’?”

“Yeah. I haven’t said that in forever! Forgot it was even a word.”

Abbie smiled. “You never change, Ray.”

“Despite the constant requests.”

“Well, don’t.”

“Roger that.” Ray squinted. “The walls.”

They saw a series of odd symbols carved all along the walls of the tower.

“What the hell…” Abbie whispered.

“Don’t try to read them!” Ray commanded, urgently. “I mean… you can look at them but… don’t try to decipher them. Hell, don’t even try to remember them. We can’t. We were never meant to. Last time someone tried, they went crazy.”

“You’ve seen these before,” Ichabod surmised.

“A twisted, scribbled copy, yeah.” He stared at them and whispered, “These symbols. They were… in Sophie’s parents’ journals.”

Ichabod glanced at the symbols again. “Dear Lord… they were!”

“Oh, my God,” Abbie whispered.

“This is what they saw. Somehow… they ended up here. Or-or they saw these somewhere.” Ray smiled a bit. “She can finally have the answer. She can finally know what happened to them!” He paused. “I just wish it could bring them back.”

Abbie stared at Ray. She smiled. “You really love her. Don’t you?”

“Best thing that ever happened to me.” Ray looked at Abbie and Ichabod. “And I have you two to thank for that. I wouldn’t have met her if it wasn’t for you guys.”

Abbie smiled. “You called us first, remember? When we first met Gate.”

Ray paused. “That’s right. That seems so long ago.”

Abbie and Ichabod smiled.

“If I don’t make it… take care of them both. For me. Okay?”

“You’re _going_ to make it out of this, Ray!” Abbie insisted.

“Not sure about that,” Ray admitted. He winced. “I think… we’re running out of time.” He looked at the throne. “We have to go lower. There’s something… below.”

“Oh, just great,” Abbie said. “This isn’t creepy enough yet.”

“I know, right?” Ray asked. “Ready?”

“As we shall ever be,” Ichabod answered.

Ray lowered them down, descending below the floor. They went down a few stories until they came to large chamber the size of a small mansion. In the middle of the chamber was a gargantuan stone, round tablet with carvings in it, situated upon a dais with stairs leading up to it. The table alone had the area dimension of a house and the carvings were glowing a subtle dark red.

“Okay,” Abbie said. “This isn’t scary at all.”

Ray floated them down to the floor. He stared at stone tablet for a while. He took a few steps toward it, ascending the small staircase.

“Ray, careful.”

Ray stopped just before it, studying the tablet. “I can feel it. This… power.” He put his hand toward the tablet but stopped. “Uhhhh…” he looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “you’re not gonna like what I say next.”

“There is very little surprise in that,” Ichabod admitted. He and Abbie walked up the staircase and stood on either side of Ray.

“You guys need to touch it. But no longer than a second.”

“Okay, seriously, how do you know that?” Abbie asked, impatiently.

“I can… almost hear a single voice coming from it. And it’s his. The Leviathan’s. Everything upstairs is him, magnified. But, here is like… all of him concentrated in one place.”

“It’s starting to bug me how much sense you’re making.”

“Yeah, seriously,” Ray agreed. “But… all of this we’re seeing is stuff we’re not meant to. Normal people aren’t supposed to see this stuff. We should’ve gone coo-coo the moment we looked at this tower. But, for some reason, we’re not. And I can feel that we should be. But this is the thing we need to access to get the info we need. Problem is this’ll absolutely drive us crazy if we let it. But, with what sanity we still got and before whatever I’m on runs out, we have to take advantage of it.”

“And we need to touch it why?” Abbie asked.

“Because this whole thing is the Leviathan. This thing… I think it’s his memories or something to that effect. And… I don’t think I’m supposed to see what he’s thinking. This is the job for the Witnesses. I might not even live through this. You both will.”

“Ray, stop saying crap like that!”

“I gotta be honest, Abbie,” Ray admitted.

Abbie groaned.

“We did come here seeking answers,” Ichabod reminded. “And we knew this was a risk.” He looked at Ray, “And I’m inclined to trust Ray’s instincts. They’ve served us well thus far.”

Abbie nodded, “Yeah. Yeah, they have.”

“You guys ready?” Ray asked.

“Nope.”

“But we shall, anyway,” Ichabod added.

“Okay.” Ray took a breath. He placed his hands on their backs. “Focus on what we need to know about how to beat him. Nothing else got me. Not where he’s from. Not… who he’s met. Just what we need to beat him. I’ll help you focus on that. I’m gonna scream ‘one.’ Press your hand to it. When you hear ‘two’, immediately remove your hands. If you hold on any longer, you’re gonna lose it. Got me?”

“Okay,” Abbie nodded.

“I mean it, guys. I literally mean the second you hear me say ‘two,’ take your hands off like your lives depend on it.” Ray paused. “Because… they kinda do.”

“You certainly know how to paint a rosy picture, Ray,” Abbie mused.

“Look, this is creepy and scary to me, too. I’m doing my best to keep you guys alive. I don’t wanna explain to your badass, ass-kicking sister why your brain’s mush.”

“I believe that is fair,” Ichabod concurred.

“Why is everyone so scared of Jenny?” Abbie asked.

“That list is longer than this tower.” Ray took a breath. “Ready?!”

“Ready!”

“Ready!” Ichabod said.

“ONE!” Ray shouted.

Abbie and Ichabod slammed their hands on the tablet.

In an instant, they could see it.

Thrasydaeus’s thoughts.

They weren’t going too far back. But what they could see, they could see clearly. Thrasydaeus’s battle with Beowulf. Other battles he had waged throughout time. Then the day Thrasydaeus walked invisibly through the battlefield when Ichabod and Abraham killed one another. He stood over their bodies, glaring at them.

They could feel why. A part of his power, a part of the tower’s power, went into both Ichabod and Abraham. Katrina didn’t just draw on the powers of just any supernatural forces.

One of those forces was Thrasydaeus, himself.

They felt time shift back further.

Thrasydaeus sat in his tower, staring at windows in time and space, as he observed certain individuals.

Moloch.

The Hidden One.

Pandora.

Golan.

Sitri.

There were others.

Thrasydaeus didn’t want Armageddon. He didn’t want Lucifer to have his war. That would make it too complicated for Thrasydaeus to rise to power.

But Thrasydaeus needed others. Idiotic beings who thought they could topple the world Thrasydaeus’s eternal enemy, Jehovah, had set in motion. Fools who thought they could challenge God and win.

And the reason soon became clear.

When Lucifer caused the fall of humanity in the Garden of Eden, Thrasydaeus found Earth. He saw a world created by his enemy with such love and care.

Thrasydaeus wanted nothing more than to bring it to ruin, his ultimate revenge. But attacking Earth directly would be foolish. He’d waged direct war with God before and failed.

He had to be more devious. More cunning. He needed more power. He created the identity of Thrasydaeus to conceal his true nature and form to explore and to plan. Soon, his plan formed. He needed pawns. He needed sacrificial lambs. When they failed, he would take their failure and turn it into his strength. He would use their power and the portals they opened to make it easier for him to crack the shield that protected Earth.

And more.

Ichabod and Abbie saw the tablet glowing brightly, shining as bright as the sun. If the sun were hurtling toward Earth.

They saw the tower on what looked like Earth.

But Earth seemed to be ravaged.

They heard wailings and cries of unimaginable pain.

They saw Thrasydaeus bring forth his Leviathans, his soldiers, his monsters, his horrors, and so much more.

They saw Thrasydaeus smiling from his throne.

They saw his victory.

“TWO!” Ray screamed.

Abbie and Ichabod removed their hands, immediately. They both gasped, struggling to catch their breath. How that was possible given their current forms, they had no idea, but trying to make any of this make sense right now was ridiculous.

“Oh, God…” Abbie whispered.

“That…” Ichabod began, “…dear Lord…”

“What he wants… what he’s gonna do… Jesus.”

“How… how can we stand up to that?”

Ray looked at them, nervously. “Guys?”

They looked at Ray. “Did you see?” Ichabod asked.

“Not really. I was more… making sure you didn’t go too far. Like… I was driving blindfolded. I mean… it was more like driving with fogged up sunglasses. I knew where we were supposed to go. I just couldn’t tell you the scenery for the life of me.”

Abbie struggled to catch her breath, “And that… was only… _one second?!_ ”

“Yeah,” Ray said. “I barely even finished saying ‘one’ before I shouted ‘two’.”

“How could see all that in such a short amount of time?” Ichabod asked.

“I can’t figure that out either.”

Abbie shook her head. “All of that… I don’t know how we’re gonna to stop him.”

“You’ll figure it out. You can do it. I…” Ray stopped. “Whoa.”

“What is it?” Abbie asked.

Ray paused for another second. “I finally see it. I get it! This isn’t the past. This place… it’s… right now. This happening now! I mean… kinda.”

“How?!” Ichabod asked.

“I think…” Ray began, “yeah, that’s it. The Leviathan… he had to hide this place. From everyone. Like… even from God. This isn’t the past… no, I’m wrong. It is the past! But… not just the past. It’s all happening now. We’re in the past, present, and… it could be the future. We’re sitting just outside of time… he’s been hiding here. Waiting.”

“Waiting for the precise moment to strike,” Ichabod mused.

“We can’t come here again. It’s impossible for us to come here. Not physically. Not yet.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t exist yet! You guys gotta find a safe way to get here! Maybe Ed or O can…” Ray grunted, grabbing his chest.

“Ray?!” Ichabod asked, worriedly.

“Ray, what’s wrong?!” Abbie said, urgently.

Ray gritted his teeth. “We… we’ve gotta go. I… think I’m done. I hit my limit.” He looked at them, “Remember what happened here! Remember it!” He smiled. “Save the world, you guys. I believe in you.”

“RAY!” Abbie shouted.

Abbie and Ichabod suddenly felt themselves being pulled with great force.

* * *

**_Sleepy Hollow. The Archives._ **

Abbie and Ichabod woke up with a start, surprising everyone else. They looked at Ray in the chair, seeing him slumped over in his chair.

“Ray!” Abbie and Ichabod shouted.

“What the hell?!” Jenny asked. “Already?”

“That was ten minutes!” Joe shouted.

“Later!” Abbie shouted. She looked at Ray, “We need to worry about him, now!”

Everyone got Ray out of the chair and laid him, gently, on the floor. Joe, immediately, started taking his vitals.

“Ray, please,” Sophie begged, tears in her eyes as she held his hand. “Please, don’t leave me. Please!”

“His heart stopped!” Joe hurried to his feet.

“No,” Sophie whispered.

“I have a defibrillator in the car!” Joe was halfway out the door at his statement. He was back within seconds. “Open his shirt!”

Frank and Ichabod pulled Ray’s shirt off.

Joe attached the small pads to Ray’s chest and charged the machine, “Everyone, clear!” He hit the button sending a surge through Ray. Joe checked his heartbeat.

“Too faint.” Joe hit a button on the defibrillator, “Charging to maximum.”

“Will that be enough?” Abbie asked.

“It’s only portable. I can only charge it so far. I hope it’ll work.”

“Allow me to help with that.” Edom grabbed the defibrillator and charged beyond its max capacity.

“No more than that, Ed.”

“Understood.”

“Clear!”

The charge went through Ray’s body, causing his body to jolt.

Joe checked again and exhaled in relief. “I got a heartbeat.”

Osiris walked over with a vial. “Here. Make him drink this!”

Sophie opened Ray’s mouth and poured the liquid into his mouth. After a few moments, Ray took a deep breath and continued to breathe on his own. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, even Sophie, though she still had a few tears falling.

Joe checked his vitals. “Not the best,” he admitted, “but I’ve felt much worse. I think he’ll be okay.”

“You’re sure?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah.”

Sophie looked at the door. “I’ll be right back.” She got up, picked up Ray’s car keys, and hurried outside.

“We’ll need to get him to the hospital to get him checked out,” Joe said.

“We in a rush?” Abbie asked.

“No, he’s okay right now. I just wanna make sure… nothing put too much strain on him. No permanent damage.”

“Alright. We’ll take him there once Sophie…”

The door opened and Sophie walked back in, a stupefied look on her face.

Abbie looked at her, concerned. “Sophie. What’s wrong?”

“In… Ray’s car,” Sophie said, still dazed.

“What was it?” Joe asked.

Sophie lifted her hand and presented a ring box.

The room stopped. They looked at the comatose Ray.

Abbie scoffed. “He mentioned he was liking how things were going with you two.”

“Did you know?” Jenny asked.

“We talked about it a few times,” Sophie answered. “I just… didn’t know he really wanted to. I thought… he was… being sweet.”

Joe looked at everyone then back at Sophie, “What are you gonna tell him?”

“ _Joe!_ ” Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom chided.

“I’ll admit to being curious as well,” Osiris admitted.

“Ditto,” Jenny added.

“Same,” Frank confessed.

Sophie opened the ring box and saw the diamond ring. She took the ring out and put it in on her left ring finger.

Abbie smiled. “Guess that answers that.”

Sophie knelt down next to Ray and kissed his forehead. She gazed at his sleeping face, “You better try to weasel your way out of this. I don’t wear a ring for just anyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, sorry if they're any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm posting this one kinda late. An old tradition for me.
> 
> So, the tower idea is inspired by "The Dark Tower". I love the concept of that and what Stephen King created with that and the story around it. The island idea is partially inspired "Angel’s Egg". If you're unfamiliar, it's an anime OVA by Mamoru Oshii. I LOVE that film. It's not your conventional movie and I fully admit it's not for everyone. It's more an artistic piece but I still love it, mostly for that very reason. If you can find it and watch it, I say give it a watch. Don't expect a coherent story or anything but it's a very interesting film. What's just as interesting is the making of it. But I'm getting off topic. Actually, I started writing a paper for it; not for school, just because I wanted to. Yes, I'm that much of a nerd. I might finish it and post it on my website. Hmm. We'll see.
> 
> Anyway, we're getting close to the end, my friends. We now know more about Thrasydaeus. But how are our heroes going to stop him? We'll see. See you next time, Dreamers and Sleepyheads!


	15. Chapter 14: The First Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.24
> 
> Just so everyone knows, There is a reference to my “Sleepy Hollow - Of the Fated” one-shots.

** Chapter 14: The First Enemy **

**_The Archives._ **

After finding Ray’s engagement ring to Sophie, she and Joe take Ray to the hospital to get him checked out. Just an hour later, Jenny ended her call with Joe and looked up at everyone else, “Alright, Joe said Ray’s stable. Physically, he seems fine. Any mental strain, we’ll have to wait until he wakes up. He’s gonna be out of commission for the next few days. In news that’ll surprise literally no one, Sophie’s gonna stay with him.”

Abbie smiled, “Yeah, that’s not a shock.”

“If it’s only a few days for Ray’s recovery, that’s a blessing all on its own,” Ichabod declared.

“Right?”

“I don’t think the mental strain will be a problem,” Osiris said. “At most, I suspect he’ll suffer from migraines for a couple of days.”

“Good.”

Everyone took a moment to gather themselves. There was more work to be done, but, now that they knew Ray would be alright, they needed a second to breathe.

“Well, someone’s gotta say it!” Jenny spoke up. “Ray’s the real MVP.”

“If you’re expecting a dispute to that statement, you’ll be disappointed,” Ichabod replied.

“The bravery of all of you in this endeavor is nothing short of heroic,” Osiris said. “Ray took a grand risk.”

“Yeah.” Abbie thought for a second. “When this is over, we’re buying him a car.”

“Why stop there?” Edom asked. “I have money in places that’s not doing anything. He loves wrestling so much, I’ll buy him a company.”

“Alright, so, what happened down there?” Jenny asked Abbie and Ichabod.

The Witnesses explained everything they experienced in the nowhere place. They recounted every detail they could remember, which, to their surprise, was quite a bit. They even mentioned the letters, though Osiris and Edom warned them both to not try to recall exactly how they looked. After they concluded their tale, the rest of group stared at them in wonder.

“Okay!” Frank said. “That settles it! This is the weirdest things have ever been in Sleepy Hollow.”

“I can’t believe it but Frank’s right,” Jenny agreed.

“Who are you tellin’?” Abbie asked. She looked at Osiris, who was standing contemplatively with his arms folded. “O?”

Osiris looked up.

“You okay?”

Osiris took a deep breath and exhaled, slowly. “Baneqeroth.”

“What about it?” Jenny asked.

“It’s an old name.”

“I’ve never even heard it before,” Jessica said.

“I’ve heard it, but only in whispers,” Edom admitted. “I don’t know much about it.”

“I do. And the great menace attached to it. Baneqeroth. Thrasydaeus.” Osiris looked off, scoffed, and whispered, “By Ra! They’re one and the same.”

“Okay, so, who’s Baneqeroth?” Abbie asked. “And what kind of name is that?”

“It’s more of a title than a name. I’m quite surprised any of you could understand it. Baneqeroth is a close to a comprehensible human pronunciation as one can approach but even that would be hard to discern when you first hear it.”

“Ray heard it a lot clearer than we did at first,” Abbie explained.

“Interesting,” Osiris mused.

“You think it has something to do with the Spirit Walk and the way they did it?” Jenny asked.

Osiris considered that then shrugged, “More than likely. It may have given Ray, as well as you two,” he motioned toward Ichabod and Abbie, “a… temporary heightened sense, one could say. Which also explains why you were able to view the ancient symbols of Baneqeroth without losing your sanity. Hm. You were in a spiritual form, not your natural human bodies. The strain on your minds wasn’t as great since you were on a heightened plane in a heightened state of being. The exact opposite as to what happened to Sophie’s parents, which would explain why they went mad and none of you did.”

“Well, we don’t know about Ray yet,” Frank pointed out.

“No, I’m more than positive he’ll recover fine. I’d almost wager he won’t remember most of the trip.”

“That’s probably for the best,” Jessica admitted. “Recalling any of that will probably be harmful for him.”

“Indeed,” Ichabod agreed.

Jessica looked at Ichabod and Abbie. “Sadly… you both may be stuck with those memories.”

“Given what we’ve seen the past six years, yeah, this will just fall in line with the rest of it,” Abbie replied.

“Depressing but accurate,” Ichabod agreed. “What about this Baneqeroth?”

“Yes. Baneqeroth.” Osiris looked at Edom, “This predates you, Edom. Predates most of us.” He started to pace, “I’ve never even encountered it, myself. Just its minions. But I know its history. Baneqeroth. Thrasydaeus. Whatever it wants to call itself, it’s had so many names and titles. Yes… grandfather of lies is correct. But it’s more than that. That creature… is death… but more. It’s the very being Jehovah had to lock away to preserve Creation. The Empty. The Void. The Eternal Nothing. The First and True Abomination.” He stopped and shook his head. “The First Enemy.”

Everyone looked at each other, uncomfortably, before looking back at Osiris as he continued.

“Baneqeroth existed as a pure force of oblivion. It is the very concept of Armageddon, the apocalypse, sin, emptiness, dead silence, and destruction. Consider a black hole. Yet worse. It’s a black hole of existence. It wanted to reduce Creation back to the nothingness it was before Jehovah spoke and commanded the first stars to burn. Jehovah gave it a chance to live in peace alongside Creation, but… when it became clear that Baneqeroth would never accept a peaceful resolution, it was locked away.” He scoffed. “It must’ve escaped, somehow. Hid its presence and created the Leviathans and, as Thrasydaeus, taken their form and other forms since then. No one ever truly knew where Baneqeroth was locked away nor did anyone expect it to silently accept its fate. Now we know it did not. It became Thrasydaeus. It started war after war. Trying to finish what it started. This may be its best chance.” Osiris chuckled, “How many… _millions_ of years has it waited for this? Even billions.”

“You keep calling him ‘it’,” Jenny pointed out.

“Baneqeroth exists beyond such notions as male or female,” Osiris replied. “It’s a force. The antithesis of life. I’m sure it could take any form it wanted. Even some forms never seen before by most living beings. The Leviathans being a momentous example.”

“So, do we say ‘him’ or ‘it’?”

“It matters not. He or it is supremely dangerous, regardless.”

“So, then, this Baneqeroth is akin to the idea of being Chaos in Greek mythology?” Ichabod asked. “Or the being Apep known among your own people?”

“It’s more believed he’s the being who _killed_ Chaos and Apep,” Osiris answered. “Some say Chaos and Apep are manifestations of Baneqeroth’s will. There are other legends. It’s never been made clear.”

Abbie took a deep breath and nodded her head, “Okay. We know who and/or what we’re dealing with. How the hell do we bring him… or it down?”

“Hard to say.” Edom folded his arms, “I, admittedly, don’t know much about Baneqeroth. All Thrasydaeus ever wanted was to overthrow Heaven.”

“Baneqeroth always wanted the same but for a very specific purpose,” Osiris informed. “Remove Jehovah and return the universe to the way it preferred. Absolute nothingness.”

“That sounds far graver than the apocalypse detailed in Revelations proper,” Ichabod noted.

“Far worse. This…” Edom exhaled, sadly. “This… is far worse than what St. John saw on the Isle of Patmos. In fact, it’s nothing equated to this.”

“Indeed,” Osiris said. “Lucifer’s struggle pales in comparison to the might, power, and cunning of Baneqeroth.” He shook his head, “If we can’t stop it, it’ll wage a war against Heaven. After conquering Earth, of course. It’ll even challenge the other pantheons. Which, admittedly, will be the easier task.”

“Why?” Abbie asked.

“Storming Heaven’s gates. I can’t think of a more fortified place in all of existence. If Baneqeroth conquerors Heaven… everything will fall. We’ll try to stand against it, of course, as will the other legions of gods.” Osiris set his jaw. “But we’ll fail.”

“Okay, but this isn’t answering a big question,” Jenny said. “Why ever take Ray there in the first place? What was that supposed to do?”

“In all likelihood, to throw us off. Keep in mind, Ray never saw more than the beach. Baneqeroth was probably counting on the fact that, since Ray had never been here before, he’d never really know where this was. We’d spend all our time trying to find a beach. Not a tower.”

“And even if we found the tower again,” Abbie said, “we’d lose anyway. Ray said no human was ever meant to see it. It could drive them insane.”

“He’s probably right,” Osiris agreed. “It’s probably more the plane of existence the tower rests on than the tower itself. And any attempt to attack made my beings such as myself would be met with… grave opposition.”

“You think he’d wreck you?”

“I know for a fact he would. Keep in mind, Baneqeroth is one of the first beings to ever exist. To phrase it in combat sports vernacular, Baneqeroth is in a higher weight class than myself.”

Jenny smiled. “You really hang out with Ray too much.”

Osiris smiled, “I don’t think that’s remotely true. He’s very pleasant company.”

Edom suddenly looked off. “‘A tower of shadows. A gathering of darkness. Eternity of emptiness.’”

Everyone looked at Edom, concernedly. “Ed?” Abbie asked.

“The journal page.” Edom walked over and picked it up. “This page was written by Grace Dixon, herself. She hid it so it wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands.” He looked at Ichabod and Abbie, “And after hearing about your travel… I know what hands she feared would have it.”

“What did it say?” Abbie asked.

“It starts with a message from Grace to the Witnesses. She explains how she and General Washington met in secret and she performed a spell to hide this page from who could be, who they dubbed, ‘the greatest enemy’ as a clue, leading to a place where she hid further information.” Edom paused. “Actually… after detailing where she hid the intelligence, she penned a message directly to you and Ichabod, Abbie.”

Abbie paused. “What?”

“How?” Ichabod asked.

Edom looked at the page, “‘To my dear Abbie and Lord Crane, I hope this finds you well. I know you are facing your trials and we are ever approaching the final hour. I have left what I could to help against what could be your greatest enemy. I have left what I could to aid all I can. And I pray it will be enough. I feel blessed to have the good fortune to meet you in your travel to the past, Abbie. You are so strong. I pray you and Lord Crane have weathered these storms together. Stand strong. The worst is still yet to come. Keep your heart and your wits about you. Stand and fight. For yourselves. For all of us.’”

Abbie stood, stunned. “She remembered…”

“Just like Franklin’s final message to us…” Ichabod mentioned.

“Guess everyone’s counting on you, too,” Jenny smiled.

“A notion, I can fully understand and embrace,” Osiris declared.

Abbie shook off her shock. “What’d Grace hide?”

“She had a vision,” Edom answered. “A disturbing one that she was slowly forgetting as the days went on. But she performed a spell to recall of the details and wrote them before she couldn’t recover any part of the vision. The tower you saw is called the Obelisk. The stone tablet is called the Scion. It’s… the heart of Baneqeroth.”

“The heart of Baneqeroth…” Osiris whispered.

“As I explained, she hid the method to defeat him is hidden to keep it safe.”

“Did you find it?” Jenny asked.

Edom became rigid then groaned, “Yes.”

Something about his tone and body language made Jenny grin. “Aaaaaand why did you say it like that?”

Edom glared at Ichabod then picked up a book called _The History of Darkness_. Edom looked back at Jenny, “Because… this book had several pages that were blank. Until they are revealed by the blood of a holy warrior. Such as an angel or a Witness.”

Everyone had to bite back their urge to laugh.

“And, knowing how thorough you are,” Osiris said, “you probably wondered why those pages were blank? But were never able to ascertain the reason.”

Edom huffed.

“So, you, uh…” Abbie cleared her throat, fighting her laughter down, “hadn’t been able to get the writing before?”

Edom groaned, “No. I. Did. Not.”

“Which means you couldn’t save them in the database like you did everything else,” Jenny added, her smile grew with each word.

Edom glared at her and threw a sarcastic smile her way before frowning again.

Ichabod smiled, triumphantly. “Ah! So! It would seem you… _didn’t_ digitize everything!”

Edom set his jaw.

“It would seem having the physical book is still quite useful indeed.”

“I will take no more lip from _you_ , Ichabod Crane!” Edom barked.

“Ooh, he hit the full name!” Jenny pointed out.

“Yeah, he’s mad,” Abbie added.

“I’ve never known anyone to vex Edom, repeatedly,” Jessica noted. “It’s impressive.”

“What about Edgar?”

“Edgar exasperates him. Small difference, but there is one. It’s in how Edom’s body language changes.”

Abbie and Jenny studied Edom. “Oh, yeah,” Jenny said. “You’re right.”

“Anyway!” Edom shouted. He opened the book. “This book is a story written by a friend of Grace’s, at her behest. Similar to other books of a familiar pattern, the ‘story’ is meant to mask the true method for battling the forces of evil. I’ll spare you the details and give you the meat of the message. Grace details the plan Thrasydaeus or Baneqeroth will use to have his victory.”

“Real quick,” Jenny spoke up, “what are we settling on calling him? I mean… it? Actually, are we using ‘him’ or ‘it’?”

“Oh, my God, who the hell cares?!” Abbie asked, impatiently. “What did Grace say, Ed?”

“Touchy!”

“Shut up, Jenny!”

“And you say Ichabod vexes me,” Edom said to Jessica.

“They’re supposed to vex one another,” Jessica stated. “They’re sisters. That’s to be expected.”

Edom glared at Jessica. “You probably enjoy how they torture me, as well, don’t you?”

“You mean how they love you? Yes.”

“Ed!” Abbie shouted.

“Yes, yes!” Edom went back to the book. “Well, to put it simply, Thrasydaeus, or Baneqeroth, is using the sacred sites to control the flow of spiritual power on Earth. Such disruption is causing those bizarre weather patterns. With that kind of power, Baneqeroth will be able to close the doors to Hell and conqueror it all, then take the souls that reside there, and wage war against all of Creation.”

“Starting with Heaven,” Osiris surmised.

“Exactly.”

“I think I might be missing something,” Jenny admitted. “What’s taking over Hell gonna do? How does that give him a leg up against Heaven?”

“Baneqeroth already has scores of legions under its command,” Osiris explained. “The Leviathans are just what its most known for. Adding the denizens of hell to those ranks… sand on a seashore doesn’t even begin to accurately describe the numbers it’ll have under its command.”

“Not even Heaven will have the numbers to combat them,” Edom admitted. “Let alone enough might.”

Abbie’s eyes widened. “Wait, that many… vengeful spirits or whatever are in hell?!”

“You’re assuming we’re just talking about the human spirits there.”

“I assure you, we are not,” Osiris said, grimly.

“Oh, great…” Abbie groaned.

“Then how the hell many soldiers does this thing have?!” Frank asked.

“As I said,” Osiris continued, “scores of legions. Baneqeroth created numerous and various other creatures and unholy abominations, which lay scattered amongst the stars. All waiting for the word of their master to strike. All of them… sustained by it.”

“He keeps them alive?” Abbie asked.

“It’s their god. But… they hardly have free will. Their lives are tethered to his.”

Ichabod exhaled, “Your descriptions seem to indicate this creature is a demon among demons. A god of them.”

“A succinctly apt way to put it,” Edom said. “But… I’ve yet to mention, perhaps, the essential point of Grace’s writings.”

“What’s that?” Abbie asked.

“Grace explained that she… didn’t see another enemy after the shadow. She can’t see if the shadow is victorious or defeated. But… she does see… what she called… ‘the final victor being decided in the final war.’”

Abbie narrowed her eyes, as a thought came to her mind.

A similar one came to Ichabod’s. “Then…” Ichabod began, “if we somehow… are able to defeat Baneqeroth…”

“We’ll win,” Abbie whispered. “If we beat him, it… it’s over?”

“According to Grace’s writings and the terrible gravity of this Trial,” Edom said, “yes.”

“I firmly believe that Grace is correct,” Osiris declared. “I would stake my life on that train of thought, in fact.”

Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Frank all looked at each other in shock.

“Defeat the First Enemy, Witnesses. And the final victory will be yours. And your Trials will be over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can you tell that “Tempus Fugit” was one of my favorite episodes? Also, CHAPTER 15 IS UP RIGHT NOW!


	16. Chapter 15: The Immortal Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.09.24
> 
> WAIT! CHAPTER 14 IS UP RIGHT NOW! MAKE SURE YOU READ IT FIRST!
> 
> Did you read it? Okay! Enjoy!

** Chapter 15: The Immortal Soul **

At the news that this was the final Trial, Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and Frank were still trying to come to terms with the revelation.

“No way,” Jenny whispered. “No way, no way, no way!”

Ichabod just sat down, amazed and in disbelief.

“Okay, le-let me get this straight again,” Abbie paced, trying to calm down and wrap her head around this concept. “We… do this? We defeat this thing… and it’s over.”

“Exactly,” Edom said. “The second we knew it was Thrasydaeus we were dealing with, I suspected this to be your final Trial as Witnesses. This just confirms it.”

Ichabod and Abbie breathed out heavy sighs.

“For real?” Jenny asked.

Edom nodded.

“Wow,” Frank whispered.

Ichabod tried to find the right words, “I… thought as much, as well. But… it seemed like too much to hope for.”

“Same here,” Abbie said. “But… seven years. That’s what it’s supposed to be. If this is it now, we’d be a year short.”

“Against Thrasydaeus?!” Edom inquired, sardonically. “You are joking, yes? This is a being who will do whatever it takes to, in essence, eradicate all of reality and this world is just his steppingstone to do so.”

“But defeating it will… end this struggle,” Ichabod repeated, still in awe at that notion.

“Exactly. Baneqeroth’s defeat would, in all likelihood, negate the seventh year.”

“Still, getting out a year early…” Abbie mused, “seems kinda like we’d be cheating.”

“Really?!” Jenny chided. “All we’ve been through and _that_ would feel like cheating?!”

Abbie shrugged.

“Trust me, Abbie,” Osiris said, “when it comes to this monster, any victory is well-earned. In truth, had Baneqeroth been your first opponent… I would say, by defeating it, you earned a seven-year peace period.”

Jenny nodded, “Alright. Alright! We know what to do. But how?”

“An excellent question,” Edom answered. “According to Grace, we can only defeat Baneqeroth by somehow destroying his Obelisk. More to the point, destroying the Scion.”

Abbie narrowed her eyes, “Destroying that giant stone tablet?”

“Right.”

“So, what would’ve happened if we had just keep trying to fight him, blindly?”

“I imagine he would either kill us and win. Or we would just go on fighting him endlessly. Apparently, as long as the tower stands, he’ll just have the ability to return.” Edom paused. “Wait a minute.”

“You think that’s why he wanted us to see him?” Jenny asked.

“Yes,” Osiris whispered. “Of course!” He spoke up, “To fight it, tirelessly. We would’ve been wasting our time trying to fight it on its terms. Even if we killed the body it’s using now… it wouldn’t stop it. We can’t kill Baneqeroth. Yet. Nor can we truly engage it here. We have to change the battleground.”

“Change it,” Abbie whispered. “You mean go to the nowhere place?”

“Honestly, I don’t think that’s physically possible. And we would need to be there. Physically, that is. The spiritual forms you had would be useless for this task.”

Ichabod thought for a moment. “What if… all that is happening… is due to the Leviathan attempting to summon the tower?”

Everyone stopped.

“Oh, dear,” Jessica whispered.

“The physical placement of that Obelisk here,” Osiris muttered. “Yes. Sadly, that does make sense. Powered by Hell and the spiritual flow of the Earth… unfortunately, it would be more powerful than it currently is.”

“He’s bringing that ugly-ass tower here!” Abbie repeated, angrily. “Great! Just great!”

“But what can we do to stop him?” Jenny asked.

Ichabod paced. “I… have a theory.”

“And that would be?” Edom asked.

“Consider… we can’t stop Baneqeroth from bringing the Obelisk here. We can only destroy the tower… when it’s in our world.”

Edom thought about for a while. “That… sounds… amazingly accurate.”

“And horribly perilous,” Osiris declared. “Which is probably why you’re exactly correct, Ichabod.”

“Okay, how long is it gonna take for him to bring in here?” Abbie asked.

“Believe it or not, the spiritual structure of the Earth is rather solidly in place,” Jessica explained. “Breaking it isn’t that easy. Which is the very reason why you don’t see demons all over the place.” She paused. “More so than you already do. However… if that wall, that shield is shattered… it will have ill effects on the natural world. In fact, it’s already beginning to weaken.”

“The weather patterns.”

“Correct.” Jessica waved her hands and a map of the world appeared. “Nine sacred sites.” She began to highlight each site, “Stonehenge in Wiltshire, England. The Sphinx, and the Pyramids also, in Giza, Egypt. The Amazon rainforest. Lion’s Head in Cape Town. The Enchanted Rock in Texas. Mount Everest in Asia. Uluru or Ayers Rock in Australia. Dome Argus in Antarctica. Jerusalem.”

“Whoa,” Abbie and Jenny said.

“Antarctica?” Frank asked.

“A mighty battle between angels and demons broke out there,” Jessica explained. “A thousand angels lost their lives on the Dome Argus **,** destroying a legion of demons.”

“We called it the Battle of Stone Ice,” Edom said. “I remember that.”

“Were you there?” Jenny asked.

“No. But the sorrow of that day is still heavy.”

“Sorry, Ed.”

“It’s alright,” Edom replied.

Abbie thought for a moment. “Jerusalem makes too much sense.”

“Doesn’t it, though?” Jessica asked. “It’s considered the most powerful sacred site, due to this being the place where Jesus lived, died, and ascended from. Not to mention where He’s prophesied to return.”

“Has Thrasydaeus been there yet?” Edom asked.

“Perhaps he’s been there but he has yet to corrupt it. The weather there remains the same. As it is the most powerful of the sites, it’s the hardest to corrupt. More than likely, Thrasydaeus needs the other sacred sites to be completely under his control in order to take Jerusalem.”

“So, what do we do?” Abbie asked. “Just… sit and wait for the Obelisk to show up?”

“That probably won’t work, either,” Osiris admitted. “More than likely, we’ll have more trouble heading our way with all of this happening. The weaker the spiritual structure becomes, the more demons and the like we’ll have to contend with.”

Ichabod perked up. “What if… we advanced ahead?”

“‘Advanced’?” Jenny asked.

“‘Ahead’?” Abbie asked.

“Baneqeroth’s Obelisk isn’t on Earth yet,” Ichabod replied. “Waiting for him to do so could… prove detrimental. This war has proven costly more often than not.”

“Advance ahead…” Jessica whispered.

“You mean go to the future?” Jenny asked Ichabod.

“Well, for him, it wouldn’t be the first time,” Frank reminded.

“Would you believe I forget that sometimes?”

“Actually, yeah.”

“Ichabod may be on to something,” Osiris declared. “It would be an unexpected move.”

“So, what?” Abbie asked. “We just stop? Go to the future and let Thrasydaeus do his thing in the meantime?”

Jessica sighed, “Unfortunately, I fear it will not be that simple, either.”

“Of course, it isn’t!” Jenny shouted.

“If we are to take such actions, we’d have to… take a few risks. For a gamble like this, you have to think of it like a chess game. If we just stop, as in simply let Baneqeroth do as he wishes and make no challenge to him nor the demons who will more than likely attack, Baneqeroth will know we’re up to something, making things worse for us and everyone we know.”

“We do have the tactical advantage at the moment,” Edom said. “Baneqeroth doesn’t know we know all we know.”

“So, how the hell do we keep the advantage?” Jenny asked.

Osiris took a deep breath and answered, “We change up the strategy. We split our forces. Some go to the future, to the Obelisk. Others take the fight to him, directly. Perhaps even make him come to us.”

“We have to keep opposing him,” Jessica said. “Make him think we haven’t seen his true plan.”

“You mean, like… _Lord of the Rings_?” Jenny asked. “‘Keep him blind all else that is moving’?”

Jessica smiled. “Yes, exactly. I must state, for the record, I _love_ those movies!”

Osiris shook his head. “To be realistic… it will only be a distraction.”

“Agreed. He’s going to win.”

“And we have to let him,” Edom sighed.

“What the hell does that mean, ‘let him’?” Jenny asked.

“The means to kill Thrasydaeus has not been created yet, correct?” Ichabod reminded. “But it will be created when his plan to control the spiritual flow of the world is complete.”

“When he does that,” Edom added, “he’ll bring the Obelisk, with the Scion, to Earth.”

“And to do that…” Osiris mused, “…he has to win.”

Frank groaned, “Does that mean he’s gonna kill us all?”

“More than likely.”

“But if we stop Thrasydaeus in the future,” Abbie said, “then… it never happens. Right? Him winning doesn’t happen.”

“Precisely,” Osiris said.

“But… we’ll it count toward stopping him then?” Jenny asked. “If it never happened?”

“Yes, of course, because it will happen,” Osiris said, simply, offering no further explanation.

Jenny tried to make sense of that, but soon she gave up, rubbing her temples and admitting, “Time travel makes my head hurt.”

“Yes, it’s a migraine-inducing concept.” Osiris smirked. “For humans, that is.”

Jenny looked up at him. “Deep cut, O.”

“I couldn’t help it. Ray isn’t here to make a joke.”

“Time travel is very tricky, Jenny,” Jessica explained. “Sometimes you can affect the future by changing the past. Sometimes not. The ‘butterfly effect’ isn’t always a hard-and-fast rule.”

“Or a good movie,” Jenny mused.

Jessica smiled. “But the same could be said for the future. You can perform an action in the future that can affect the past. In this case, Baneqeroth is a force that existed before time, as we know it, began. Killing it at a certain point will affect certain points in time. It’s all in how it’s done.”

Jenny held a blank stare at Jessica. “What you said was entirely in English and I still only understood 50% of it.”

Abbie shook her head, “All I got from what she said was a headache.”

Jessica laughed. “Long story short, the plan is sound. Trust me.”

“Okay, let’s go with that. I can do that.”

“May I?” Ichabod asked Edom, motioning toward the book.

“Oh, yes, of course,” Edom handed the book to Ichabod, who proceeded to pace as he read.

“What are you doin’?” Abbie asked Ichabod.

“Looking to see if Grace left any details on how to destroy the tablet,” Ichabod replied. “It can’t be as simple as… breaking it or smashing it.”

“Why not?!” Jenny asked, desperately. “Can’t _something_ about this be easy?! GOD!”

Everyone looked at her, surprised. Even Jenny blinked at her outburst.

“Hormones?” Abbie asked.

“Sweet baby Jesus, I hope so,” Jenny answered.

Ichabod went back to reading.

“Ichabod does have quite a point,” Osiris pointed out. “Having not seen the Scion myself, I can imagine destroying it won’t be easy as taking a sledgehammer to it. Gods are not typically so easy to kill.”

“We could try that, though,” Abbie said.

Osiris thought for a moment. “Well. Let’s designate that course as Plan B.”

“My sword?” Edom asked.

“Perhaps. A holy weapon such as that could prove useful.”

“Very well. We have a Plan C, then.”

“That’s Plan C?” Abbie asked.

Edom shrugged, “I do like the sledgehammer idea.”

“But he’s more than a god, right? So… how do you kill… more than a god?”

“It probably would take a power to match Baneqeroth’s,” Osiris answered. “Or, for lack of a better word, a way to poison it.”

“Poison?” Abbie asked.

“Think of it as doing the same thing Baneqeroth’s doing to the spiritual flow of Earth: it’s corrupting it with its essence. That’s one way to annihilate some beings. If this Scion is the key, then… introducing some kind… alternate power to it will poison it. Ergo corrupting then destroying Baneqeroth.”

“Why put its power in one place like that?” Jenny asked.

“I imagine it made it easier to hide,” Osiris answered. “The same reason myself, Artemis, and even Set came to Earth in human bodies. True, we have access to our higher forms, but… to stay concealed, best to keep those forms and the power attached to them hidden away.”

“Wow. That makes sense once you actually explain it. Which you never do!”

Osiris smiled. “Only because I get constantly overshadowed by the conversations of others.”

“I feel like that was a shot at me,” Edom declared.

Jenny laughed, “Probably you and Cra…” She looked at Ichabod.

It was then everyone noticed Ichabod had stopped pacing, standing eerily still.

Abbie, immediately, started to worry. “Crane?”

Ichabod remained still and silent, not even reacting to Abbie.

“Ichabod,” Edom said, nervously. “What’s wrong?”

Ichabod flipped between back and forth between Grace’s writings in the book and another section.

“Crane, you talk all the time,” Jenny said. “You’re quiet right now and it’s scaring the crap outta me.”

“Us,” Frank corrected.

Ichabod turned to them. “This passage… Grace had it hidden in the book itself, not among the blank pages. Perhaps, umm… for us to find later.”

Abbie stared at Ichabod, her fear growing by the second. “And… what does it say?”

“‘The darkness shall reign. It will engulf the land. A soul immortal must shine to dispel the darkness. A soul of a time not its own. A soul immortal, chosen for the light. A soul immortal, chosen to Witness. To dispel the darkness… the sacrifice must be made… of the soul immortal.’”

Everyone stopped, silent gasps taking place all over the room. Jenny felt the tears coming immediately, shaking her head in disbelief. Osiris closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Edom ran his hand across his face.

Abbie just stared, blankly at her husband. She heard every word Ichabod said. She heard it loud and clear. She even understood it.

She was just a long way away from accepting it.

Abbie shook her head and whispered, “No.”

“Abbie…” Ichabod said.

“No! No, _NO!_ You read it wrong! You misunderstood it! That doesn’t mean what you’re even remotely implying! So, get that outta your head!”

“We don’t even know if that means what we think it means,” Jenny said.

Edom shook his head, “Considering we’re all thinking it means the exactly same thing, it’s safe to assume that, sadly… it means exactly what we think it means.”

Jenny’s breath caught. “But… but… but that’s not fair! How is th-that fair?! Why’s Crane gotta die?!”

“A time not my own, Jenny,” Ichabod declared, sadly. “And there are only two Witnesses. With great misfortune… that is absolutely… me.”

“I don’t give a damn about fair or what time is or isn’t yours!” Abbie shouted. “That’s not happening! This is _not_ happening!”

Osiris let out a quiet exhale. “There… may be no other way. The power to destroy the Leviathan has been inside Crane all along. The very day Katrina extended his life, the final nail for the Leviathan’s coffin was created.”

“But for his soul to be the price for victory…” Edom mused, shaking his head, “it doesn’t seem right.”

“It’s not damn right at all!” Abbie shouted.

“Yes,” Edom said, nervously. “O-Of course.”

Abbie paced, “Well, how do we fix this? How do we get him out of it?”

“Abbie…” Ichabod said.

“You, shut up!” Abbie looked at Edom and Osiris, “You two, figure this out!”

Edom and Osiris looked at each other then back at Abbie.

“Abigail…” Osiris said, remorsefully.

“I don’t wanna hear it! I don’t wanna hear ‘Abigail’! Especially not from you! You’ve been calling me ‘Abbie’ for years! Don’t you dare switch to ‘Abigail’ now! I don’t wanna hear any comforting words, I want a _solution_! I want answers! I want to find a way to make this to where Crane doesn’t die!” Abbie took a breath. “I want…” She tried not to cry. “I want my _husband_ … to be alive at the end of this.”

Ichabod walked up to Abbie and took hold of her hands. “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

“Stop being sweet,” Abbie said. “I’m pissed and I wanna stay that way.”

“Whatever happens… you know my heart is always yours.”

Abbie stared at him. She hated and loved it when he did this. “Right back at you.”

Edom ran his hand over his scalp. “There has to be answer.”

“There is,” Osiris said. “We just haven’t found it yet.”

Edom looked at Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Frank. “Listen… umm… this has been too much for today. Why don’t the four of you go get some rest? Get dinner. We’ll reconvene in the morning, after we’ve rested.” He looked at Jessica, “Jessica, why don’t you go with them?”

“Edom,” Jessica said, suspiciously, “what are you planning?”

“Go on,” Edom said. “We’ll see you all in the morning.”

No one had any strength to truly argue. They exited the Archives, not unlike a funeral procession.

After they left, Edom looked at Osiris, “Let’s go see Abraham.”

* * *

**_Abandoned building._ **

Edom and Osiris walked into the basement where Abraham was sitting with his head bowed. Abraham looked up at them, “What?”

“The Leviathan,” Edom said. “He’s the final Trial of the Witnesses.”

A stunned gaze came over Abraham’s face as froze.

“Oh! I see that has piqued your interest.”

“How do you know this?” Abraham asked.

“Various sources,” Edom answered.

“Abraham,” Osiris spoke up, “you said Thrasydaeus told Katrina the Witnesses’ were his greatest threat. Did he say in what way?”

“If he did,” Abraham replied, “he didn’t tell her. Or she didn’t tell me.”

Edom paused. “But… he did say that she tied his powers to you and Ichabod, yes?”

“Yes.” Abraham leaned his head to the side. “He also mentioned… interference. Which is why he was reluctant to kill the Witnesses and why he couldn’t completely restore my youth.”

Edom narrowed his eyes “Reluctant… to kill…” He pondered for a moment then exhaled. “I think I’m beginning to understand. But I have to check on something.” He looked at Osiris, “Let’s go.”

“Not yet.” Osiris looked at Abraham, studying him. “It would seem we’re truly approaching the end, Abraham.”

“So, you’ve said,” Abraham replied, exasperatedly. “Repeatedly.”

“Yes, but not with this much certainty.” Osiris smiled a bit.

Abraham rolled his eyes.

“You’ve come this far. How much further are you willing to go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Soon… we may have to take the fight directly to the Leviathan.”

“You wish to challenge this monster?” Abraham asked.

“Oh, yes,” Osiris replied. “I do.”

“A fool’s errand.”

“Some would say the same for challenging Moloch,” Edom reminded. “Yet the Witnesses live and he is dead.”

“You compare Moloch to the Leviathan?” Abraham asked.

“No. I compare the miracle that is Abbie and Ichabod to the fact that most would’ve declared them dead long ago. Once again… they still live.”

Abraham considered that, and he knew that was absolutely correct. He looked back at Edom and Osiris, “What do you need of me?”

“I’m not certain,” Osiris said. “Yet. We’ll see. But take into account… it may be long pass time you take on a position you haven’t in quite some time.”

“What position?”

Osiris chuckled, lowly. “Soldier.”

* * *

Osiris and Edom walked back outside and looked at the sky. Dusk had settled in and there were a couple of stars trying to shine through the sky.

Edom looked at Osiris, “Who are you going to speak to?”

“Anubis,” Osiris replied. “You?”

“I’m going to see if I can gain a quick audience with Lord Gabriel. If he’s still talking to me.”

“He’ll talk to you.”

“Hopefully. I’m still banned from entering Heaven my normal way. But, I hope I can contact him and request his counsel.”

“A safe path to take.”

“I hope.” Edom sighed. “I must confess… I don’t think they’ll have any answers we’ll want to hear. I’m not confident for any good news at this point.”

“Perhaps,” Osiris agreed. “But perhaps not. We won’t know until we try.”

“Indeed. Let us away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're closing in on the end, my friends. And I'm so sorry. I did not mean to make this story this long. I actually thought I'd be done by now but it kept getting bigger and bigger. I'm loving it so far. I hope you are too! See you all soon!


	17. Chapter 16: Two Witnesses

** Chapter 16: Two Witnesses **

The group went to Good Day, meeting up with Joe and Claudia there. The diner was mostly empty, save for one of the newer waitresses and the cook, Carlos, who were both in the back. Abbie, Ichabod, and Jessica explained the recent events to Joe and Claudia, finishing with the unfortunate scenario of Ichabod’s sacrifice.

“Oh, my God,” Claudia whispered, horrified.

Joe sat back. “You’re kidding me, right?!”

“No,” Frank whispered.

“Where’d Edom go?” Claudia asked.

“No idea,” Jenny answered, dejectedly. “We left him and O at the Archives.”

Joe started shaking. Then he slammed his hand on the table, standing up in a rage.

“Joe…” Jenny whispered.

“I’m sorry!” Joe said as he paced heatedly. “I’m sorry! I just…” He struggled to find the right words. “This is bull! This is such bull!” He ran his hand across his face and looked at Ichabod, “You don’t deserve this! Not at all! You’ve done so much, been through enough!” He stopped. “This isn’t fair at all.”

Ichabod smiled, warmly. “Thank you, Joe. I hardly believe I’m worth you, of all people, breaking your usual calm demeanor for.”

“Yeah, right,” Joe said, sardonically.

“All the effort you put in for other people, you’re worth people losing their cool over, Crane,” Frank declared.

“Thank you,” Ichabod said.

Joe exhaled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Abbie said. “We get it.”

Joe sat down and they all fell silent.

“What are we gonna do?” Frank asked.

“Well, I’m sure Edom and Osiris are working on that right now,” Jessica said, “which is why they hurried us out of there. I’ll see if I can come up with anything. But the part about going to the future is a solid plan.”

“Any idea what Ed and O are up to?” Joe asked.

“None at all. I just know they’re up to something.”

“You need anything from us?” Jenny asked.

Jessica shrugged, “Access to your Archives, if that’s alright. And to Grace Dixon’s journal if I’m permitted.”

“No problem.”

“I agree.” Ichabod looked at Abbie, as she was staring blankly into nothing. “Treasure?”

Abbie blinked, “Hm? Oh. Yeah, Jessica, sure. Whatever you need. Go for it.”

Everyone looked at each other then back at Abbie.

“Abbie…” Jenny said.

“Drop it,” Abbie replied, immediately.

“C’mon, Mills,” Frank said. “Even Joe’s pissed. Just say it. It’s not like you’re alone.”

Abbie looked at all of them. Then, said, agitation in her voice, “I just… I mean… after all we’ve done, all we’ve _fought_ , all we’ve _survived_ … we can’t figure this out?!”

“Abbie…” Frank said.

“C’mon, Frank! Come on! We even broke a contract to save your soul! But we can’t deal with this?! We just have to what? Accept it?!” She motioned toward her husband, “He’s gonna die and what?! There’s nothing we can do?! Really?! That we can accept it?! Like hell!”

“What else can we do?” Jenny asked.

“I DON’T KNOW!” Abbie screamed. She didn’t mean to but that had been building up for a minute. She put her elbows on the table, pressing her hands to her face.

Carlos and the waitress peaked in from the back but Claudia subtly shook her head at them; they returned to the back. Everyone just watched Abbie, afraid to say anything. As much pain this was causing everyone else, they could only imagine what it was doing to Abbie and Ichabod. A few emotional outbursts weren’t uncalled for right now.

Abbie exhaled and lowered her hands, before raking her fingers through her hair. “I just… I don’t know.”

Frank looked at Ichabod, “What about you, Crane? What do you think?”

“I can think of no course of action except for what has already been presented,” Ichabod answered. “So… instead, I’ll simply do what I’ve done since I arrived here.”

“What’s that?” Abbie asked.

Ichabod smiled. “Hope and pray for a miracle.”

* * *

Late that night, after speaking with the archangel Gabriel, Edom returned to Sleepy Hollow. He was walking down the sidewalk, toward his house with his head hanging low. He exhaled as he approached the front porch.

“That didn’t sound exuberant,” Osiris said.

Edom looked to see Osiris sitting on the steps of porch. “It wasn’t,” Edom admitted.

“What did you learn from Lord Gabriel?”

“He confirmed the Father is aware Thrasydaeus is on the move.” Edom shook his head, “But Gabriel was surprised to learn that Thrasydaeus is truly Baneqeroth.”

“Gabriel knows of Baneqeroth?” Osiris thought about it. “Actually… that makes sense. Gabriel always seemed to know a great many thing I once didn’t think angels were smart enough to comprehend.”

Edom just glared at Osiris.

“Oh, spare me the righteous outrage! Remember, Edom: our houses have not always seen eye to eye. Depending on who you’re talking about, they still don’t. You and I just might be the exception to the rule.”

Edom rolled his eyes, “Fair enough.” He sat on the steps next to Osiris. “Anyway, Gabriel conferred with the Father and was told that… this is, indeed, the Witnesses’ final Trial.”

“But not how to save them,” Osiris surmised.

“No. Sadly… Baneqeroth’s efforts to hide himself from the Father have worked, brilliantly. It would seem the Abomination has positioned itself, masterfully.”

Osiris nodded, “Alright.”

“Did you learn anything from Anubis?”

Osiris shrugged. “Anubis said a sacrifice of a life is an inexpugnable rule, especially in this case. To do away with a monster such as this, if the rules are clear, then… they are what they are. There is no way to change that.”

Edom sighed. “Then… we cannot save him.”

“No. We cannot. But we will not lose hope. With all I’ve seen, if I am to make a wager with even the weakest of odds, I still will cast my lot with our family. It has been proven foolish to bet against them.”

Edom smiled. “ _Our_ family, eh?”

Osiris smiled but shrugged.

Edom nodded but his smile fell away. “Betting on them, easy. Just not myself.”

“Are we still feeling guilty?”

“ _We_ are not. _I_ , however, am. And are you implying I somehow should not?”

“You didn’t kill Ezra,” Osiris reminded. “And you can stop blaming yourself for Ray risking his life, while you’re at it. It’s too easy to tell that you’re taking on that weight as well. And, more than anything, you’re not responsible for what is happening to Ichabod. You’re putting the world on your shoulders, Edom. You should not. You’re not strong enough to carry this burden. Not alone.”

“I know. I just… wish that I were strong enough.”

“We are dealing with a force beyond either of us. We cannot shoulder this alone.” Osiris chuckled, “In this battle… truly, we are brothers.”

Edom smiled and scoffed. “Can you believe it? A deposed archangel and an arrogant Ennead.”

“We’re not all that bad!”

“Not anymore.”

“I mean…” Osiris chuckled, “it’s not like we’re the Olympians.”

Edom chuckled softly before erupting into a full-on laughter with Osiris joining him. After a good, hearty laugh, they fell silent, staring at the street.

“Abbie will go with him,” Osiris pointed out.

“No shock there,” Edom agreed.

“Of course, it’s because of more than their mission as Witnesses.”

“Far more.”

“We can’t let them go alone,” Osiris declared.

“That was never my plan,” Edom admitted.

“I know. You must protect your younger siblings. So will I. We’ll find a way to Baneqeroth’s Obelisk.” Osiris nodded, “We’ll join them, fight with them… until the end.”

“Agreed.” Edom quickly tapped Osiris’s leg and stood up, “Come. Jessica left me a message that she’s working at the Archives.”

“I know. She left me a message, too. But you stay here.” Osiris stood up. “You need the rest.”

“And you don’t?”

“Of course not. And listen to your elders.”

Edom chuckled.

“Your beloved is waiting in the house,” Osiris explained. “Frank is at the Archives, aiding Jessica. I will go to them. You… go inside.”

“Thank you.” Edom looked at the house. “I’m sure Claudia won’t take my decision to go to the Obelisk well.”

“Then tell her later. Rest for the night. Enjoy the comforting arms of your beloved. Tomorrow’s problems will deal with themselves… tomorrow.”

Edom nodded, “Thank you, Osiris.”

Osiris nodded, got in his car, and drove off.

* * *

Abbie laid in bed, not being able to sleep at all. She was laying on her side, facing the wall. She kept thinking about Ichabod. She remembered the dream she had nearly a month ago. She couldn’t help but feel she would end up standing at Ichabod’s grave after all. She didn’t want that.

She couldn’t face that.

She turned over to her other side and stared at Ichabod, who wasn’t sleep either.

He had been laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

He looked at her as she stared at him.

Abbie placed her hand on Ichabod’s chest. He put his hand on top of hers.

They couldn’t think of anything to say. This whole situation felt far different than anything they had faced before.

They knew it in their hearts.

This was the end.

Everything was going to end. And, the saddest part of all, this could be the end of them.

An idea came to her mind.

Maybe she didn’t have watch him die. After all, they were both Witnesses.

They were in this together. To whatever end.

* * *

The following morning, everyone was back at the Archives, save for Sophie and Ray, who were both still at the hospital. The mood hadn’t improved at all and it was clear very little sleep was had among the entire group.

“Any news on Ray?” Abbie asked.

“Yeah,” Joe answered. “He’s awake and eating. Sophie said he doesn’t remember most of the trip.”

“Yeah, that’s for the best.”

“Did you learn anything of note, Jessica?” Ichabod asked.

“I was here, too!” Frank joked, trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

“As was I,” Osiris said, doing his best to aid in Frank’s task. “But, keep in mind, Frank, we’re not as lovely as Jessica.”

“I mean, my wife thinks I’m cute. But ya know, whatever.”

Jessica laughed, “First… the help of these wonderful, handsome gentlemen was invaluable.”

“Way to stroke their ego,” Jenny said.

“It costs nothing to say a few kind words. But to business. I believe I’ve ascertained the reason why Baneqeroth didn’t attack any of you, directly, and why he wanted Katrina to initially spare Abbie and Ichabod’s lives.”

“Why?”

“He didn’t know what killing you two would do,” Frank answered.

“Say what now?” Abbie asked.

“He’s right,” Jessica answered. “Baneqeroth’s destruction lies within the ‘light’, one could say, Ichabod possess as a Witness. That light exists within his very soul. Ichabod is a Witness and the light within him directly comes into conflict with Baneqeroth’s very nature and essence. A soul is immortal. Had Ichabod died, that could’ve complicated things.”

“How?” Ichabod asked.

“A number of ways, actually. Your soul itself could find its way to the Obelisk and Baneqeroth might not know until it’s too late for him to do anything to stop you, if he even could. Or another Witness may be chosen. It was gamble Baneqeroth took. But he already knew who the current Witnesses are and your location. Best to keep you… in play, if you’ll pardon the expression, and adjust his plans accordingly. That’s probably why he revealed himself as Thrasydaeus, keeping his true nature as Baneqeroth a secret. Everyone knows who Thrasydaeus is, not too many know about Baneqeroth. As long as he kept the latter identity a mystery, Baneqeroth still held a strong advantage.”

“So, why send Katrina?” Jenny asked.

“Aside from the stalling tactic, I would imagine it was to break you,” Osiris said. “I’ve seen many a despot use such techniques. Break the heart, the spirit is unwilling. As sad as it is to say… Ezra’s death may have been no more than a… stalling tactic.”

Jenny growled. “I’ve probably said this before but I’m _so_ glad that bitch is dead.”

“You and me both,” Joe agreed.

“It’s unanimous,” Frank said.

“I never even met her and _I’m_ glad she’s dead,” Jessica added.

“Did you learn exactly what I must do to… destroy this Scion?” Ichabod asked.

“Yes,” Edom spoke up. “Apparently, the Scion is… an elder god design, for lack of a better term. As Osiris said, you’d be poisoning it. You get to the Scion, cut your hand, place it on the Scion… and…” He stopped. “Well. I’m sure you can understand from there.”

Ichabod froze for a moment. The image of how he would have to die entering his mind. “I…” he swallowed, “…I see.”

Abbie took a deep breath and looked at Osiris and Edom, “Well? What else? Any luck?”

Edom and Osiris exchanged uncertain glances with one another.

Osiris shrugged.

Edom sighed.

“Damn,” Abbie said. “Not a word… and I got the message, loud and clear.”

“I’m sorry,” Edom looked at Ichabod. “To you both.”

“I hate the idea of failing you,” Osiris said. “But… it would seem that would be the case.”

Ichabod held his hand up, “Please. You owe me no apology. And you have failed no one. It’s fine.”

Joe eyed Ichabod, curiously. “Why are you so okay with this?”

“I was meant to die three centuries ago,” Ichabod said. “In fact… I _did_ die. Until I awoke in this time. And… what I thought was a curse…” He stared at Abbie, “turned into the greatest blessing I’ve ever known.” He sighed and looked at the everyone, “I’ve been living on borrowed time for quite some time now. I didn’t expect it to last forever.”

“It should be longer!” Jenny said, ardently. “I mean…” She stood up, “C’mon! What is this?! Are we serious with this?!” She looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “You two are finally happy, we’re this close to putting all this crap behind us, and this is how we have to do it?! Crane’s gotta die?! And there’s no other way to do this?! There’s no way outta this?!”

Frank shook his head, “Nothing about this is right.”

“Not a damn thing.”

“Perhaps not,” Ichabod said. “But… this is how it must be.”

At that statement, Abbie looked at everyone in the room. She decided to vocalize the decision she made last night. “I have a question,” she spoke up. “Something I need a definite answer to.” She looked at Edom, Jessica, and Osiris, “I’m talking to you three. And I want the truth.”

“Ohhhhhhh, I don’t like where this is goin’,” Frank said, nervously.

“She’s got that look in her eyes,” Jenny said. “And I’m freaking out. I can’t even blame that on being pregnant.”

“Abbie…” Edom warned.

“You’re not gonna stop me from asking this, Ed,” Abbie said.

Ichabod opened his mouth.

“And neither are you.” Abbie looked back at Edom, Jessica, and Osiris. “What if…” she took a breath and exhaled, “what if we both do it?”

Osiris narrowed his eyes.

Joe’s mouth fell open. “What are you talking about?”

“What if me and Crane…” Abbie began, “do whatever we have to… and… destroy the Scion… together?”

The air in the room exited all at once, same as it did when they learned of Ichabod’s sacrifice.

Edom sighed and closed his eyes. “I was afraid you were going to ask something like that.”

“What would happen, Ed?”

“Edom,” Jessica said, sadly. “Don’t…”

“She asked Jessica,” Edom interrupted. “Like we knew she would.”

“Ed,” Abbie said. “Tell me.”

Edom stared at Abbie. “More than likely… you would both die.”

“But we’d be taking Thrasydaeus with us?”

“Abbie…” Jenny whispered, already feeling her chest tighten.

“Abbie, no,” Joe said, quietly.

“Will we?” Abbie asked, more insistently.

Edom looked at Jenny and Ichabod, both of whom had terrified looks on their faces. He looked at Joe and Frank, who were just as petrified at his answer. He turned his gaze to Jessica, as she didn’t know what to do. He finally turned his attention to Osiris, who gave him a nod.

Edom looked back at Abbie and sighed again, “Yes. You would both die, but… yes.”

Abbie stared into a space for a few moments. That was the answer she was expecting. And the one she needed to hear.

The one she wanted to hear.

“Alright,” Abbie exhaled. “Then I guess we better make sure we have two knives to bleed on that thing.”

“Abbie!” Jenny yelled, angrily.

“This is my sacrifice!” Ichabod said, quickly.

“No!” Abbie said, immediately, turning her attention to her husband. “It’s not! It’s _ours!_ _Ours!_ Get that? Witnesses! Plural. Two of us. That’s how it was when this started and that’s sure as hell how it’s gonna end!”

Ichabod just stared at Abbie. He struggled to find any way possible to talk her out of this. But he knew his wife better than that. Still, he had to say something. “I do not want…”

“What did you say to me, once?” Abbie interrupted. “‘It’s not our destiny to bury each other’? But you’re okay with me having to bury you?!”

Ichabod couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Abbie…” Jenny repeated.

“I’m sorry, Jenny,” Abbie said to her sister. “But I can’t… I _won’t_ let him take that kind of risk without me. No way in hell.”

Jenny shook her head as tears fell.

Seeing Jenny’s face began to cause Abbie’s heart to break. She didn’t want this anymore than Jenny did. But it had to be done. Right now, they needed to focus. There was still planning to do.

“We gotta go to the future, right?” Abbie asked as she wiped her eyes.

“Uh. Y-yes!” Jessica stuttered out. She did her best to regain her composure. “I, um, spoke with Edgar last night… a-and we have a spell to pinpoint the exact location in the future where the Obelisk will rise. But… there’s a caveat.”

“And that would be?” Ichabod asked, nervously.

“Abraham has to go, as well.”

While Ichabod, Jenny, and Frank all looked around, apprehensively, Abbie just let out an exasperated exhale. “Honestly? Yeah, for some reason, I saw that coming.”

“The irony comes from the fact we actually need him,” Osiris said.

“For what reason, exactly?” Ichabod asked.

“Well…” Jessica began, “just like you, Ichabod, Abraham also fell on that battlefield and Katrina drew power from Baneqeroth. True, it was just to save you, but Abraham reaped the benefit from it as well. To pinpoint the apex of Baneqeroth’s power and accurately arrive at his precise location in time, we’ll need Abraham. You’re both the ideal… magnets for the compass, if you will.”

“Not the model plan, I will admit,” Edom said. “But this is the simplest, most assured way to arrive at Baneqeroth’s Obelisk.”

Abbie considered the plan for a moment then just sighed, “Yeah, okay.”

“Treasure?” Ichabod asked.

“What can we do? If this is what we gotta do… it’s what we gotta do.”

Edom jerked his head back. “Honestly, I expected more of an argument, Abbie. I didn’t anticipate you would… so readily accept this.”

“Everything else going on?” Abbie asked. “Him having to come with us is not even a shock anymore.”

Edom shrugged, “Fair enough.”

“Worry not, Abbie,” Osiris said. “I’ll take full responsibility for the Horseman.”

Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, Joe, and Frank all stared at Osiris.

“The hell do you mean… _you’ll_ take full responsibility?” Jenny asked.

Osiris looked at Abbie and Ichabod. “You didn’t think you were going to march into the eye of oblivion without us,” he declared, motioning toward himself and Edom.

“That absolutely was not going to happen,” Edom agreed.

Jenny almost felt the need to vomit.

“You guys said you can’t help,” Abbie said.

“I said we couldn’t find a way to prevent Ichabod’s sacrifice,” Edom corrected, “which now includes your own. I never said we couldn’t help.”

“You could lose your lives, as well,” Ichabod said, sadly. “God or angel… this could end you both.”

“Yes.” Osiris cracked a devious smile. “An invigorating notion, if I do say so myself.”

“And I’ve been close to death before,” Edom added. “If this is to be where I fall, where I make final stand and my final fall, then so be it.”

“Ed…” Abbie said.

“None of that, Abbie. I’ll have none of it! The decision is made. If all I can do for Ichabod, for you,” Edom looked at Jenny, “and for you…” he looked back at Abbie, “…is protect you and Ichabod… walk with you in your final moments while also meeting my own… then it is a path I walk, proudly, unashamedly, and fearlessly.”

“What about us?” Jenny asked. “What about Claudia?”

“I’ve committed too many crimes. I don’t deserve a happy ending.” Edom swallowed, “I do apologize for letting you down, Jenny.”

Jenny’s breath caught. She looked at Osiris.

“I don’t abandon allies,” Osiris declared. “I don’t turn my back on family. As long as I can fight, I will. I don’t mean to add to your pain, Jenny. I wish that was not the case. But, nor will I allow the rest of our family to face this dread without me. I will fight. And if this my time, then I shall die. That is my choice.”

Jenny stared at them all. She set her jaw. “So. That’s it? We don’t get a say in this? At all? You guys are just gonna ride off into the sunset… and just leave the rest of us. Because screw us, right?!”

“Jenny…” Abbie said.

“Fine! Go! Do it! Be superheroes! Leave the rest of us! Who cares that we love you and we could probably find some other way outta this that _didn’t_ involve leaving me without a sister, a brother-in-law and two of my best friends! Who cares?! It’s not like my dad was just viciously murdered by a psychopathic bitch and I’m pregnant or anything! But it’s fine! Go ahead! After all…” She looked at Ichabod and Abbie, “this has always just been about you two anyway, right?”

Jenny rushed for the door, exiting the Archives. They heard her truck start and the sound of the tires skidding down the road.

“Jeez…” Joe whispered.

“I can’t say I didn’t see that coming,” Abbie admitted.

“Ditto,” Edom agreed.

“Will she be alright?” Jessica asked.

“Usually, I’d say yes,” Abbie said. “But… I’m not sure this time.” She exhaled. “So… how do we do this?”

“Edgar will be in town in three days with all we need for the spell. We… have until then.”

Three days. Then all of this would be decided.

Just three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow. That was a lot to take in, huh?  
> Sorry for the length of this chapter but it just never felt right to break it up at any point. It all worked so well together. I thought about going deeper into everyone's mindset with the news about Ichabod but, with Abbie's decision, there is so much more to worry about! How will this affect everyone? We'll find out next time! See you then, Dreamers and Sleepyheads!


	18. Chapter 17: The Sisters Mills Redux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.01
> 
> So, I kinda borrowed a title from Season 3. It happens.
> 
> This is one of the most emotional chapters I’ve ever written for anything, including my own novel. I actually teared up as I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy.

** Chapter 17: The Sisters Mills Redux **

Two hours later, the group was still at the Archives, watching the news. They saw strange weather phenomena were still occurring all over the world, only they were beginning to increase in activity.

The group watched, nervously, for they knew the reason.

Baneqeroth was getting stronger.

“How long until this gets really?” Abbie asked.

“At this rate, I’d say about two months,” Osiris admitted. “Hurricanes and earthquakes aren’t uncommon in certain parts of the world. However… the rate and power are the frightening scale. The storms and high winds are the truly unsettling matter. A prelude to terror, one could say. The more storms that happen across the world, the further they increase in rate and in intensity, the further proof of Baneqeroth getting closer to its goal. As Baneqeroth’s power grows, so will the Earth come closer to falling.”

“And then…” Jessica sighed, “the war will truly begin.”

Abbie stared at the screen. “Three days.” She looked at Ichabod, Edom, and Osiris. “So… what are we doing until then?”

Edom sighed, “I need to talk to Claudia.”

“Yeah, you do,” Abbie, Frank, and Joe said.

“I’m meeting with Sophie and Ray tomorrow, after Ray is discharged,” Osiris said.

“Have you spoken with Jenny?” Ichabod asked Abbie.

“Not yet,” Abbie said. “This is gonna be a tough one for us.”

Ichabod looked at Joe.

“I tried,” Joe informed. “But… I don’t think she wants to talk to anyone right now.”

“Yeah, I’m giving her some time to be mad,” Abbie declared. “Then, I’ll talk to her.”

“I just wish there was another way!” Edom said.

“There isn’t.” Ichabod sighed. He looked at Abbie, “Though, I wish you would choose a different a course.”

“Not gonna happen so stop wishing,” Abbie replied. She looked at Edom, “I just hate you have to… miss out on a life with Claudia.”

“The past couple of years were plenty,” Edom replied. “I meant that.”

“I doubt she will feel the same way,” Ichabod pointed out.

Edom thought about that. “Perhaps.”

Abbie looked at Osiris, “Any Egyptian gods gonna be mad we took you away from them?”

“Every single member of my family knows I’m stubborn, Abbie,” Osiris said. “Why do you think I was the one who came to hunt Set in the first place?”

“I often wondered about that,” Ichabod replied.

Osiris shrugged, “He’s my brother. I felt it my duty. And… honestly, I just really wanted to. If for no other reason, than to smack him in his smug, arrogant face.”

“No bitterness, there,” Abbie pointed out.

“The idiot murdered one of Odin’s grandchildren! Someone needed to strike him!”

“And you just had to be the one?”

“I call it my personal charge.”

Abbie rolled her eyes.

“I see it best that we do not delay the inevitable,” Edom said. He checked his watch, “Claudia should be by the house soon. I’ll tell her everything.”

“Good luck with that,” Frank said. “I’ll find some place to hang out for a while. Ya know… give you guys some privacy.”

Edom smiled. “Thank you, Frank.”

“I’m going to make a few visits,” Osiris said. “I’ll be back in town tomorrow morning.”

“I think we’re gonna go home,” Abbie said, motioning toward herself and Ichabod. “Get some rest. I’ll go talk to Jenny afterward.”

“Works for me,” Joe agreed. “I have no idea what to say.”

“Think she’s home?” Frank asked.

“Nope. She went back to the trailer.”

“She still has that?”

“We’re talking about Jenny.”

Frank paused then shrugged, conceding the point.

Joe sat back and looked at Frank, “Wanna get lunch?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Joe looked at Jessica, “Wanna join us?”

Jessica smiled. “I’d be honored!”

“Well…” Abbie said, “I guess we’ll see each other… later?”

“Yes,” Edom answered, worriedly. “Later, indeed.”

* * *

Edom met Claudia at his house about an hour later. When she arrived, she found him sitting at the table again, similar how to she found him they day after Ezra’s passing. Claudia could tell from the look on Edom’s face something was going on.

“Did something else happen?” Claudia asked.

“No, not really,” Edom answered.

“Then what’s wrong?”

Edom stared at her, “Sit down, love.”

“Oh, great,” Claudia sat down. “It’s… ‘sit down’ bad.”

Edom took hold of her hand. “We have a plan to stop the Leviathan.”

“The ‘go-to-the-future’ plan, right?”

Edom blinked. “You’re well-informed.”

“Yeah, Abbie told us last night when we were talking about everything,” Claudia said.

“Ah.”

“Wait.” Claudia stared at him, gazing into his eyes. In an instant, she knew. And it was tearing her apart. “You’re going with them.”

Edom stared back at her. “Did they tell you?”

“I don’t need anyone to tell me when you’re about to do something crazy.”

“Fair enough. But… you are correct. Osiris and I have decided to accompany Abbie and Ichabod in this venture.”

“O’s going too?”

Edom nodded.

Claudia froze, finding it hard to breathe. “So… that means… you… probably won’t come back?”

“Sadly… yes.”

Her tears formed as soon as he said “yes”. She tightened her grip on Edom’s hand. “Baby…”

“I love you, Claudia,” he said. “I pray we win this battle and I can return. But I will make you no promises I’m not positive I can keep. But I do promise this: to love you until my dying breath and beyond.”

She shook her head, “I don’t want you to leave.”

“That’s one of the greatest gifts you could give me. But this is my duty. And I must do this. I can’t let Ichabod and Abbie face this alone. It’s bad enough I couldn’t stop Katrina. I won’t let them do this without me.”

Claudia fought back the cry trying to work its way out of her mouth. It wasn’t easy.

Edom managed to keep his composure, as well, if only just barely. “When Baneqeroth attacks, it’s going to feel like I abandoned you…”

“But if you do this… nothing changes, right? The world will be fine? He’ll lose and I won’t even know, right?”

“Correct.”

“But… you could di… not… come back?”

Edom nodded.

Claudia closed her eyes, letting her tears stream down.

Edom just let her cry. He had no words to comfort her. There was no real comfort to be had.

Claudia opened her eyes and looked at Edom. “I love you. No matter what you deal with when you’re there, I hope you remember that.”

“I will,” he said. “No matter what. I love you, too.” He rubbed her knuckles, “Thank you… for being my peace during so much war.”

She touched his cheek. “You came into my life… when I didn’t think I wanted anyone there like that. But… you got to me. In a way I wasn’t expecting. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

“Do you… have to leave any time soon?”

He blinked. “Uhhh, no. Why do you ask?”

“Mind if we just… stay here? Alone? My aunt’s watching my brother and… I just… really want to be alone with you.”

Seeing the look her eyes and the tone in her voice, Edom swallowed, nervously. “I… would very much like that.”

Claudia smiled.

* * *

That night, around ten, Frank and Joe went to Abbie and Ichabod’s, while Jessica returned to the Archives to see if she could prepare anything else for the coming battle. When it became clear that no one had heard from Jenny yet, Abbie took that as her cue to go talk to her. None of the men argued with her; they knew better.

After Abbie left, Ichabod, Frank, and Joe sat on the porch, each drinking a bottle of beer. With Abbie and Jenny talking, which would more than likely become a knockdown, drag out fight that they needed to have, the gentlemen figured it would be nice to just sit with one another.

One last time.

As they sat in silence, looking up and down the street, Frank stood up and leaned against the porch railing. He looked at Ichabod, “You okay, Crane?”

Ichabod took a deep breath. “I believe… I’m managing is the proper response.”

Frank looked down then back at him. “Scared?”

“Petrified. I fear my… courage is somewhat waning at the moment. Which is odd. It’s not as if I haven’t died before.”

“It can still be scary. This is a big one.”

“Indeed.”

Joe looked at his beer bottle. “If I had one wish… I’d wish… that I could do something to prevent this. Change it.”

“Same,” Frank added.

“It’s not your burden, Joe,” Ichabod declared. “Nor yours, Frank. It never was. Both of you have paid too high a cost already during this war. I deeply regret… the pain these trials have caused you. More than anyone, I feel… you two were the most innocent of bystanders.”

Joe scoffed. “Tell that to Sophie. Despite everything… I know why Dad did what he did. Sophie didn’t until O, Ed, and Ray helped her put it all together.”

“A fair point.”

“Glad she got the answers.”

“As am I.”

“If I had told Mills you were crazy and to keep you locked up in the first place, none of this would’ve happened,” Frank joked. “So, if anything, this is all my fault.”

“Yeah, but she wouldn’t have listened to you, anyway,” Joe laughed.

“You’re right.” They had a good laugh at that, then silence fell over them again.

Joe looked at Ichabod, “Crane…” he stopped. “Ichabod.”

Ichabod looked at Joe, surprised, while Frank smiled.

“I’m really sorry… for not being the man my dad was. He would’ve figured all this out. He would’ve found a way to save you. To save Abbie. He’d know the right thing to do for everyone here.”

“Your father was a great man, despite my never meeting him,” Ichabod said. “And the only reason I know that… is because his son is one of the bravest, most selfless human beings I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

Joe felt a bit of pride at that, even allowing a smile to come on his face.

“August Corbin was here, Joe. Every step. He lives on through Abbie, through Jenny, but, most of all, through you.”

Joe shook his head, “I’m not the expert he was.”

“And you didn’t need to be.” Ichabod leaned forward. “During the War… the bravest men and women I knew… weren’t the ones fighting the supernatural. They were the ones fighting for the cause they believed in. We didn’t need you to be an expert in the occult, Joe. We just needed you.”

“Just doesn’t feel like it was enough.”

“It was. And it is. It will be for your child.”

Joe swallowed. “Child. Yeah. That’s… still a lot to wrap my head around.”

“I understand,” Ichabod said. “But if anyone can adept and learn… it will be you.”

Joe nodded. He stared at Ichabod. “I never had a brother. I’m glad. He wouldn’t be half the man you are.”

Ichabod smiled.

“And thank you, Ichabod. For everything you did for Abbie, for Jenny. And me.”

“It’s been and always will be my pleasure

Frank grinned and chuckled, “Damn. You guys are a regular family moment.”

“That does include you, Captain,” Ichabod said. “You’re as much family as anyone else.”

“Proud to be here.”

Ichabod held his bottle up. “To family.”

“Family,” Frank tapped his bottle against Ichabod’s.

“Family,” Joe added then tapping his bottle against Frank’s then Ichabod’s again.

* * *

Jenny was sitting in a chair outside of her trailer, drinking a soda and staring at the night’s sky. She craved a beer but didn’t want to risk anything in her condition. She still wasn’t used to the idea of a being a mother yet, but she wasn’t going to jeopardize her baby. Used to the idea or not, Jenny was determined to do the best she could for her baby. She saw headlights through the trees and exhaled, ruefully. She knew someone find her, sooner or later. The fact that she had still had the trailer and didn’t even bother to move it from where she usually had it parked didn’t help keep her location a secret, either. Soon enough, Abbie’s SUV pulled up.

When it parked and Abbie got out alone, Jenny jerked her head back. “Just you?” she asked as Abbie approached.

“Yup,” Abbie answered. She stopped just before her sister and folded her arms. “We need to talk alone. This is about you and me, right now.”

“Oh, yeah? That’s not what I got from your decision.”

Abbie rolled her eyes.

“I mean,” Jenny continued, “how you said it, it’s just about you and Crane. Just you. Damn the rest of us, right?”

“Okay, you know what? This is already gettin’ old! Yeah. It’s about us! Me and my husband, the Witnesses. Remember that?”

Jenny let out a groan and rolled her eyes this time. “How long are you gonna hide behind that?” she asked, crossly.

“First off, get off _your_ high horse,” Abbie fired back. “You know good and damn well this could’ve been coming.”

“I wasn’t pregnant before, Abbie!”

“And just because you have _that_ as an excuse, now, doesn’t mean you get throw it in my face! I ain’t _your_ husband or your brother-in-law. _I’m_ the big sister! I don’t have to take your crap.”

“Fine!” Jenny jumped to her feet. “Go! Go die! Do you what you gotta do! Forget everyone else! That’s what you’re best at!” She stomped toward the door to her trailer.

Almost as soon as the words left Jenny’s mouth, she regretted it. She wasn’t even thinking. That just flew out. She expected to hear Abbie walk off, start the SUV, and leave.

Jenny jumped back when, as she started to open the door, Abbie slammed it shut, with authority.

“Nice try!” Abbie said, condescendingly. “But I’m too grown and we’ve been through too much for that weak-ass insult to work! And what about you? Things gettin’ a little tough and you run away?! So brave of you!”

“Kiss my ass!” Jenny gritted.

“You think you’re so tough!” Abbie stepped toward Jenny, causing her to back up. “ _Everyone_ thinks you’re such a badass! Half of ‘em are even afraid of you! But I’m doin’ one thing you can’t stand and now you’re through with me?! Everything else we’ve been through and now you wanna throw it away?!”

“Shut up!” Jenny screamed.

“Or what? You’ll run away somewhere else?! Pack up your little trailer and drive off?! Hell of an example you’re settin’ for that kid of yours! You’re just livin’ up to that Mills family trait of running away from a problem! Ed says we’re descended from warriors, everyone thinks we’re _so_ great! But look at our family history. Daddy ran, Mama lost it, and you and I needed a guy from the Revolutionary War to put us back in touch. Now, what? You wanna build that wall again, huh?!” She dug her finger into Jenny’s shoulder, “You just wanna walk away like a lil’ coward!”

Jenny slapped Abbie’s hand away, “Screw you!”

“This what you want?!” Abbie asked. “When I leave, I’m not coming back, Jenny! You know that, right? That’s it! I’m not coming back! Crane’s not coming back! Ed! O! This is it! And this is how we’re ending things between us?! Really? Is this how you want this to go?! The last time we talk, all we’ve been through, you wanna hate me?! Is that what you want?!”

“NO!”

“Then what?! What is your problem?!”

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE!” Jenny screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I don’t _WANT_ to die!” Abbie shouted. “But this is what I _have_ to do!”

Jenny’s lip began quivering.

Seeing that Jenny was on the verge of crying and taking note of her trembling lips, Abbie took a deep breath and exhaled. “I don’t wanna die, Jenny. I really don’t. Honestly, it’s scaring the absolute living hell outta me.” She paused as tear worked its way down her cheek. “But the idea of losing Crane… just letting him walk right into hell without me…” She shook her head and said, her voice cracking, “I can’t do that. You know I can’t. Not to him. Not to me. I love him. And, if this is how our mission ends… I won’t let him die alone.”

Jenny felt a cry working its way up. She didn’t have the strength to stop it.

“I don’t wanna leave.” Abbie had streams of tears falling now, but she kept her voice strong. She had to be the strong big sister right now. “Not you. Not now, not ever. Not with Mama and Daddy gone. August, too. You and Joe are happy. You’re gonna be a mom. I don’t wanna miss that. _God_ , I don’t wanna miss that! If there was another way… I’d do it. But… if I don’t… you die. Joe dies. My niece or nephew will die. And Frank, Sophie, Ray…” She stopped. “Jenny, I can’t let everyone die around me if I can stop it.”

Jenny knew all of that. In her heart and her mind, Jenny knew Abbie was following her heart, and it was the right thing to do. Even if it was the hardest thing in the world to admit. “I don’t wanna lose you, Abbie,” she said, sadly.

“I know. But no matter what happens…” Abbie took hold of Jenny’s hands. “…I’m always gonna love you. I don’t care if I’m dead, cold, and dust. I’m gonna love you. Come hell or whatever else. I love you, Jenny. No matter what.”

Jenny suddenly engulfed Abbie into a hug and cried on her shoulder. Abbie hugged her back, letting out a relieved breath. She held Jenny for a while, letting cry all she needed to.

Jenny managed to get ahold of herself and whispered, “I’m sorry. I’m just scared.”

“It’s okay,” Abbie whispered back. “I am, too.”

“I love you. I love you, Abbie.”

“I love you, too, Jenny. Always.”

They went inside of the trailer, where Abbie sent a text to everyone else, letting them know Jenny was alright. Instead of going back to town right away, Abbie and Jenny stayed in the trailer for the rest of the night. Talking, laughing, crying, reminiscing. They thought about their parents and talked about what kind of mothers they would be, even discussing baby names. They talked and talked and enjoyed being sisters.

The following morning, Abbie woke up first, the light from the sun causing her to stir. They had fallen asleep on the small couch with Abbie sitting up and Jenny laying across the couch with her head in Abbie’s lap. Abbie looked down at Jenny and smiled.

She smoothed out Jenny’s hair, whispering, “I’m so sorry, Jenny. I’m so sorry I have to leave you again. But I love you. Always.”

“I love you, too,” Jenny whispered as she smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at her sister. “I forgot to tell you… I’m proud of you.”

Abbie smiled. “Right back at ya.”

“Thanks, Abbie. For everything.”

“You don’t have to thank me. After all… what are sisters for?”


	19. Chapter 18: The Moments that Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.01  
> DON'T FORGET CHAPTER 17 IS UP RIGHT NOW! MAKE SURE YOU READ IT FIRST!  
> Done? Awesome! Enjoy!

** Chapter 18: The Moments that Matter **

Edom woke up in bed that morning and looked at Claudia, who was still asleep. He smiled at her, grateful for the time to be alone with her, but soon his smile faded. Just two more days was all that he could think about. Then, the final battle would begin. He couldn’t help but feel as though he was approaching his own gallows.

Claudia woke up with a moan. She looked at him, “Morning.”

“Morning,” Edom greeted. “Hungry?”

“Yes, please.”

“I’ll cook. Breakfast in bed.”

She smiled bigger. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“Quite the contrary,” he said as he got up. He sensed something. He scoffed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Osiris is back.”

Claudia smiled, “Could you… ask him to go?”

“So polite,” Edom chuckled.

“I didn’t wanna say ‘get rid of him.’ I just… want you to myself for a little while longer.”

“I’ll ask him to go.”

“Thank you.”

Putting on a robe, Edom headed downstairs, find Osiris leaning against the counter and reading a paper.

“Lord Osiris,” Edom greeted.

Osiris looked up from the paper and smiled, “Lord Edom.”

“Where’d you disappear to?”

Osiris folded up his paper, “Just to visit a few sites I’m going to miss.”

“Truly?” Edom asked.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Edom,” Osiris said. “Trust me. I’ve made all preparations for this final battle that I can. I’m simply… enjoying the days while I can.”

Edom pulled a few pots and pans. “Yes. I can fully understand the sentiment.” He pulled items from the fridge.

Osiris smiled. “So.” He folded his arms. “Claudia stayed the night, did she?”

Edom rolled his eyes as he closed the fridge.

“Oh, Jenny and Abbie will be overjoyed at that news!”

“You only stayed here to point that out, didn’t you?”

“You know me so well, dear brother.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Worry not,” Osiris stood up straight. “I have no intention of interfering in your time with your beloved. I just must have some fun in these remaining days.”

Edom shook his head.

Osiris chuckled, “And with that, I’ll shall leave you be. In fact, I need to go meet with Ray and Sophie soon, anyway.”

“Very good,” Edom nodded.

“Good day, Sir Edom. Give Claudia my best.”

* * *

A little later that morning, Abbie sent a text for everyone to take today to do whatever they needed or wanted to do, and they would all meet up tomorrow at hers and Ichabod’s house.

After leaving Edom’s house, Osiris called Sophie to make sure they were still to set to meet. After confirming, Osiris went to Good Day, sitting in the booth. He was staring out of the window as he tapped his fingers on a leather-bound, key-padded notebook. Sophie and Ray walked in, heading over to Osiris’s booth.

Osiris looked at them and smiled, “Good morning to you both.”

“Hey, O,” Sophie said, sadly, as she and Ray sat in the booth.

“Hey,” Ray said, matching Sophie’s tone.

“Yes,” Osiris nodded, understandingly. “I doubt there is much cause for… any relief at the moment. Even with the joyous news of the engagement.”

“It does suck we can’t be happy about that, right now,” Ray said.

“Yeah,” Sophie agreed. “Now I get how Jenny and Joe feel about the baby.”

“How are you feeling, Ray?” Osiris asked.

“Like I have a hangover that won’t go away,” Ray answered. “I have an on-and-off migraine.”

“That should only last a few more days, I assure you.”

“Hey, so, where’d you go yesterday?” Sophie asked Osiris.

“Oh, a few places,” Osiris answered. “But my main destination was Greece. There’s a restaurant in the town of Oia called Koralia’s that sells the most delicious baklava and lokma. I just had to try it once more.”

Ray scoffed, “And here I was thinking you were off on a secret mission.”

“To my great regret, no. The only mission left to be had is the final one.”

“So. This really is it.”

Osiris nodded, “Sadly, yes. With that in mind, I’m glad you both could meet me. I promise I won’t keep you long.”

“No worries,” Ray said. “It’s not like we were doing anything.”

“This is too much,” Sophie whispered. She spoke up, “Either everyone dies or Abbie and Crane do. And you and Ed could die, too. How’s that fair?”

“Life.” Osiris scoffed. “It seldom is.”

Ray and Sophie looked down, ruefully.

“But keep heart. I’ve seen the tide turned at the most critical and desperate of moments. Even in the most hopeless of situations… somehow, hope still survives.”

“Doesn’t feel like there’s any right now,” Ray admitted.

“True. But you must hold on to faith, Ray.” Osiris looked at Sophie, “And you, Sophie.”

“We’re trying,” Sophie said, desperately. “It’s just… not easy.”

“No. No, it is not.” Osiris exhaled, “But to business. As I said, I’m not going to keep you both. I’ll keep this brief.”

“What’s up, man?” Ray asked.

“With myself and Edom journeying with Abbie and Ichabod on this mission, I would like to settle a few affairs before all is said and done. The most important of my affairs… concern the both of you.” Osiris stared at Sophie. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you sooner, Sophie. I would’ve done all I could to help your parents.”

Sophie smiled, sadly. “That’s not your fault. You don’t have to keep apologizing.”

“It just feels the right thing to do.” Osiris looked at Ray, “You’re one of the bravest men I’ve ever met, Ray.”

Ray smiled a bit, “Thanks. Still don’t know everything that happened down there. I get it in… bits and pieces but… not the full thing, ya know?”

“That’s for the best. The memories might overwhelm you. Best to keep them in the back of your mind.”

“Works for me.”

“But I wasn’t just talking about your risk during the Journeyman’s Path. I mean, your overall stance of bravery. Both of you, in fact. You two are worth your weight in gold a thousand times over, if not more.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Sophie smiled.

Osiris chuckled. He looked at his notebook, drumming his fingers on it. “When we win…” He slid the notebook to Sophie, “…read this.”

Sophie took the notebook and Osiris handed her the key to the lock.

“What’s in it?” Ray asked.

“When we win. When the sun rises on another day… and the world still turns.”

“Okay. You got it, O.”

“Thanks,” Sophie smiled.

Osiris nodded. “As I said, I didn’t want to keep you. I’m sure you both are… still preparing emotionally for this. Understandably so, mind you. So, I’ll just be heading off.” He started to get up.

“Where you headed?” Ray asked.

Osiris stopped. “Oh.” He settled back down. “Just to mentally prepare myself, as well, for the battle ahead. This may be the most strenuous since the Sahara Duel.”

“The Sahara Duel?” Sophie asked.

“Let’s just say myself and Set had a… small disagreement,” Osiris replied.

“You guys sound like you had those a lot.”

Osiris shrugged, “Sometimes. It’s a moot point now.”

“Before you go,” Sophie said, “can we… ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Can you just… hang out with us? We’re meeting with everyone else tomorrow but… tonight… can you have dinner with us? Please.”

Osiris jerked his head back.

“Actually…” Ray spoke up, “we wanted to know if you’d… I mean, if you’re not busy… just… hang out with us… all day?”

Osiris blinked. “I… don’t want to intrude. I know there is much weighing on your minds.”

“You’re family, man,” Ray reminded. “Besides…” He shrugged, “this… could be it.”

Osiris considered that. “You’re correct.” He smiled. “Splendid!” He clapped his hands together, “A day with two of my favorite people! Wonderful! And dinner, we shall have!”

“Great,” Sophie smiled. “Ray’s gonna cook.”

“I am?” Ray asked.

“You’re good at burgers.”

“Huh. I am. Deal!”

Osiris smiled. “Magnificent! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

* * *

A little later, Abbie and Jenny went back to the former’s house. They walked in and found Ichabod, Joe, and Frank watching television.

“Hey,” Abbie greeted, getting their attention.

They muted the television and greeted the Mills sisters, all still regarding Jenny nervously.

“Damn,” Jenny said. “I really blew up on you guys, didn’t I?”

“A little,” Joe said.

“Look at him,” Frank noted. “Being a good husband and pointing how crazy she went.”

“I deserve that,” Jenny admitted. “I’m really sorry for how I acted.”

“It’s alright, Jenny,” Ichabod said. “We’re all… struggling with this in our own way.”

“Yeah, but your way didn’t involve yelling crap at people who didn’t deserve it.”

“Perhaps. But… had the roles been reversed, I can’t promise I would not have done the same.”

Jenny shrugged, “Still… I’m sorry.” She looked around, “But not everyone I need to say ‘I’m sorry’ to is here. Where’s Ed and O?”

“O’s hanging out with Ray and Sophie,” Joe answered.

“And as far as Ed, you’re never gonna believe it.” Frank pulled out his phone, displaying it enthusiastically. “O called me. Ed wants us to… make ourselves scarce from the house.”

Abbie and Jenny’s eyes both widened.

“Apparently… he and Claudia want to be alone. And apparently… she spent the night last night.”

The Mills sisters let that news replay in their minds for a few moments. They slowly smiled then, simultaneously, exclaimed, “Awww, sookie sookie, now!”

Joe held his hand out, Ichabod handed over a five-dollar bill. “Told you,” Joe said.

Ichabod just laughed.

“Well!” Abbie smiled. “Let’s just… leave them alone for now.” Everyone agreed. “You guys wanna go to the movies?”

“Sounds lovely,” Ichabod smiled.

“What are watching?” Frank asked.

“Who cares,” Abbie said. “I just think… we should have a little fun today.”

“Works for me.”

* * *

The rest of the day and following morning, everyone continued to do what they needed to relax, have fun, and just put the coming ending out of their minds for a little while.

Late in the afternoon, everyone met at Abbie and Ichabod’s house. As they all congregated in the dining room, talking and mostly joking with Edom and Claudia, Jenny figured now was as good a time as ever to apologize to everyone.

Jenny stood up and got everyone’s attention, “Listen, everyone…” she sought about the best word she could, “I… acted like an ass. I was an ass. I… shouldn’t have thrown a temper tantrum. Said things I shouldn’t have said, insulted everybody here.”

“We weren’t even here,” Ray said. “Or… there.”

“Yeah, but I blamed you and Sophie, too.” Jenny, nervously, looked at Claudia, “And you, too.”

Claudia jerked her head back.

“Like I said, I was an ass.”

“It’s alright, Jenny,” Edom said.

“No, it’s not. Because… I said things I shouldn’t have… instead of the things I should. Like…” Jenny looked at Sophie and Ray, “How you two jumped into this insanity… and you’ve had my sister’s and Crane’s back. And there’s no way I can thank you enough.” She looked at Claudia, “How you gave Ed a reason to smile.” She looked at Jessica, “Just… being someone we can count on.” She turned toward Osiris, “How you’ve… become family.” She focused on Edom, tears in her eyes. “How you’ve… been a dad to me and Abbie.”

Edom froze up at that. Everyone else smiled. Abbie felt tears coming to her own eyes.

“You deserve to know that,” Jenny went on. “You’ve been a big brother and a dad to us. All of us, really, but… me and Abbie… kinda feel it, especially. And I’m grateful for it. I miss Dad. So much. But… I’m grateful me and him managed to work things out… before the end. And I’m glad… I’ve had you around the past couple of years. I had two dads. Three, counting August. And… I’m really lucky to have had all of you.”

Edom felt a few tears working their way up. He inhaled deeply and let out a shaky exhale. “It’s been my honor.” Claudia took hold of Edom’s hand and rubbed his back.

Sophie took a deep breath. “Well. If we’re thanking people for being father figures all of a sudden,” she looked at Osiris, “thanks, O.”

Osiris smiled, warmly. “It is one of the most distinct honors of my life. Any of them.”

Sophie hugged him and Osiris hugged her back.

“It’s been great to have more family,” Ray spoke up. “Just… been awesome.”

“I told Crane I was kinda glad I never had a brother because I had him,” Joe said. “But… I’m realizing… I got a couple of brothers. And sisters.”

“Just one big crazy family,” Frank said.

“A judgment, Frank?” Osiris asked, jokingly.

“Not at all. Glad I’m here, too.”

Smiles were seen all around as everyone felt good to hear in the open the familial feeling.

Abbie suddenly got an idea. She smiled. “Hey! Anybody wanna do karaoke?”

Everyone laughed. “Let’s do it!” Jenny said, enthusiastically.

They went out to a local karaoke bar, where they stayed the rest of the night. Sometimes, they took the songs seriously, honestly trying to hit the notes as correctly as possible. Other times, they were as silly as they could be. Of course, each time Jessica sang, everyone mentioned how she put the rest of them to shame. To end out the night, the entire group sang “Don’t Stop Believin’” by Journey. To the rest of the bar, it just seemed like a blended family was out having the time of their lives.

That’s exactly what it was.

They closed out the night going to Good Day to have one last family meal, as though tomorrow didn’t cast an ominous cloud overhead. And, for a little while, that cloud held no power over them.

They talked and laughed and smiled for the rest of the night, enjoying being together as a family. No matter what happened next, these were the moments that would make all the difference, that they would rely on in the darkest of times. These were the moments that would always matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quick note: for those who didn't know, Jessica is based on my wife, who is a phenomenal singer, hence that one part I added. I love my wife and she's awesome, so sue me.
> 
> Moving on!
> 
> We're almost to the end, my friends. The next chapter I'll spoil a tiny bit. Ichabod, Abbie, Edom, and Osiris get ready to make their desperate journey. We're almost there, folks. Hope we're ready.


	20. Chapter 19: These Final Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.06
> 
> We're closing in on the end.

** Chapter 19: These Final Hours **

**_October 8 th 2019._ **

Edgar had arrived in Sleepy Hollow that morning but told the group he would meet them that night as he still needed time to prepare everything for the spell. Whether he was telling the truth or just said that to give everyone some extra time to relax, no one could tell. And no one argued with him. They were grateful. A little extra time seemed like the best gift in the world.

That night, the team began to trickle into the Archives; Osiris and Edgar had retrieved Abraham from the building he was kept in earlier, with the three of them being the first ones in the Archives. Frank, Edom, Osiris, Claudia, and Jessica arrived next; Ray and Sophie showed up after them, bringing Gate along.

Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, and Joe rode together in Abbie’s SUV. When they pulled up in front of the Archives, Abbie turned off the engine and they all just sat in the car, silently contemplating what was about to happen.

“How much have we been through?” Abbie asked, breaking the silence. “How much have we survived? Sometimes, just by the skin of our teeth?”

Ichabod took hold of her hand.

“And this is how it’s gotta end.” Abbie scoffed. “Jeez…”

“Why does it have to end like this?” Jenny asked. “All of the crap we’ve been through… this isn’t right.” She looked up at the front seat. “I don’t wanna lose you two.”

“The last thing we wish is for all of this to end this way,” Ichabod said. “But… sometimes… victory requires sacrifice.”

“Yeah,” Joe said. “Sometimes, I almost think… when Dad saw Abraham the first time… he knew exactly what was gonna happen to him. Giving himself to… protect all of us.”

“I don’t know if he did or didn’t,” Abbie said. “But… that sounds like him.”

“It is a daunting task that we face,” Ichabod said.

“And how,” Jenny agreed.

“But… I refuse to lose hope. We will have faith. It’s worked for us so far.”

Abbie smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it has.”

“Come, my dear.” Ichabod looked in the back seat, “My family. Destiny awaits us.”

They got out and went into the Archives. They went inside and greeted everyone, surprised to find Artemis and Simon sitting among the rest of the group.

“Artemis!” Abbie greeted her. “Simon! I didn’t know you guys were gonna be here!”

“Edom and Osiris called us a couple of days ago,” Artemis explained. “They explained the plan to us. We have to say… it’s quite insane.”

“Quite,” Simon repeated.

“Yeah, you’re not wrong,” Abbie agreed. Gate wandered over to Abbie and she started petting him.

“They informed us a disturbing number of gods who were on Earth have fled,” Osiris explained.

“Truly?” Ichabod asked.

“Indeed,” Artemis replied. “Searching for the Leviathan proved fruitless. He either wasn’t on Earth the whole time or stayed a step ahead of us. More than likely a combination of both. But, trust me, with all of the gods who’ve… ‘abandoned ship’, we had plenty of time to search.”

“That’s not a good sign,” Jenny said.

“Decidedly not,” Simon confirmed.

“Gods fleeing earth means they are either preparing for war or avoiding the conflict as long as possible,” Artemis said. “I fear more of the former than the latter.”

“We’ve been hearing whispers of something coming,” Edgar admitted. “Something that could lead a great war to, not only end the world, but could bring all of the gods, angels, demons, everyone into conflict.”

“From what we know about Baneqeroth so far, that sounds about right,” Abbie said.

“We’re preparing all of the defenses we can,” Artemis said. “But… it won’t be enough.”

“I even had Edgar track down Orion to make sure he’d help when the time comes,” Edom explained. “Just in case.”

“Orion?” Abbie asked. “The archangel? The one we met?”

“The very same.”

“You trust him?”

Edom took deep breath, “Not exactly. But this is bigger than us. We have our differences. But for now, we need him. We have to win this war, Abbie. By any means necessary, even if that requires trusting unsavory characters.”

“That does explain why he’s in the room,” Joe said, pointing at Abraham.

“Yeah, doesn’t come more ‘unsavory’ than that jackass,” Jenny agreed.

“He did save me and Crane,” Abbie pointed out.

“Still a jackass.”

“Too true.”

“Are they aware I can hear them?” Abraham asked.

“Vehemently,” Edom replied.

“Why do you think we said it?” Joe asked.

Abraham stared at Joe then slowly raised his head. “The son of August Corbin, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Ah. That explains the anger.”

“The terror and calamity of the venture aside, this has been an outing for the ages!” Edgar declared. “I cannot remember the last time I was this invigorated! I dare say I’ve _never_ been this invigorated!” He stared at Abraham, “And the absolute cherry on top has been getting to meet the Horseman, here! I have just been fascinated by him!”

“Can you stop referring to me by that title?!” Abraham asked. “At most, I don’t even _have_ a horse anymore!”

Ichabod stared at Abraham. “I believe that’s fair.”

Ichabod and Abraham exchanged an uncomfortable glance that contained a hint of respect between the two of them.

Abbie took a deep breath. “So. What exactly are we doing, here? Like… what’s the plan?”

“Yes,” Jessica said. She produced a parchment, “This will be the gateway to take you to the future.” She handed the parchment to Ichabod, “Thanks to Edgar, we’ve determined that you’ll need to jump ahead to about… a year and three weeks from today to where the Obelisk will be fully locked on Earth.”

“That day would be…” Ichabod said.

“October 31st. 2020.”

“Halloween,” Jenny said. “Jeez. Why does that sound right?”

“How can you tell that’s the right day?” Frank asked.

Jessica paused, nervously. “Well. Uhh… I, uh… have… a hard time getting any kind of… vision or feeling past that day.”

“That’s great to hear…” Abbie groaned.

“The one problem is, from what we could gather, the Obelisk won’t appear in Sleepy Hollow. But in another location on Earth.”

“And there’s still the issue of Baneqeroth will be looking for you two,” Edgar pointed out, referring to Ichabod and Abbie.

“So, we added a bit more to the plan,” Jessica said.

“I’m going to do my best to create illusions of you noble Witnesses all over the globe,” Edgar smiled. “Keeping that old coot guessin’ as long as possible.”

“Meanwhile, all of you will take the time spell to a cave about twenty miles from town. We already left a mark where you need to read the scroll, opening the portal. You’ll jump to the future and come back here to the Archives. We will leave another spell that will teleport you near the Obelisk, wherever it manifests on Earth.” Jessica motioned toward Edom and Osiris, “We gave them each a special ring that will open the gateway.”

“Two, just to be on the safe side,” Edgar added.

“And we’ll keep fighting Baneqeroth,” Artemis said.

“All over the globe, if necessary,” Simon added.

“One more reason why I encountered that unpleasant Orion,” Edgar said. “By the way, he was quite rude, Edom.”

“Yep,” Abbie and Edom confirmed, ruefully.

“What if…” Abbie exhaled, “what if Baneqeroth takes down the Archives?”

“I anticipated that as he just might,” Jessica said, grimly. “I’ll hide the spell in a… let’s call it a subspace. It’ll stay hidden and intact, even if the physical building is destroyed. Lord Osiris or Edom will be able to locate it.”

“Indeed,” Osiris bowed.

“Won’t Baneqeroth just find that?” Frank asked.

“I’m going to assume he doesn’t think we’re that smart and not bother checking,” Jessica replied. “He’s an elder creature of the stars. They tend to do look on any race younger than… a few million-years-old or so.”

“Uhh…” Claudia raised her hand.

“I can’t believe she raised her hand,” Jenny groaned.

“Told you it’s a good system!” Ray smiled.

“Yes, dearest Claudia?” Jessica responded to her.

“Why’s it so hard to narrow down where the Obelisk will show up?” Claudia asked. “Sorry if that’s a dumb question.”

Edgar smiled. “Why, you are just charming! No wonder Edom fell for you! You are an absolute delight of a person!”

Edom and Claudia blushed.

“It’s not a dumb question at all, my lady! The simple answer is because the Obelisk’s power so immense that it will effectively cover the entire planet. Sadly, milady, locating the physical structure of the tower this far in the past is nearly impossible.”

Claudia shuddered. “Why does just the idea of that scare the hell outta me?” Edom put his arm around her.

“Just be glad you didn’t see that damn thing,” Ray whispered, gloomily.

Everyone looked at him, nervously. “You… remember?” Ichabod asked.

“A bit,” Ray said. “I had… a nightmare. I hope. Baneqeroth showed up… but he still looked like Thrasydaeus. He said no matter what… there was no hope.”

“But was it truly him or just a nightmare?” Edom asked.

“Yeah,” Jenny said. “Like… does he know what we’re planning? Does he know you guys are coming?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Osiris answered. “Even if Baneqeroth knew our stratagem, our plan is still sound. Still, I do not believe there is any cause for concern, Ray. I’d wager it was not but a nightmare.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Simple. Thrasydaeus or Baneqeroth is not here. If it truly knew what we were planning, Sleepy Hollow would be besieged right now.” Osiris regarded Ray, “More than likely, it’s the residuals from the Journeyman’s Path. In all likelihood, I dare say you won’t even have the nightmares anymore once Baneqeroth is destroyed.”

“So…” Ray said, “you’re sure it was just a nightmare?”

“Quite positive.”

Ray exhaled. “That’s a relief. Sorry if I scared everyone.”

“It’s alright, Ray,” Abbie said. “We’re all scared.”

“We can admit that?” Edom asked.

“Why not?” Jenny asked. “It’s why I lost it.”

“Oh, wonderful.” Edom sighed. “Because I’m petrified.”

“Same,” Ichabod agreed.

Osiris thought about it. “I’m more anxious.”

“Well, that’s just you,” Abbie pointed out. “I’m scared, too.”

“Even Gate’s freaking out,” Ray declared, causing Gate to bark in confirmation.

“Fear.” Edgar scoffed. “So simple. Yet so powerful. Isn’t it?”

“Some of the truest words ever spoken,” Ichabod agreed.

They all fell silent again, as it seemed everything was talked over and there was nothing else to discuss. All that was left was to make the final journey.

Abbie exhaled. “Alright. We need anything else?”

Edom and Osiris looked at each other, nodded, then they looked at everyone. “Actually, there is,” Osiris said.

“We need to make a declaration,” Edom said.

“And that would be?” Ichabod asked.

“I’m still praying for a miracle but, if one does not occur and we do not survive this, anyone who wishes to want to honor Osiris and myself? You are not allowed to name any children after us.”

Ray perked up. “Oh, c’mon!”

“Please, do not!” Osiris declared. “I have enough tributes as it is. Including a few incorrectly sculpted statues.”

“And it is just extremely tacky to name a child ‘Edom’ in this day and age,” Edom declared. “The poor thing will have a complex by age nine.”

“Careful!” Claudia said. “That’s my boyfriend’s name you’re talking about!” She smiled. Edom blushed.

“She does have you in that regard,” Osiris said.

“Oh, hush!” Edom commanded.

“What else should we do to remember you by?” Sophie asked.

“Did we not take a near infinite number of pictures last night?” Osiris asked.

“Pictures ain’t enough, man!” Ray pointed out. “We gotta do… something else!”

Edom and Osiris looked at each other then at Ray and said, simultaneously, “Buy a boat.”

“Or name a child after them,” Osiris pointed at Abbie and Ichabod.

While Abbie shook her head, Ichabod shrugged, “I can’t imagine my name will invite any less ridicule.”

“It won’t get _any_ ridicule if its Jenny’s kid,” Ray pointed out.

Everyone laughed, lightly, at Ray’s joke, but the atmosphere became somber again.

“Well!” Ichabod said. “I… believe that covers all affairs.”

“Yeah,” Abbie whispered. “No point in dragging this out any longer.”

“Agreed,” Edom said.

“Edgar,” Jessica said.

“Right-o!” Edgar got up and walked over to his belongings.

Jessica walked over to Ichabod and Abbie, carrying a box that contained two bracelets, and presented them to the Witnesses.

“These will give you an unnatural boost of stamina and energy, enough to keep with the rest of your group,” Jessica explained.

“They’ll keep your body functioning at peak physical condition without food or water or anything,” Edgar added, still rummaging through his stuff. “Probably necessary where you’re going.”

“Thanks,” Abbie said as she and Ichabod took the bracelets and put them on.

“They’re a combination of light and dark magic, courtesy of Edgar and myself. They’re only good for 48 hours, but I doubt you’ll need them even that long.”

“We are quite grateful,” Ichabod said.

“Another thing.” Edgar revealed a long, wooden case within his possessions. He set the case on table and opened it, revealing a broadsword in a scabbard. He presented the sword to Ichabod, “The Sword of Beowulf,” he declared. “Or… just call it ‘Beowulf’. Both names are accurate. Cibrán hid the sword at Beowulf’s request. I discovered it en route here. A gift for you. Should be helpful against any pesky demons or creatures of evil you run across.”

“That’s so cool!” Ray mused.

“And for you, Abbie,” Jessica said. She presented a smaller wooden box. She opened it to reveal a pair of old, western style revolvers inside a dark-brown, leather shoulder holster. “These were the guns of Thomas Dale. He was a Texas lawman, a legendary gunslinger in his own right. And a first-class demon hunter. He once killed a hundred demons over the course of three days.”

“Nice,” Abbie smiled.

“Now, _that’s_ cool!” Jenny said.

“Get your own!”

Jenny smiled at her sister.

Jessica laughed. “They’re very useful against creatures of evil. Plus, you never have to reload them.”

“That’s helpful,” Abbie took the guns, staring at them. She put on the shoulder holster, then put guns in the holsters.

“One last thing.” Jessica put her hands around Abbie’s Okodee Mmowere necklace then leaned down and whispered something against it. There was a brief shine before the glow subsided.

“What’d you do?” Abbie asked.

“Just gave you a Hail Mary. It wasn’t all my idea. It was in Grace’s journal. It’s only good once and normally wouldn’t work. But… where you’re going… time starts to break and bend, beginning to converge all in one place.”

“Okay,” Abbie said, still perplexed.

Jessica smiled. “Trust me. Time doesn’t follow the rules. And, I’m guessing, neither will souls and spirits. They won’t be free, really, but they’ll be easier to contact. If you need help… remember your bloodline. Help will come to you.”

Abbie nodded, beginning to understand.

“It’s a one shot, though. Sorry. That’s all I can do for you, Abbie.”

Abbie smiled. “One shot might be all we need. Thank you, Jessica.”

“You’re more than welcome, Abbie.”

Abbie looked at Edgar, “You, too, Edgar. You guys have been a big help.”

Edgar bowed and rose up, “It has been a grand honor!”

The mood became somber again. At the silence, Jenny walked up to Abbie. They stared at each other in silence for a while. All they had said over the years flashed through their minds. In seconds, they relieved their entire lives all way to this point. They hugged each other with all they had.

“I love you,” Jenny whispered.

“I love you, too,” Abbie said.

After they hugged, everyone else began to say their good-byes. Edom and Claudia embraced with everything they had.

“I love you,” Claudia whispered. “With all my heart.”

“I love you, too,” Edom whispered back. “With everything I am.”

Osiris hugged Sophie and Ray for a while, Osiris finding it harder than he was expecting to break the hug. Ray smiled and released the hug but didn’t try break the hold Sophie still had on Osiris. Sophie couldn’t let go right away.

“I’m proud of you, Sophie,” Osiris whispered. “You are strong. Always carry that strength.”

“I’ll try,” Sophie sniffed.

“You will. I know it.”

Frank walked up to Abbie and they shared at sad smile.

“We had a good run,” Abbie said. “Captain.”

“It wasn’t bad, Mills,” Frank admitted. “Not bad at all.”

They hugged.

Afterward, Frank looked at Ichabod, “To think… I didn’t think much of you when we met.”

Ichabod smiled. “I believe that’s fair.”

“Never been so happy to be so wrong.”

They hugged.

“Thank you for everything, Frank,” Ichabod said.

“Right back at you,” Frank said as they broke the hug.

“Crane,” Jenny walked up to Ichabod and hugged him with all she had and he did the same. “Thanks… for all you’ve done for Abbie. And for me.”

“You both have done far more for me,” Ichabod replied.

“We got to be family.”

“Yes… we are.”

“Always,” Jenny smiled.

They broke the hug.

Joe hugged Ichabod next. Then he hugged Abbie. Joe looked at them both, “Dad would be thrilled for you guys… and damn proud of you.”

“Thanks, Joe,” Abbie said. “He’d be proud of you, too.”

Gate whined and Abbie went over to him.

“You stay brave, Gate,” Abbie said. “You gotta watch everyone’s back. Ya hear me?”

Gate rubbed his nose against her cheek.

Ray pet the top of Gate’s head, “You showed up, I call Abbie, and all this happened. I’m blaming this all on you, Gate.”

Gate, happily, wagged his tail.

“You’re right.” Ray looked at Abbie and Ichabod. “It was worth it.”

“Stay vigilant, Gate,” Edom said. “I’m counting on you.”

Gate barked.

“In his dire wolf way,” Ray began, “he said ‘I got this’.”

Abbie smiled. She looked at Sophie.

“I got answers…” Sophie said, “more or less, because of everyone in this room. Answers… I was looking for my whole life… and I can’t think of how to thank anyone enough.”

“You just did,” Osiris smiled.

Abbie closed her eyes and steeled herself. “We better go.”

“Yes,” Ichabod said. “It’s time.”

Abraham stood up and started for the door but stopped. He turned and looked at Joe.

The gaze they shared was one of indifference on Abraham’s side and one of hatred on Joe’s. However, a second later, Abraham looked down at the ground, then turned and walked out of the door.

“I think I saw remorse,” Osiris noted.

“Perhaps,” Edom agreed. “But… it’s neither here nor there. Ready?” Osiris nodded then they looked at Ichabod and Abbie. “We’ll be in the truck,” Edom said. He and Osiris walked out of the door.

Abbie and Ichabod looked at everyone. Tears were flowing from everyone.

“We love you all,” Abbie said.

“Right back at you, big sis,” Jenny replied.

“Thank you,” Ichabod said. “Everyone. It was nice to have a family again.”

“Until the end, bro,” Ray smiled as best he could.

“Take care of each other,” Abbie said. She and Ichabod turned for the door.

“Abbie…” Jenny said.

They stopped and looked at her.

Jenny swallowed the lump in her throat. “Is this it?”

Abbie stared at Jenny for a long time. She exhaled. “Yeah. This is it.” She and Ichabod walked out of the door.

They heard the SUV start up and drive away. Claudia began to cry, leading Sophie and Frank to comfort her as best they could. Ray just sat down, rubbing his face, and Gate sat next to him, resting his head on Ray’s lap.

Sophie exhaled. “Now what do we do?”

Jenny fortified herself and exhaled. “Jessica, Edgar. If they win, that means everything stops, right?”

“Theoretically,” Edgar answered.

“Ideally,” Jessica added.

“How are we gonna know?” Jenny asked.

“Uhhh… well… the weather patterns will slowly return to normal.” Jessica shrugged, “Actually… once Baneqeroth’s power dissipates, the weather should normalize rather, quickly. By sunrise, actually. Almost as if nothing ever happened.”

“Then we wait. We wait and hope… and pray… that tomorrow is a good day.”

* * *

Abbie and Ichabod sat in the third-row seat of the SUV, while Edom sat in the driver’s seat with Abraham in the passenger side. Osiris sat in the backseat, directly behind Abraham. Just in case. They drove the twenty miles outside of Sleepy Hollow then parked the SUV on the side of the road then walked deep into the forest. They found the cave and walked inside, locating the spell Edgar and Jessica had drawn in the ground.

“This is it,” Abbie whispered to no one in particular.

Ichabod placed the parchment on the ground and began to recite the incantation on paper.

Moments later, lightning began to crackle around the parchment. Seconds later, a black hole opened up underneath the parchment and the parchment disappeared within it.

Abbie, Ichabod, Edom, Osiris, and Abraham stared at the portal.

“We ready?” Abbie asked.

Everyone nodded.

“Let’s do this.”

They all leapt, simultaneously into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thomas Dale is a quick tribute to my dad. NO ONE FREAK OUT, my dad’s very much alive but he’s really cool. He was a Marine, he’s always been a larger than life kind of dude to me, and he’s a pretty cool old guy. Also, the concept of the character and the guns are a very much inspired by Roland from "The Dark Tower". Huh. I really like that series, don’t I?
> 
> Alright, everyone... we are zeroing in on the finale! Coming up next... to the future.
> 
> Ready?


	21. Chapter 20: Hymn For The Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.13
> 
> The title is inspired by the song by the band RED (I love that band!)
> 
> It's been a long journey, my friends. And we're almost to the end. In fact... the end begins here. Let's get to it.

** Chapter 20: Hymn For The Missing (Final Battle – Part 1) **

**_October 31 st 2020\. 20 miles outside of Sleepy Hollow._ **

It was hell.

It had to be. There was no way that this wasn’t hell. They stepped through the portal, out of the cave, and somehow found themselves in one of the outskirts of hell. It was impossible that this was same forest 20 miles away from Sleepy Hollow. The trees were reduced to mere stubs poking out of the charred ground. Even most of the cave they came out of had been demolished. Nothing was alive. No birds, no insects.

All that could be heard was subtle sound of wind blowing across the landscape.

“Oh, my God,” Abbie whispered.

“Father in Heaven…” Edom breathed out.

Ichabod looked straight up. “The… the sky…”

They all looked to see the sky was blood red.

“Impossible,” Abraham declared.

“No,” Edom exhaled, regretfully. “No, it’s not. Extremely possible. And likely. This is real.”

“Baneqeroth,” Osiris said, breathlessly. “He did it. He’s conquered the Earth.”

“He’s probably waging war with Heaven as we speak.”

“And all of the people on Earth…” Ichabod said.

“More than likely dead,” Edom said, sadly.

Abbie found it hard to breathe. “J… Jenny…”

“Abbie,” Edom walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, “Abbie.”

Abbie looked at Edom.

“We can still fix this. We can still win. We can save her. Save everyone. But we have to stay focused.”

Abbie took a few deep breaths and nodded.

“We have a long walk ahead of us,” Osiris said. “We best hurry.”

They trekked back to town, as quickly as possible, and keeping their head on a swivel for any servants of Baneqeroth, monsters, or demons. Abbie and Ichabod took note the bracelets were working as they didn’t feel the least bit fatigued from the walk. The scenery only became worse the farther they traveled.

Nearly two hours later, they arrived back in town.

But Sleepy Hollow was now nothing but a graveyard. There were clear signs of a battle that took place and the town was on the losing side. Only the barest of remnants remained of the town.

Abbie just looked around in dread as the place she’d called home her whole life reduced to a near-barren wasteland. “Oh, Jesus…” she whispered, running her hands through her hair. She kept spinning around, taking in the horror. “Oh, Jesus, Jesus, Jesus!”

“Abbie!” Ichabod wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “We… we have to stay strong.” He looked at the destruction surrounding them. It almost as hard for him take it in as it was for her. “We… we must.”

Abraham examined the town. “Such wanton destruction.”

“This was your goal, once upon a time,” Edom reminded.

Abraham fell silent.

Osiris scanned the area, “Thrasydaeus is thorough. Set would be jealous.”

“What ever did happen to him?” Edom asked.

“You’re asking now?”

“I’m trying to distract myself.”

Everyone paused when they realized something equally as awful.

Claudia would’ve been killed, as well.

Osiris let out a silent exhale. “It was agreed the Aesir and the Vanir would take Set. Odin planned… _special_ punishment for Set for the murder of Forseti. For his crime, Set was locked in the Hanging Pit.”

“That sounds bad,” Abbie remarked.

“Every night, dragons eat his legs, torso, and hands. And every day, they grow back. Slowly. Painfully. Bone by bone, nerve by nerve, muscle by muscle… and so forth. By the way, this all happens while you’re hanging from your neck.”

Edom swallowed nervously. “Lovely.”

“Records have always shown Odin to be… the vengeful type,” Ichabod noted.

“You have no idea,” Osiris declared. “The records and myths surrounding Odin are just the beginning when he’s angry. Set’s imprisonment is just the latest example. Oh! I should mention that’s just Set’s punishment for the _first_ two hundred years.”

“How many years did he get?” Abbie asked.

“3000 years was sentence. This was after we negotiated with Odin to a lower number from what he originally wanted.”

“How many years exactly did he want for Set, originally?” Ichabod asked.

“10,000.”

Everyone stared at Osiris, blankly.

“Foresti was everyone’s favorite.”

The group moved toward the Archives. The building had been devastated, reduced to nothing but a crater.

“Oh, God…” Abbie whispered in horror.

“Razed to the ground,” Osiris observed. “Unnecessary. Cruel. Vicious.”

“That describes Thrasydaeus perfectly,” Edom said.

Abbie looked to her right side and cried out, “Oh, GOD!”

Everyone looked to see the decayed carcass of Gate lying on the ground. With his rotted head lying a few feet away.

Edom stared at him, blankly. “Gate…”

“Gate…” Ichabod said, sadly. “Oh, Father…”

Despite being disturbed at the corpse of his friend, Osiris took a few deep breaths. “Everyone! We must focus! All of this… it will not transpire if we are successful! Remember: the battle is not over yet! This victory… all this death… it’s not permanent. And it will never transpire as long as we win. We must continue on!”

Edom blinked. “Yes. Yes, yes. Of course.”

Abbie let out a few shaken breaths and tore her gaze away from Gate. “Fine. Let’s get this the hell over with!”

Edom held out the ring, letting it shine brightly. A second later, a magical tear opened up in the middle of the air where the Archives stood. The gateway appeared in the form of an iron triangle with engravings on it, coming out of the tear. The gateway separated, pieces of it held together by magical energy, which expanded then opened up into kind of wavy window.

They saw the Obelisk in the middle of some instantly familiar scenery.

“That’s…” Edom began, horrified.

“Jerusalem?” Ichabod asked.

“The last sacred site,” Osiris said. “Of course. What better way to mock Jehovah. Baneqeroth puts the throne of its triumph on the very spot where the Son of God died, resurrected, ascended, and is prophesied to return. Huh. When Baneqeroth opts for vengeance, it’s very dedicated to the theatrics.”

“We’ll give ‘im an award later,” Abbie said, steeling herself. “Let’s do this.”

They stepped through the gateway and found themselves in the desert a few miles outside of the city. The area was in no better condition than Sleepy Hollow and its surrounding area. As they got closer to town, they saw seemingly endless droves of corpses, all killed through various and disturbing means.

“Jesus Christ…” Abbie whispered.

“I don’t even think He can hear us this time,” Edom said, horrified.

“He’s probably a bit distracted at the moment,” Osiris noted. “I imagine, it’s ‘all hands-on deck’ at the heavenly gates.”

A loud wailing was heard, suddenly, causing Abbie and Ichabod to jump. That’s when Abbie, Ichabod, and Abraham noticed that, unlike Sleepy Hollow, where the only sound they heard was wind, they could hear groaning and pain-filled moans.

“What is that?” Ichabod asked. “It is possible there are survivors?”

“No.” Osiris pointed toward the upper areas of the Obelisk, “Look.”

Everyone looked up to see strands of white mists circling the Obelisk.

“Okay,” Abbie whispered, steadying her breathing. “I know those aren’t clouds.”

“What are they?” Abraham asked.

“Souls,” Edom answered.

“What?!” Abbie gasped.

“The Obelisk is interfering with the spiritual flow of the Earth,” Osiris reminded. “Unfortunately, that also includes souls. Those souls prove Baneqeroth’s triumph of hell and, sadly, it also proves he’s damaged the gates of Heaven. What you’re hearing is the anguish of the souls of the damned… and the souls of the just. Neither have any place to go.”

“That… sounds like a worse fate than being condemned or being forgiven,” Ichabod said, sadly.

“It is,” Edom confirmed. “Souls are immortal. For the most part, nigh impossible to destroy. Some would say it truly is impossible. Even a destruction of a soul means it’s just been whittled down to near nothing, though it very much still exists. In fact, souls _must_ exist somewhere or else the consequences are… unimaginable. It’s even worse than Purgatory. Which, I imagine, was also destroyed.”

“Most likely,” Osiris confirmed. “The Obelisk is as close to an afterlife as the souls can get. With no Heaven and no Hell and no living bodies to inhabit, they gravitated toward the next best thing.”

“What kind of messed up world is it when that ugly piece of crap qualified as the ‘next best thing’?” Abbie asked.

“Quite.”

Abbie stared at the souls in wonder, listening to the sounds they emitted. “Heh. It’s sad. But the sound… when you listen, it’s almost… beautiful.”

“Even… melodic,” Ichabod added.

“No one ever said the end of the world wouldn’t have some beauty to it,” Edom informed. “It’s just… a terrifying beauty.”

“Sad yet true.” Osiris stared at the Obelisk, his eyes trailing down to the base of the structure. “We must proceed with caution.” He summoned his khopesh. “We were fortunate in Sleepy Hollow. I doubt that same fortune will follow us here.”

“Indeed,” Edom drew his sword. Abbie and Ichabod readied the weapons they received from Jessica and Edgar.

Osiris held his hand out.

And Abraham’s death’s axe appeared. Osiris presented the axe to Abraham.

“You had that this whole time?” Abbie asked.

“I assumed we’d need it at one juncture or another.” Osiris looked at Abraham. “Betray us… and your head will be the body part you miss the least. And the body part that will be the least painful I’ll remove.”

“I’m quite through with betrayal,” Abraham declared. “I simply wish to see an end to this.”

“Very well.”

Abraham took the axe and stared at it. “An executioner once more…”

“‘Tis the first role you chose,” Osiris reminded. “Live with it.”

Abraham remained silent.

“Come,” Edom ordered. “Let us make haste.”

They, swiftly and quietly, approached the Obelisk. They saw a series of monsters guarding an entrance.

“Abbie, Ichabod, wait here,” Edom instructed. “Osiris, Abraham, with me. We’ll make quick work of them.”

“Not gonna argue,” Abbie said. “Those things are uglier than Moloch.”

“Or Katrina’s soul,” Ichabod added.

Edom looked at Abbie and Ichabod, “We’ll signal you when it’s safe.” He looked at Osiris and Abraham. “Ready?” They nodded. “Let’s go.”

Edom, Osiris, and Abraham moved forward, heading for the entrance.

As Ichabod and Abbie observed the scene, Ichabod took hold of Abbie’s hand. She took a firm grasp and smiled. “I was waiting on you to do that.”

“I’m trying to control my fear,” Ichabod admitted. “Failing, for the most part. It’s always been easier to be brave with you.”

She looked at him. “Yeah. Same for me.”

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Both grateful to find, despite the horror they were facing, their love was still strong.

“I’ve been thinking this mission through every way I can,” Ichabod said. “And… I don’t know how to save us this time.”

“We can’t,” Abbie admitted. “Not this go-‘round. We gotta go all the way with this. But I’ll be with you. Until the end and beyond.” She smiled. “My love.”

He stared into her eyes, “What have I ever done to deserve you?”

“It was probably the cooking,” she joked. “I mean… that’s what kept me around. Oh. And you’re _amazing_ in bed.”

He smiled, blushed, and almost laughed. “You are… quite phenomenal yourself.”

“Oh, I know.” She held her smile.

They both laughed lightly then looked at the entrance.

Edom, Osiris, and Abraham attacked the monsters, decimating them in quick, brutal fashion. After killing the monsters, including a few that were patrolling or skulking around, Edom signaled Abbie and Ichabod forward.

“If they didn’t know we here before, they know now,” Osiris declared.

“Still… that seemed too easy,” Ichabod pointed out.

“It was,” Edom said. He looked at the entrance, “I fear what awaits us inside.”

They entered the Obelisk, walking down a long, enlarged hallway for, what felt like, nearly an hour before they came to the throne room that Ichabod and Abbie saw when they journeyed to the Obelisk with Ray. Only the room was completely empty, with only the throne situated on a dais in the middle of the room.

“Where is everybody?” Abbie asked. “When we came through here with Ray, those giant leviathans were all over the place.”

“Like we said, they’re probably waging a war with heaven right now,” Edom said. “All soldiers would likely need to be present.”

“Yes.” Osiris stopped. “But… Baneqeroth’s power is great. It wouldn’t leave its throne completely unguarded. Hence the sentries outside. Then we attacked them and here we stand. Which is how, I imagine… Baneqeroth knew we were here and makes its attack now!”

Osiris turned in time to block a bolt of blood-red colored lightning with his khopesh, causing him slide back from the force before the attacked stopped. They all looked to see a man with red skin and swirling eyes standing behind them.

“It’s him,” Abbie whispered.

“Thrasydaeus,” Ichabod whispered.

Edom growled, gritting his teeth. Abraham tightened his grip on his axe while Osiris regarded Thrasydaeus with an eager but reserved and prepared air.

“You invade my house?” Thrasydaeus asked. “My sanctuary? You fools dare?”

“Indeed, we do, filth!” Edom replied.

“Now, now, brother Edom,” Osiris said. “No need to be rude. He does have a point. This is his house, after all.” He stepped forward. “Ill met at the end of the world, Baneqeroth. Though… I believe Ichabod’s right. I shall address you as Thrasydaeus. It is the current costume you’re wearing.”

“Osiris?” Thrasydaeus asked. “You’re still here? You didn’t flee with the rest of your cowardly family?”

“It would seem not.”

Thrasydaeus looked at them all. “The Witnesses. The Horseman. I sensed them on Earth but… that didn’t seem possible. How are you here? Is this some kind of trick?” He started to piece together what happened. “No. This is real. You hid! No… you… leapt through time. Advancing toward my ascension. That’s why I couldn’t find you. You _let_ me win.”

“Your victory is far from complete, First and True Abomination,” Osiris declared. “The war isn’t over yet.”

“ISN’T IT?!” Faster than anyone could blink, Thrasydaeus dashed at Osiris, grabbing him by the throat. “Where is my true opposition?! He sits on a throne, commanding His angels to fight a losing battle!”

“If they’re losing…” Osiris gritted out. He kicked Thrasydaeus back, releasing his grip. Osiris took a breath, “…then why waste your time with us? Could it be you fear, not one, but two of His creations? Because they can undo you?!”

“I will not be belittled by a child like you!”

Thrasydaeus tried rushing at Osiris again but Edom tackled him to the ground. Not wasting any time, Abbie opened fire on Thrasydaeus, hitting him in the back. Thrasydaeus howled in pain but he looked at Abbie, seething. He charged at her but Abraham managed to cut his arm off, halting his assault.

Thrasydaeus looked at his wound, irritated, then looked at Abraham. “I should’ve destroyed you myself.”

“Perhaps you should have,” Abraham tried swinging again but Thrasydaeus stopped the attack. He then regrew his severed arm, to everyone’s horror, then used his regenerated limb to punch Abraham back.

Ichabod snuck behind Thrasydaeus and slashed him across the back. Thrasydaeus roared in pain and turned and looked at Ichabod, examining then glaring at his sword.

“ _Beowulf!_ ” Thrasydaeus gritted through his teeth. “After all these centuries… that old fool of a king still haunts me.” He quickly grabbed Ichabod by the neck. “But it won’t save you.”

Abbie fired her guns at Thrasydaeus, but he just let the bullets hit him then used his powers to throw Abbie back, sending her sailing through the air before she hit the ground. Thrasydaeus looked back at Ichabod, “I didn’t know what killing you would do. But now… my victory is at hand. I don’t need to know anymore. Now… you’re nothing but a speck of annoyance.”

“A pleasure, that!” Ichabod choked out, defiantly.

Osiris jumped and was diving down with his khopesh but Thrasydaeus fired a bolt of lightning that forced Osiris to the ground. This did allow Abbie to recover and fire at Thrasydaeus again and Abraham rushed in, swinging at Thrasydaeus with his axe. The attacks forced Thrasydaeus to drop Ichabod. Thrasydaeus punched Abraham a few times before throwing him against a far wall. Thrasydaeus then fired a bolt of lightning at Abbie that she just scarcely managed to dodge.

“YOU FOOLS!” Thrasydaeus began to force the room itself to move and summoned the rocks from the walls and began hurling them at his attackers.

Everyone took cover as best they could with Osiris being struck a few times and pinned to the ground.

Thrasydaeus surveyed the damaged and studied his enemies, growling, “You _dare_ to challenge _me!_ At my zenith?! With these cheap parlor tricks, no less! Fools! What do you hope to accomplish?! You turned your back and I destroyed your world! Your precious Earth has fallen! Humanity is _dead!_ You have no hope! You will have no victory here! You already lost!” He looked at Abbie as she and Ichabod pulled themselves away from some of the boulders. Thrasydaeus scoffed. “Your sister fought, valiantly, Witness. Despite being with child. But I must admit, she was quite… _irritating_. And a rallying cry for the people. A standard of strength and hope. So many died trying to defend her. And to her last breath, she defied me. She refused to me show me fear. Even after I crushed her child.”

At that, Abbie and Ichabod struggled to breathe normally.

Thrasydaeus smirked. “She was but one human. But I will not lie… murdering her brought a smile to my face.”

Edom rushed Thrasydaeus from behind, running his sword through Thrasydaeus’s chest.

Thrasydaeus roared in pain then seethed. “Ah, Edom!” He forced himself off of Edom’s sword, turned, and headbutted Edom. Thrasydaeus flipped Edom over, putting him on the ground. Thrasydaeus slammed his foot down on Edom’s chest. “The last of your Master’s dogs still on this world.”

“I’d rather be His dog than be your mutt!” Edom shouted.

“Duly noted.” Thrasydaeus attempted to stomp on Edom’s chest but Edom rolled out of the way.

Osiris got up and charged at Thrasydaeus and he and Edom fought with all they had. Abraham recovered and joined the fight. Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other nodded. They hurried over and joined the fray. The team did all they could to damage Thrasydaeus any way they could, hoping and praying it would put him down. If not put him down, at least slow him down so they could get to the Scion.

After a few minutes of combat, Thrasydaeus screeched, “ _ENOUGH!_ ” The scream came out in a sonic, concussive wave that threw the team about the room.

Abbie managed to push herself to her hands and knees, “D… damn…”

“He’s…” Ichabod groaned out in pain, “…he’s… so powerful…”

Thrasydaeus stalked toward them but Edom managed to get up and in time and block his path, though Edom found it hard to keep his sword up. Thrasydaeus groaned in frustration and assaulted Edom, dodging Edom’s strikes and slashes. After a few moments, Thrasydaeus threw Edom to the ground.

As Edom crawled along the ground, Thrasydaeus menaced over him. “This is why angels should stay in heaven.” He kicked Edom, flipping him over.

Osiris rushed at Thrasydaeus, moving at a blinding speed but Thrasydaeus caught Osiris by the throat, knocking his khopesh from Osiris’s hand, and applying pressure to Osiris’s throat. Edom tried to get up but Thrasydaeus stomped down on Edom’s chest.

“Worry not,” Thrasydaeus said. He looked at Osiris, “You won’t be alone in extinction. Your family and those other fools will join you soon in oblivion.” He glared down at Edom. “And when I destroy Heaven’s gates and deal with your Father, I’ll be sure to give Him a flattering account of your struggle against me.” He tossed Osiris aside and kicked Edom away. He looked at Abraham, who hadn’t gotten to his feet yet, “As for you, Abraham. I will take great pleasure in tormenting you for all of eternity.”

Thrasydaeus turned his attention to the Witnesses, “Chosen Witnesses. Warriors for God. I’ll let you live until the end. To see the last of your friends, your allies… your _family_ … die. I’ll let you live to see the Earth crumble to dust. I’ll let you watch as I snuff out the light, eradicate all traces of life, and reduce everything, all of Creation… to the nothing it always should’ve been. _My_ kingdom come. _My_ will… be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, boy! What a slugfest!
> 
> Part of Thrasydaeus’s dialogue is inspired from some of my favorite villains and favorite sources they are in: Darkseid in "Final Crisis", Thanos from "Avengers: Infinity War", and Shang Tsung from "Mortal Kombat 11".
> 
> What will happen next? Chapter 21 will be up... RIGHT NOW!


	22. Chapter 21: Prayer of the Witness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.13
> 
> WAIT! DID YOU READ CHAPTER 20! READ IT FIRST!
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Done? Okay!

** Chapter 21: Prayer of the Witness (Final Battle – Part 2) **

Despite being overwhelmed and outmatched, Edom and Osiris pushed themselves back up and charged at Thrasydaeus again. However, no matter how hard they tried, it seemed that Thrasydaeus was merely toying with them now.

“We cannot defeat him like this,” Ichabod noted.

Abbie stared in distress at the scene; Abraham was just beginning to get to his feet, though he was clearly in pain, and Edom and Osiris were doing their best against Thrasydaeus, but Abbie knew Ichabod was right. There was no way to win like this.

As Abbie scrambled in her mind to come up with a plan, she remembered Jessica’s advice to her. “He’s messing with time,” she whispered to herself. “Messing with souls. Heaven and hell. They’re all… outta whack. All of the souls. All of time… starts to converge here. It’s… broken.” She looked at the ceiling. “Edom said Heaven’s busy. But I bet it’s not _all_ of Heaven.”

“Treasure?” Ichabod asked.

“We’re not alone. Not if we know where to get help from.”

Ichabod thought then nodded. “Jessica’s last gift.”

Abbie closed her eyes. “I’m calling a Hail Mary.” Her Okodee Mmowere necklace began to glow. “Hope this works.”

“I believe it will. I believe in you.”

“Being romantic to the end, huh?”

“Why stop now?”

Abbie smiled then became stoic. She began to pray, silently. After a few moments, she began to feel a sort of pressure against her.

“Abbie.”

The voice was a whisper. Abbie knew she could only hear it internally. Suddenly, Abbie could feel power around her. She opened her eyes.

Kneeling before her was Grace Dixon.

Abbie’s eyes widened and Ichabod looked at Grace, shocked.

“Grace…” Abbie whispered in relief.

“End of the world and I find you fighting your hardest,” Grace smiled. “Not surprised at all. It’s wonderful to see you again, Abbie. Even if we have to see each other here.”

Abbie smiled but there was a mission to handle. “Grace! We need…”

“Help.” Grace held her smile. “We know. Despite what Edom said… He’s still listening. He’s just dealing with a lot at the moment.”

Then the structure began to shake.

“But He heard… we _all_ did. Loud and clear.”

Suddenly, dozens of souls pierced through the walls, followed by hundreds more.

Ichabod stared in wonder, “They… they’re all…”

“My family…” Abbie whispered.

Thrasydaeus kicked Abraham back and glared at the souls circling around the ceiling. “What madness is this?!”

“It’s not madness, Thrasydaeus,” Grace declared, getting everyone’s attention. “It’s justice. It’s family.”

“I do not fear your meager family, witch!”

“You should.”

“You cannot stop me,” Thrasydaeus declared. “None of you can! No matter how many family members you summon!”

“Truly?” Grace asked. “Are you certain of that claim?”

Thrasydaeus growled.

“Let’s put it to the test!”

In a blinding speed, the souls descended down and rushed against Thrasydaeus all at once, throwing him with force through the wall and out of the Obelisk. Thrasydaeus tried to fight against the souls but there were too many and they were determined.

Osiris stared at the opening made in the wall and laughed. “That was the most incredible event I’ve ever witnessed!” He laughed again. “I would’ve died a _million_ deaths to see that!”

“Your family is powerful, Abbie!” Edom smiled.

“Yeah,” Abbie grinned. “Guess we’re all pretty badass.”

“Did you think we were lying to you about that?”

While the souls continued to assault him, even throwing him to the ground miles away from the Obelisk, Thrasydaeus roared. The roar resonated across the barren land, summoning hundreds of demons and monsters to the Obelisk. The calamity of sound the demons made thundered across the land and the number of demons running on foot caused the ground to quake.

“That’s trouble,” Edom declared.

“He’s summoning more soldiers,” Osiris deduced. “I hate to admit his tenacity is impressive.”

“We’ll hold Thrasydaeus and fight off as many demons as we can,” Grace declared. She looked at Abbie, “I can’t guarantee we’ll stop all of them, but we can hold Thrasydaeus.”

“We’ll worry about the demons,” Edom said as he, Abraham, and Osiris approached. He smiled at Grace, “Grace.”

“Lord Edom,” Grace nodded. “A pleasure to see you again.”

“And you.”

“The wonderful Lady Grace Dixon!” Osiris declared. “At last! An honor to finally meet you!”

“The honor is mine,” Grace said. “Thank you both for protecting my dear Abbie.”

“Our pleasure.”

Grace looked at Ichabod, “Forgive me, Lord Crane. I almost forgot. Welcome to the family.”

Ichabod smiled, “I’m overly blessed to be here.” He looked at Abbie, “I have been from the start.”

Grace looked at Abraham. “A far cry from the Horseman of Death.”

Abraham nodded.

“I’m glad to see it.”

Howls and roars caught everyone’s attention. They were getting closer.

“Go, Abbie,” Grace said. “We’ll hold them off.”

“Okay.” Abbie scoffed, “I’ll probably be seeing you soon.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at her, confusedly.

“Worry only about Thrasydaeus, milady,” Osiris said. “He is the primary concern. The demons, we can deal with.” He blinked. “Huh. There’s an ironic statement.”

Grace pointed to a doorway. “That’s your path! Go!”

“Thank you, Grace,” Ichabod said.

“We’ll meet again,” Grace replied. “But perhaps not too soon. Go!”

After recovering their weapons, Edom led the way and the group raced off as demons began to enter the Obelisk. Osiris took one last look at Grace, who smiled and nodded at him. He returned the nod and chased after the others. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs, heading down several flights and few stories before they came to an end of the staircase that opened up to another chamber.

“The Scion isn’t here!” Ichabod declared. “We’re not down far enough!”

“There must be another way down,” Edom frantically scanning the area. “Another pathway. A staircase.”

Roars echoed from the stairwell.

“Oh, you’re _kidding_ me!” Abbie shouted. “They caught up that fast?!”

“How many disciples does Thrasydaeus require?!” Ichabod asked, impatiently.

“Sand on a seashore,” Edom reminded.

“Indeed,” Osiris agreed. “More than likely, no matter how many ancestors you have, Abbie, Baneqeroth has even more soldiers.”

“There’s a comforting thought,” Abbie groaned.

“Still that does leave the immediate problem. We need to hold them off.”

“I’ll do it,” Edom said.

“No,” Abraham said. “I shall holdfast in defense.”

All four of them stared at him in shock.

“Oh, do dispense with the surprise! After all…” Abraham looked at Osiris, “…it’s my role to play.”

Osiris studied him then nodded, approvingly, “Indeed.”

“Moreover… for all intents and purposes, I’m already dead. What more have I to fear?”

“An eternity of damnation?” Edom asked.

“Oh, please!” Abraham scoffed. “A weightless verdict. I deserve far worse.”

“Humans. I’ll never understand them.”

“Abraham,” Ichabod offered his hand to him. “Thank you.”

Abraham looked at Ichabod’s hand then back at his ally’s face. “Permit me one last transgression before this. It will hurt.”

Ichabod took a breath and retracted his hand. “Very well. I’d say you’ve earned it.”

“I’d say I have.” Abraham suddenly punched Ichabod across the face, causing Ichabod to recoil and stumble back.

Abbie wanted to react but Edom placed a hand on her shoulder.

Ichabod checked his lip, seeing that blood had been drawn. He stared at Abraham. “Well. Are we square? Erm. Are we… resolved?”

“We are resolved,” Abraham extended his hand. “Ichabod Crane.”

Ichabod shook his hand. “Abraham Van Brunt.” He didn’t let go of Abraham’s hand. “I wish I had done things differently.”

“As do I.” Abraham thought about it as they released the handshake. “But then… perhaps not everything. You’ve become a much stronger man.” He looked at Abbie, “Who has attracted much stronger company than I or others have ever been.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me,” Abbie said.

“More’s the pity on that fact…” Abraham said. “…milady.”

Abbie was taken aback by that. But nodded. “Mr. Van Brunt.”

Abraham returned the nod, “Mrs. Crane.”

They heard a loud roar coming from the stairwell.

“And how do you plan to deal with all of that?” Osiris asked.

“A guaranteed path of destruction within the axe,” Abraham said. “A final gift from Moloch. Fire and force.”

Abbie blinked. “You can make it blow up?”

“Detonate, yes.”

Abbie eyed him, suspiciously. “And you never used it before because…?”

“It would’ve killed Crane too, quickly,” Abraham said, straightforwardly. “And I wanted to savor killing him. I was never given an order to use it. When my hatred for Crane was at its peak, I don’t know if I would’ve done it, regardless.”

Ichabod shook his head, “You were never one for a lack of words, Abraham.”

“It seemed pertinent to disclose now,” Abraham admitted. “Especially since killing you has… lost its appeal.”

“The punch was enough?”

“It’ll suffice.”

Edom looked and saw another wall. He heard air wisps coming from it. “I think I found our exit.”

“Go,” Abraham ordered. “Go now. And do not look back.”

Edom, Abbie, and Osiris ran toward the wall and Edom easily made an opening, revealing a winding stairwell.

Abbie looked back at Ichabod, “Crane!”

“Just a moment, my love.” Ichabod stared at Abraham. “Once… you were my best friend…”

“Once you were mine,” Abraham admitted.

“I miss those days.”

“I do. You should not. You’ve had much better since then.”

“They seem to be over, now,” Ichabod admitted.

“We shall see,” Abraham said. “Losing faith in you… has proven to be a dire, fatal mistake on many occasions. I doubt this will be any different.”

Louder roars reverberated.

“Crane! Let’s go!” Abbie ordered.

“Listen to your wife, Captain,” Abraham ordered. “She’s smarter than you.”

Ichabod smiled. “Yes. She is.” He sobered. “Abraham. Farewell.”

“Farewell,” Abraham said. “Ichabod Crane.”

Ichabod ran toward Abbie and they, along with Edom and Osiris, rushed down the stairwell.

After they had gone from sight, Abraham turned and stared at the entrance to the chamber. He exhaled, lowering his axe for a moment. He felt his chest tighten. He felt emotions he had not felt in a very long time.

Guilt.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Regret.

Fear. That was the most powerful.

He couldn’t say it to the others because he felt he didn’t deserve it: the feeling or the admission. But he was afraid; terrified, in fact. But, he had to face the truth. All of this was his doing. He swore his life to evil over a betrayal, potentially dooming all humanity while sacrificing his own. He hoped Ichabod and Abbie were successful. Yet, no matter the outcome of this, for his crimes, hell awaited him. An eternity of pain, suffering, and torment.

He meant what he said to Edom. Abraham felt his sentence was inconsequential to what he deserved.

He summoned what courage he had left, lifted his axe up, tightened his grip on it, and stared at the corridor entrance as the roars became louder. He began to see the shapes in the darkness of the demons and monsters.

Abraham closed his eyes then took a deep breath. “I deserve no forgiveness,” he whispered. “I am damned.” He opened his eyes. “I’ve kept hell waiting long enough.”

The creatures poured in.

“Farewell, Crane.” Abraham forced his will into the axe and caused it to heat up. “Farewell… Katrina.”

Just as the creatures were upon him, Abraham lifted his chin, ever the prideful soldier, refusing to show his fear to the demons.

The blade of axe glowed white-hot.

Then detonated.

* * *

The team was halfway down the stairwell when they heard the deafening sound of an explosion. They looked up to see rush of flames erupt from the door of the room. They ducked down as the heat washed over them. Once the flames had passed, they looked back up and noticed all was silent. At least, for the moment. They all slowly stood, slowly realizing Abraham van Brunt held true to his word.

Ichabod struggled to catch his breath. “Abraham…”

Abbie took hold of Ichabod’s hand.

“He chose and performed his role, Ichabod,” Osiris said. “As we all have. And we’re not done yet.”

“Abraham gave us an opportunity,” Edom said. “We best not waste it.” They all looked down in the darkness of the stairwell. “We’re almost at the end.”

“Truly… we are.”

Minutes later, Abbie, Ichabod, Edom, and Osiris made it to the underground room of the Obelisk. Edom and Osiris used their powers to destroy the ceiling over the entry way, sealing it with debris. The group turned, locating the Scion behind them.

“There it is…” Ichabod whispered.

“ _That’s_ the Scion?!” Edom asked.

“Yeah,” Abbie said.

Edom swallowed. “It’s… far larger than I was expecting.”

“I wish Ray was here to say ‘that’s what she said’.”

Osiris scoffed, “No wonder he was able to hide himself. I had to be this close to sense it. But I can feel it now. I can feel his life coming from it.”

“How?” Ichabod asked.

“I’m a god of resurrection, Ichabod. I can sense life. Or whatever the closest equivalent is to what Baneqeroth possesses. But… this is its life concentrated and guarded. Ingenious. But also now… I feel now why your sacrifice makes sense. Baneqeroth put its life in one converged place. This is both Baneqeroth’s salvation… and damnation. Destroy it… and Baneqeroth, itself, will be destroyed.”

“God, I hope so!” Abbie declared.

They approached the Scion, walking up the dais steps before stopping to observe the stone tablet.

Edom reached his hand out to touch it.

“I would advise against that,” Ichabod said, stopping Edom. “Just being cautious.”

“Yes,” Edom drew his hand back. “I quite agree. Forgive me. My curiosity nearly got the better of me.”

“Proves you’re human,” Abbie smiled.

“Somewhat disconcerting, that.”

They all shared a light laugh at that but then stopped. Edom was gripped with sorrow, covering his mouth to keep any cries from escaping. Ichabod and Abbie had tears streaming down. Osiris just stood in silence.

“This really is it,” Abbie whispered.

Ichabod took hold of Abbie’s hand. He looked at Edom and Osiris, “I know we are pressed for time but…”

“By all means,” Edom smiled, doing his best to not cry.

“We’re safe for the moment,” Osiris said. “The instant we are not, we’ll alert you. But this is important. Take your time.”

Ichabod and Abbie looked at one another and they kissed each other with all they had.

A final embrace for all they had done, all they had shared, all the love they possessed for one another. A love that, even in this moment, was one of the few things that did not waiver in any way. After the kiss, they stopped and stared at each other.

In only six years, a lifetime of moments had passed between them. From their first meeting and initial mistrust of one another, their wedding day, and to now.

At the end of the world.

“It’s been a hell of a ride,” Abbie said.

“No matter the hardships, I am grateful for every bit of it,” Ichabod said.

“Same.”

Ichabod pulled a small knife from a holster on his back. Abbie did the same.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this,” Edom said.

“It was never your duty to stop this.” Ichabod closed his eyes. “It was ours.” He looked at Abbie, “Together.”

“Together,” she whispered, tears beginning to fall. “I love you so much, Ichabod Crane. So damn much!”

“I love you. Leftenant Abigail Mills. I will always love you. Until the end of time.”

“Ya know… it’s funny. Abigail Crane… doesn’t sound so bad.”

They laughed.

They sobered and looked at the Scion then back at each other.

“Once more unto the breach?” Ichabod asked.

“Yeah,” Abbie replied. “One last time.”

They both pressed the knives, individually, to their hands.

Ready to make the final sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Good-bye, Abraham. It's been fun.
> 
> So. It's time for Ichabod and Abbie to make the final sacrifice.
> 
> ...Or is it?
> 
> Witness the thrilling conclusion to the final battle in the next chapter.
> 
> Which will be available... RIGHT NOW!


	23. Chapter 22: Don’t Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.13
> 
> WAIT! DID YOU READ CHAPTERS 20 & 21! READ THOSE FIRST TO AVOID MAJOR SPOILERS BEFORE YOU'RE READY!
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Done? Okay! Witness the conclusion to the final battle! Who will survive?

** Chapter 22: Don’t Let Go (Final Battle: The Conclusion) **

**_October 5 th, 2019. One Year and Three Weeks Ago. The Home of the Dynasty._ **

_Osiris traversed through time and space, standing before the gates of his family’s realm._

_There, guarding the gates, Anubis stood._

_“It has been some time, Father,” Anubis said._

_“I didn’t think you noticed,” Osiris declared._

_“Only so much. Late grows the hour. A great dusk is near. A power, ancient and malevolent… unseen and unparalleled since the stars began to burn, threatens all.”_

_“I’ve noticed.”_

_“Are you returning home?” Anubis asked._

_Osiris shook his head, “No. My business on Earth has not yet concluded. I seek your counsel.”_

_“My counsel? How could I possibly aid you?”_

_“I’m versed in resurrection but even that is limited these days, it would seem. This matter concerns death. Your area of expertise.”_

_“Very well. How may I be of service?”_

_Osiris paced, “I need a method to protect the human, Ichabod Crane.”_

_“Crane.” Anubis thought for a moment. “Yes. He was to pass the way of death some time ago in human years. But… there was interference.”_

_“Indeed. Ironically, some of that interference plays into the current predicament.”_

_“Protect him how?”_

_“He’s fated to die if we are to win the war against Baneqeroth,” Osiris explained. “But he has toiled for so long. He has earned the right to see the fruits of his victory and the end of his war. He’s earned peace.”_

_“A peace that shall come through death,” Anubis declared._

_“A peace… he’s earned on his side of the living.”_

_Anubis studied Osiris. “Many humans have earned that right. But not all receive that gift.”_

_“A tragedy, that,” Osiris admitted. “But few, if any, have faced the trials and wars that he has. At the length he as, as well.”_

_Anubis hummed, lowly._

_Osiris could sense Anubis’s reluctance but he needed an answer. And, if anyone knew of a way, Anubis did. “Anubis,” Osiris said, even some desperation in his voice, “Please. His soul is marked for death. By a force older than all of us. But all he has overcome… you must know of a way to save him.”_

_Anubis studied Osiris for a moment. “If I were to tell you… there is a possibility that it would cost you. And the cost… would be high.”_

_“Do I look afraid of death?” Osiris asked._

_“It is not death that could claim you, Elder,” Anubis warned. “A life for a life. But for an undertaking of this magnitude, it means something different. Giving one’s life to stop Baneqeroth is a true death. For humans, that would mean no possible means of resurrection, no matter the circumstances. Our true deaths are of a different nature. In particular, for you. As I said, it is more than death. It is a possible obliteration. You could cease to exist. You would not be reborn. You would never return to our family.”_

_“If Baneqeroth regains its power, we will all cease to exist. It will overthrow Yahweh after it conquerors Hell. Then where do you think Baneqeroth will attack next?”_

_“The Olympians.”_

_“Yes, naturally. Who wouldn’t? But after that?”_

_Anubis remained silent._

_“This is a war none of us can escape, Anubis,” Osiris said, with a deadly urgency and brutal honesty. “Baneqeroth is coming for us all. And, if it is not stopped, it will have its victory! We need to take a stand against it. Fight it to whatever end. The Witnesses have been making those kinds of sacrifices since they began their Trials. They fear death, despite their bravery and their best efforts to not show that fear. Edom, the angel, is ready to face that death with them. I will join them and I will not give in to that fear.”_

_Anubis still didn’t respond._

_“I understand your apprehension, Anubis. But please. I admit it. I have some fear. But there are worse things to fear. And perhaps that fear, the fear of losing my immortality, my godhood, my…” Osiris paused. “…my life… is the problem. Humans die. Some of them know nothing of an existence beyond their current one. Yet they all confront that fear, every day. Ichabod and Abbie having been facing that at almost every turn. We must be willing to do the same or we will perish. Fear is how Baneqeroth will rise to power. If the end of my existence, alone, can bring an end to that abomination, then so be it.”_

_Anubis studied Osiris for a long time, dwelling on Osiris’s impassioned words. Anubis could feel a fire from Osiris, one he was not expecting._

_“You speak about them so fiercely,” Anubis noted. “Yet… so caringly.”_

_Osiris smiled. “They’ve become like family to me. Ichabod and Abbie. Jenny, Joe. Sophie. Ray. Edom, Frank, Claudia. Even Jessica and Edgar. They are family and they treat me as such.” He scoffed, lightly. “I’ve somewhat adopted Sophie. I truly consider her like a daughter.”_

_“More family,” Anubis groaned. “We have plenty.”_

_“You’ll like Sophie. She’ll make a wonderful sister for you!”_

_“I’ll be the judge of that.”_

_Osiris chuckled._

_“It has been some time since I’ve seen you so focused, Father,” Anubis noted._

_“The time for focus is now, my son,” Osiris declared._

_“I couldn’t agree more.” Anubis held his hand out and a smooth, stone object appeared, hovering above his palm. “This is the Cauldron. If Ichabod Crane’s life is to be sacrificed, then you must give your life in his stead. It will be as though his soul is paying the price. Your soul ‘echo’ his, giving it the same appearance and aura. May even be able to see some of his memories and his heart’s desires. Your life force will be the compensation and Ichabod Crane will be spared. However… for a sacrifice against a powerful entity such as Baneqeroth, it will take all of your essence, as it if it were Ichabod Crane’s. If this is the path you truly wish to take, this will be your truest instrument.”_

_Osiris eyed the stone. “And I will fade from existence.”_

_Anubis, slowly, inclined his head._

_Osiris considered everything for a long moment. He came to only one conclusion. He scoffed and smirked. “I’ve lived long enough. Several times over. I accept.”_

_Anubis caused the stone to float to Osiris._

_Osiris palmed the stone. He looked back at Anubis, “Thank you, Anubis.”_

_“I do not condone this course, Osiris,” Anubis said. “Sacrificing all of yourself for a mere human. However… while I do not condone… nor do I condemn. Let us hope I am wrong. And we will meet again.”_

_“In certain ways, I hope you’re wrong and right. But, ironically, only time will tell.”_

_“Indeed.”_

_“Should I pass this way before you,” Osiris said, “in death that is… do be kind, Son. And dispense with I-told-you-so’s.”_

_“I make no such promises,” Anubis replied._

_Osiris laughed. He turned, “Fare thee well, Anubis.”_

_“Good-bye, Father.”_

* * *

**_Present Day._ **

“We have arrived,” Osiris said. He chuckled, softly.

Osiris’s sudden words and laugh caused Abbie and Ichabod to stop before they made their incisions.

“At this moment. Amazing.” Osiris gazed off in wonderment. “It’s absolutely amazing, Anubis. I actually feel fear. And sadness.”

Everyone looked at Osiris, curiously. Edom even narrowing his eyes as he studied Osiris.

“Osiris?” Ichabod asked.

“Quite… invigorating, actually,” Osiris continued. He looked around the room, scoffing. “An odd choice for a final resting place. But… I’ve been in worse.” He looked toward the ceiling. “If you can hear me, spare me the insults, Son. I really do hope you won’t say ‘I told you so.’”

“O?” Abbie asked. “You okay?”

“In fact, Abbie,” Osiris looked back at her, “I am.”

Osiris suddenly used his powers to throw Edom away, sending the angel crashing into a wall. Osiris grabbed both Ichabod and Abbie by the shoulders, using his ability to mostly paralyze their bodies.

Abbie winced in pain, “Osiris, what…”

“Forgive me for this,” Osiris pleaded.

Osiris grabbed Ichabod’s hand, cut it with his khopesh, and lets the blood pour onto the scion. Osiris firmly planted Ichabod’s hand on the scion, then repeated the actions with Abbie. Throwing his khopesh to the ground off of the dais, Osiris pulled a stone from his pocket and held it out in front of him; the rock began levitating by itself a second later. He connected Abbie and Ichabod’s free hands to one other another then put his hands back on their shoulders. Osiris’s body started to glow gold and his powers came over them, sending a golden aura over them.

“I know you’re both immobilized at the moment but it’s imperative you hold on to each other!” Osiris instructed. “Don’t let go of each other! Even when you feel you can move freely again, do not let go! No matter what!” He looked at Edom, “Take care of them, my friend. My brother.”

“Osiris?!” Edom shouted, desperately and painfully.

“Osiris…” Ichabod grunted out. “What…”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Abbie yelled.

“A life for a life,” Osiris said. With a smile on his face. “Those are the rules. A part to play. We all have one.” He looked up and shouted, “Isn’t that right, Abraham?!” He laughed as he half expected an answer.

Ichabod’s eyes widened. He knew exactly what Osiris’s plan was. “You’re… you are not…”

“As a matter of fact… I am.”

Abbie realized what that meant. “O!” she gritted. “I swear! You better stop this or I’m gonna…!”

“Sorry, Abbie,” Osiris said, sincerely. “I must deny your request, this time ‘round. But I promise: it’ll be the very last time I disappoint you.”

Edom started to push himself up from where Osiris threw him, “You said you learned nothing from Anubis!”

“Not true. I said ‘we cannot save them.’ And I did not lie, Edom. I told you I wouldn’t lie to you. _We_ cannot save them. I must.”

Edom’s eyes widened. “No.”

“It’s the only way.” Osiris smiled. “And I’ve lived long enough. Even longer than you, lord angel.”

“NO!” Ichabod shouted, still trying to move. “Osiris, no!”

“Stop it!” Abbie screamed. “You jackass! _Stop it!_ ”

“You showed me both you do what you must for family,” Osiris declared. “Mere mortals. Ready surrender yourselves. Pay the ultimate price. For what? For the people you love and for a world that may never know the true tragedy and sorrow you’ve endured. I’m a coward if I don’t do half as much. And I will do whatever I have to for my family. My family in the Dynasty… and my family in Sleepy Hollow.” He shook his head, “Sitting in my ivory tower, safe and protected… I had forgotten what sacrifice… _true_ sacrifice for the ones you loved meant for quite some time. Until you two. And the rest of our family. I love all of you. And I am proud to make this sacrifice.”

“Osiris…” Ichabod whispered.

“I told Abraham to choose his role. And… he did. I would be a coward _and_ hypocrite if I did not do the same. And this is the role I choose.”

Abbie found it hard to breathe, “O. You son of a bitch…”

Osiris smiled. “I do apologize to you both. For the deception and the pain I had to inflict at the last moment. Seems I’ve gotten in Jehovah’s way one last time.” He stopped. “No. Perhaps this is what He anticipated all along. Huh. I wouldn’t be surprised. He was always smarter than the rest of us. Well done, He Who Sits High! Well done.”

The brighter light swelled up inside of Osiris.

Osiris smiled. “It’s time.”

“O!” Abbie shouted, tears streaming down her face.

“Osiris!” Ichabod shouted, frantically. “Please!”

Osiris smiled. “Thank you… my friends.”

The rubble blocking the entrance erupted, blasting the debris away. Thrasydaeus rushed in, clearly battered and weakened, but also angry and incensed. He looked in horror to see Osiris and the Witnesses standing at his Scion. He instantly knew what was happening. “OSIRIS! YOU BASTARD!”

Osiris looked at Thrasydaeus, holding his smile. “Farewell, Baneqeroth! May your reign… _never_ … rise again.”

“O!” Abbie screamed.

“OSIRIS!” Ichabod yelled.

Osiris erupted the rest of his power into Abbie and Ichabod, which washed over the Scion, resulting in an explosion. The power threw Abbie and Ichabod off of the dais, sending them crashing into the ground. Abbie and Ichabod pushed themselves up and looked to see Osiris still standing at the dais. His body was transparent, seemingly made of a fading golden light. The Cauldron had crumbled to dust and Osiris looked at his hand as it began to fade into nothing.

Osiris smiled. He looked at Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom with sad eyes and sad smile. “Tell everyone… I love them… I love you all. And tell them… I’m sorry I couldn’t come home.”

“O!” Abbie wept.

“Osiris…” Ichabod breathed out.

“Farewell,” Osiris whispered. “My family. Farewell.”

Osiris faded away into particles of light but moments later those dissolved as well.

The Scion began to shake and crack. A large rupture ran down the middle of it.

Then, the whole Obelisk, in fact, the entire planet began to quake.

“NO!” Thrasydaeus shouted, furiously. “This cannot be!” He felt his own body become constricted. “That… damned… meddler…” He looked to see cracks along the wall of the Obelisk; huge fissures threatening to rip the entire tower apart. Thrasydaeus started shaking, “No. No, no, no, no! NO!” He looked at the Scion then shot his gaze to the ceiling and screamed, “YAHWEH! FACE ME! FACE ME NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!”

Suddenly, all of them felt time slow. Until it came to a standstill.

Ichabod and Abbie looked up as Edom walked over to them, standing in defense position over them, drawing drew his sword and picking up Osiris’s khopesh. Ichabod and Abbie were surprised as they found themselves still able to move while everything else came to a stop. Edom, however, was not. He knew what was happening.

And he never thought he would experience it again. “He’s coming…” Edom whispered.

“Who?” Ichabod asked.

Suddenly, a light shone from above and a being dressed in light blue and pure white robes stepped down, out of the light. The being, seemingly made of luminescent light shaped like a man, walked toward Thrasydaeus. Though they had never seen him before, Ichabod and Abbie stared in amazement as they somehow knew exactly who this being was.

“Edom,” Ichabod said in wonder. “Is that…”

“Yes,” Edom whispered.

“No way…” Abbie whispered in disbelief.

“But there is a way. The truth and the light. For They are, after all, the Trinity. The Father. The Son. And the Holy Spirit.” Edom bowed his head in respect.

The Spirit looked at the trio. “Edom. You have done well. We are very proud of you.”

Edom looked up, “Thank you, my Lord.”

The Spirit looked at Ichabod and Abbie, “Chosen Witnesses. To say you have fought good the fight… is only the beginning. Well done.”

Abbie and Ichabod couldn’t even respond; they just stared, enthralled. The Spirit’s voice was ethereal, sounding like dozens of calming voices all speaking at once but as clear as a bell. Abbie and Ichabod couldn’t help but feel at peace as the Spirit’s voice.

The Spirit nodded then regarded Thrasydaeus. “Interesting, your request. You’ve never demanded an audience with the Father before. Not in this form. He would’ve answered you, Baneqeroth. Had you but asked.”

“Away with you, Spirit!” Thrasydaeus shouted. “I demand to speak with He Who Sits High. NOT HIS APPOINTED SPOKESMAN!”

“But I am He,” the Spirit said. “As He is Me. We are One.”

“THEN BRING _HIM_ HERE!”

“You are in no position to make demands of Him or Us.”

Thrasydaeus growled. “You stole everything from me! THIS IS MY UNIVERSE! MY DARKNESS SHALL REIGN!”

“Will it?” The Spirit looked at Abbie and Ichabod. “Those Who Bear Witness have brought together god, monster, angel, witch, warlock. Even demons have stood against you. Those who were believed to be irredeemable. And, yet… their redemption is at hand.”

“At the cost of their lives!” Thrasydaeus shouted. “In the end, not even You, ANY OF YOU, could save them all!”

“Do not presume the power of the Almighty, Thrasydaeus. You know not where it begins nor do you know where it ends.”

“I know You needed humans to do _Your_ work! You failed at killing me Yourself!”

“No,” the Spirit countered. “The Almighty gave you His word He would never destroy you. He gave you every chance at peace. To live alongside the Creation He set forth. You rejected His offer of peace. You chose this long and war-torn path. And, as promised, your end would come at the hand of His chosen. You were given chance after chance to choose another path. You chose destruction, you chose obliteration. You chose death.”

Thrasydaeus shook with rage. “I. _Am_. DEATH!”

“No. You are not. You are a shadow. To be dispelled by the light. You learned nothing from your time and cared even less. This failure is yours, Thrasydaeus. Farewell.”

Thrasydaeus screamed as a bright light emanated from the Spirit. Abbie and Ichabod covered their eyes while Edom shielded them.

Then, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Farewell, dear Osiris. You were a real one.
> 
> So, the depiction of the Holy Spirit is inspired from the "Archangels" (1995) comic book by Andy Orjuela, John Leger, and Professor Patrick Scott. I grew up on that comic and it was so great! I'm sad it didn't get a bigger audience.
> 
> Well, the battle is over! What will the fallout be? Be here next time for it! Until then Sleepyheads and Dreamers!


	24. Chapter 23: Now Comes The Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.26
> 
> Well. We're almost to the end, my friends. We've got two more chapters and the epilogue and, then... that's it. I'll be posting the rest of this week. Also, I'll be doing something a little special. More on that at the end of this chapter.

** Chapter 23: Now Comes The Dawn **

Abbie woke up first, groaning as she did so. She hissed at the pain in her hand. She looked to see her wound was still slightly tender, but somehow was healed up. She blinked herself fully awake and looked around, bewildered, and saw Ichabod had his arm around her. She laid him on his back and started to shake him, “Crane?! Crane! Baby, wake up! _Wake up!_ ”

Ichabod groaned and slowly started to move. He, wearily, opened his eyes and looked at her. “Treasure?”

“You’re alive.”

He smiled. “Yes. It would… very much seem that I am. And so are you.”

“We made it…” she whispered.

“We made it,” he repeated.

She couldn’t say another word. She just hugged him with all she had and he did the same, sitting up as he did so. They exhaled, which turned into a cry of relief. They stayed in the embrace for a while until they heard groaning. The couple looked up to see Edom slowly and painfully pushing himself up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ed?!” Abbie said, relieved.

Edom sat up, then looked around at the cave in amazement. “We’re alive.”

“Yes,” Ichabod answered.

“But… how did we get back?” Abbie asked.

“The Spirit,” Edom surmised. “He must’ve… pushed us back to…” He looked around, “This… this must be the day we left.”

“Are you certain?” Ichabod asked.

“Not yet.”

“But we… truly… defeated Baneqeroth?”

“Given the state of fatigue and ache we’re feeling and the condition of our attire, I’d say we did.”

Abbie’s mouth fell open. “But… O!”

Edom looked down by his left hand. There, on the ground.

Osiris’s khopesh.

“Oh, God!” Abbie whispered, not able to stop herself from crying. Ichabod put his arm around her as he also let his tears fall.

Edom picked up the khopesh, sighed, glared at it, and shook his head. “Osiris. You… damned… brave… fool!” He let out a grunt.

“You… didn’t know?” Ichabod asked. “At all?”

“I figured there was something he wasn’t telling me,” Edom admitted. “He seemed too calm, too… at peace. But… I never suspected this.” He shook his head again and stared at the wall, “Damn you, Osiris. Damn your… cunning and bravery. Why didn’t you make me do it?”

“So, we could cry over you instead of him?” Abbie asked through her tears.

Edom chuckled, sadly. “Yeah. I guess… there was no chance of there being no sorrow at all in this venture.” He, shakily, got to his feet. “Come. We have to be sure of where and _when_ we are.”

Abbie and Ichabod helped one another stand up. They found the weapons Jessica and Edgar gave them had also made it back with them. The trio collected their belongings and walked out of the cave, all three supporting each other due to fatigue.

It was morning. Dawn had just broken as the sky was still a mixture of mesmerizing, beautiful colors. But the first thing they noticed was the most important.

The forest was the same. The area was the same. Nothing was destroyed or ruined. The land was not devastated. They could hear birds and insects, even distant cars, and the weather was pleasant.

In fact, everything seemed calmer than when they left.

“Did…” Abbie tears still flowing, “Did we do it? Please, tell me we did it!”

Ichabod let out a shaken exhale, “I… believe… we did. It’s over.”

“We won.” Abbie laughed, “We won!”

Abbie and Ichabod embraced again with all they had. Edom just smiled and let out a relieved breath.

They found the SUV in the same place they left it. In perfect condition. They got in and started it up. The date on the SUV’s internal clock, indeed, read…

**_October 9 th 2019._ **

They stared in wonder at the date. Edom put the SUV in gear and headed back for Sleepy Hollow. Abbie turned on the radio, listening for the weather reports. Every station reported the same thing. The storms and earthquakes all stopped or began to slow to a stop around midnight, Eastern Standard Time. A couple of hours later, the weather worldwide returned to normal, even better in some areas. Some meteorologists were calling today the calmest day of weather in history.

“It must’ve worked,” Abbie said, hope swelling in her voice. “Right? Right? Tell me it worked.”

“It had to,” Edom said. He smiled. “Thrasydaeus’s… erm, _Baneqeroth’s_ powers must’ve cancelled out when the Obelisk was destroyed.”

“He died,” Ichabod said. “And… his death reverberated throughout time.”

“Only in so far as the Obelisk was being summoned. My guess is it didn’t reverse any damage before yesterday, but it stopped it from spreading further.”

“I’ll take it,” Abbie said.

Due to driving slower, still suffering from the agony and exhaustion of the battle, it took them nearly 45 minutes get back to Sleepy Hollow. But soon, the very familiar sign came into view:

WELCOME TO SLEEPY HOLLOW

“I have _never_ been happier to see that!” Abbie laughed.

“I concur,” Ichabod said.

“It’s unanimous,” Edom added.

The marveled at the fact the town was absolutely fine; no different than when they left. A bit quieter due to the early hour of the morning but, other than that, it was completely fine. They were almost to the Archives when they saw Jenny sitting outside on the steps, and Abbie felt the urge to cry come back. Jenny looked up and her mouth fell agape and her eyes widened.

As the SUV pulled to a stop and Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom got out, Jenny jumped to her feet and shouted, “Abbie?!”

“Jenny,” Abbie said, relieved with tears already falling.

The door to the Archives opened and everyone else filed out.

“My word!” Edgar whispered.

“No way!” Ray said. He let out an emotional laugh, “ _No way!_ ”

“It worked,” Jessica said.

“They did it.” Sophie gasped. “They really did it!”

Frank and Joe just did their best to catch their breath.

“They defeated Baneqeroth,” Artemis said in wonder. “They… truly did it!”

As Abbie and the others approached, Jenny walked up, slowly, to Abbie. The Mills sisters just stared at each other, overcome with emotions.

“It’s…” Jenny swallowed, “…it-it’s over?”

Abbie nodded, exhaling, “Yeah.”

“It’s… really over?”

“Yeah. Jenny, it’s over. We did it. We won.”

Jenny threw her arms around Abbie, and Abbie did the same and they held on to each other for all they had. Ichabod smiled at the two. Jenny grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the group hug.

Even with the Seven Years of Tribulation ending prematurely, it wasn’t just those promised seven years that came to a close. It was years and years of sleepless nights, disbelief, pain, and suffering. It was years of sacrifice of gaining friends and losing family.

But finally, after all the battles, all the struggle, all the suffering and the loss, it was over.

The rest of group came over, everyone hugging each other and congratulating Ichabod, Abbie, and Edom; Claudia and Edom held on to each other for all they had. Gate walked over and Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom all took turns petting him.

After Ray finished hugging Ichabod, his smile fell away as he looked around, “Hey. H-Hey, where’s O?!”

Abbie and Ichabod looked at Ray, sorrow overcoming their faces.

Sophie’s heart sank.

Jenny looked at them. “Abbie? Crane?” She looked at Edom, “Ed?”

Edom looked down at the ground.

“Ed, where’s O?! Where is he?!”

“He said…” Ichabod said, “he’s sorry he couldn’t come home.”

Everyone felt a strong gut punch at Ichabod’s words.

“He’s…” Sophie swallowed, “he’s gone?”

“Sophie…” Abbie said. “I’m so sorry.”

Sophie covered her mouth, trying to stop the cry from coming out. Ray put his arm around her, Frank put his hand on her shoulder.

“He…” Abbie swallowed the lump in her throat, “he saved us.”

“What?” Jenny whispered.

Edom lifted his head, looking at everyone, “He lived a god. He died a hero.”

Joe sighed, “Oh, man…” He ran his hand across his face.

“Impossible!” Artemis protested. “It… it-it is impossible!”

“How, Edom?!” Jessica asked, desperately.

“He omitted to tell us he did, indeed, find a way to save Ichabod and Abbie,” Edom explained. “The reason for that omission was because it came at the cost of his own life.”

“He sacrificed himself?!” Artemis asked, causing Edom to nod.

“Hmm,” Edgar moaned, folding his arms. “Yes. Yes, regrettably, that… makes sense.”

“In fact, it does,” Jessica agreed. “Regrettably.”

“But… but he’ll come back, right?” Ray asked with a nervous chuckle and an uncertain smile. “I mean… he’s gotta come back! He’s literally the god of resurrection!”

“Which, I suspect, is why he knew it would work,” Edom replied, sadly. “The combined life force energies he’s acquired over his existence… probably made him the perfect candidate.”

“He…” Sophie fought back tears, “he won’t come back ever?”

“I don’t know. I just remember the look on his face. Peace.” Edom let out a hard grunt. “Damned fool. He knew what he was doing all along.”

The group fell silent. Not only at the loss of Osiris, but what his sacrifice meant for everyone involved.

“Forever, we are indebted to him,” Ichabod said.

“You can say that again,” Abbie declared. “And, weirdly enough, gotta give the devil his due. Abraham stepped up, too.”

“He held up his end,” Jenny surmised.

“Yes,” Ichabod said.

“Went out swingin’,” Abbie declared.

Jenny nodded, “So… I guess we gotta… respect him, too, then?”

“A little,” Abbie answered.

“Very little,” Edom added.

“That’s fair,” Ichabod admitted.

Silence overcame the whole group. While the news of Osiris’s passing was still hard to digest, to know the Trials were over was still a heavy load off of their collective shoulders.

“Now what?” Joe asked.

“I don’t know about all of you,” Abbie said, “but… I’m really tired. I just wanna sleep.”

“Agreed,” Ichabod said.

Abbie looked at Jessica, Edgar, Artemis, and Simon, “You guys don’t have to takeoff right away, do you?”

“Oh, no!” Jessica answered. “I believe we all have some time to spare.”

“Schedule’s clear,” Simon admitted.

“And a break seems… lovely,” Artemis declared.

“True words, fair lady!” Edgar said.

“Everyone, get some rest,” Edom said. “Much has transpired, and it is a lot to process all at once. Though we are saddened, even Osiris wouldn’t want us to mourn him while we were barely awake.”

“Would he want us to mourn him at all?” Joe asked.

Edom considered that. “Probably not. But we’re going to, anyway.”

“Yeah,” Abbie whispered. “Too bad he’s not here to stop us.”

* * *

After getting home, Ichabod and Abbie showered, changed, and slept the rest of the day away, not waking up until the following morning. After they woke up, they stared at each other in silence, realizing their trials were finally and truly over. They recalled everything on their trip to the future; the Obelisk, the Scion, Abraham, Osiris, all of it. It was almost too much to take in even now. But, the most crucial event of the whole ordeal is what stood out.

They made it. They survived.

“It’s really over,” Abbie said.

“Yes,” Ichabod said. He took hold of her hand and started gently rubbing her knuckles.

“I just can’t believe it. And… O…”

“Yes. I truly… cannot fathom any way to thank him for this. Even if the opportunity were to ever present itself.” He stared into her eyes, “He gave us both a gift. One… I can never repay. Especially now.”

“I just wish that jackass would’ve told us!” she said, angrily.

“Perhaps, Osiris was wiser than all of us, Treasure,” he said. “Had he told us… we would’ve tried to stop him. And he would’ve done everything possible to make sure we could not. Either an argument with no end, or a mistake at a crucial moment. Sadly… Edom is correct. Osiris knew what he was doing the entire time.”

Abbie shook her head, crying against her pillow.

“It is painful,” Ichabod agreed. “I… cannot express how much.” He paused. “I… in all likelihood… will never be able to. Mourning him… we must. It is impossible not to. But… Osiris wouldn’t want us to spend the rest of our lives mourning him. He gave us a gift, my love. He’d probably scold us for not being grateful for it.”

Abbie sniffed and looked back at him. “I am grateful. It’s just like you said. It hurts.” She thought for a moment. “So… we mourn him, cry over him. Then… after we’re done… we swear to never forget him.”

“Absolutely.”

She nodded, “Alright. It just won’t be easy.”

“No. It most certainly will not be.”

“I never expected… when we came to the end things… it would be like this, _feel_ like this.”

“Nor did I,” he admitted. “But yet… we have seen the end.”

“Yeah.” She smiled a bit. “We… made it. Can you believe it?”

“Hardly. But… I am grateful for it.”

“Me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, as for the special news! My plan is to post the last four chapters, at least, one a day. So, by Thursday 2020.10.29, everything should be posted. If you have any questions about this story or my writing in general, send in any questions by 10:00 PM on Friday, October 30th, 2020, and I'll be answering them on my YouTube channel. You can leave them in the comment/review section or directly message me. Thank you all! See you tomorrow, Dreamers and Sleepyheads.


	25. Chapter 24: Farewell, My Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.27
> 
> We're continuing toward the end, my friends.

** Chapter 24: Farewell, My Friend **

**_October 11 th 2019._ **

It was an all too similar scene to Ezra’s funeral; the team holding a small service to bury a family member. But this occasion was different; they had no body, not even ashes, only memories. They couldn’t even really get a tombstone for Osiris. There didn’t seem to be a point and, even when Sophie and Edom considered it, they just remembered what Osiris said about tributes to him and decided against it. They had nothing to really serve as a dedication to Osiris. Only their own memories and lots of pictures.

Edom couldn’t help but think that’s exactly how Osiris wanted it. That thought brought a small smile to Edom’s face.

They held the service just outside of town, in a small church that usually housed a small congregation. They set up a series of pictures and flowers at the front of the church, in place of a casket or ashes. Edom had arranged to rent the church out for just a couple of hours. No one saw a reason to be there much longer than that. They could all almost hear Osiris scolding them for holding a service any longer than a few minutes for him. They didn’t really have anything planned as far as a proper funeral service. No one got up to speak; what more could be said that they didn’t already say or feel? Instead, they all sat in reflective, respective silence for their fallen family member.

Abbie, Ichabod, Jenny, Joe, Sophie, and Ray sat in the front row; Frank, Edom, Claudia, Jessica, Edgar, and Artemis were on the row behind them; Simon stood against the wall, not wanting to damage the pews; and Gate sat in the back corner of the church. Sophie kept her brave face on, yet tears kept falling. Ray took hold of her hand; she tightened her grip on his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. Everyone had picked out their favorite picture on the display and focused on it for whatever reason. Despite the sadness in the church, smiles managed to creep on everyone’s faces more often than not. Osiris stopped being a supernatural entity to them a long time ago; he was a friend, a protector, a soldier, a guide, a confidant. He was always reliable, trustworthy, dependable, and loyal to the very end.

Family.

After a while, Artemis took in the atmosphere and was the first to break the silence. “So much familial love,” she said. “For an Ennead. No statues. Or offerings or tributes. Just… love.”

“Uncommon,” Edgar said.

“Yes,” Jessica agreed. “But certainly not misplaced.”

Jenny looked back at Edom and Artemis, “Are you guys sure he can’t come back?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Edom admitted.

“The power Osiris commanded allow him to exist passed death so he can resurrect,” Artemis explained. “Hence being a god. Even more so given his status. From how Edom described it to me, it would seem Osiris expanded that very power to exchange his life for Ichabod’s and Abbie’s. So… if he can return… is a rather difficult question to answer.”

“But where is he, now?” Abbie asked. “I mean… where do gods go when they die? Die for real, I mean.”

“Usually, to their own realm,” Artemis replied. “But… I’ve confirmed he did not return there. There is an… afterlife for gods, you could say. When the lifeforce for a god completely expires, when they ultimately pass away… the noble, heroic gods pass to a land of peace and tranquility. The Pax Territorium. But I cannot confirm if he’s there or not. Finding out is virtually impossible, even for gods.”

Abbie scoffed. “Typical. O survives for thousands of years. Fights in who-knows how many wars, can and die come back so many times. He spends a couple of years with us, dies, and not even gods know where he went.”

“Osiris knew what he was risking and giving his life for. Mourning him is fine, Abbie. But do not blame yourself for what he willingly sacrificed himself for. He wanted to do this. For the people he loved. Just like all of you would’ve done the same for him if you could have.”

Abbie sighed. “Yeah. I-I know.”

“It’s just… a lot to take in,” Jenny said.

“Yes,” Artemis said. “That, it is.”

The door to the church opened and everyone turned to see a dark-skinned man, dressed in all-black suit and a fedora, walk in. He proceeded until he stopped next to the third row of pews.

“Can we help you?” Sophie asked.

Edom’s eyes widened as he slowly stood up and, surprisingly, declared, “Lord Anubis!” Edom’s words caused everyone else to stand to their feet.

“Lord Edom,” Anubis nodded as he removed the fedora. His eyes flashed gold. “It’s been some time.”

“It has, indeed! It’s… good to see you. Despite the circumstances.”

“Agreed.”

“Anubis?” Artemis asked.

“Artemis,” Anubis smiled. “Lovely and powerful as ever. Forever an honor to be in your presence.” He looked over at Simon. “Sir Simon. Always a pleasure.”

Simon nodded, “Lord Anubis.”

Anubis looked at Edgar and Jessica and chuckled, softly, “Well, I should’ve known. A near-apocalypse and you two aren’t far behind. No wonder Father stayed on Earth so long. He attracted likeminded troublemakers.”

“Lord Anubis,” Jessica smiled, bowing.

“Ah, Anubis!” Edgar proclaimed. “One of my favorite grim reapers!”

Anubis sighed. “You never change, do you, Edgar?”

“Now, why would I do something horrible like that?”

Anubis chuckled, subtly. “Why, indeed.”

“You’ve come to pay respects to your father, then?” Artemis asked.

“Yes. And to congratulate and meet you all.” Anubis looked at Edom, “I became aware of your mission’s success when Baneqeroth’s presence fell away. Where once his shadow always loomed… even that seems to have dissipated.”

“That’s good news,” Frank exhaled, in relief. He stopped as Anubis stared at him. “Uhhh… not… not that your father’s… just about… uhhhh…”

“Nice, Frank,” Jenny said.

“Yeah,” Ray said. “Usually, I make things awkward. Stop stealing my gimmick.”

Anubis held his stare at Frank, studying him for a few seconds. Then Anubis chuckled quietly.

“Uhh…” Frank said, nervously. “Did… I do something wrong?”

“No, no, good sir,” Anubis replied. “Please, forgive me. I just… I have a friend. He’s taken many faces in his life. One of them… is very reminiscent to yours.”

“Oh!” Frank said, relieved. He smiled. “I hope he wore it well.”

“He did, in fact. One of his finest, in my opinion.”

Artemis stared at Frank then jerked her head back. “Amazing! He does look exactly like him and I never noticed!”

“How did you miss it?” Anubis asked.

“We’ve been a little busy, lord of death.”

“True enough.”

Abbie walked up to Anubis, “Uh… Lord Anubis?”

Anubis looked at her.

“I’m Abbie. Osiris… sacrificed himself to save me and my husband.”

“I know who you are, Lady Abigail.” Anubis looked at Ichabod, “And your husband, Lord Ichabod.”

“I just wanted to say… I’m so sorry. For your loss.”

“We both are,” Ichabod added.

“We _all_ are,” Jenny corrected.

“But it’s our fault!” Abbie shook her head. “It’s on us. If we had… figured something out… or… i-if we knew what O had planned…”

“You wouldn’t have been able to stop him, regardless,” Anubis preempted. “Osiris was one of the most stubborn beings in existence. When his mind was made up… that was the end of the discussion.”

Abbie let out a bitter laugh, “Yeah, that’s O alright.”

Anubis titled his head a bit, “‘O’? You… had a nickname for him?”

“Uhhhhh, yeah,” Abbie admitted, timidly. “Sorry if that’s… disrespectful or anything.”

Anubis chuckled. “No, no, quite the contrary. Hm. I’ve just never known Father to accept nicknames. All of you… were very special to him.”

“That was a two-way street,” Sophie said.

“It would very much seem so.” Anubis stared at Sophie a moment. “Hm. Meeting you, personally…” He looked at everyone, “meeting _all_ of you… you loved him. As though he were your own kin. Just as he said you did.”

“He was family,” Sophie said. “To all of us.”

“I see that now.” Anubis stared at her. “Sophie.”

“Yes?”

Anubis smiled, “Father spoke of you in glowing terms. I see why now. He said you would make a wonderful sister. I think I agree.” He regarded them all again. “While I did aid him, I refused to take a stance one way or the other in Osiris’s sacrifice. I personally found it to be foolhardy. However… I must admit… I am beginning to understand his choice. Perhaps I was the fool.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Artemis smirked.

“A sense of humor, milady? What has your time on Earth done to you?”

“Given me a sense of humor. You should try it.”

“I absolutely see why Father stayed here so long,” Anubis declared.

“Lord Anubis?” Sophie asked. “Is there… any chance Osiris will come back some day?”

“He did not pass our gates.” Anubis thought for a moment. “It’s likely he went to the Pax Territorium. If he’s there… the chances of him returning to this life are… slim. So, to answer your question, Lady Sophie, in the life that you know of, I am not certain my father will return. But, perhaps… someday, beyond this world. But I will tell you this… if he does not return… he died in a way he preferred.”

“Being a hero?” Ray asked, smiling.

“Dying for those he believed in. My father has had countless subjects, worshipers, and allies. Outside of our Dynasty, he had very few of those he considered friends, let alone family. My greatest solace is he died for a truly noble cause… with truly noble warriors at his side. And truly loving family to miss him.”

“We always will,” Sophie admitted.

“As will we,” Anubis said. “And that’s all he would probably ask of us, if he even asked that much.”

“Have the memorials begun for Osiris in your realm?” Artemis asked.

“Yes,” Anubis replied. “With no body to inter, we are… performing much the same rituals as you have done here.”

Artemis nodded, “I’ll be sure that my father honors him as well.”

“Zeus couldn’t stand Osiris.”

“But he’ll listen to me. More so if I convince Athena to whisper in his ear. I’ll spread the word throughout all the realms. Osiris is to be honored as a hero.”

Anubis smiled. “If for no other reason, I believe Osiris would be proud of his death for the simple fact that Zeus would have to honor him.”

“They didn’t get along?” Ray asked.

“That, good sir, is an understatement. Perhaps, I’ll tell you some of the stories someday.”

“Does that mean… we could see you in Sleepy Hollow again?” Sophie asked.

“Possibly,” Anubis answered. “Father loved this place. I’m… feeling compelled to learn why.”

“Works for us,” Abbie said.

Anubis nodded. “Well! I must away.” He looked at the pictures of Osiris. He smiled. “Until we meet again, Father.”

“A certainty, Lord Anubis?” Edom asked.

“More of a hope. And a prayer.”

“We’re, again, terribly sorry for your loss,” Ichabod said.

“My father lived longer than some worlds and stars, good sir. The sorrow all of you have is very much appreciated but any apologies?” Anubis shook his head, “Unnecessary. Osiris lived how he decided. He didn’t do a thing he didn’t want to. If he loved you all so much to sacrifice it all… then he truly loved you all. And I’m proud of him.” He looked at everyone, “Thank you for showing him such kindness and respect. And love.” He nodded. “All of you… take care.”

“Thank you for stopping by,” Abbie said.

Anubis bowed and rose up. “Until we meet again.” He walked toward the door, putting his fedora back on. Once he was crossed the threshold of the door, he disappeared.

“Whoa,” Ray whispered. “I don’t know if that was cool to anyone else but that was cool.”

Edom chuckled. “An appearance by Lord Anubis. That’s a miracle, in and of itself.”

“With an almost promise of him returning for another visit,” Artemis said. “This group is certainly capable of many wonders.”

“He doesn’t come to Earth?” Sophie asked.

“Not anymore. He doesn’t see any fun or benefit in sending time on Earth.”

“Given how Earth tends to be, don’t blame him,” Joe said.

Abbie looked at the memorial for Osiris. “Well. We should probably do the same and call it a day.”

“Yes,” Ichabod agreed. “As Anubis said, there’s no more we can do except keep Osiris’s memory in our hearts.”

“Not hard at all,” Sophie whispered.

“Bye, O,” Jenny said. “Hopefully… we’ll see you later.”

* * *

Over the next week, everyone’s time was spent recuperating and keeping an eye out for any surprises, good or bad. Jessica, Edgar, Artemis, and Simon all left Sleepy Hollow, having to perform their own duties elsewhere. Some demons and other malevolent forces were trying to make moves to step in the void left by so many powerful dark demons and gods being destroyed over the past few years. None of them were near the threat level of Baneqeroth or even Moloch or Pandora, but Jessica and the rest didn’t want to take any chances. However, the four of them promised to keep in touch; either to provide help, request help, or just say hello.

One night, everyone was eating dinner at Edom’s house. Ichabod, Abbie, and Edom discussed everything that had happened in the final confrontation with Baneqeroth, and in great extension Thrasydaeus. At the conclusion of the story, everyone else just sat back, amazed.

“Damn!” Jenny gasped. “All that. And to us… you guys were only gone… for the night! Barely a few hours.”

“Well, it was all real,” Abbie said. “We got the scars to prove it.”

“And more,” Ichabod added. “The horrors we saw there…” He paused. He shook his head, “I’d do well to never see anything like that again.”

“Well, we prevented them,” Edom said. “So you won’t have to. I spoke with Gabriel again. He confirmed that Baneqeroth has faded away.”

“Good riddance,” Ray said. “We figured you guys did something. My headaches cleared up like… right around midnight. It was weird.”

“The effect of Baneqeroth’s fall. Many a blessing came with it.”

“But his soul…” Ichabod said.

“He does have something similar to a human soul, yes,” Edom began, “but… I’ll explain it this way: the destruction of the Scion, destroyed his chances of… truly returning to full power or to full life. The darkness he once cast… is no longer there. Now… the shadows… are just that. Baneqeroth… is merely a name with no weight. A shadow hidden among other shadows, cowering in fear of the light. Nothing more.”

That news caused everyone even greater relief.

Abbie exhaled. “Good to know O’s sacrifice wasn’t for nothing.”

“Osiris gave his life,” Edom said. “But it was your souls that did the job.”

“But… we still have them.”

“Yes.”

“Shouldn’t we have… lost something?”

“No,” Edom said, simply.

“Ed…” Abbie said, exasperatedly.

“Abbie. Your _lives_ would’ve been lost without Osiris’s gambit. But when did we say your souls would suffer with Baneqeroth?”

Abbie thought about that. “Huh. That’s a really good point.”

Ray sighed. “Well…” He put the notebook Osiris gave him on the table. “I guess now’s a good time to bring this up.”

“What’s that?” Joe asked.

“O gave it to us,” Sophie said. “He said to read it… after the mission.”

“Did you?” Jenny asked.

Sophie shook her head.

“We didn’t feel like we should read it without everyone else,” Ray explained. “Like… it should be a family thing.”

“Appreciate that, guys,” Abbie said.

“So! Who’s readin’ it?”

Everyone looked at each other, uncertainly.

Before they all simultaneously stared at Sophie.

Noticing their stares, Sophie shook her head, “Oh, no! Not me! No! I’ve been a crying wreck for a week! And I hate being a crying wreck!”

“We’ve all been crying, you big baby,” Jenny joked. “And I’ve been doing it while pregnant!”

“You keep working that into every conversation!”

“It makes everyone feel guilty.” Jenny smirked. “And that works for me.”

“Sophie,” Abbie said. “Read it.”

Sophie groaned. “Fine! If I start crying, I get to take it out on someone.”

“It’s what your fiancé’s for,” Frank said.

“Thanks, Cap,” Ray said, sarcastically.

Sophie took the notebook, took a deep breath and opened it up. “‘Greetings, all. If you’re reading this, then hopefully the mission was a success. And Abbie, Ichabod, and Edom are among all of you. Which would also mean, sadly, I am not. I do apologize for my subterfuge, but it was a necessary ploy. Had I told anyone my plan, I know all of you would’ve tried to dissuade or rescue me. I had no need of either. Honestly, I’ve lived long enough.’”

“That’s a freakin’ lie,” Ray said.

“Shh!” Jenny hushed.

“‘My plan wasn’t meant to harm anyone,’” Sophie continued, “‘though I’m positive I did. I apologize for that. But I wanted to give all of you a gift I knew you deserved. A peace that this war had concluded with the honorable warriors on the winning side. I fully admit my own guilt over failing to save Ezra or do more for Sophie’s parents played a part in my decision. A very large part. Just know how proud I am, to my last days and beyond, to be a member of this family. It gave me more than I ever expected. Fighting the good fight alongside all of you, sharing the small moments. It was a lifetime I had not experienced with mortals. And I am blessed more than I can say that I was able to a part of it.’”

“So, were we, O,” Abbie whispered.

“‘You’re probably wondering why I needed an entire notebook for this message. Within its contents are notes on various creatures that I did not discover a great amount of detail about in the Archives nor in Jefferson’s Fenestella. Monsters I have an immense amount of detail about. And other random information that I believe will be helpful for everyone along the way.’”

“Even after he’s gone,” Frank said, “still lookin’ out for us.”

Ray scoffed. “Yeah. Sounds like him.”

Everyone agreed. Ray noticed that Sophie was staring at the journal, her eyes welling up.

“Babe?” Ray asked, causing everyone to look at her. “What’s wrong?”

“‘And…’” Sophie stopped. She felt the need to cry hit her harder. “‘And, lastly… but most certainly not least… to you, Sophie. I cannot, in all the words I know, express how much I regret in my inability to reunite you with your parents. But know that you honor them in your stride, in your strength, in your amazing spirit. If they were alive, they would be as proud to have you for daughter…” She stopped, taking a breath, “‘as I have come to view you.’” She stopped to let herself cry, Ray quickly putting his arm around her.

There wasn’t a dry eye at the table.

“Wow,” Claudia whispered.

Sophie sniffed and looked up, “If he ever comes back, I’m punching him for making me cry so much!”

“Yeah, right!” Jenny said. “You’ll just cry all over again!”

“Whatever!”

Ray looked at the journal and laughed.

“What’s up?” Joe asked.

Ray pointed at the journal, “Well, he just says a good-bye to everyone but he ends with… ‘Before I forget, be sure to stop at Koralia’s in Oia. Trust me, the baklava and lokma alone are worth the trip.’”

Everyone chuckled at that.

Edom sighed. “Osiris. Never one to disappoint.”

“He certainly did not disappoint us,” Ichabod mused.

The entire house fell quiet. With that last bit of information, it seemed like everything was settled. There was no next mission, no next book to read, no next puzzle to solve.

The war was truly won.

“Wow,” Frank said. “It really _is_ _all_ over.”

“Yeah,” Sophie agreed. “So… what happens now?”

Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other, unsure.

“Honestly…” Abbie looked at everyone, “I… really don’t know.” She scoffed. “So many life plans… I remember a time when I had it all planned out.”

“You can still do the things you want, Abbie,” Frank reminded.

“Indeed,” Edom agreed.

“Yeah, I know,” Abbie replied. “But… some of those things… just don’t seem as important anymore.”

“Yeah,” Sophie said. “I know what you mean.”

Ichabod looked at them all and exhaled, “Well! With the end of the world no longer looming on the horizon, we are in no rush to have an immediate plan. I believe… we have, all of us… earned some respite. We don’t need a plan right now.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Edom nodded.

“It does feel weird, though,” Jenny admitted. “Not… having another problem to worry about. I mean… besides the usual life stuff.”

“Yeah, it does,” Abbie agreed. “But… at the same time… I’m grateful for it.”

Later in the evening, Abbie was standing outside, staring at the night sky when Jenny walked out. She looked at her sister and smiled. “You’re not fooling me,” Jenny declared.

“What?” Abbie asked.

Jenny looked at the door then back at her sister, “The stuff you used to want… you don’t want it anymore. All you want… is healthy dose of Crane every hour, on the hour.”

“I hate you, Jenny.”

“No, you don’t.”

Abbie rolled her eyes.

“You don’t want the FBI anymore,” Jenny declared. “You don’t want all the plans you thought you wanted for your life, not in the way you used to.”

“And what do I want?” Abbie asked.

“Besides Crane?”

Abbie raised her eyebrow.

“I mean it,” Jenny said. “You want a life with him. And right now… you want some peace.”

Abbie thought about that. “It’s more than that. I’m worried about him. And what he wants.”

“Crane? Are you kidding me?”

Abbie shrugged.

Jenny looked at the sky, as well. She sighed, “Okay, I kinda get it. But, think about Crane said. Now’s a good time to figure out what we want to do next. Honestly… I think I’m fine with where I am. About to be a mom and all. You and him… figure it out. You’re done as Witnesses. Now? You get to just be married.”

Abbie considered that. “Yeah. That’s true.”

“So, big sis… what do you think you wanna do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, Abbie. What do you want to do?
> 
> So, a little trivia: who can guess who Anubis and Artemis are referring to when it comes to who Frank reminds them of? I'll give you the answer in the next chapter.
> 
> Well, everyone, our journey toward the end marches on. See you all tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 25: The Last Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.28
> 
> Man, this is hard to say this but... this is the last official chapter. Tomorrow, the Epilogue will be up and then... that's all. For now, enjoy!

** Chapter 25: The Last Goodbye **

The next couple of weeks went by without any kind of trouble. In fact, nothing out of the ordinary was happening worldwide. Jessica even reported that what few demons were trying to stir up trouble were having next to no luck because they weren’t gaining any supporters. No one was convinced that peace would last, but it would do for now. Frank even returned to Florence to tell Cynthia and Macey that the war was over. The Irving family even felt it was time to move back to Sleepy Hollow, leading Frank to come back to town to start getting things ready.

Edom was sitting at home with Claudia one day when a knock came to their door. He walked to the door, opened it, and found a well-dressed man in a pure white suit standing there.

Edom blinked. “Lord Michael!”

“Brother Edom,” Michael greeted.

“Edom?” Claudia walked up. She smiled at Michael. “Hello!”

“Claudia,” Edom said. “Allow me to introduce Michael.”

Michael extended his hand and smiled, “The Lady Claudia.” They shook hands. “A long-awaited pleasure.”

“Glad to meet you, too!” After they released the handshake, Claudia stared at him. “You’re… _the_ Michael. Aren’t you?”

“The very same,” Michael nodded.

Claudia looked at Edom, “Okay, this is gonna embarrass you but this is _really_ cool!”

Edom smiled, “No embarrassment, my love. Michael is considered… the coolest of the angels.”

“You flatter me, brother,” Michael replied. “I do only what the Father requires.”

“And more. But what are you doing here?”

“I came to let you know the Father has seen the Trials of the Witnesses and their allies, and is quite pleased and proud of their rousing success. For their triumph, their dedication, and their unrelenting steadfastness, He’s allowing them to have a very special… visitation.”

“A special visitation?” Claudia asked.

Edom’s eyes widened. “You mean…”

“Yes,” Michael confirmed. “Gabriel informed us of your request. The Father already had a similar plan in mind.” He waved his hand and Edom’s medallion appeared, glowing bright gold shine. “It is a… one-time deal. But whenever you can gather them.”

Edom nodded. “Thank you, Lord Michael.”

Michael nodded. He looked at Claudia, “You’re very blessed to have someone as wonderful as this.”

“Oh, I know, Mr. Michael!” Claudia said. “Edom’s great!”

“Forgive me, milady.” Michael looked at Edom, “I meant _he_ was blessed.” He looked back at Claudia, “You are absolutely _the_ blessing.”

Edom chuckled while Claudia blushed.

“A joke?” Edom asked. “Really?”

Michael shrugged. “If but one, dear brother. In all sincerity, it’s clear the blessing is on both sides. I’m thoroughly happy for both of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Claudia said.

Michael studied Edom. “It pained me greatly when you fell, my brother. But the Father told me you were to serve a grand purpose amongst humans. I didn’t see it then. But, as is forever the case, the Father is wiser than I. And I am so proud of you, Edom.”

Edom smiled. “Thank you, Michael.”

They hugged one another.

“When you return home,” Michael said, “do expect a hero’s welcome.”

Edom chuckled. “Someday.” They separated. “But…” He put his arm around Claudia’s waist. “Not too soon.”

Claudia laughed, still blushing.

Michael just jerked his head back. “Well! All I’ll say is… amen to that, my brother.”

They all laughed.

Michael took a couple of steps back. “Well, I’d best be on my way. The Abomination is gone. But yet the Enemy still plans.”

“I understand,” Edom said. “If I can ever help… I’ll be proud to rejoin the fight.”

Michael chuckled. “Edom. You never left.”

Edom took a moment at hearing that. He exhaled and nodded, “Thank you, Michael.”

“It was great meeting you,” Claudia said.

“The pleasure was mine, milady,” Michael nodded. “Until we meet again.”

“Until we meet again,” Edom nodded.

Michael disappeared in a flash of light. After Michael was gone, Edom looked down at his medallion.

“So, what did he do, exactly?” Claudia asked.

Edom looked at her, “He’s giving everyone a chance… to say one last good-bye.”

* * *

Edom made phone calls for everyone to meet at his house. That evening, everyone walked inside and found Edom, Claudia, and Frank sitting at the table, wearing smiles on their faces. Everyone exchanged greetings but were left curious by the demeanor of Edom, Claudia, and Frank.

“So, what’s up, Ed?” Abbie asked. “What did you wanna talk to us about?”

Edom slowly stood up. “The archangel, High Commander Michael, stopped by today.”

The group froze at that.

“Like… _the_ archangel Michael?” Joe asked.

“The very same,” Edom confirmed.

“Whoa,” Ray whispered. “Okay, that’s cool!”

“That’s what I said!” Claudia declared. “He was really nice.”

“You met him, too, Cap?” Ray asked Frank.

“Wasn’t here yet,” Frank said. “Hate that I missed that.”

“I’m sure you’ll meet him someday,” Edom reassured.

“Are you in trouble?” Jenny asked Edom.

“Actually, no,” Edom answered. “Not at all.”

Jenny paused. “They’re not… making you go back. Are they?”

Edom smiled, “No. According to Michael, I’m doing more good where I am.”

Jenny exhaled, “Oh, good! That’s a relief.”

“Still,” Ichabod said, “a visit from such a prominent angel must be for quite the occasion.”

“It was,” Edom said. “He said, for your efforts… a special consideration was given.”

“Special consideration?”

Edom removed his medallion from around his neck. “It’s rare, this. And one all of you absolutely deserve.” He still hadn’t stopped smiling.

“Ed?” Jenny asked. “What’s going on?”

Edom placed his medallion on the table. “Just so you know, it’s going to look like you’re in the Archives but it’s not the same place. You’ll only have a few minutes but… I know you’ll enjoy it.”

“What are you talking about?” Abbie asked.

“You’ll see.” Edom waved at them, “Enjoy.”

A subtle light emanated from the medallion and covered them all.

* * *

After the light faded away, everyone found themselves in the Archives, except Edom and Frank weren’t there.

“What the…” Joe said.

Jenny saw Claudia, “Claudia?”

Claudia blinked. “Wait. Wait, wait. Edom didn’t tell me I’d…”

They heard the door open. Everyone turned to see Ezra walking into the Archives, wearing a huge smile on his face.

Abbie gasped. “D… dad?!”

“Hey, girls,” Ezra said. “Everyone.”

Jenny and Abbie didn’t ask any questions. They just ran at him, hugging him with all they had. They stared there for a moment while everyone else smiled.

“What the…” Abbie sniffed. “What’s going on?”

“We just wanted to see you all,” Ezra said.

“‘We’?” Joe asked.

Ezra was smiling as he stepped aside from the door, guiding the sisters to do the same. A second later, August Corbin walked in.

Joe felt his chest tighten. “Dad?”

“Good to see you, son,” August said.

Joe walked up to him and they embraced in a fierce hug.

“Oh, my God,” Joe whispered.

August held his son tighter, “I am so… _so_ proud of you, Joe.”

“A lot of that goin’ around, August,” a voice said.

In walked Lori Mills.

“Mama?” Jenny asked.

Lori smiled. “My girls.” She walked over to them and shared a family hug with her children and husband.

Another person walked in. Joe looked up and gasped.

“Mom?” Joe whispered, in disbelief.

“Joe…” Sharon Corbin said, tears in her eyes. She walked over and put her hands on his cheeks. “You’ve grown into such a strong man.”

Joe hugged her as fiercely as he did August.

After them, came Heather and Max Foster.

Sophie’s breath caught. “Mom?! Dad!”

“Sophie!” Heather breathed out.

Sophie rushed at her parents, squeezing them as hard as she could.

“What… what’s going on?” Ray asked.

“I think…” Ichabod gathered himself, “I think… Edom’s gift was a chance to see… our loved ones. If but one last time.”

“Ha!” an elderly, shorter woman walked in next. “I like him! He’s got some smarts!”

“Nana?!” Ray shouted, smiling.

“Hey, young’un!”

Ray ran at her and hugged her.

“That’s your grandma, Ray?” Joe asked.

“Yeah,” Ray chuckled. They released the hug and he presented her, “Guys, this is Rayen Merck.”

“Rayen?” Sophie asked.

“I was kinda named after her.”

“You never told us that!” Jenny scolded.

“Ah!” Rayen shouted. “Boy! You never told them where your wonderful name came from?!”

“I’m sorry, Nana!” Ray said, immediately.

Rayen laughed. “Ah, don’t worry about it, Ray! I’m too proud of you to be mad.”

“Yeah, Ray!” another voice said. Lily walked in, the same age Ray saw her when Ichabod and Abbie helped free her from the Pukwudgie. “We’re all really proud of you.”

Ray smiled, warmly. “Hey, Lily.”

Sophie and her parents came over.

Ray looked at Sophie. “Nana, Lily. This is Sophie.”

“The fiancé.” Rayen smiled. “Finally! You are… _stunningly_ beautiful, Sophie.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Sophie said.

“My grandson is a lucky man! Thanks for keeping him in line.”

Sophie laughed. “I do my best.”

“She’s super pretty, Ray,” Lily said. “You’re lucky.”

Ray laughed. “Yeah, I really am.”

Lily looked at Sophie again, “Nice to meet you. I’m Lily.”

“Sophie,” Sophie greeted.

Max looked at Ray, “So… you’ve been taking care of our Sophie.”

“Doing my best, sir,” Ray smiled.

“Well, thank you for it,” Heather said.

“It’s been my pleasure, ma’am.”

The door opened again and Claudia’s parents, Fred and Willa Henry, walked in.

“Oh, my God!” Claudia cried out before covering her mouth.

“Claudia!” Fred said, in amazement.

“Oh, my God,” Willa whispered.

Claudia walked over to her parents and hugged them, all three of them crying all the while.

Abbie smiled as she looked around. “How’d Ed pull this off?”

“He had a hand in it,” Ezra confirmed. “But it had to go through the chain of command.”

“Edom mentioned it to Gabriel,” August added. “What he didn’t know was a plan was already being made for this to happen.”

“Do all of you know what they did in the future?” Jenny asked.

“Yes,” Lori said. She looked at Abbie, “And you gave us a bit of a scare.”

“But it all worked out,” Grace said as she entered.

Abbie smiled. “Grace.”

“I’m so proud of you, Abbie. You did it.” Grace looked at Ichabod, “Both of you.”

“We had a lot of help.”

“And it would’ve been impossible for us to succeed without your aid, Lady Grace,” Ichabod said. “Thank you.”

“I believe you would’ve found a way,” Grace said. “We just… gave you a small nudge.”

“Well. Thank you for the nudge.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Grace held her smile. “But don’t think for a moment such as this, Sir Crane, you were exempt from a personal meeting of your own.”

The door opened again.

Thomas Crane entered, along with his wife, Rosabella.

Ichabod stiffened at seeing them, his father did the same.

Rosabella, however, walked right up to her son. “Ichabod…” she whispered. She lightly touched his face.

“Mother…” Ichabod breathed out.

“My son.” Rosabella engulfed Ichabod in a hug. Ichabod hugged her back, tears forming in his eyes as he exhaled.

Abbie smiled at the scene but looked at Thomas, awkwardly.

Thomas walked up to Rosabella and Ichabod. They broke the hug and stared at Thomas.

“Ichabod,” Thomas greeted.

“Father,” Ichabod responded.

Thomas stared at Ichabod, expressionless.

“Thomas…” Rosabella chided.

Thomas took a deep breath. “There have been…” he walked up to Ichabod, stopping right in front of him, “…many things said between us.”

“Yes,” Ichabod agreed. “There have been.”

“Things we both said… to hurt one another. But… nothing as harmful… as telling my own son that I no longer considered him my son. A sin… that I hope to resolve right now.”

Ichabod’s eyes widened. Abbie smiled.

“For I am honored… to have a son who forged his own path. Who faced down evil at every turn and stood his ground. You kept your stride, Ichabod.” Thomas let out a shaken breath. “And… I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Ichabod swallowed. “Th-thank you. Father.”

Ichabod extended his hand and Thomas, enthusiastically, shook it.

“I suppose…” Ichabod said, “a… hug is out of the question.”

Thomas smiled. “On that… I disagree.”

Thomas wrapped his arms around his son, squeezing him tightly. Ichabod stunned, momentarily, but returned the hug. He had been waiting for it a good portion of his life, after all.

“Crane men are… different,” Ray noted with a smile.

“My dear, that is the most apt description you can give them,” Rosabella joked.

After releasing the hug, Thomas patted Ichabod on the shoulder then looked at Abbie, “And, at long last! I have the privilege and blessing of meeting my wonderful daughter-in-law.”

Abbie walked over, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Crane,” Abbie said.

“An immeasurable honor,” Thomas bowed. “Leftenant.”

“So, that’s a family thing!” Joe said.

“I’m thrilled I get to say this in person,” Rosabella walked up to Abbie. “Welcome to the family, Abigail.” She hugged Abbie.

Abbie smiled. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Crane.”

Lori walked up to Ichabod, “Just couldn’t help yourself with Abbie, could you?”

“I very much could not,” Ichabod admitted.

Lori laughed and hugged her son-in-law.

For the next few minutes, the scene was the same. The families got to greet one another, quickly telling stories of their experiences. As Ichabod smiled at the sight, he looked at Grace, “Why this gift?”

“You all are heroes,” Grace answered, straightforwardly. “Should you not be rewarded for your longsuffering through your Trials?”

“They’re the Witnesses,” Jenny pointed out, motioning toward Abbie and Ichabod.

“And not all of us did much of anything,” Joe admitted.

“Support for soldiers in a war is just as important as the soldiers who fight it, Joe,” August reminded.

Joe nodded, conceding the point.

“And the truth stands that all of you did so much,” Grace said. “Yes, they were the Witnesses but all of you soldiered on in your own way. From fighting the evil directly… to simply refusing to give in to it… to being trustworthy, loyal allies. Even growing to a family. In a world where people can and will turn on each other for any reason, all of you stood your ground and kept going.”

“‘If you’re going through hell’…” Ichabod began.

“‘Keep going’,” Abbie completed.

“Churchill,” Jenny remembered.

“And all of you did,” Grace said.

“I didn’t really,” Claudia admitted. “I kinda… have just been here.”

“You stood by them, my dear,” Grace reminded. “When you were given the opportunity to leave the soldiers, leave Edom, and walk away… you stood by them. You gave your undying encouragement. As Sir Corbin said, your support was invaluable, particularly in Edom’s case.”

Claudia smiled.

“Now,” Ezra said, “your war’s done.”

“There are still demons and monsters out there,” Abbie reminded. “I mean… Jessica and Edgar still have a job.”

“Artemis and Simon, too,” Jenny added.

“True,” August said. “There’s always gonna be evil in the world.”

“But it’s not always your responsibility to stand up to it,” Ezra said.

“Maybe not always,” Abbie shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean we just… stand aside,” Ray declared.

“So, you take it easy,” August said. “Not take on… every world ending threat that you go lookin’ for.”

“What make you think we’re gonna go lookin’…” Jenny began.

“Jenny!” Ezra, Lori, and August scolded, simultaneously.

Jenny rubbed her right ear, “Oh, wow! They said it together. That physically hurt.”

“You guys did a great job!” Rayen said. “If you still wanna fight the bad guys, go for it.”

“The important thing is to live your lives,” Lori implored. “You’re free of the Trials now. You make your own choices now.”

“The future is wide open,” Ezra said.

“Filled with limitless possibilities,” Thomas added.

Abbie thought about that. “Yeah.”

“Can’t lie,” Jenny said. “A break sounds _great!_ ”

“So great!” Ray shouted.

A subtle thunder was heard.

Grace smiled. “Seems our time is almost up.”

“Already?” Claudia asked.

“It’s small window for you guys,” August said. “But… this was so much time for us.”

“It’s a pretty big window for us, too,” Ray said. He looked at Rayen, “By the way, Jonah can Spirit Walk and none of you ever told me?”

“Didn’t think you’d believe him,” Rayen admitted. “He can usually only do it in dreams. You can make yourself do it. You’re pretty strong with it, Ray.”

“Had to be.”

“No, you didn’t, Ray. But you _chose_ to be. It’s why we’re so proud. You do your family proud.”

Ray smiled.

“Excuse me, Grace?” Sophie asked. “Before you guys go, can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course,” Grace answered.

“If… you guys know anyone who can… I guess, relay a message… t-to Osiris, wherever he is. Tell him… thanks.” Sophie paused. “And we love him.”

Grace smiled. “I’ll pass the word along.”

A light began to shine through the windows.

“Time to go,” Lori said.

Everyone began to say their good-byes, with plenty of more hugs taking place all around the room. After one last hug, Lori looked at her daughters. “You’ll be okay.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jenny said.

“We will,” Abbie said.

“I know,” Lori replied with a loving smile. “Wasn’t a question.”

August looked at them all, “You’re not always bound to Sleepy Hollow… but please… never forget Sleepy Hollow.”

“Never gonna happen,” Ray reassured.

The light peered into the room, beginning to engulf them all.

“We love you all!” Abbie shouted.

“We love you, too, baby,” Lori replied.

* * *

When Abbie, Ichabod, and others opened their eyes, they found Frank and Edom playing cards at Edom’s dining room table.

“Uno,” Frank said.

“Curses!” Edom grumbled. “This game. I don’t know why I can’t get the hang of it.”

Frank and Edom looked at up and saw the group with extremely emotional looks on their faces.

“Have fun?” Frank asked, causing Edom to chuckle.

“Ed…” Abbie said through her tears. “Thank you… really just isn’t enough.”

“I don’t deserve any thanks,” Edom replied.

“Yes,” Ichabod spoke up. “You do. From the moment you entered our lives… you deserve… much thanks.”

“Then a thanks appreciated. Yet not required.” Edom stood up, “Everyone, have a seat. Dinner’s ready.”

After everyone ate dinner, they all went to the living room while Edom cleaned up in the kitchen. Jenny looked at Frank and asked, “Frank, why didn’t you come with us?”

“Everyone I’ve needed to say good-bye to, I have,” Frank explained. “And, yeah, it would’ve been nice to see your father and August, but this wasn’t about me. I’m sure I’ll see them again. Some day. Not soon, I hope, but some day. We’ll talk then.”

“There’s still one thing I keep wondering about,” Ray said. “And… honestly, it’s kinda inappropriate to ask. But not in a… gross way.”

Abbie shrugged, “Whatever you wanna ask, Ray. It’s fine.”

Ray exhaled, “Okay. Katrina and Abraham. What happened to them?”

Everyone fell silent at that, then looked toward the kitchen.

“It’s amazing how I can feel all of you looking at me when I’m not even in the room,” Edom called out from the kitchen.

“Well, you’re about the only person we can ask,” Jenny reminded.

“True.” Edom walked back in, dying his hands on a towel. “To answer your question, Ray: sadly, their crimes were too… dire. They were judged for them and sentenced, accordingly.”

“So, they’re in…” Ray thought for a moment. “…the not-so-good place?”

“Yes.” Edom put the towel over his shoulder and folded his arms, “Though this may come as small consolation, from what I’ve heard, Abraham showed no signs of… rage against anyone here. Nor did he argue or debate against his sentence. He didn’t even beg for mercy. He accepted it. Somewhat, solemnly and proudly if I heard correctly.”

“And Katrina?” Ichabod asked.

“Tormented. But… honestly, I think more by her own soul, if anything. She can blame you all she wants, Ichabod. She truly knows what she did, and she knows it was her own sin that put her where she is. She has no one to blame but herself.”

“Hmph.” Ichabod leaned forward. “It’s… strange. I’m saddened I couldn’t save them.”

“It’s ‘cause you’ve got a good heart,” Claudia smiled.

Ichabod smiled a bit.

“We all made our own choices, Crane,” Jenny reminded. “And we all knew what we were doing. No matter how it turned out, whatever we did was because we wanted to do it.”

“True. I just wish… somehow… I could’ve done more for them.”

“You did all you could, bro,” Ray pointed out. “I mean… you couldn’t make them be good people again. You know what they say about horses and leadin’ ‘em to water.”

Ichabod scoffed. “An apt phrase. Particularly now.”

“Their sins are not your burden, Ichabod,” Edom declared. “You never sought their destruction. You sought to protect and fight for a worthy cause. Their folly was focusing a sin you committed out of your own humanity while willingly ignoring all of their own.”

“I imagine my guilt comes from committing a sin against them to begin with.”

“You hurt the ones you love,” Frank said. “It happens. Whether on purpose or on accident. It can and will happen. Even with all of us. It’s how you move on from that is what matters.”

“Amen to that,” Abbie agreed.

“For Abraham and Katrina, that was their path, Ichabod,” Edom said. “As Osiris loved to phrase it. It need not be a path you or anyone here take. Jenny is correct. We all knew what we were choosing in this ordeal. For good or ill, we all chose our roles, played our parts, and, in victory or defeat, we have received the reward for our actions.”

Ichabod smiled, “So, all of you believe it best for me to… move on.”

“Hell, yes!” Jenny, Joe, Ray, and Sophie said at the same time, causing everyone to laugh.

“Perhaps not that exact wording but what they said,” Edom agreed.

“It’s a new day, Crane,” Jenny reminded. “Even your dad hugged you. If that doesn’t tell you to let go of all that stuff you’ve been through, I don’t know what does.”

Ichabod thought about that. “Yes. Yes, you’re right, Jenny.”

“Told ya.”

“Forgive me, everyone. I imagine this… chance to think has given my mind a chance to wander to foolish territory.”

“Given it’s like one of, I’ll say, five times you ever said something remotely close to dumb, I think we can let it slide,” Ray joked, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

After getting home a couple of hours later, Ichabod noticed Abbie had been quiet since they left Edom’s, even before that. She quietly walked back into the backyard of the house. Ichabod followed after her, finding her sitting, contemplatively, on the steps to the porch.

“Treasure?” Ichabod asked. He sat next to her. “You’ve been quiet since we saw everyone. What’s wrong?”

“We won,” Abbie answered.

“We did. This troubles you?”

“Only when it comes to one thing.” Abbie stared at Ichabod. “What does us winning… really mean for you?”

Ichabod blinked and admitted, “I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You lost everything. And I know you miss it. I know it hurts you. To know it’s really all gone. I felt it months ago, when we found Franklin’s last message. I saw it when you… got to make things right with your parents. And I heard it when you blamed yourself for not saving Katrina and Abraham. And, of course, that’s how you feel. Like Claudia said, you have a good heart. I may have lost a lot but… my life’s still here. You had an _entire_ life before any of this and it’s just… gone. You can’t get it back. How can I be happy… knowing you’re not?”

Ichabod studied her a long time. It wasn’t surprising she was worried about him. She was always so caring. From the day he met her.

He stared straight-ahead. “You speak the truth. I lost the world I knew and that does pain me…”

She looked down at the ground.

“…sometimes. For I lost the world I knew… for a world I’ve come to love.”

She looked back at him, surprised.

“I lost family and friends,” he continued, “a time I once knew, but those memories are with me forever. Similar to the loss of Osiris. And, despite the pain of those losses, I have gained… a wonderous amount of family and more friends than I ever would’ve made otherwise. I am not unhappy, my love. My pain is fleeting. It is a condition, not a constant. I’m blessed, exceedingly so. More than I can fathom at times.”

Abbie heard him, loud and clear. But her own insecurity had not been silenced yet. “I made you kill your own wife,” she whispered, painfully. “Then I killed her. You lost your son… because of me.”

He looked at her, “We have had this discussion before.”

“I know. But that was then. It just… feels so different now.”

“It does. And it is.” He took a firm hold of her hands, “I pray you listen to me, my love: you never made me make those choices. When it comes to Katrina, at her original betrayal, I had to choose between saving someone I knew and someone I _thought_ I knew. I chose the former and I would make that choice again, if I had to. Your anger toward Katrina for her crimes was very much warranted and I do not blame you in any way, shape, or form. And Jeremy… he was too far gone. We could not save him, no more than we could save Abraham or Katrina. Or Osiris, ironically.”

She looked down, still saddened.

“I love you, Abbie,” he reassured, causing her to look back at him. “I bare no rage nor resentment toward you for the path this journey took us both on. I miss my old life, but I do not desire to return to it. I’ve walked a long, bloodstained path. Painful, yes. But I have come out a different man than I was when it started. And if the only victory afforded to me at the end of these Trials would be knowing that I would be blessed enough to spend the rest of my life with you, I would do it all again.”

“Crane,” she whispered. “I love you. I just… I’m so sorry you had to lose so much.”

“You lost much as well,” he reminded. “I’m sorry I could not spare you that pain.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t cause it.” She smiled. “I’m glad you’re here with me, at the end.”

“As am I. Though… it feels more like… a new beginning, doesn’t it?”

“It does.” Abbie stared into his eyes. It hit her again. “We’re free.”

“We’re free,” Ichabod repeated.

“And we’re together.”

“Yes.”

She looked at the intertwined hands. “Maybe we can… start on that family we talked about. If… i-if that’s still what you want.”

“I cannot express how much I would like that,” he admitted.

They shared a kiss. A passionate one but also one of relief and peace. A kiss that could only be shared by a love that had faced down the very incarnation of oblivion and lived to tell the tale. It would be the first of many. They broke the kiss, gazing into each other’s eyes.

“I’ve been thinking…” Abbie said.

“Always wonderful words,” Ichabod smiled.

“I talked with Jenny the other night… and with what Mama and everyone said… do you think we could start a family… on the road?”

“What do you mean?”

“I want to travel. With you. We’ve spent… so much time living and protecting Sleepy Hollow. I just… want a break. Just… see the world for a little.”

“How long of a break?”

“We’ll both be fired from our jobs,” she admitted.

“Perhaps Edom can help with that,” he declared.

“Great minds.” She gazed into his eyes. “I just wanna enjoy life now. We’ve been through so much. I just…”

“My love,” he interrupted. “I know exactly what you mean.” He looked at the sky, “A life on the road. That sounds wonderful.”

Abbie smiled and leaned against him, looking up at the sky as well. “Where should we go first?”

Ichabod smiled. “Paris.”

“Paris?” she asked, indignantly. “Really?”

He shrugged.

“That’s so cliché.” She smiled. “I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And you both have earned it. Well done, Witnesses. Well done.
> 
> So, let's take care of a few things.
> 
> First, to answer the trivia question from yesterday, Anubis was alluding to Frank reminding him of Mr. Nancy aka Anansi, who was played by Orlando Jones in the show "American Gods." THEY FIRED HIM FROM THAT SHOW! THAT WAS SO STUPID! Sorry, sorry! Still bitter! But, seriously, look up Orlando Jones's clips from that show. He was brilliant.
> 
> Second, I made up names for a lot of the parents, if I couldn't find any information elsewhere, such as Ichabod's mother and Joe’s mother. Sophie's parents' names I came up with for the one-shot in the "Of the Fated" story, "Lost".
> 
> Well, everyone... tomorrow, it's done. Tomorrow, the Epilogue will be up and we will be done. See you then, Dreamers and Sleepyheads.


	27. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2020.10.29
> 
> Welcome to the end.

** Epilogue **

**_Five Years Later._** **_September 16 th 2024._**

WELCOME TO SLEEPY HOLLOW

Abbie smiled, lifting her sunglasses as the sign came up. She leaned out of the window and stared at it as the SUV approached it.

“Did you wish stop for a photo this time, my love?” Ichabod asked as he drove.

“Mmm,” Abbie considered. “No, that’s okay. We’ll probably take pictures like crazy tomorrow at dinner. And we can take a few at the house. After all…” she looked at him, “we’re coming home.”

“Yes.” He looked in the rear-view mirror at the three sleeping children in backseat. “We’re home.”

After a few minutes later, Ichabod pulled up into the driveway of their house. It had barely changed since they left. The Crane family got out of the SUV and walked into the house; Ichabod holding four-year-old Lori’s hand and carrying one-year-old Thomas while Abbie carried Thomas’s twin brother, Ezra.

The house was mostly the same, save for a few renovations and refurnishings that were done while they traveled, courtesy of Edom. Edom wanted to make sure the house was ready for its youngest occupants when Abbie and Ichabod decided to move back to town. Though they had been traveling for five years, both times Abbie was nearing the end of her pregnancies, she and Ichabod would stay in Sleepy Hollow where Abbie could have the babies. Abbie and Ichabod wanted their children to be bona fide citizens of their hometown.

“Ed did a good job,” Abbie said, looking around.

“Very much so,” Ichabod replied.

“Mama, can we eat?” Lori asked Abbie.

Abbie giggled. “Yes, baby girl. Food’s on the way.”

“Watch your brothers, Lori,” Ichabod instructed. “We need to get the suitcases.”

“Yes, sir!”

After putting the twins in their carriers and leaving the kids in the living room, Ichabod and Abbie unpacked the SUV. A few minutes later, a truck pulled up and Jenny got out, carrying bags of food. Jenny walked inside the house and smiled at Abbie and Ichabod, “What’s up, Globetrotters?”

Abbie smiled, “Hey, Jenny.”

Jenny set the food down on the table and the Mills sisters hugged each other. After they released the hug, they stared at each other.

“You look good,” Jenny noted.

“Feelin’ good,” Abbie replied. “You?”

“Feelin’ good.” Jenny looked at Ichabod, “Hey, Crane.”

“Jenny,” Ichabod smiled, warmly. He walked over and they hugged.

After the hug, Jenny looked at the two of them, “I know you guys loved traveling but… I’m really glad you’re home.”

“Ya know something?” Abbie said. “So are we.”

“Aunty Jenny!” Lori ran at Jenny, who immediately scooped her up.

“Hey, little princess!” Jenny smiled. “Miss me?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Miss your cousins?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Where are the kids?” Abbie asked.

“Ed and Claudia volunteered to babysit for a little while,” Jenny explained. “So I could feed you guys and whatnot.”

“Wonderful,” Ichabod said. “Are the plans for tomorrow the same?”

“Yep! 7 tomorrow at Good Day!”

“Awesome,” Abbie said. She scoffed. “Wow. We’re really back.”

“Happy about it?” Jenny asked.

Abbie smiled. “You have no idea.”

* * *

The following night, at Good Day, everyone met up together. Edom had arranged to have the restaurant closed for a few hours for just the group of them, with Edom and Carlos doing the cooking. Ichabod and Abbie bringing Lori, Ezra, and Thomas, arrived first. Jenny and Joe arrived with Ichabod and Abbie, along with their son, August II, their first child, and their daughter, Kara. Frank, Cynthia, and Macey came in next, followed by Sophie and Ray with their daughter, Raven. Edom and Claudia arrived last; Claudia carrying their son, Matthew Osiris. Everyone greeted and hugged each other, thrilled to have Abbie and Ichabod back in Sleepy Hollow for good.

The adults sat down at a large, round table while the kids were at smaller table nearby. As they were about to eat, a knock came to the door of the diner, causing all of them to look at the door.

“Uhhh, someone missing?” Ray asked.

“No, everyone’s here,” Jenny replied.

“Actually,” Edom smiled. “That’s a guest of mine.”

“Yours?”

Edom held his grin. He got up and opened the door. In walked a man, who seemed to be in his early 40s; he was dark skinned with his hair cut low and his facial hair fashioned in a goatee and wore a three-piece suit. He stared at the table where the family was seated and smiled.

“Do they know?” the man asked Edom.

“I haven’t said a word,” Edom replied as he locked the door back.

“Quite devious, Edom. Well done.” The man walked toward the table, Edom right next to him, and he examined the diner, “The place hasn’t changed.” They stopped by the table. “I’m glad of it. Some things should be a constant. If only for a while.”

“Change is constant.” Edom scoffed. “Look who I’m telling. Yet it is good to have some familiar places.” They looked at the table. “And familiar faces.”

“Indeed.”

“Uh, hello, there,” Ray greeted.

The man looked at Ray, surprised. “Really?” He looked at Edom, “They honestly don’t know?”

“I told you they didn’t,” Edom said.

“Yes, but still!” The man looked at his attire. “Well! I know this is a new suit, but, at the very least, I thought I’d get a hug.” He focused on Sophie and smiled.

And his eyes flashed gold.

“Unless the new body I possess has also taken all of you by surprise.”

Everyone paused as, collectively, their eyes went wide and their breath caught. All but Ray and Sophie.

“ _O!_ ” Ray and Sophie shouted, immediately, as they rushed at him, engulfing him in a hug immediately. Edom burst into laughter, clapping his hands.

Osiris chuckled as Sophie and Ray tightened their grip on him. “Sophie. Ray. As always… wonderful to see you both.”

Everyone else slowly got to their feet.

“Osiris?” Ichabod asked.

“O…” Jenny said, as tears formed. “Is that you? For real? Is that you?”

“It is indeed,” Osiris said to them. “In the flesh, as they say.”

Everyone went over and gave them the strongest hugs they could, with Ichabod and Abbie going last.

As she approached Osiris, Abbie tucked her lips in to keep from crying. She hugged him. “Hey, O.”

Osiris rubbed her back, “Good to see you, Abbie. I’m glad my plan worked.”

Abbie broke the hug, shoved him in the chest, and shouted, “I should kick your ass for that!”

Osiris smiled. “Yes, I imagined that would be your reaction.”

Ichabod walked up and hugged him. After they broke the hug, Ichabod stared at Osiris, speechless. Ichabod shook his head, “I thought… for years… what I would say if I ever was blessed with the chance to see you again.”

Osiris held his smile.

“Now… the only words that come to mind… are thank you.”

“I didn’t even need that much,” Osiris replied. “You’re beyond welcome.”

“How’d you come back?” Sophie asked.

“Yeah,” Ray said. “Artemis said you’d be in the… the… the Pat…”

“Pax Territorium,” Ichabod corrected.

“ _Yeah!_ That!”

Osiris chuckled. “Yes, I was indeed there. It was…” He smiled, becoming lost in thought for a moment. “It was beautiful.”

“So, why’d you come back?” Joe asked.

“I received… the most surprising visitor one day.”

“Someone visted you?” Sophie asked.

“Artemis and Anubis both said that was impossible,” Ichabod reminded.

“For most, yes,” Osiris agreed. “Except, this visitor can come and go as He pleases.”

“It was Yahweh,” Edom informed. “Jehovah, Himself. He’s one of the few who could visit the Territorium whenever He wishes.”

“When I saw Him, I thought it was a prank,” Osiris admitted. “But, His manner and His recount of the events in the Obelisk, proved He was… the real deal, you could say.”

“Then what?” Frank asked.

“He offered me a choice: the rest of eternity in peace in the Territorium… or return to see my family, in my realm and in Sleepy Hollow, and get an extra few millennia of life under my belt.”

“And you chose us?!” Jenny asked. “Are you crazy?!”

“I almost changed my mind.” Osiris smiled. “Until I heard the next generation of my family had been born. In just five years. There has been… vigorous activity about Sleepy Hollow, I see.”

“Could you have made that sound any weirder, O?” Joe asked.

“Oh, we all know I could!”

They all laughed.

“Did you see Anubis already?” Sophie asked.

“Honestly, he was my first visit,” Osiris answered.

“He’s your son, O,” Abbie said. “Of course, you had to see him first.”

“True.” Osiris set his jaw, “But he was quite… _smug_ when he saw me.”

Sophie smiled. “He said ‘I told you so’, didn’t he?”

“He didn’t even _greet_ me first before that accursed sentence flew from his mouth!”

Sophie laughed.

Osiris studied Sophie, “I’m to understand you and he have become good friends.”

“He’s great!”

“Visits at least twice year,” Ray said. “Dude’s a beast at _Call of Duty_.”

“It’s a video game about killing. Death is my son’s specialty.”

“And you!” Jenny shouted at Edom.

Edom smiled, innocently. “Yes?”

“How long did you know about this?!”

Edom shrugged, “Who’s to say?”

“You kept a secret from us.” Jenny scoffed. “Crap. I’m actually impressed.”

Osiris laughed. He looked over the children’s table and chuckled. “‘Be fruitful and multiply’.” He looked at everyone, “It seems all of you took that passage to heart.”

Everyone laughed.

“Speaking of which…” Osiris looked Edom. “Your son. Matthew Osiris?”

“It’s not hyphenated, if that’s your concern,” Edom replied. “‘Osiris’ is his middle name.”

“We agreed we would not do that.”

“Incorrect. We told _them_ ,” Edom motioned at the rest of the family, “they couldn’t name any children after us. We never said a thing to each other about the matter.”

Osiris smiled and shook his head.

“Good to see I got one over on you. For once.”

Osiris looked back at Edom. “A pleasure to be back.”

Abbie smiled, wiping a tear from her eye. “I’m just really glad we’re all here. Together.” Everyone looked at her and smiled. “Sorry if I just blurted that out but… it’s just a really good feeling.”

“No one here’s about to disagree with you, big sis,” Jenny said.

Abbie smiled then looked at Osiris, “Welcome home, O.”

Osiris smiled. “The honor of this being home… is a great one, Abbie. Now then! Let us feast! I wish to hear every story I have missed!”

“Where do we start?” Joe asked as they all sat down.

“Begin with the weddings!” Osiris looked at Sophie and Ray, “Yours first.” He looked Edom and Claudia, “Then yours!”

Ray laughed, “Well… ours was… kinda funny…”

“Someone forgot the ring!” Joe declared.

“Oh, Ray…” Osiris said, sadly.

“HA!” Ray shouted. “I knew you’d think it was me! Nope!”

Embarrassed, Sophie covered her face with her hands while everyone laughed.

“It was your lovely daughter over here!”

“Sophie!” Osiris said, surprised. “I cannot believe it! How could you… become so much like Ray?!”

Ray looked at Osiris, shocked. “How did this still end up being my fault?”

“It’s called marriage, my son. I thought you’d learn that lesson already.”

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

It was just passed midnight by the time Abbie, Ichabod, and the kids got home; dinner and stories ran long. Everyone made plans to see each other during the week, but the urgency wasn’t there anymore. It wasn’t plans made just in case the apocalypse happened tomorrow. They were just plans made among family.

It was a good feeling.

After putting the twins in their cribs, Ichabod and Abbie were putting Lori to bed.

“Alright,” Abbie said as she finished tucking Lori in. “All good, baby girl?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Lori replied. “Mama?”

“Hm?”

“Why’d we move back?”

Abbie smiled. “Because this is home, baby girl. Sleepy Hollow will always be home, no matter where we go. Your aunties and uncles are here. Your cousins. Me and your daddy met here. It’s home. We wanted you and your brothers to be home, have great memories like we do. Traveling around the world is fun. We can even do it again one day. But, sometimes, you have to just go home. And I think we spent enough time away.”

“Okay.” Lori smiled. “I like being home, Mama.”

Abbie looked at Ichabod, who standing at the door, smiling at her.

Abbie looked back at Lori, “Me, too, baby girl. Me, too.”

“Can I hear the story one more time?!” Lori asked. “Please! Please, please, please!”

“UGH! You’re so spoiled! I blame your father.”

Ichabod’s eyebrows shot up and he folded his arms, “I beg your pardon!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Abbie smiled. She looked at Lori, “Alright, Princess Crane! One more time then _sleep!_ ”

“Yes, ma’am!” Lori said.

“Alright!” Abbie lightly rubbed Lori’s forehead with her thumb. “A little cliché of a start, but you’re used to that.”

“Nothing wrong with cliché, Treasure,” Ichabod declared.

“You would say that.”

Lori giggled.

“Anyway,” Abbie said. “This is a story of bravery. Danger. Courage. And love. It’s happy and sad. It has ups and downs. There are monsters and bad guys and heroes of all kind all over the place! And there’s only one way to start it.”

Lori smiled.

“Once upon a time, in a town called Sleepy Hollow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I added a "Special Thanks" section which is up now. But, if it's too lengthy, here's the sum up. Thank you all. For everything. I mean it.


	28. Special Thanks

** Special Thanks **

**From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank you all for sticking with me through this entire journey.**

**A lot in my life has been different since I started “The Fated Ones”. I wasn’t really sure what my endgame was going to be when I started the first story. I just know I wanted to make a satisfying conclusion for Ichabod and Abbie, something we were denied by the stupid writers and whatnot of the show. Also, if you couldn’t tell, this entire story was a huge apology and token of appreciation to Nicole Beharie, who I feel was done so wrong by how all of that went down. Originally, I thought “Fated Ones” would be the only story I would do, maybe one more, but then… something happened.**

**All of you.**

**Now, make no mistake, my then-girlfriend, now-wife had a _lot_ to do with my decision to continue it. But posting it all was because of you guys. Thank you so much for your time and attention to this story. It made me feel like I had a good handle on the characters and the story; the most important, though, was the characters. I wanted to make sure I got them right and, honestly, I feel like I did.**

**What’s next? Well, for the moment, I’m taking a break from _Sleepy Hollow_. I’ll probably move some of my other Sleepy Hollow stories to AO3 from my FanFic account but, other than that, I don’t know if I’ll post anything new with _Sleepy Hollow_ for a while now. The few exceptions may be some one-shots, here and there; a few one-shots for the “Of the Fated” series that connects to this universe (there is a five-year gap, after all, and, yes, I did that on purpose); and the _Sleepy Hollow_ AU I’ve been working on, the “Let Love In” series. But, really, this is probably my last _Sleepy Hollow_ chapter story. It’s really hard to see to say good-bye to this series, but this was a fantastic run. And, honestly? I’ve got no complaints. I’m very proud of how all of this turned out. I think this whole process helped me grow as a writer and as a person.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, through all of it. That support… I’ll never be able to express enough how much it meant to me. To my Twitter crew, especially (all of you know you are), “thank you” just isn’t enough. And I’ll never be able to say “thank you” enough.**

**And to my wife and to my sister who loved the show with me, were furious at the ending, and loved my stories, thank you both. To my wife, Ligaya, thank you for being the love of my life and my source of inspiration. To my big sis, Leatha, thank you for being one of my first audiences for any story I ever told.**

**If you like my writings, be sure to give my other stories a read. Also, I self-published a novel, which is available for purchase on Amazon, _Tatsu Angelo: Ronin Days_.**

**Well, I guess that’s all folks. Thank you. Love you all.**

**One last time… see you later, Dreamers and Sleepyheads.**

**This is T2 Angel aka RavenT2 aka T.B. Wesley II, signing off. Good-bye and good night.**

**Bang.**


End file.
